


All Is Found

by JediMasterBailey



Series: Rise of Skywalker/Kenobi Saga [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 105,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25701856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediMasterBailey/pseuds/JediMasterBailey
Summary: Sequel to "Finding the Light". Obi-wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker face the battle of their lives as they alongside Jedi Knights Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee hunt down Maul and Savage Opress before the Sith take their children from expectant mothers Luminara and Padme. Faith and trust will be tested as the future of the galaxy depends on the light side of the Force to snuff out the darkness before it's too late.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Barriss Offee & Luminara Unduli, Barriss Offee/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Rise of Skywalker/Kenobi Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863994
Comments: 155
Kudos: 20





	1. Ghosts and Witches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelisandreStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelisandreStark/gifts), [Voltan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voltan/gifts), [SedmayaSestra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedmayaSestra/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I'm so excited to release the first of many chapters of this amazing sequel story. I'm already very proud of it and I promise you that this story will deliver just as much if not more than the original story (which is titled "Finding the Light" for those who are new to the saga). Expect at least one new chapter a day. This story is going to be a crazy, beautiful roller coaster of emotions I assure you. So buckle up, grab a snack and/or drink, and enjoy the first installment. Looking forward to what you all think. Thank you and as always happy reading! :)

Chapter 1: Ghosts and Witches

A small Republic cruiser makes its descent onto the red planet of Dathomir. Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos were currently on a mission to seek the help of former Sith acolyte Asajj Ventress. It’s been almost seven months since the fall of both Darth Sidoues aka Palaptine and Count Dooku as well as the mass genocide of thousands of Jedi Knights and it’s been six months since Barriss Offee’s ominous premonition of the rise of remaining Sith. As a husband and now soon to be father, Obi-wan Kenobi was hellbent on getting rallying any resources to protect his family. The resolve within Obi-wan has never burned hotter. Neither he or his wife Luminara Unduli has been able to get a good night’s rest since hearing their unborn child was in danger and Obi-wan was set on destroying the threat once and for all. As the two Jedi exited their transport, fully cloaked in their Jedi robes, Quinlan was the first to comment on his surroundings.

“This place literally reeks of the dark side…. I don’t like it.” 

“I don’t like it either, but the mission is important nonetheless,” Obi-wan murmured back, making his way towards an ancient looking temple.

Before the Jedi could reach within five feet of the temple, a squadron of hooded women appeared from the surrounding trees and shrubbery cocking their bow and arrows ready to shoot. Obi-wan and Quinlan were just as quick to ignite their lightsabers. Just as the two men were ready to strike, a familiar voice started to cackle.

“Well, well, if it isn’t Obi-wan Kenobi… I must say I never expected to see your pretty face again!” Asajj Ventress said as she made her way through the hooded women to face said Jedi. Ventress removed her grey hood to reveal that her once bald head has grown short, platinum blond hair. Her face looked more relaxed since the Clone Wars as she appeared less angry, but her steely blue eyes still held enough power to make a non-Jedi freeze in their tracks

“Well darling, you know I’ve always been full of surprises” Obi-wan says coldly, not moving from his attack stance.

Ventress looks to Quinlan, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“Master Quinlan Vos at your service” Quinlan answers flatly.

“I take it you two didn’t seek me out for a friendly chat?” Ventress inquires as her hands venture to her signature dual lightsabers.

“Actually, that’s exactly what we’ve come to do, the war’s over Ventress. You’ll be happy to know Count Dooku is dead as well as his Master. We’re not here to fight, we’re here to ask for help” Obi-wan explained, turning off his lightsaber.

Ventress’s eyes widen at the statement, “What could you possibly need my help for? You’ve proven to get yourself out of tricky situations more than once over the years.”

“There’s a Sith after his child and we were wondering if you knew anything about this guy” Quinlan interjects, turning off his lightsaber as well.

The former Sith whips her head back to Obi-wan before turning to address the women behind her, “Leave us, tell Mother Talzin we will meet shortly.”

All the women stowed their weapons away and nodded, returning to the temple as instructed. Ventress then turned her attention back to Obi-wan, “What is this about a child? Jedi are not ones to have children.”

Obi-wan’s expression sunk into a look of disbelief, “You’ve missed a lot since we’ve last met.”

Obi-wan then proceeded to tell Ventress everything that has unfolded since Count Dooku betrayed her. From the trip to Mortis to revealing Palpatine’s true identity to Order 66 to his marriage and lastly the news of his child and Barriss’s vision. For the first time, Obi-wan notices Ventress’s usual stoic face soften with each passing event he unravels. Obi-wan could feel the empathy within the Force coming from Quinlan as his old friend had been beside himself and Luminara.

“So this Barriss believes this Sith is out to possess your child for themselves?” Ventress asks once Obi-wan finished his tale.

Obi-wan shakes his head, “We’re not sure, but whatever it is, it’s not good. We thought we destroyed the Sith, but unfortunately it’s gotten personal. Palpatine wanted Anakin for his own and now this particular seems to be targeting my wife and I. Anakin is expecting children as well and undoubtedly they’ll be strong in the Force so it’s likely the Sith will be a danger to them as well.”

Ventress rolls her eyes, “Great, Skywalker just had to spread his seed too.”

Neither Jedi remarked at the comment. The situation was just too grim to be taken lightly. Ventress seemed to have taken the hint and gestured the men towards what appears to be the home of the witches. As the trio reached the entrance of the temple, a tall witch in bright red and black clothing appeared before them.

“Mother” Ventress addresses the older witch, bowing her head.

“Who do we have here Sister?” the “Mother” asked, pointing at the two Jedi.

“They are Jedi Masters Obi-wan Kenobi and Quinlan Vos. They come here in peace, seeking answers about the Sith. Would you be able to help them?” Ventress proposes sincerely.

“Of course… it is a pleasure to have Jedi come seeking answers rather than violence. This way…” The witch replies leading them inside.

The group entered a small, stone chamber that held a small table with a glowing, green sphere in the center.

_ “A crystal ball… who would have thought….”  _ Obi-wan thought to himself sarcastically as he and Quinlan took a seat.

Once Ventress took a seat across from the Jedi, their host spoke again.

“Jedi, I am Mother Talzin, ruler of the Nightsister clan here on Dathomir. I use the Force through the magical arts. How could I be of service to you?” Talzin asks the men.

“Mother Talzin, I am looking to identify the Sith that threatens my family” Obi-wan announces calmly.

“I see… indeed the Sith works in mysterious ways. They are to abide by their rule of two, yet history has shown that it isn’t unusual for multiple dark side wielders to be present at the same time. These warriors reside in the shadows until they feel the time for them to ascend is right”, Talzin responds coolly, pulling the green sphere towards her with a flick of her wrist.

“So then who are we looking for?” Quinlan asks.

“Think hard Master Jedi, for this foe is someone you already know about…” Talzin said with a smirk.

Both Obi-wan and Quinlan reel in their minds all the foes they have encountered within the last few years before hearing Ventress whisper, “Savage…”

Talzin nods her head, “Right you are sister, our puppet still lives.”

Obi-wan gasps at the memory of the formidable foe that was Savage Opress. The Zabrak male was more monster than anything else. Obi-wan recalled that he killed without mercy and not even Dooku could tame him. The bearded Jedi clenches his fists, “I should have known that…” Obi-wan spat.

“Where is this bastard at now?” Quinlan hissed at Talzin, anger already fueling in him.

“Last I’ve seen him, he was searching for his brother in the outskirts of the Outer Rim” Talzin responds drily.

“You’ve never told me this!” Ventress says, sounding hurt at the revelation.

“You never answered my question!” Quinlan shouts, slamming a fist at the table. Obi-wan was still seething in silence. 

“I’m starting to not like your tone, Master Jedi,” Talzin sneered.

“Well excuse me for not liking your damn riddles!” Quinlan scoffs.

“Mother, who is the brother? Where are they now?” Ventress questioned with haste.

The orb floating in front of Mother Talzin then revealed a blurry image of Savage standing alongside another figure dressed in all black; his dark hood darkening his face. The hooded figure was clutching what the Jedi recognized as a Sith holocron in his hand, laughing. Obi-wan’s stomach churned at the laugh. He was starting to feel nauseated at the notion that he may know who his enemy is.

“Who is this Mother? I don’t remember this man” Ventress snaps, starting to sound angry.

Before Talzin could answer Ventress, the mysterious figure took his hood off his horned head. Obi-wan then lurched in the direction of Talzin only to be stopped by Ventress and Quinlan who held onto him desperately. Hatred coursed hot in Obi-wan’s viens as he looked into the eyes of a foe he thought he killed so long ago on Naboo. Darth Maul’s red/black striped face glared at Obi-wan’s as the Sith utters, “She’s mine Kenobi.”

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile on Lothal, two Mirilian women exited their two pilot ships in front of the ancient Jedi Temple that was hidden in a cylindrical mountain. One of the women was Jedi Master Luminara Kenobi nee Unduli and she was now six months pregnant with Obi-wan’s child. By her side, her recently knighted apprentice Barriss Offee looks to her teacher, “Are you sure about this Master?”

“Yes, dear… we can’t run forever. It’s about time we got some guidance,” Luminara says, subconsciously moving her robes to cover her now pregnant stomach. Barriss has noted that ever since her Master began to show that Luminara does anything she can to conceal her condition.

_ “As if that will stop the Sith….” _ Barriss always thinks to herself.

“I just hope Obi-wan can discover who the Sith is so that we can live in peace again” Barriss mumbled sadly. Barriss feels Luminara’s hand on her shoulder and turns to look at her Master.

“Me too love… me too” Luminara says softly, “I’m just so tired Barriss..”

Barriss’s heart broke in two hearing how depressed Luminara sounded. Since Luminara’s pregnancy had started, Barriss was rarely far from her Master. She and Obi-wan would do their best to make sure Luminara cared for herself so that she and the baby could stay healthy despite circumstances. It tore both Jedi up to see Luminara try to refuse food or stare absently at a window, not to mention how she would wince anytime the baby was brought up. Padme has done everything she can to try to get Luminara excited for the new arrival, but Barriss knew that behind every forced smile was sadness. It was the same kind of sadness Barriss observed even before the events of Geonosis. If Barriss did her math correctly, Luminara Unduli has been suffering bouts of anxiety and depression for years; her Master was just too good at hiding.

In return for looking after her and doing monthly health monitoring on the baby, Luminara was always there whenever Barriss woke up screaming from her nightly nightmares. The older Mirilian woman would cradle Barriss and whisper words of comfort until she was able to calm down. Even on the night of the Kenobi wedding, Of course, Obi-wan and Ahsoka were always eager to help, but no one knew Barriss’s pain better than her Master. The Mirilan women undoubtedly had an unbreakable bond. It was always there but it was cemented in stone when Luminara was willing to sacrifice her life to save Barriss from the dark side. 

Barriss pecks Luminara on the cheek and whispers, “I know you are, but you’ve said it yourself, we need to find the light Master.”

Luminara smiles and nods, pulling Barriss alongside her as they entered the temple.

Once inside, both Master and apprentice kneeled and prepared themselves for meditation. Luminara and Barriss opened themselves up to see if anyone in the cosmic Force could offer some reassurance during such stressful times. Luminara spoke up after a few calming breaths.

“Do you remember when we meditated together for the first time?”

Barriss smiled, keeping her eyes closed, “Yes, I do… That was one of the happiest days of my life. I was so nervous during the selection, but all that went away when you taught me my first lesson… to breathe and let be.”

Although Barriss couldn’t see, Luminara allowed a genuine smile to grace her lips, “That makes two of us then... now you’re all grown up on me and you’re a full fledged Jedi Knight. I’m so proud of you my love, more than you’ll ever know. You’re old and wise enough to take a Padawan learner yourself if you wanted to.”

“I don’t want a Padawan right now Master. You and Ahsoka and my medical studies are my priority” Barriss said quickly.

Luminara laughed, “Alright then, I won’t have to worry about getting jealous of your future student then anytime soon!”

“You’ll always be in my heart, Master” Barriss assured her.

Barriss didn’t hear Luminara’s voice which caused the girl to break from her meditative state. The Jedi Knight was no longer in the temple foyer with her Master. Instead, it was as if she was standing in space. It was pitch black all around her with only the millions of stars providing any light.

“Troubled, you are?” a croaky voice called out.

“Master Yoda?” Barriss asked, feeling surprised she’d hear Yoda of all past Jedi. The eighteen year old couldn’t remember the last time she spoke to Master Yoda. Back when she and her friends were ganging up on Palpatine, Barriss heard the late Jedi Master Shaak Ti encouraging her to keep moving forward and to have faith in her Master. Thus, Barriss was expecting to hear or possibly see Shaak Ti once more, but now Yoda himself was sitting on a tree branch that appeared out of thin air.

“Growing up you have Ms Offee. Though I sense conflict within you.” Yoda continued, using his stick as he spoke.

“Yes… Master Yoda I’ve come before you for guidance. My Master is in grave danger and I have to help her!” Barriss pleaded as she kneeled herself back to the ground facing Yoda.

“Indeed, the child is of great importance to the Sith. A child of two Jedi, seen in over a millenia we have not. Powerful the little one will be ” Yoda replied.

“So what do I do?” Barriss asks again.

“Train yourself to let go. You must. Fear of loss is a path to the dark side…” Yoda was then cut off by Barriss.

“This isn’t about me, it’s about my Master!”

Yoda stared into Barriss’s eyes for a moment before closing his own in thought.

“Ms Offee, coming in the near future, your time is to make a choice. The dark side of the Force will destroy anything in its path to make selfish ends. If you cannot resolve the demons within yourself, fail your Master you will. Never alone you are, but learning to let go, save you all it will…”

Yoda then started to disappear, making Barriss begin to panic.

“Wait! Master! Don’t go!” Barriss pleads as she stretches one arm out for Yoda, who is now gone.

“Let go you must…” Yoda’s voice boomed in the darkness.

Barriss puts her face in her hands, “What does that even mean? Let go...Let go of what?”

______________________________________________________________________

After not hearing Barriss’s voice, Luminara opens her eyes to see that she was in a dojo, a Padawan’s dojo, to be exact if the Jedi Temple on Coruscant still existed. As Luminara stood up, she saw a familiar face in her peripheral vision.

“Master Windu?” Luminara said breathily, taking in the Jedi as she never saw him after the assault on Naboo several months ago.

Mace Windu bows before her, “Master Unduli or should I say Master Kenobi?”

Luminara feels slightly embarrassed knowing that Windu would have been the last of the Jedi Council to condone her marriage to Obi-wan. Not to mention the conception of her child.

“Master… I’m so sorry” Luminara said quietly, looking downward.

A hiss of a lightsaber being ignited made the woman quickly ignite her own as she deflected from a strike on her head.

“Master?! What is the meaning of this?” Luminara cries in shock, falling back to give herself some space. But Mace had other plans as another blur of violet threatened to stab her in the heart before Luminara blocked it.

“You’re sorry?” Mace hissed, raising his arm to strike again.

Before Luminara could open her mouth, three other voices called out. Still keeping Windu at bay, Luminara’s eyes widen to see her fallen comrades Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Ki-Ah-Di-Mundi, each of their lightsabers ignited. All four Jedi go for Luminara at once as the pregnant woman struggles to stay agile and flip away from her opponents. Her wedding ring glowed a bright green as Luminara called onto the Force to help her dodge attacks. After several minutes of dodging strike after strike, the Mirlian Jedi feels herself already starting to tire from her condition. If she weren’t carrying a baby, Luminara was sure she would put up a good fight, but now she herself grows cold at the thought she may have fallen into a trap. Her baby would be the most powerful living Jedi, a potential threat to both sides of the Force. In Luminara’s mind, it made sense why these ghosts would threaten to take her life. No Luminara, no baby, no danger.

Luminara deactivates her lightsaber and drops it, falling back to her knees as all four Jedi approached her with their respective weapons. With all four lightsabers inches away from her chest, Luminara exhales and throws up her hands.

“I’m sorry for what’s happened to you. Neither of you deserved your fate and I’m quite sure I wasn’t meant to survive the Clone Wars, but here we are. I’ve gone against the Jedi Code and married and conceived a child. A child that could stir up danger I know and if you wish to kill us both, I can accept that. But I will not apologize for loving my child, for loving my husband, for loving my Padawan, for not loving my friends. I’ve done my part to bring some peace to the galaxy, so I can die in peace.”

Instead of feeling any blade puncture her body, Luminara looked up to see everyone except Windu deactivate their lightsaber. Mace then raises his lightsaber as if she was being re-Knighted again.

“By the power and will of the living Force, Luminara Kenobi, you may rise!” Mace announces as he finally deactivates his lightsaber.

Luminara snapped her head up, “What?”

Shaak Ti came forward, “ My dearest friend, you’ve finally let go the darkness within your heart. You’ve accepted your love for your child and your family. The Luminara we knew in life would have never given up. You’re the only Jedi Master I knew whose stubbornness rivaled Skywalkers.”

“I do recall a time where you were so insistent in finding Poogle that you threw yourself into a storm despite multiple warnings” Ki-Ah-Di-Mundi added with a wink.

“And you’re one of the few Jedi to equal Ventress even with an injury” Aayla finished with a smile.

Luminara blushed, “That was all luck…”

“Master Kenobi, you’ve shown all of us in the Order that no matter how clouded things can be, no matter how dark it may be; you’ve always fought your way through. You’ve trained and sacrificed your Padawan to knighthood and you helped destroy evil before. I didn’t die from Grievous’s hand just for you to give up on fighting for your child. Your child is a gift from the Force itself. With the proper training and protection, he or she will maintain the balance Anakin has restored. We were blind before our deaths to value the power of healthy attachments. So we all have come forward to remind you of who you are. You, Luminara are worth the fight. If you can stop a Sith lord once, you can do it twice. Just remember that you’re never alone and the Force will be with you always….” Mace Windu says as the Jedi ghosts start to disappear.

With tears streaking down her face Luminara whispers, “Thank you…”

The dojo room dissolved back into the circular room. Luminara was expecting to see Barriss by her side again, but instead the ghost of Qui-gon Jinn materialized before her.

“Master Jinn” Luminara smiles.

“Hey little one, it’s been awhile” Quin-gon smiles back, holding his hands out for Luminara to grab. Once she takes hold, Quin-gon proceeds to speak.

“Dearest Luminara, I know you have everything you need to fight for your child, but I’ve come before you to offer you training.”

“Training?”

Qui-gon nods, “Yes my dear, what I’m about to tell you cannot be shared with anyone not Obi-wan, not Barriss, no one.”

Luminara frowned at the notion of keeping secrets from the two most important people in her life, “Master, I don’t understand.”

“Trust me Luminara, you’re going to have to just trust me on this one. I promise you I will visit your loved ones in due time..”

Qui-gon then leans to whisper something into Luminara’s ear as Barriss runs up a corridor towards the older women. Luminara’s eyes widen on what was just said, but nods her head at the late Master in understanding. Qui-gon then disappeared leaving a very confused Barriss, “What was that about?”

“Nothing darling, Master Jinn was just offering his blessings to the baby” Luminara said as Barriss helped her up.

“Oh Master…” Barriss replies as tears begin to well up, “You’ve finally acknowledged your baby!”

Luminara pulls Barriss into a hug and places a kiss on her forehead, “I know love, I’m back….everything will be alright. Let’s go home.”

With that, the Master and apprentice returned to their transport and set their coordinates to Naboo.

______________________________________________________________________

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was currently looking off into the gorgeous Naboo lake as the sun set, causing the blue waters to ripple in shades of orange and pink. Ahsoka was anxiously waiting for her girlfriend Barriss Offee to return with her Master from Lothal. Waiting has become a frequent activity for the seventeen year old. After Padme lost the Senate election on account of her being pregnant (which was completely unfair according to Ahsoka and Anakin), the Senator decided that she wanted to have her children in a lake house in Naboo. It was the same lake house Padme and Anakin resided in when they first fell in love right before the Clone War and thus it made since why the couple would want to share the next happy chapter of their lives in such a serene place. Besides Ahsoka and the Skywalkers, the Kenobi’s and Barriss decided to live in the lake house as well. Padme figured that between her royal security and multiple Jedi, the Sith would be foolish to harm them if they were in one, safe location. The Kenobi graciously accepted the offer, insisting that they would find their own home after the child is born, but Padme disagreed. The Skywalkers were more than happy for them to stay as long as they needed. Ahsoka had to admit that the idea of baby Luke and Leia growing up with baby Kenobi was adorable. The house was more than large enough to hold both families without it being an annoyance.

Yet, even though everything seems picture perfect, Anakin and Ahsoka have been watching Padme like a hawk. The duo took turns researching Sith lore in hopes of finding ways to defeat their enemy until Obi-wan discovers an identity. Barriss and Obi-wan were doing something similar with Luminara. With Barriss almost completely done with her healing studies, it helped keep the pregnancies private without having to resort to public health care. Ahsoka not only has to wait for answers and for these babies to be born, but she’s always waiting for her girlfriend to come back from quick missions.

Ahsoka was not “clingy” by any means, but she worries about Barriss’s well being. The Togruta girl knows how overwhelmed her lover can get, so Ahsoka is constantly on her toes with taking her out on as many romantic dates as possible to distract her from the drama for a while. As of now, both girls have their own bedrooms since their relationship was still young and evolving, but Ahsoka has been sleeping with Barriss more often with her visions becoming more frequent.

The night of the wedding three months ago solidified how serious their situation was. Clearly the Sith have intended to play Barriss like a toy, projecting horrible images for her to report to the families. Ahsoka knows Anakin wants to behead whoever is behind all the torment as he is found sparring and running obstacle courses whenever Padme is caught in political matters, but secretly Ahsoka wants to be the one to do it. She wants whoever is tormenting her girlfriend to suffer a long, agonizing death. With each nightmare, Ahsoka’s fear of submitting herself to the dark side to achieve peace for Barriss shrinks. Anakin is on the same boat she is as they have talked about it every day. Anakin would do anything for Padme as he has shown through his revenge on Palpatine, this new Sith will be no different. Obi-wan is the only one of their infamous trio who disapproves of that line of thinking.

Obi-wan’s uncanny ability to stay in the light no matter what amount of pain he’s put under is admirable to Ahsoka. She’ll never forget the look of regret on the older man’s face as he recounted his battle with Grievous to herself and Anakin.  _ “I will never let that happen ever again… the darkness chips away at your soul. Like a star burning out slowly…” _

To Ahsoka’s excitement, she sees the ship she has been waiting for. The Mirilian women didn’t even make it to the loading ramp when Ahsoka tackled Barriss into a hug.

“Ahsoka!” Barriss gasps in surprise.

“I’m just happy to see you’re both okay. Those temples can be tricky” Ahsoka admits sheepishly.

“No matter, we thankfully got the answers we needed… Well I did at least” Luminara says.

“Yeah… Master Yoda’s words elude me…” Barriss says, looking puzzled.

“We’ll figure it out together!” Ahsoka winks at Barriss before pulling her towards the lake house, “C’mon it’s about time to eat!”

Luminara laughs as her apprentice struggles to keep up with Ahsoka. The Jedi Master was truly grateful that her Barriss had someone spirited like Ahsoka by her side.

“She’ll need that one day….” Luminara sighs, as she starts walking inside.

______________________________________________________________________

“Ani! I’m pregnant, not disabled!” Padme laughs as her husband, Anakin Skywalker, insisted on holding her to her chair at the dinner table.

“I know, but even angels deserve special treatment” Anakin winked as he started to fill her plate with food, using the Force, as the man knew his wife found wonder in that.

“Look who's back!” Ahsoka calls out, pulling a bewildered Barriss with her.

“Hey! How was Lothal Barriss?” Anakin asks happily, giving the girls some food as well.

Barriss nods her head, “Good, but I don’t understand what Master Yoda was trying to tell me.”

“You saw Master Yoda?” Anakin asked, surprised.

“Yes, when I asked him for guidance, he just told me to let go of my demons or I’ll fail my Master..” Barriss confesses with a small frown.

“What?” Luminara says as she enters the dining area.

“Nothing Master, we’ll talk about it later” Barriss replies, beginning to eat.

“Don’t worry about Barriss, Snips and I have been doing alot of research lately. I’m sure we can figure it out. It’s nice seeing Ahsoka finally doing something with her brain for once!” Anakin teases before a piece of food is thrown is his direction.

“And there goes Master being an ass again! It just kills you to be nice!” Ahsoka shouts back.

“No fighting at the dinner table, you two we’ve talked about this” Padme says sternly.

“Sorry” Anakin and Ahsoka both say.

C-3PO then walks in with a chripy R2-D2.

“Hello everyone! R2 says he has a message from a Master Vos” C-3PO reports.

Luminara and Anakin straighten themselves quickly. 

“Play it!” Luminara calls out to R2-D2. Barriss reaches to hold Luminara’s hand

A hologram of Quinlan appears, “Hey guys, just wanted to let you know that Obi-wan and I are headed back to Naboo.”

“Where is he?” Luminara asks.

“He’s been sedated..” Quinlan admits

“What?!” Luminara cries out in worry.

“Lumi, don’t worry. He’s fine, he was just close to killing a witch when we found out who our Sith are…” Quinlan says with a grim expression.

“So you found out!” Anakin yells, standing up from his chair.

Quinlan nods his head, “Yes, it’s Maul Anakin… Maul and Savage Opress.”

The glass in Anakin’s hand then shatters from his anger.

“ANAKIN!” Both Ahsoka and Padme cry out as they register what just happened.

Luminara looks at Quinlan and asks, “Is Maul the Sith that…”

Luminara didn’t need to finish her question just by seeing her old friend’s face.

“I see…” Luminara says as she looks down at her belly, holding it as the baby begins to kick from all the excitement.

“Anakin, you’re bleeding!” Padme cries as she runs to the kitchen for supplies.

“I’m fine!” Anakin growls as he clenches his bleeding hand. “They’re going to pay so dearly for this!”

Objects from the room started to shake, no different than when Anakin reacted to Palpatine’s sorcery on Padme months ago.

“Master Skywalker, please calm down for the babies sake!” Barriss pleads as she can sense the distress from both mothers through the Force.

Barriss’s statement was enough to bring Anakin back from the depths of his rage.

“I’m sorry everyone…” Anakin said as he slowly sat down.

“Lumi, we’ll be there soon. We’re going to take care of this I promise..” Quinlan quietly says to Luminara, who looked saddened for her husband.

“I hope you’re right Quinlan… this baby needs his or her father.” Luminara says as she fights back the sobs. Luminara knew enough about Maul and this Savage Opress to know that those two creatures had a vendetta for her husband and now that she is the one carrying her husband’s child. It was only a matter of time.

______________________________________________________________________

Back in the Sith Temple on the planet Malachor, Darth Maul opened the holocron once more to do his daily check in on Mrs. Kenobi. It was the Sith’s favorite part of the day seeing the agony and anguish that wreaked havoc in the beautiful woman. Maul loved these daily observations so much that he didn't allow his brother/apprentice Savage to join him in his viewings. Instead, Savage practices the dark arts in solitude to give Maul privacy.

Tonight, the holocron revealed an image of Luminara peering at her pregnant belly. She appeared to be holding back tears as she hears another voice in whatever room she’s in that her beloved knows of their identity.

“Perfect…” Maul says as he laughs at the woman’s torment. “Don’t worry my darling, you only vowed to be with your wretched husband until death do you part and that will come sooner than you think.”

Maul continues to laugh as the tears are released from the expectant mother’s violet eyes.


	2. Unlikely Alliances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan receives a terrible nightmare of Maul's design while Jedi Master Quinlan Vos comes up with the idea of forming an alliance with former Sith Asajj Ventress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! Here's another chapter for you to enjoy. I wanted to write in some fluff before the story really kicks off. Expect chapter three to be released either later this evening or tomorrow morning. Happy reading! :)

Chapter 2: Unlikely Alliances

“Brother, how long must we wait until we strike against the Jedi now that they know of our presence?” Savage Opress asks Maul who was currently engrossed in old Sith spellbooks.

“How many times must I tell you to be patient, my apprentice?” Maul snaps back, looking irritated. “I’ve told you that if there is one principal that our fallen brothers and sisters have taught us is to be patient. Only the best of the Sith rise when the time is right. We have no use for the children if they are not close to being born.”

“I’m sorry my Master, it’s just that I can only spar so much before growing bored” Savage replies before being struck in the face by Maul.

“Listen to me very carefully before I kill you myself…” Maul says, nostrils flaring in anger, “You are just a pawn in my game against Kenobi and Skywalker. You are nothing more than a tool because quite frankly you do not deserve the gifts of the Force. This is my battle and you will continue to train until I say otherwise. Question my leadership again and you will suffer an agonizing death. You know you are no match for me so I don’t have to worry about a poor assination attempt. You may have rescued me from the despair Kenobi put me under, but that doesn’t grant you any immunity...do make myself clear?”

Savage growled lowly, but nodded his spiked head nonetheless.

“Good, now stay out of my sight. I’m busy.” Maul spat, moving his hands towards an exit for Savage to leave.

The rogue Sith then proceeded to look over the texts on dreams in the ancient book Maul has been referring to religiously over the last several months. Maul has been toying with Barriss Offee on purpose to get Kenobi riled up for the fight of his life and to instill fear in the mother of Obi-wan’s child. Just because Maul had to wait a little longer for the birth of his new target didn’t mean that he couldn’t have fun watching his enemies suffer under his oppressive control. The Zabrak man knew Barriss’s heart and soul like the back of his hand from all his time in her head and now it was Obi-wan’s turn. Big plans were in store for the Mirialan girl, it was only a matter of days before she met her fate Maul had designed for her. Maul snickers at the incantations that he knew would the Jedi pain and says, “Sweet dreams Kenobi, don’t let the Sith bite you precious wife and child!”

______________________________________________________________________

_ “Master stay with me!” Barriss Offee cried. _

_ “It’s over my love… you have to…” a dying Luminara sighs as a pool of blood surrounds her body. _

_ “NO! I WON’T LET YOU DIE! DON’T LEAVE US ALONE!” Barriss screamed as the sound of a baby crying echoed in the background. _

Obi-wan shoots up from the bed he was sharing with his wife, breathing heavily. Beads of sweat run down the Jedi’s face as he hears Luminara wake up beside him.

“Darling, what’s wrong?!” Luminara says to her husband, her voice laced with concern.

Obi-wan puts his bearded face in his hands, attempting to slow his breathing and heart race by relaxing into Luminara’s touch.

“I just had the most awful dream or should I say nightmare…” Obi-wan answers, his stomach tightening at the memory.

“Tell me…” Luminara encourages, kissing his cheek in comfort.

“It’s nothing, we should be sleeping my love” Obi-wan replied shaking his head.

“Shouldn’t we be more honest with each other? You would be asking me the same thing if the roles were reversed.” Luminara pointed out calmly.

Obi-wan looks into his wife’s eyes and knows she spoke the truth, but it brought the man immense pain to tell her the truth, “It was about you and the baby…. You died at childbirth and Barriss couldn’t save you... I wasn’t even there…”

Obi-wan tried to look away from Luminara, but the woman turned his head to face her once more, “Dearest, it’s probably Maul playing a wicked trick on you. You know as well as I do that the dark side relies on deceit and lies. The baby and I will be fine my love, we will find our way through this and I know you will do everything in your power to protect us both.” Luminara then puts Obi-wan’s hand on her stomach, the baby kicking underneath it’s father’s palm. Obi-wan managed to smile at his child’s touch, his heart swelling in pride.

“I think junior doesn’t like his or hers sleep disturbed” Obi-wan chuckles as he gazes on his wife’s now smiling face.

“Yes, she worries for her father like I do,” Luminara laughs.

“She?” Obi-wan asked.

“Just a feeling love” Luminara assured, straightening herself against the headboard of their bed.

“Well… I can’t say I don’t love your feelings. Having a little girl that took after her beautiful mother would be a blessing to me” Obi-wan remarked, his eyes not leaving his wife’s swollen abdomen.

“Same with the notion that if it’s a boy, he’ll have the best father in the galaxy. Maybe he’d grow a beard just like yours one day” Luminara winked.

The couple then shared a laugh with each other. It was the first time the two spoke about their baby in a happy light. Obi-wan’s nightmare was starting to become just another memory as happiness filled his being. The man was now starting to accept and love his role as a father. Obi-wan couldn’t wait to meet his child.

“Well, I think we should get some rest now before you start feeling the consequences my lady wife” Obi-wan suggests as the couple share a kiss before lying down once more. Luminara positioned herself close to her husband who now wrapped an arm over her pregnant form lovingly. Baby Kenobi was still kicking away from the sudden change in routine.

“Thank you…” Obi-wan whispers into Luminara’s ear, “I feel so much better, I love you both so much.”

“Always my love, we love you too” Luminara whispers back, allowing sleep to take over once more.

_____________________________________________________________________

“Skywalker, you got a minute?” Quinlan Vos asks Anakin, interrupting his morning meditation.

“Sure Vos, what’s up?” Anakin responds, turning to face his fellow Jedi.

“I wanted to talk to you about an idea I’ve been turning over in my mind and I don’t think Obi-wan is going to like it, but I was curious to hear your thoughts.”

Anakin gestures with his head to cue Quinlan to proceed with his idea.

“So I’ve made contact with Ventress again and before you protest, hear me out. Ventress used to be Dooku’s pet, she’s been trained in the dark arts and knows the ways of Sith inside out. That got me thinking, since we’ve been working so hard these last several weeks on how to fight our enemy, why not form an alliance with someone who can give us first hand knowledge on our enemy?”

Anakin lets out a groan at the thought of working with Ventress, the very woman that gave him his scar on his left eye, “Yeah Vos, I don’t know about that. The woman is nothing but trouble. I’m already amazed you and Obi-wan were able to leave Dathomir alive.”

“Trust me, it surprises me too that we left unsctahed and I know the idea of working with a longtime foe sounds crazy, but I think I may be able to get through to her!” Quinlan continued.

Anakin says nothing for a moment as he tries to let Vos’s proposition sink in, “I think in a perfect world, the idea wouldn’t be far fetched, but unfortunately we’re talking about my children here and Obi-wan’s child. There’s too much at stake to take such a huge risk Quinlan I’m sorry. You’re right in that Obi-wan would never agree.”

Anakin wasn’t expecting the Jedi Master to look so hurt by his answer. Perhaps Vos underestimated Anakin’s maturity. In his days of being a Jedi Knight, Anakin took all the risks and gambled with luck and death more times than the young man could count, but as a father, Anakin had more to think about besides his personal desires. Then, another idea popped into Anakin’s mind that he felt Vos may accept.

“Look, I personally don’t want to be entangled with Ventress, but maybe I can meet you halfway. Why don’t you try and see if you can establish some rapport with Ventress and see if she’ll consider helping us out. You’re right in that we’d be foolish to not try all of our options against Maul and his beast” Anakin proposes earning a smile from Quinlan.

“Atta boy! I’ll be on my way then and I’ll report when I can!” Quinlan says as he leaves the lake house by hopping over the exterior rails, landing on the grass beneath.

“May the Force be with you!” Anakin waves before going back to his and Padme’s bedroom.

______________________________________________________________________

“So Master Yoda insisted that you needed to learn to let go… got any ideas on what he could possibly mean by that?” Ahsoka asks Barriss as they ate their breakfast outside under a shaded tree near the private lake.

Barriss shook her head, “Not a clue, I could see if he would have told me that back when I was struggling with my feelings towards my Master, but now that’s not the case.”

Ahsoka nods her head, recalling the many times the girls have discussed Barriss’s brush with the darkness that brewed within her.

“Are you jealous?” Ahsoka inquired, tensing up at the response she may receive from her girlfriend.

“Of course not! I’m excited for my Master, I think a child will do her good” Barriss replies.

“I didn’t mean to ask that like it’s a bad thing, but sometimes I get jealous at the possibility that Anakin will brush me off when the twins arrive” Ahsoka admits, biting into a piece of fruit.

“Why am I not surprised? When will you two just admit how much you love each other?” Barriss teases earning a playful look from Ahsoka.

“Never, that guy can’t live without making fun of me. No one else would accept his shit” Ahsoka says with a smirk.

“I know that to be true for sure ever since the day I first saw you two arguing over who got to speak the most on Geonosis” Barriss laughs at how alarmed she was when she first saw a Master and apprentice going back and forth.

“You know what else I know to be true? How adorable you looked with your little blue cowl” Ahsoka smiled, leaning forward for a kiss.

Barriss took it one step further and pulled Ahsoka close to give a passionate kiss before the couple accidentally began to roll down the grassy hill they were on. Both women giggled like children as they made their descent. Once they stopped with Barriss being on top of Ahsoka, the two continued their makeout session. After several minutes of continuous touching and kissing, Barriss broke face and whispered, “I love you”, to Ahsoka whose face has softened to an expression of love and adoration.

“I love you more,” Ahsoka says back before attempting to take Barriss’s clothes off.

“Soka, not here!” Barriss blushes before getting on her feet, “You’re just going to have to race me to the bedroom if you want more!”

Ahsoka has never ran faster at the dare as she swept up her lover and made way to her bedroom, leaving their breakfast abandoned.

______________________________________________________________________

“Morning, Obi-wan, how’d you and the wife sleep?” Anakin says over his morning cup of coffee.

“Interesting… yourself?” Obi-wan replies, pouring himself a mug.

“Good as always, what do you mean by interesting?” Anakin asked. The younger man never knew his Master to have sleep trouble.

Obi-wan paused for a moment before admitting, “I had a nightmare, like the ones you used to have about your mother.”

Sympathy etched onto Anakin’s face as he offered a sincere apology, “I’m sorry to hear about that Master. Want to talk about it?”

To Anakin’s surprise, Obi-wan nods his head, “It was about Luminara… I saw her die in childbirth, Barriss was trying to help her.”

Nobody but Anakin could relate to such a painful vision. Hearing his mother cry out for help at the hands of those egregious Tusken raiders is a sound that will forever haunt the young Jedi Master.

“It’s as Padme used to tell me, sometimes dreams are just dreams. You know we won’t allow for either of our wives to be in any danger when the babies come” Anakin reassures Obi-wan, who nodded at the comment.

“I know, but it’s still unsettling. I still cannot believe Maul is alive. I sliced him in half for Force’s sake! How could he have possibly survived that?” Obi-wan questioned.

“That makes two of us, what I would do to slice him into pieces right now” Anakin said drily, “my best guess is somehow those damn witches you visited yesterday had something to do with it. He is a Zabrak after all, that would be his homeworld.”

“Yes...I suppose that would be the most logical explanation. All that’s left is to find out where he is and defeat him and Savage” Obi-wan points out.

“Well we know Maul is in possession of a Sith holocron. Neither you or Vos sensed his presence on Dathomir so we know that’s out of the running. So we just to look into what other worlds have Sith ties to them and we go from there. Maybe we can reach out to Depa again and see if she’s willing to help us out. After all, we know there’s other remaining Jedi out there” Anakin said, referring to the group of Force-wielders they met on Lothal weeks ago. Ever since Obi-wan’s wedding, both couples have decided to temporarily cut ties with the budding new Jedi Order in order to secure privacy for their delicate situations. Quinlan has been the only other Jedi that agreed to help Obi-wan and Anakin out. Vos even administered the trials to knight both Ahsoka and Barriss once Anakin and Luminara deemed them ready. 

“Yes, I think it may be a good idea to get some additional help. Even if it’s just one other person. That way we have another fresh pair of eyes on our situation instead of burning ourselves out. We’ll be no good in battle if we’re spent” Obi-wan agreed.

“I’ll make contact with Depa again, Padme has to return Coruscant today to vote on a new bill. So, I’ll do that after we return home” Anakin offers, rising out of his chair, “If you’ll excuse me Master.”

“Very well, thank you Anakin.” Obi-wan told Anakin’s back as he presumably went to see if Padme was getting ready to leave.

______________________________________________________________________

“No,” Ventress told Quinlan Vos after he pitched his plea for help.

“What do you mean no? Ventress this is a golden opportunity to get your name in the clear. If you helped us, I could convince Padme to get the Senate to pardon you for all your crimes in the Clone Wars. You could truly be free to venture the galaxy, you can’t tell me that you’ve always wanted your life here casting spells. You’ve got a gift and from what I’ve heard from Obi-wan, you’re a damn good fighter, why not use it? Do whatever you want, travel the galaxy, see what else is there?” Quinlan argues, trying to decipher Ventress’s unreadable face.

After a minute of silence, Ventress lets out a breath, “You make a good point there Master Jedi, but Talzin has made it clear that my destiny has always been here. I was taken from my sister when I was very young, regardless if I could use the Force, had I not been sold, I would have resided here.”

“Bullshit” Quinlan comments, crossing his arms and staring the woman down. “You have the chance to become something greater and redeem yourself and you’re just going to listen to the very same being that sold you off to some sleemo?”

“I’ll have you know that all my Masters besides Dooku truly cared for me!” Ventress snaps back, crossing her own arms.

“You’ve had more than one Master?” Quinlan asks with sheer curiosity.

“Yes… after my first Master was killed, a Jedi took me in and taught me the ways of the Force before Dooku enlisted me.” Ventress answered looking surprised with herself for admitting so much personal information to a stranger.

“What would your Jedi Master say if he knew you were turning down the opportunity to be brought back into the light?” Quinlan questioned, trying to mask his shock at hearing that Ventress had at one point been a Padawan learner.

Ventress closed her eyes and took on a saddened expression, “He would want me to accept your proposal of course. I used to hear him speak to me all the time when I worked for Dooku. Anytime I was on mission, he would beg me to stop, to not kill, to let go of my hate, but obviously I didn’t. I would tell him to go away and one day I never heard his voice again.”

Quinlan extends a hand to the former assassin, “Come with me please, maybe you can hear him again.”

“Who said I wanted to hear from him again?” Ventress replied, opening her pale blue eyes to frown at the man. Quinlan didn’t move his arm.

“You didn’t, I was just insinuating that you could finally find some peace within yourself if you did something valuable for the good of the galaxy. I know we’re not friends, we may never be friends, but we can be partners. If you accept my offer, you’ll never hear from me or any other Jedi again, you can live your life your way.”

“You never said anything about financial compensation” Ventress blurted out. This caught Quinlan off guard as it wasn’t the refusal he was expecting, but he welcomed the statement nonetheless.

“Well between a former Queen and five Jedi war heroes, I’m sure they’re willing to hand over anything wealth it would take for your assistance” Quinlan offered.

After another moment of silence, Ventress finally shook Quinlan’s hand, “Fine, let’s get this over with. Clearly you’re a man that doesn’t accept the word “no”.”

Quinlan laughed, “Oh you have no idea!”

Ventress then enters Quinlan’s transport as Quinlan tries to make contact with Anakin.

“Hey, you’re not gonna believe this, but she agreed to help,” Quinlan tells Anakin as his hologram appears on his comlink.


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ventress and Quinlan make plans to go to Dooku's castle in Serreno to recover any artifacts that will help our heros pinpoint Maul's location. Meanwhile, Isadora (aka the Seventh Sister) joins the Skywalker/Kenobi clan as we learn more about her backstory. Luminara and Ahsoka have a conversation that will play a major role in the story later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! I think you guys will really like this chapter. It has angst, drama, fluff, and humor all in one as the story starts to build towards the climax of the story. I want people finishing this chapter to trust that I have a huge plan for Ahsoka's character as well as Luminara's. Expect another installment or two tomorrow. With that being said, thank you for all the support and love so far and as always happy reading!

Chapter 3: Family

“Quite the welcome party you have here” Ventress remarked as Quinlan’s ship prepared to land near the lakehouse on Naboo.

Below them were Anakin and Obi-wan, standing with their arms behind their backs as if they were expecting a diplomat rather than colleagues. Both of their faces held a stern expression.

“Hey, it’s only because they’re protecting precious cargo, you know that” Quinlan shrugged as he got up to leave the transport. Ventress let out a sigh and reluctantly followed the Jedi.

Obi-wan was the first to greet Ventress, “Hello there, Ventress.”

“Kenobi, I see you’ve cooled down since our last meeting” Ventress teased, before mirroring Anakin’s sneer.

“Skywalker, I see you haven’t changed. I hope your children grow up more mature.”

“Shut up Ventress, just be glad nobody’s turned you in. I should turn your ass in for this scar” Anakin scoffed pointing to his eye.

“Alright all, easy”, Quinlan says getting in between Ventress and Anakin, “I know this is a lot but Ventress has nothing to gain from this so let’s keep our heads clear.”

Anakin groaned at the mini lecture, “I can’t believe we’re actually doing this Vos. This better work out or so help me.”

“It will Skywalker, even if it means I have to smack you around to listen,” Quinlan winked.

“Well, I think it’s best we retire somewhere more appropriate then?” Obi-wan suggests as he starts to lead the group towards their home. “Though I must ask that we enter quietly, I doubt the women will be pleased at the moment.”

“Right, I’m sure lady Kenobi is still nursing her loss from our matches. It’s no wonder you two wound up together” Ventress laughs, making Anakin growl.

“It’s not your place to make judgments on my wife Ventress. Remember my sweet, you’re a guest here and should you make another comment like that, don’t expect me to stay civil” Obi-wan retorts, keeping Anakin from making any moves.

“C’mon Ventress, now’s not the time” Quinlan presses, sounding disappointed.

Once the group made their way inside the home, everyone felt the tension that thickened the air due to the former assassin’s presence. Though, the Jedi and Ventress could not see them, Luminara, Ahsoka, and Barriss gave off waves of disdain through the Force. Only until Anakin opened the door to Padme’s office did Ventress feel like she could take a breath.

“Alright, I know you have questions, spit them out” said Ventress.

“Why did you agree to help us? What’s in it for you?” Anakin fired back.

“Quinlan said there would be money in it,” Ventress replied, pointing to Jedi standing next to her.

Anakin scoffed, “Ha! I knew it! Can’t be too surprised knowing the Sith only look out for themselves.”

“Former Sith, Skywalker, watch it!” Ventress growled, crossing her arms.

Obi-wan sighed, “Alright, fine, I suppose we could compensate you, but a larger question remains. How can we trust you? History doesn’t offer you much hope Ventress.”

To everyone’s surprise, Ventress stayed silent for a moment before answering, “You can’t, I’ll have to prove that I have no personal agenda.”

“I don’t buy that, you chased Obi-wan and I around for years under Dooku’s rule. For all I know you may be plotting to murder our children the moment they’re born,” Anakin interjected, his eyes not leaving Ventress.

Ventress sits herself into one of the plush sofas in the room and sighed, “Believe me Skywalker when I say that I have nothing to gain from killing your offspring. In the past, I was simply following orders, that’s it. Nothing more, nothing less. To Dooku, you and Kenobi were formidable opponents and we all know that coward never did the dirty deed. I was just an extension, he never cared for me, just himself and his Master’s wishes. I’m perfectly fine living in exile on Dathomir, but Vos here is offering me something I can’t refuse. Redemption. If I prove to be a valuable asset to your good cause, Quinlan offered to speak on my behalf to the Senate and clear my name. Once my name is clear, I’ll finally be free of Dooku. For your information, it may come as a surprise that I too was trained under a Jedi Master before my time as an assassin. Now that the war is over and the old Jedi Order is dead, I have no reason to hold onto my hatred of the Jedi for abandoning my Master. I can’t take back the lives I took nor the cities I’ve destroyed, but I do know the ways of the dark side. I can teach you how to fight like one and ultimately, how to defeat one. I’m not asking for forgiveness, but I am asking for a chance.”

Obi-wan and Anakin gave each other a look as the men allow the ex-Sith’s words to sink in. Neither could deny the the benefits Ventress listed. All three men have experience in fighting Sith, but defeating a Sith was something entirely different. It’s not the Jedi way to kill or destroy, but the future of the Jedi was at stake, and no one was in favor of letting Maul finish what Palpatine started.

“Well Ventress, I must admit you made quite the pitch and considering what’s on the line here, we’re willing to try. It’s going to take time to earn our trust, but if you can help us, we’ll listen and we’ll follow through with Quinlan’s promises ” Obi-wan offered.

Ventress says nothing, but nodded her head in Obi-wan’s direction.

“So, now that just brings us to discussing living arrangements and training” Quinlan said with a grin, looking pleased his plan worked.

“Well before that, I need to be briefed on what’s already known about the mission” Ventress interrupted, moving her hand as if she was swatting away Vos’s words.

“Right now, all we know are the identities of the two Sith we’re looking for, which you know to be Savage Opress and Maul. And we’re aware that Maul is in possession of a Sith holocron, but where they are and what their motives are is unclear. We’re just concerned his only objective is vengeance against us which impacts our families” Anakin explains in a calmer tone of voice.

“Dooku never spoke of Maul in my time with him, but if he’s anything like Savage, then we definitely have our work cut out for us” Ventress ponders.

“But, you could teach us how fight him right?” Quinlan asks, to which Ventress nodded her head.

“Yes, we’ll have to train right away for as long as possible because it will be difficult defeating them if Maul has received training directly from the late Sith Lord. I never could defeat Dooku if that gives my theory any validity. If it’s the babies they’re after, they won’t strike until they’re either close to being born or are born. How much time does that leave us?”

“About three months” replied Obi-wan.

“It’s not a lot of time, but I think we can make it work” Ventress accepts, looking thoughtful. “We’ll still need to narrow down locations. I’m not sure if Dooku’s castle on Serreno is still intact, but I’m sure he would have record of the locations of Sith holocron in his personal office or library.”

“That’s good to know, if you can dig anything up that would put us one step closer to our goal” Anakin says sounding hopeful.

“I’ll go with you to Serreno to find those records” Quinlan offers Ventress who started to laugh.

“What are you, my personal bodyguard?”

Quinlan shakes his head, “Nope, more like an chaperone. These two already have their hands full here.”

“Fine” Ventress submits, “But I must make the suggestion, we train in a world rich in dark side energy.”

Obi-wan then felt a wave of distress from Luminara in the Force. She must have sensed the unnerving offer as all three Jedi Master tensed at the idea.

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea” Obi-wan suggests.

“Yeah, I’m with Obi-wan, it’s too risky and from my personal experience, the dark side is a slippery slope” Anakin admits, looking downward. The young man will never forget how intoxicating his anger was for Palpatine.

“I agree as well… you sure about that Asajj?” Quinlan asked the woman who appeared stunned by the use of her first name.

“First off, call me Ventress and second yes, I do believe it is necessary. I can teach you how to control it. I’m aware how consuming the dark side can be, but my training as a Nightsister proved that you can tap into the dark side’s energy without drowning in it. That’s why you never saw Dooku or myself with Sith yellow eyes. It’s doable, just difficult. Your Jedi teachings will only help you so much before there’s contention. Maul will use your weaknesses as an advantage. Savage will be easy since his Force abilities are weak and his technique sloppy, but you’ll still want to have the upper hand.”

“I think not!” called Luminara as she throws the office door open, “I’ll be damned if a long assassin with sloppy fighting style teach my husband the dark side!”

Ventress laughs at how furious her former opponent was, “Well, well, it was only a matter of time before your smiling face showed up.”

“Darling, it’s okay…” Obi-wan begins to say before being cut off my his wife.

“No Ben it’s not okay! How could any of you think of doing such a thing? Plenty of Jedi have defeated powerful Sith Lords without throwing ourselves into darkness, we’ve done it before!” Luminara snaps back, her eyes holding onto Ventress’s smirk.

“Calm down sweetie, you’ll upset the child…” Ventress sneers, looking very amused with Luminara’s ignited green lightsaber.

“Don’t you dare speak of my child! Stay away from my husband!” Luminara yelled, jabbing her saber in the assassin’s direction.

Obi-wan runs to her, “My love please calm down, it’s not worth the stress”, the man says hoping to de-escalate the anggey brewing in the pregnant Jedi.

Luminara ignored Obi-wan, “I can take you right now and finish our fight with my eyes closed.”

Ventress ignites her red sabers, “Oh really?”

“Lumi, please don’t” Quinlan spoke up, looking concerned for his friend.

“Ventress, turn it off!” Anakin demanded.

“Sweetheart please, look at me” Obi-wan calmly pleads, turning Luminara’s chin to face his. Her violet eyes reflected anger and frustrated as she deactivates her weapon.

“Thank you love… I know it’s hard and I know it’s alot to take in, but I would never do anything foolish that would put us in any danger, you know that.”

Luminara gives one final glare to Ventress and storms out of the room to a very concerned Barriss and Ahsoka on the other side. The door slammed as Obi-wan puts his hands on his temples, feeling guilty for bringing an old foe into their home.

“Okay, I think Ventress and I will head for Serenno now. I’ll get in contact with you once we’ve done our search” Quinlan says sadly, motioning Ventress towards the exit.

“That would be for the best. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but Ventress thank you for hearing us out and offering help. You will be rewarded if we succeed” Anakin replies, putting a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder.

Ventress made a grunting sound towards Anakin’s answer as she exits the room with Quinlan in tow.

“What were we thinking?” Obi-wan mumbled as he sits in a chair.

“I know Padme wasn’t happy about it either, she wouldn’t speak to me during our visit in Coruscant, but we’re doing the right thing as fathers as exploring all options for our children. I don’t trust the bog witch, but even I couldn’t argue with her intel” Anakin said with a sign, taking the chair next to his Master.

“I guess, we should probably make dinner to subdue our wives then” Obi-wan says with a chuckle, earning a pat on the back by Anakin.

“Yeah, we’ll talk more later once things settle” agreed Anakin.

______________________________________________________________________

“Master, please take some deep breaths” Barriss pleaded as she sensed the distress levels within Luminara and the baby.

Luminara was currently pacing in the bedroom she shared with Obi-wan, still seething from what she heard of the conversation between her loved ones and Ventress. Ahsoka attempted to help, by gently grabbing Luminara’s hands and pulling her to the bed.

“Please Luminara, listen to Barriss. I’m no healer, but even I can tell your blood pressure is off the charts” Ahsoka added, earning a look from the older Mirialan woman, “I’m still just as sore as you from our encounter with her, but I’m not carrying a baby either.”

Barriss sat herself on the opposite end of Luminara as she placed a hand on her Master’s back, “Breathe with me please Master?”

Luminara nods and proceeds to draw in a lungful of air alongside her apprentice. Ahsoka decided to join in to show her support and within seconds, the air around them grew lighter. Barriss places a free hand on Luminara’s abdomen and smiles, sensing the baby’s heart rate slow as a result of Luminara calming down.

“Thank you Master, I know that must’ve been hard knowing how upset you were, I can’t say I don’t blame you” Barriss says quietly, expressing empathy.

With an exhale, Luminara finally answers, “Yes, I would just love to give Quinlan a good punch for bringing someone so dangerous into our delicate situation. Especially since Ventress was responsible for killing Quinlan’s Master, I’ll be damned if she takes my husband, Skywalker, and Quinlan too.”

Learning the truth about Quinlan’s Master made both Ahsoka and Barriss gasp in shock.

“Does he know that Luminara?” Ahsoka asked, looking sad for Quinlan.

Luminara shook her head, “I don’t think so, but it’s not my place to tell him. I only knew because I heard Shaak Ti talk about with with the Council in passing. Quinlan’s master was a good man, he didn’t deserve his fate. He actually surrendered to Ventress and she still killed him.”

“We have to tell Obi-wan and Anakin about this! They would never train with someone so vile” Ahsoka announced, now angry.

“But they’re aware of Ventress’s crimes and they're still talking about training” Barriss points out.

“Only because they’re unaware of a very personal factor!” Ahsoka argued.

“I have to side with Ahsoka on this one dear, they should know all the facts. But not with Quinlan in the room. I will force that witch myself to tell him the truth” Luminara says, squeezing Barriss’s hand.

“Let’s bring it up at dinner then, Quinlan left with Ventress so I doubt they’ll be returning anytime soon” Ahsoka suggests earning nods of affirmation from both Mirialan women.

______________________________________________________________________

“Damn it!” Anakin shouts, slamming a fist into the dining table, upon hearing Ahsoka report the truth of Quinlan’s Master’s death.

“Ani!” Padme shouts out, grabbing his fist.

Obi-wan sighs, “Now I really regret having her here…”

“So what are you guys going to do!?” Padme asked as she rubbed soothing circles on her husband’s clenched fist.

“Obviously we’ll tell her to fuck off and we’ll keep to ourselves!” Anakin grumbled. Normally, Padme would scold her husband for using such language but the Senato knew better than to argue whenever Anakin was furious.

“I agree with Anakin, we’ll have to tell Vos the truth” Obi-wan says before being interrupted by Ahsoka.

“No Obi-wan, it’s not our place to tell him! We’re not supposed to know, Luminara only knows by accident. That sleemo is going to have to tell him herself!” Ahsoka says with a urgent tone.

“Well I still don’t like leaving him in the dark. He was just trying to help us and now he’s on a mission with the monster that killed his teacher. I’d haunt Ahsoka if she ever did that!” Anakin says with a laugh at the last part.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and grinned, “Of course you would Master, but you’d haunt me regardless of what I did.”

“Yeah I could spy on your love life and you wouldn’t know it!” Anakin teased.

Ahsoka blushed which made Barriss and Luminara giggle, “Shut up Skyguy! I’ll make sure you live forever then!”

Padme laughed, “Alright you two settle down.”

Barriss spoke up next, “So in all seriousness, what are we going to do if Vos and Ventress do find useful information?”

“Good question” said Obi-wan, “Depending on what they find, we’ll have to base our next moves on that. She certainly won’t be allowed back in our home at least not while my good lady wife is here.”

Luminara couldn’t help but laugh at her husband’s joke, “Exactly, don’t ever do that again Mr. Kenobi and you’ll be in trouble for a long time.”

Both Anakin and Ahsoka said “Ooooooo Obi-wan!”, causing said Jedi Master to slap them both playfully.

C-3PO and R2-D2 then entered the dining room.

“Excuse me everyone, but you all have a visitor” reported 3-PO, R2 chirping in response.

“Well bring them in” Anakin replied, frowning a little.

Isadora Green then entered the room, shortly after the droids went to fetch the mysterious guest. 

“Nice seeing you all again!” waved Isadora, who had a little probe droid hovering over her shoulder.

“Isadora! What brings you here?” asked Luminara.

“Depa sent me here, something about offering an extra hand to you guys?” Isadora questioned.

Obi-wan nodded at the young woman, “Yes, we’ve been wanting some additional support with our Sith hunt. May I ask what the droid is?”

Isadora smiled at the question, “Oh him? This is ID9. I made him myself, he’s like a compact version of an R-unit, very useful for stealth missions.”

“Impressive” remarked Anakin, who was also fond of building things.

“Well we’re happy to have you here Isadora, please come sit with us. I’ll have my staff prepare a guest room for you” smiled Padme who gestured to the open seat next to Barriss.

Isadora bowed, “Thank you Senator, you are very kind.”

______________________________________________________________________

Later in the evening, as Barriss was preparing to take a shower, she noticed Isadora meditating on the outdoor courtyard separating the Skywalker and Kenobi quarters. Curiosity getting the better of her, Barriss makes her way outside to meet the meditating Jedi. Sensing Barriss’s presence, Isadora does a backflip midair and lands next to Barriss.

“What can I do for ya?” Isadora asked cheerfully.

“I was just curious as to why you’re not turning in for the night yet, it gets cold out here sometimes when it’s late” Barriss says shrugging.

“It’s not out of the ordinary for a Jedi to meditate multiple times throughout the day Barriss, maybe you should do it more often unless you’re too busy making out with your lady friend” Isadora winked as she laughed.

Barriss rolled her eyes, “Ha, ha, well things have been buys around here.”

“Yeah, I can only imagine what it must be like to worry for your Master all the time and knowing you got some Sith after you…” Isadora said in a more serious tone.

Barriss nodded and then asked, “What was your Master like?”

Isadora scoffed, “Damn, you went straight for the heart didn’t you?”

Barriss immediately apologized, “I’m sorry, that was a little insensitive of me. You don’t have to answer that!”

Isadora shrugged and said, “It’s okay, I’d be asking that same question if it were the other way around. Well, to be honest with you, I didn’t really know my Master much. She was away on a mission I want to say on Tattoine, while I was in the Jedi Temple when Order 66 happened. My Master wasn’t mean or anything; she was a good teacher and she took care of me, but we didn’t have the relationship you have with Master Luminara. You and Ahsoka have it good here, you guys are like a real family. I’ve only been around you all for a short amount of time and I can clearly see how much your Master loves you and how much Master Skywalker loves Ahsoka. I wish I had that relationship with my Master, but now she’s gone and I’ll never get the chance to try. I never got to say goodbye or tell her that I loved her like the mother I never knew.”

Barriss’s heart broke for Isadora. Sure, Barriss had Ahsoka, but she would be lost without Luminara. Before their heart to heart on the Republic medical ship, Barriss had similar feelings Isadora did for her late Master, but in Barriss’s case, her future would’ve been dark. Isadora not only lost the one maternal figure she had, but she’ll never know what her Master really thought of her. Despite all that pain and anxiety, Isadora remains on the light side of the Force. Judging by the visions and nightmares the Mirialan healer had, Barriss probably would have followed the opposite path if she had not been saved by Luminara’s love of her. Barriss then hugged Isadora as if she was drowning in water and Isadora was her life support.

“Barriss?” Isadora asked.

“I’m so sorry….I’m so, so sorry…” Barriss said between sobs, her body shaking.

“Barriss, c’mon now, don’t cry, it’s okay…” Isadora reassured, patting Barriss on the back.

“No Isadora, you don’t understand how strong you really are! I used to feel that way about my Master. I always wondered if she really loved me as more than just a Padawan because she would just be so busy with her duties and then the way happened that I just felt isolated. I used to have visions of me turning to the dark side and killing her….Ahsoka and I were possessed by the dark side at one point and said just heinous things to her and yet Luminara was willing to sacrifice herself for me. If it weren’t for her love, I wouldn’t be where I am today. But you never had that chance and yet you never went dark. You’re helping people who are practically strangers to you with no personal agenda. You’re just such a kind and amazing Jedi and…”

“Barriss…” Isadora said quietly, stopping Barriss’s rant, “You don’t have to continue.”

Barriss looked at Isadora confused, wiping the last of her tears, “What?”

“I’m flattered by what you’re saying and I thank you for that, but I really am okay. Sure, I’ll mourn for the loss of my Master or the fact that since she wasn’t Mirialan that I never got the tattoos I needed to prove my achievements, but that doesn’t mean my life is over. Everyone is different in how they handle things and you shouldn’t beat yourself for having the emotions you had or have now. We’re living beings Barriss, we’re all unique in our own ways and it is what it is. I’m a Jedi and I like to build things and if those two things help others now and in the future, then I’m happy. Making new friends like you and Ahsoka is just the icing on the cake. So never feel bad for me Barriss, I’m just happy to still be alive after such a horrific time in history” Isadora finished with a warm smile.

Barriss reciprocated the smile and said, “Well, you’re wrong about one thing…”

Isadora raised an eyebrow, “And that is?”

“We’re not friends, we’re family now. Padme would have never offered you a room here if you weren’t. Plus, I know Anakin will love having someone around who can build and repair things.Our paths crossed for a reason and I’m sure Luminara and I can help you get the tattoos you deserve. So….yeah….welcome to our weird, little family” Barriss announced as she gives Isadora another hug. This time Isadora relaxed more in Barriss’s arms and whispered, “Thank you…”

“So,” Barriss said, pulling away from the embrace, “Wanna watch some holo with Ahsoka and I?”

“Yeah, that would be nice…” Isadora answers, still smiling.

______________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka was making her way towards the kitchens as she volunteered to get some snacks for herself, Barriss, and Isadora while they watch a holomovie. It was nice having another girl their age enjoy little things like holo before the insanity that is Sith hunting continued. Though the Togruta wasn’t expecting to see Luminara in the kitchens as well making tea.

“Can’t sleep?” Ahsoka asked as she rummaged through the pantry.

“No, Obi-wan and I have been having to drink more tea at night to help us sleep. Too much on our mind” Luminara answered, “I’m actually glad you’re here because I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something important.”

Ahsoka turns to face Luminara surprised, “You want me to know something important? What about Barriss?”

Luminara looks Ahsoka straight in the eyes and said cooly, “It’s about Barriss.”

Ahsoka stopped what she was doing and walked over to the kitchen island where she could sit facing the Jedi Master, “Okay, tell me.”

“Remember when we were in Mortis and I made you promise something for me?” Luminara asked.

Ahsoka paused to think on what the woman was referring to before nodding, “Yes, I do.”

Luminara exhales, “I need you to make that same promise to me again.”

“Why?” Ahsoka pushed gently, “Is everything okay?”

Luminara looks away for a moment before addressing the question, “Yes, everything is fine right now, but we don’t know what the future holds and having this child does pose some risks for me and before you say anything, I need you to promise me right now that if something happens to me that you will continue to love and care for Barriss.”

Ahsoka was frozen. What the Mirialan woman was implying was no laughing matter and it baffled Ahsoka why the woman felt she wasn’t going to make it past childbirth.

“I don’t understand Master… we’re going to do everything we can to make sure you and Padme are safe… I-” Luminara’s hand raised cueing Ahsoka to stop.

“Ahsoka...please…” Luminara said, looking sad.

Ahsoka nods and whispers, “Okay, I promise I’ll be there for Barriss. I’ll love her and care for her for as long as I’ll live. But I refuse to believe you won’t be there too.”

Luminara touches Ahsoka’s shoulder and gives it a light squeeze, “Just trust me Ahsoka, everything will be alright. I have the upmost faith in you.”

Ahsoka didn’t have time to open her mouth when Luminara spoke up once more as she started to leave with the tea she made for herself and Obi-wan, “And Ahsoka… this conversation never happened.”

Ahsoka turned and was ready to argue, but judging by Luminara’s pleading glance, the Togruta woman reluctantly nodded her head in affirmation, “Yes, Master Luminara.”

It took Ahsoka a considerable amount of time to collect herself from hearing Luminara’s cryptic message, but she knew she couldn’t walk back into Barriss’s bedroom with tear stained eyes. Luminara was entrusting her with an important mission should things go south. Ahsoka’s love for Barriss and respect for Luminara was enough to honor that wish. Espeically if it was the woman’s final wish for Ahsoka. 

_ “I think I understand Luminara, but I’m going to have to mediate on this…” _

With the idea of visiting the Jedi temple on Lothal cemented in her mind, Ahsoka quickly acquires some snacks and drinks and walks back to Barriss’s bedroom.

  
  



	4. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul makes contact with Luminara as he greenlights his master plan from the Sith world of Exegol. Quinlan learns the truth abotu his Master's death in Dooku's castle in Serreno. Meanwhile Ahsoka leaves for Lothal to seek answers in regards to Luminara's request.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening all! At last I have the fourth chapter done, it's getting a little more difficult posting as quickly as I'd like with work getting busy, however I think you'll all like this chapter as things start to pick up. Maul is a real SOB and doesn't fuck around like Palps.

Chapter 4: One Step Closer

Far into the unknown regions of the galaxy, Maul begins his descent into what may be the birthplace of the Sith. The horned Sith, cruises through the foggy, red nebula with the guidance of his prized holocron which hissed in the cockpit of his ship. Knowing that it was only a matter of time before his enemies uncovered his base on Malachor, Maul needed to seek refuge elsewhere. A place where he can set his plan in motion without the Jedi knowing his location. Exagol is a place only described in ancient Sith legends. It is doubtful the Jedi are aware of its existence, which makes victory very likely in Maul’s favor.

What was red became cloudy and stormy as Maul got closer to his destination, forcing him to maneuver his transport ever so swifty before landing in front of the legendary Sith castle. Unlike other Sith places of worship, the structure was not the signature pyramid shape, rather it was a gargantuan black square that towered against the raging thunderstorm in the atmosphere. Covering his head with his hood, Maul exits the ship with a holocron in hand. Inside his new fortress, Maul observed many stone statues of past Sith and old writing etched in the walls. The halls echoed with what sounded like whispers of the dead as Maul found his way to the throne room. A room where past Sith Lords would sit upon the spiked throne in times of hiding. This was perfect for Maul. He now has a place where Kenobi will watch his beloved suffer and where he will sacrifice the child in the name of the Sith religion. It will be the future home of the Skywalker children as Maul intends to raise the twins as his new apprentices once he disposes of Savage, who is currently initiating phase one of the grand plan.

Maul sits on the spiked throne where he sits the holocron on one arm of the chair. The Zabrak man allowed himself to enjoy the amount of power he felt sitting in the chair of the true Emperor. He then draws out his trusted spellbook from within his robes and opens it. With a toothy grin Maul quietly announces to himself, “Now my dearest Luminara, let’s play.”

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara awoke in the middle of the night feeling the need to use the refresher. Being pregnant didn’t reap the benefit of being able to sleep through the night without interruption. Once she is finished with her business, Luminara looks at herself in the mirror, taking in her appearance. Her wavy, black hair has grown considerably in the months since her wedding as it now reaches far behind her back. As her child grew inside her, Luminara’s olive green skin took on a glow, a “mother’s glow” Barriss would say. Yet, the Mirialan woman’s amethyst eyes looked more worried as time passed. Luminara takes a moment to reflect on what she told Ahsoka hours before.

The Jedi Master got the impression that the young Jedi Knight received the message and hopefully, Luminara has successfully laid the trail of breadcrumbs for Ahsoka to follow.  _ “I hope Master Qui-gon is right about this…”  _ Luminara thought to herself before feeling cold inside.

_ “Hello my darling…”  _ A voice whispered in her mind as Luminara gasped and fell to the floor.

“Who are you?” Luminara asked aloud, praying her husband wakes up.

“I’m Maul, your husband must have told you about me” Maul answers inside Luminara’s head, “But you can call me Emperor my sweet.”

“What do you want with me?” Luminara hissed, struggling to get herself back up.

“From you my dear, your child, but ultimately I seek vengeance. Your wretched husband has taken everything from me and I’m back to return the favor.”

“No!” Luminara shouts back, “You will never lay a hand on me or my baby. Obi-wan will end you. He’s done it once, he will do it again!”

Maul laughs at Luminara’s threat, “Do you really believe that my sweet? Why else would you tell Lady Tano to go looking for answers. You’re afraid, you know that with every beat of your heart, you’re one step closer to dying in my hands. You’re a ticking time bomb, there’s no escape. You’d be doing your Obi-wan and child a favor by submitting to me!”

Luminara’s breath hitches as she sees Maul reflected in the mirror in front of her, “NEVER!” she cried, “YOU’RE WRONG!”

“Luminara!” Obi-wan yells in the next room.

Maul laughs once more before saying, “I’ll be seeing you soon Lady Kenobi… Oh and one more thing… your Padawan will also be mine...”

The mirror then reverts back to Luminara’s frightened expression as Obi-wan bursts the refresher door open.

“What’s happened? Are you alright?”

Luminara begins to weep as she buries her head in her husband's chest. Obi-wan is devastated by what he is seeing and all he could do was hold his wife tightly as she cries.

______________________________________________________________________

“Ahsoka?” Barriss mumbles as she wakes to see her girlfriend get dressed, “What are you doing? Come back to bed, it’s too early.”

“There’s something I need to do,” Ahsoka says as she leans forward to give Barriss a peck on the cheek.

“Is it really that important that you have to leave right now? Can I come with you?” Barriss replies as she sits up in her bed.

Ahsoka gave a weak smile as she shook her head, “I’m sorry love, but I have to do this on my own. I’m going to the Jedi temple on Lothal to get some answers.”

Barriss was now extremely confused, “What are you talking about? What are you hoping to find?”

Ahsoka shrugs her shoulders, “I don’t know, that’s what I need to find out.”

“I’m coming with you” Barriss announces before Ahsoka pushes her back onto the bed.

“No,” Ahsoka says.

“What do you mean “no”?!” Barriss says looking offended, “You shouldn’t be keeping things from me!”

“I know but sometimes we have to do things alone and I promise that once I find what I’m looking for, you’ll be the first to know. There’s just something inside me that’s calling. Maybe it will help us, help Luminara, Padme… It’s just complicated” Ahsoka explains.

“So even then I can’t go with you?” Barriss asks irritably, completely baffled by Ahsoka’s sudden change of tune.

“No, I’m sorry Barriss. You should take Isadora to get her tattoos anyway while I’m gone, that’s purely a Mirialan thing and of course there’s Luminara” Ahsoka suggests, feeling guilty for making her girlfriend so upset.

“Fine!” Barriss shouts, crossing her arms, no longer looking at Ahsoka.

“Hey…” Ahsoka says quietly, turning Barriss’s chin to face her, “I love you, I’m sorry I’ve made you upset, but I hope someday you’ll understand.”

With that Ahsoka places a kiss on Barriss’s forehead before turning to leave the room.

“Ahsoka?” Barriss calls her.

Ahsoka turns her head back, “Yes?”

“Please be safe...I love you” Barriss confesses teary eyed.

“I will, I love you too.”

______________________________________________________________________

Quinlan was surprised to see how massive Dooku’s library was. Master Yoda always said that his apprentice was studious, but Quinlan was still not expecting columns and columns of text that adorned the circular room he and Ventress were standing in.

“Damn… we’ll be here for years going through all this!” Quinlan says as he scratches the back of his head.

Ventress shakes her head, “No, I’m sure the information we're looking for isn’t on those shelves, it’s most likely on his desk somewhere.”

Ventress then walks over the large aforementioned desk and begins her search by opening multiple drawers, “You could make yourself useful by looking somewhere else.”

Quinlan crosses his arms, “Oh and leave you alone?”

“What happened to building trust?” Ventress said flatly.

The Jedi shrugged, “Well if you insist, can you at least tell me where else Dooku would hold valuable information?”

“Try his bedroom, up the stairs, top floor, last door on your right” Ventress instructed as she milled through old files.

“Alright, don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone” Quinlan winked as he left Ventress alone.

“Idiot,” Ventress said, rolling her eyes as she continued to look over her former Master’s notes on past missions and meetings with the Separatists. The notes were intriguing as Ventress never really knew Dooku even though this castle was practically her home for a few years. She trained endlessly and proved herself to be valuable in stealth missions, yet the cyborg, Grievous, always got the best jobs and the most respect. The past two men in her life respected Ventress and treated her like a daughter; Dooku never did. There was always a small part of the assassin that craved that affection and the void grew larger whenever her late Jedi Master Ky would speak to her. Begged her to go back to the light, begged for forgiveness, and yet Ventress would always tell him to go away. Her heart became so cold and hardened by his death, that she refused to accept her grief and chose vengeance instead. The dark side of the Force numbed her pain.

Skywalker describes it as a “slippery slope” and to Ventress that’s putting it lightly. Burning hatred and “seeing red” was one thing, but feeling the icy darkness engulf your very soul was another. One kill becomes two and then before you know it you have the blood of hundreds on your hands. It’s an addiction, once the killing stops, the dark side will push you to kill more. Dooku never told Ventress that the hunger doesn’t end, he never warned her about anything. Instead he would strike her with Sith lightning until she couldn’t scream anymore if she failed him. Now, seeing Dooku’s manuscripts brings nothing but resentment for Ventress. She shredded every last piece of paper she could find that wasn’t needed for the good cause she was now aiding. The former acolyte would do anything now to hear her Master again, but Ventress will never tell anyone yet. She knows she’ll have to face and atone for her sins one way or another.

Ventress proceeded to destroy every bit of furniture Dooku had in his library. Within seconds of igniting her twin red lightsabers, she sliced everything in her path, even going as far as smashing the large cathedral window using the Force. When the damage was done, Ventress wanted to cry, but she didn't, especially with the now bewildered Quinlan Vos back in the room.

“So I take it you didn’t find anything important?” Quinlan asked.

Ventress deactivates her sabers, “Obviously not.”

“I didn’t find anything either except for the fact that Dooku was a real tight ass with his wardrobe. So stiff!” Quinlan replied, trying to make light of things.

“I don’t care to talk about Dooku” Ventress says with a cold glare, moving her way past Quinlan by shoving him out of her way, “I could use a drink.”

“Well I’m sure you know where to find the liquor” Quinlan mumbles.

“Not here you idiot, literally anywhere else, let’s just leave this forsaken place. Tell Skywalker we found nothing!” Ventress snaps back.

“Hey now! There’s still like million other rooms to check like what about that wardrobe looking thing over there?” Quinlan says pointing to the cabinet by the elongated dining table.

“I wouldn’t open that if I were you” Ventress answered, stopping in her tracks, “There are things that no Jedi would want to see. Dooku had a thing for trophies much like Grievous did with the lightsabers. If you open that thing, you will find the hilt of every dead Jedi murdered by his hand.”

“Or yours? Or Grievous?” Quinlan questions, starting to sound upset.

Ventress says nothing. The Jedi behind her runs past her and thrusts the cabinet doors open revealing several unique lightsaber hilts. What Ventress failed to mention however were rows of neatly filed holodiscs. Each disc was scribbled with a name, the presumed dead Jedi. With a shaky hand, Quinlan takes out the disc with the name “Tholme” inscribed on it.

“What the hell is this?” Quinlan said slowly, his voice laced with an emotion Ventress would gather to be saddened.

“Was Tholme your Master?” Ventress questions just as tense.

“That’s not what I asked you!” Quinlan snarled at the woman, his brown eyes glaring at her, “What the hell is this?!”

Holding onto her twin sabers, Ventress slowly said, “It’s a recording of the kill. Each droid had cameras recording battles. Dooku would watch them to study the Jedi.”

To Ventresse’s horror, Quinlan plays the holo. There an image of the victim came to view, Tholme cutting down droids valiantly one by one until being approached by Ventress herself. After a few minutes of back and forth of lightsaber dueling, Tholme is seen surrendering himself to Ventress who instead beheaded her opponent. Then the holo fizzled out before being crushed to pieces by Quinlan, who now looked at Ventress with so much anguish and contempt.

“You killed him… and he SURRENDERED TO YOU!” Quinlan cried out, igniting his green lightsaber before charging towards a shell-shocked Ventress who turned on her red blades. Ventress has battled with plenty of Jedi and some Sith but never has had to deflect such powerful thrusts. Had Ventress not been trained to move as fluid as water, Quinlan would have cut her half in a span of a heartbeat.

“Vos, listen to me! You don’t want to do this!” Ventress said through her teeth as she struggled to fall back from his aggressive attacks.

“SHUT UP!” Quinlan screamed, kicking her with so much power that Ventress flew back into a concrete column hard, causing her head to break open and bleed. Despite the head trauma, Ventress had no other choice but to dodge another strike from Vos. No amount of backflips and Force jumps could keep the Nightsister out of range. Green and red hiss and crackle once more as Ventress makes another attempt to reason with the angry Jedi.

“Vos, you and I both know you’ll gain nothing from killing me! You’ll be flirting with the dark side and there’s no going back, I can promise you that!” Ventress says as blood begins to cloud her vision, ironically just like when Luminara suffered an eye injury during their confrontation.

“Luminara was right about you!” Quinlan spat pushing his blade dangerously close to Ventress’s throat, “Your technique is sloppy and you have no business with us. Murderers like you don’t get second chances, you reap what you sow!” With that, Quinlan moves a free hand into a fist using the Force to start choking Ventress.

The irony of it all crashes itself onto Ventress as now she is gripped with the same attack she has used on so many before her. At this point, Ventress was starting to believe death was near and Quinlan would become lost and all in the name of Dooku. Dooku may be dead, but his existence still managed to bring Ventress pain.

“Vos… Stop… Please… What...would.. Lumi-” was all Ventress could choke out before finally losing consciousness and falling to the floor.

It was at that moment that Quinlan snapped out of his blind rage and his eyes widened at the sight of Ventress barely holding onto life.

“What have I done?!” The man uttered as he quickly swept Ventress up and ran for the medical supplies in his ship outside the castle. Any Jedi that knew Quinlan would say that he was not one to lose his temper or give into emotions like anger. In fact, it was Quinlan’s deviousness and lack of care for the rules that would get the Jedi High Council hot and bothered. Besides that, Jedi Master Quinlan Vos was very relaxed in his demeanor much like his friends Obi-wan and Luminara. But, watching his late Master die so maliciously by the very being that he was trying to befriend rattled Quinlan to his core, enough to where he tapped into the dark side. If it weren’t for the life support equipment Ventress was on, Quinlan would have succeeded in killing his opponent. Ventress was right, if he didn’t snap out of it in time, there would be no going back. Quilan was ashamed. All the distraught man could do was punch in coordinates to a nearby planet with a proper medical center.

______________________________________________________________________

Anakin was not one to go easy on people who disrupted his sleep, but when the young man opened his bedroom door to see a clearly shaken Obi-wan and Luminara, he couldn’t be angry. With a non-verbal nod, Anakin gestured towards the outdoor courtyard where they could speak without waking anyone in the house. The moment Obi-wan sits with Luminara on one of the outdoor benches, Anakin gives a look towards his Master cueing him to inform him of the situation.

“It’s Maul Anakin, Luminara saw him and she heard him threaten her and the baby” Obi-wan explained with so much sadness in his voice, Anakin couldn’t help but feel devastated for the couple.

“I’m so sorry Luminara, what did he say to you?” Anakin asked gently, sitting himself opposite of the weeping woman and holding a hand.

“He’s coming...soon…” was all Luminara could say before another round of sobs took over.

“We need to make our move Anakin and soon” Obi-wan said, kissing the top of Luminara’s head and rubbing her back.

“I agree, don’t worry Luminara, we’re going to put an end to this now. Maul will regret everything he said to you. Obi-wan and I won’t let anything happen to you” Anakin assured, giving a light squeeze to Luminara.

Padme walked outside and immediately ran to Luminara, “What’s happened? Luminara are you alright?”

“Maul has somehow made contact with Padme, I’m afraid we’re running out of time,” Anakin regretfully reported.

“Well what do we know, where is he?!” Padme asked angrily.

“We don’t know, we’re waiting to see if Master Vos has found anything, but Anakin and I may have to resort to a Plan B” Obi-wan answered.

“And that is?” Padme demands with a raised brow.

“Well that’s the part we haven’t gotten too. Relax my love, we’re going to figure this out together. I’m sure we could all use some tea or something good to eat to help us feel better” Anakin suggested before calling out for 3-PO to start breakfast preparations.

“I’m sorry Ani, I don’t mean to be upset, but it’s been almost seven months of this and it pains me to see Luminara and Barriss suffer so much. It’s gotten so much worse!” Padme said glumly, causing Anakin to pull his wife to his lap.

“I know” Anakin replies, kissing her on the cheek.

“Let’s see if we can reach Vos Anakin” Obi-wan repeated motioning R2 that was passing through the halls.

Anakin nods, “Yeah, R2, see if you can contact Vos!”

Unbeknownst to the couples, just feet away from the lakehouse, Savage Opress watches from atop some trees, waiting for further direction from Maul.


	5. A New Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Skywalkers and the Kenobi's narrowly escape Savage Opress as the family scrambles to decide what their next move is. Meanwhile Ahsoka winds back up in Mortis where new training awaits her. Luminara and Barriss share a moment of happiness as they look into the near future while Quinlan reports his failure with Ventress to Obi-wan and Anakin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another update! This chapter was fun to write and it's a good breath of fresh air as the plot unravels. I think you all will like where I'm taking Ahsoka's character as well as the relationship between Luminara and Barriss. Next chapter will be a bit of a time jump now that Maul's grand plan has been tampered with. Expect another update tomorrow and as always happy reading :)

Chapter 5: A New Destiny

“We have to leave now!” Luminara cries out causing Obi-wan, Anakin, and Padme to look at the distressed woman.

“What do you mean darling?” Obi-wan asks with haste.

“Someone is here! You can’t sense it?!” Luminara fires back in confusion, pointing to the direction where she felt the disturbance, “We’re being watched!”

Dumbfounded, Obi-wan and Anakin look to where Luminara is pointing and sure enough Savage Opress rose from his hiding spot within the trees and ignited his double ended red lightsaber.

Obi-wan and Anakin immediately pick their wives up and make a run towards Padme’s cruiser. Savage wasted no time running after the Jedi for the Sith warrior knew Maul would be unforgiving if he didn’t collect his targets.

“BARRISS! ISADORA! AHSOKA!” Luminara screamed, hoping the young women would hear as Obi-wan dashes up the ramp of their cruiser. Both Anakin and Obi-wan strap their wives into seats, as they quickly ignite their blue lightsabers to confront Savage who is now just outside.

Thankfully, Barriss and Isadora were already clashing with the Zabrak. Blue and red light flashed all over the trio as Anakin and Obi-wan used the Force to push Savage away from the Mirialans.

“Get inside the ship now!” Obi-wan demands the two women as they move alongside the Jedi Masters.

“Where’s Ahsoka?!” Anakin asks, looking frightened by the Togruta’s absence.

“She left early to go to the temple in Lothal!” Barriss replied quickly as the four of them went inside the ship and prepared for launch.

“What?” Anakin shouts as a huge thud captures everyone’s attention. Savage was now in front of the ship using his weapon to carve out a circle in the glass windshield.

All Jedi, including Luminara, drew out their lightsabers in return, ready to fight. Collectively they called upon the Force to push Savage away once more off the ship, but it was too late, the Sith was faster, as he burst through the glass and pushed everyone but Padme and Luminara out of the way.

“NO!” Luminara yells as she places herself in front of Padme to swing at Savage. Though Luminara was pregnant she was able to stand her ground until her opponent knocked her off balance with a swift kick. Unfortunately being pregnant limited Luminara’s ability to spring back up as she felt herself being pulled away by Savage. Padme didn’t get the chance to scream as the Sith knocked her unconscious with a punch to the face, causing Anakin to attack once more.

“OH NO YOU DON’T!” Anakin bellows as he uses the force to keep Savage still. Barris, Isadora, and Obi-wan attempt to charge after Savage, but between the tight corridors of the ship and the two pregnant women, it makes it impossible for the Jedi to make a move without putting the mothers at risk of injury.

Savage retaliates by clenching a free hand into a fist as Barriss begins to levitate, clawing at her throat for air. Luminara screamed at the sight and swung her lightsaber cutting Savages fist off. Savage screamed in pain as he made a run for it with Padme still slumped over his shoulder. Barriss fell to the floor, coughing, as Anakin makes a run outside screaming his wife’s name at the top of his lungs, “PADME!”

Isadora makes the split decision to run after Anakin as Luminara and Obi-wan rush to Barriss’s side. Both Obi-wan and Luminara began to weep at what had just transpired.

Outside the ship, Anakin and Isadora ran for dear life after Savage who used the Force to jump high up the trees and mountain terrain towards his single pilot cruiser. Like a boomerang, Isadora chucks her double ended blue lightsaber in Savage’s direction aiming for his legs, but surprisingly, the Sith dodged the attack and made it to his transport. Anakin was in tow, waving his lightsaber at Savage’s other arm and was able to cut the other arm off just in the nick of time. The horned man didn’t have the chance to hiss in pain as Anakin beheaded Savage immediately afterwards. Feeling the dark side energy broiling inside, Anakin looks down at Savage’s sizzling body as he breathes heavily on what he just did. The Jedi knew he saved his wife from Force knows what, but the memory of Palpatine whispering the name “Lord Vader” inside his mind resurfaced. Isadora approaches Padme’s side and places a hand on her head, “She’s alright Master Skywalker, you saved her just in time!”

Anakin snaps out his head and nods as he sweeps Padme’s sleeping form off the ground.

“Thank you for your help, let’s head back to the ship” Anakin replies, looking melancholic. The young man was stunned by how much has occurred within seconds of Luminara’s warning. One moment, the couples were having conversation and the next, the two mothers he and Obi-wan have been trying to protect for months were almost gone. Anakin’s stomach churned at the thought of what could have happened had he not been fast enough.

Obi-wan, Luminara, and Barriss rushed out of the ship, feeling relieved to see Anakin and Isadora walking back with Padme in hand. None of the Jedi had to question Savage’s fate by looking at the forlorn expression on Anakin’s face.

“We need to get the ship repaired immediately and leave. We’re not safe here anymore” Anakin says drily.

“Yes, Barriss can you take care of Padme?” Obi-wan asks as he looks to Barriss. Barriss nods and gestures to Anakin to bring her to the bed located in the damaged ship.

“Skywalker, are you alright?” Luminara questioned, looking empathic for her friend.

Anakin turns his head and nods, leaving Obi-wan, Luminara, and Isadora alone.

“Thank you Isadora for running after Anakin, I’m sure if it weren’t for your help, things could have been worse,” Obi-wan says, patting the young woman on the shoulder.

“Thank you Master Kenobi, I’m just pleased that everyone is safe for the time being,” Isadora replied.

“Ben… where will we go?” Luminara looks to her husband whose eyes stared into hers.

Obi-wan shakes his head, “I don’t know love. I’m just so happy that you and our baby are safe”, he says as he places a hand on Luminara’s stomach. “Let’s get you cleaned up my dear, looks like the glass cut your face a little.”

Luminara nods in agreement as the three of them make their way back into the ship for first aid.

______________________________________________________________________

“DAMN!” Maul growled as he watched his enemies recover from Savage’s attack from within the cauldron inside the castle on Exegol. Maul intended to dispose of his useless brother eventually, but he wasn’t anticipating Skywalker killing him, sparing the two pregnant women for a little longer. Maul closes his eyes as his frustration threatens to make the man lose control. The lone Sith now has to come up with a Plan B. Clearly, with so many Jedi around his victims, Maul wouldn’t be able to collect both women at a time. He needed to get creative. Undoubtedly, a new plan will arise, but in the end Maul decided to tease his enemies with the gift of time.

“Let them bask in their victory for now...I’ll see what they’ll do next and return when they least expect it.”

______________________________________________________________________

Asajj Ventress awakens to the sound of rhythmic beeping and bright white light as her pounds in pain. She groaned as she attempted to push herself up from the bed Ventress was currently laying in.

“Don’t move,” Quinlan’s voice says, causing panic to arise within Ventress.

“Get away from me!” Ventress moaned as it was too painful for her to move away from the Jedi that tried so hard to kill her.

“Asajj, I’m not going to hurt you. Let me call a medical droid in to get you something for the pain” Quinlan responds calmly as he pushes a button embedded in the hospital room for help.

Ventress didn’t have the strength to argue with the Jedi, but her resolve to be as far away as possible from the man wasn’t going away, “I’m going to tell the droid to make you leave and for the last time, you don’t get to call me by my first name.”

Quinlan sighed, “Ventress, I was wrong. You were right, hurting you was not the way to go about my Master’s death.”

A medical droid entered the room and asked Quinlan what was needed. The Jedi informed the robot that Ventress was in need of pain medication and the droid then injected something into one of the many IV tubes running into Ventress’s arm. Relief instantly washed over Ventress as whatever was administered to her eased the pain in her head. As soon as the medical droid left, the woman pushed herself up on the bed and glared at Quinlan, “Now get out.”

“Ventress-”

“I SAID GET OUT!” Ventress shouted, throwing a finger towards the exit. “Tell your friends it’s over, because you are dangerous! Dooku himself would have paled in your presence. The dark side surrounds you Vos and I want no part of it. Not even I could train you on how to control it. Trust me when I say that if your friends dare try to convince me that I won’t spare any details. Your precious Luminara would have her heart broken if she witnessed the cold blooded killer I saw. I’m sure they’ll just love having you around their children! Now beat it before I call security!”

Quinlan, looking deflated, does what he is told. The Jedi couldn’t deny the truth in Ventress’s words. He did lose himself back in Serrano, he was out for blood and he would have been petrified if his friends witnessed that. Quinaln was sure that other Jedi in the past have lost their beloved Masters in one or another and still managed to keep their cool. Quinlan just couldn’t explain how darkness consumed him so quickly. Reluctantly, Vos draws out his holoprojector once outside the hospital and calls Obi-wan. A minute passes before a blue image of said Obi-wan appears looking as if he had just been in battle, “Yes Vos?”

“I’m sorry Obi-wan, but I’ve failed. Ventress and I couldn’t find anything useful and she’s out of the operation” Quinlan said sadly, watching disappointment cover his old friend’s face.

“That’s unfortunate, please report to Naboo. We have much to discuss” Obi-wan orders before signing off.

“I’m on my way” Quinlan says to no one as he walks to his ship.

_____________________________________________________________________

Ahsoka looks at her main computer to see that she would arrive at Lothal in a few minutes. Barriss was all the Togruta Jedi could think of throughout her journey in space. Oh how Ahsoka wished that she and Barriss could spend more intimate time together. Moments like their recent breakfast picnic by the lake were too far and short to Ahsoka’s liking. Even making love has been put on pause with tensions running higher by the day. Although Ahsoka was happy to befriend Isadora, there was another huge part of her that hoped she and Barriss could be intimate once more. The Jedi couldn’t get enough of her Mirilan’s perfect body. Clearly, she and Obi-wan have good taste in women as their otherworldly beauty still leaves Ahsoka breathless.

Suddenly, Ahsoka’s ship starts to go haywire. As Ahsoka quickly scans her computers for information as to why her ship was malfunctioning a feeling dread washed over her as the present moment reminded her of a not so distant memory.

“No, not this again!” Ahsoka shouts to herself as her ship begins to lurch sideways and fall into who knows where.

_ “Was Mortis part of the plan Master Luminara?” _ Ahsoka thought as she braces for impact in the world she thought she’d never have to travel too again. Once the ship crash landed onto the new destination, Ahsoka exits her shuttle with a frustrated sigh, “What the hell is going to happen now?”

Unlike in the past where the Republic ship that carried herself and her friends landed in a place far from the monastery of the Mortis Gods, Ahsoka landed right in front of the monastery. Despite the Son being “dead”, fear stil crept into Ashoka’s mind as her eyes searched for the Father and the Daughter.

“At last you have arrived” said the Daughter’s voice as she materialized in front of Ahsoka.

“So it seems…” Ahsoka replied glumly, “Why am I here, I hoped to never come here again.”

The Daughter was not fazed by the young woman’s comment, “It’s been foretold you would return, the light side of the Force is hanging by a thread.”

“You’re referring to the babies, right?” Ahsoka askes, slowly relaxing.

“Indeed, the children are the only hope for the Jedi religion. An evil threatens to take advantage and obliterate any hope for the galaxy” the Daughter nods, “You are the key to making sure your friends survive.”

Ahsoka takes a step back as her jaw drops at the revelation, “I don’t understand… Why me? Anakin is the Chosen One, I’m just an apprentice, I’m just another Jedi Knight.”

The Daughter shakes her head, “No, little one, you are not just another Jedi Knight. You have been brushed by the darkness my brother bestowed on you, but you survived.”

“Only because of Obi-wan!” Ahsoka argues, waving her hands, “And did you forget that I wasn’t the only one that was possessed by the dark side?”

“The fates have another plan for your friend, but even if they didn’t Ahsoka, my brother chose you to harness the power of the dark side. Your friend was only infected because of you. Neither one of you were supposed to survive even with the help of the dagger, but for whatever reason, you survived” The Daughter explained, looking saddened everytime her brother is mentioned.

Ahsoka was still confused beyond belief, “That still doesn’t make sense!”

The Daughter smiles at Ahsoka and tells her, “Just when you think you understand the Force, you don’t. The cosmic Force is elusive, granting privileges to those who are destined to preserve peace and balance.”

“So now what? What do I need to do to save my friends? To protect the babies?” Ahsoka pleads, sounding hopeful.

“You are to follow me to the wellspring of the Light Side, there you will complete your training and only if you succeed, you will reunite with your friends. You will leave with everything you need, just trust in the Force” The Daughter finishes as she holds out a hand for Ahsoka to take.

Thinking of her beloved Barriss, Ahsoka accepts the Daughter’s hand, hoping that what’s been promised will come true.

_ “For you Barriss…”  _ Ahsoka thinks before beginning her new training.

______________________________________________________________________

Not having much of another choice, the Skywalkers, Kenobis, and Jedi Knights Barriss and Isadora returned back to the bustling city of Coruscant, where they will reside in Padme’s apartment until their next move. Unlike Sidious, Maul is more aggressive in his tactics and now that he’s alone, the Jedi assumed, the Sith wouldn’t dare venture to a densely populated place. Padme commissioned the city to throw “wanted” holos of Maul all over the place to inform everyone of the threat once Obi-wan discovered the truth, so everyone was able to breathe easier at that.

While Obi-wan and Anakin were talking Vos on the outdoor balcony, Luminara sat inside and watched the men as Barriss sat down beside her.

“How’s Padme?” Luminara asks her apprentice.

Barriss nods, “She’s doing well, I’m afraid she’ll have a nasty black eye though.”

“Yes, thankfully Skywalker saved her in time and that the babies are alright” Luminara replies quietly.

“How are you feeling?” Barriss asks.

“I’m grateful Savage was unable to take us, but the baby and I are fine” Luminara smiles, caressing her baby bump.

“That’s wonderful Master, I can sense the baby’s happiness within you” Barriss smiled back, leaning to rest her head on Luminara’s shoulder.

“How are you?” Luminara questioned.

“I’m okay, I just miss Ahsoka dearly. She told me she had something important to do, I just hope she’s okay and that she got my message on her comlink” Barriss answered.

Luminara turns to kiss Barriss on the forehead, “I have no doubt Ahsoka is okay my love, I know it’s hard now, but trust that she will return soon. I don’t imagine her being gone very long.”

“Master Jinn, you better not make my Barriss sad or harm Ahsoka or so help me…” Luminara thought as Barriss looked up at her Master.

“You’ve never steered me wrong...so have you and Obi-wan discussed names yet?” Barriss said.

“For the baby? No, not yet..” Luminara answers, feeling a little guilty that she and her husband haven’t discussed a name. “But there has been something on my mind I’ve been wanting to ask you dear.”

“What is it?”

Luminara smiles again, “Remember Lothal when I said you could take an apprentice if you wanted to?”

Barriss frowned a little, but nodded her head anyway, “Yes, I do.”

Luminara then continued, “I know you said you weren’t looking to teach anytime soon, but I hoped that one day you would pass the honor of teaching everything you’ve learned from me to another, but not just any Padawan, my child.”

Barriss’s eyes widen as she clasps both hands over her open mouth, tearing up at what her Master just proposed.

“Barriss, I want, no, what Obi-wan and I would want for our child is for you to teach him or her the ways of the Force. The baby will be strong with the Force, but we think you’d be up for the challenge” Luminara winked as Barriss launched herself to hug her Master.

“Oh Master, yes, I’ll do it, of course I’ll do it!” Barriss cried, relishing the joy she was feeling. Besides a future with Ahsoka, the healer now had something else to fight for.

“Thank you Barriss, you have no idea how this means to me” Luminara said, showering Barriss’s cheeks with kisses of gratitude, “I love you so much Barriss, you truly are a daughter to me.”

Barriss let out a watery laugh, “And I love you, the mother I’ve always dreamed of!”

The two Mirialans stayed in the comfort of each other’s embrace for quite some time before sleep took over. In the present time, all was well between Master and apprentice.

______________________________________________________________________

“So we’ve lost Ventress, now where does that take us?” Anakin asks as Quinlan just finished recounting the events on Serreno.

“Back to square one I suppose” Obi-wan sighed, the man completely exhausted from the day’s events.

“I can try reasoning with Ventress again, but not now, she’d probably kill me if she saw me again once she’s fully recovered” Quinlan suggests.

Obi-wan shakes his head, “No, I’ll try reasoning with her in a few day’s time. She and I have always had some sort of rapport.”

Anakin says nothing as he stares at the ground below him. Obi-wan looks at his apprentice and asks, “What is it Anakin?”

Anakin allows a breath to escape his lips, “I think there’s some validity in what Ventress said about tapping into the dark side. If I wasn’t so furious and so determined to save Padme, I don’t think I would have defeated Savage today. I wouldn’t have been strong enough as much as it pains me to say.”

“It’s true, Obi-wan, the amount of power I had when I confronted Ventress was surreal. Though the outcome was heroic, I’ve never had someone down so quickly” Quinlan painfully added.

“Do you two hear yourselves?” Obi-wan asks, stunned by what he was hearing, “You’re saying we take a huge risk and embrace the darkness to stop Maul?”

“What other choice do we really have Obi-wan? Maybe Ventress is the key to our victory” Anakin argued.

“Victory…” Obi-wan scoffed as he ran a hand down his bearded face, “There has to be another way about this.”

“Why don’t we all get some rest and reconvene once we have all our affairs in order?” Quinlan proposes before yawning.

“Yes, I agree,” Anakin said, turning to go inside presumably to Padme.

Obi-wan nods and turns to see the adorable sight of his wife and Barriss sound asleep on the sofa. The Jedi gently awoke Barriss and picked up Luminara as he guided the healer to the direction of the guest bedroom. The three of them then slept once more on the bed, feeling safe for the first time in hours. The last sound the little family heard was the front door closing behind Quinlan.


	6. Visions of the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka returns after an extended leave of absence of completing her mysterious training on Mortis. Ventress warns Obi-wan of a potential threat. Lastly, Luminara and Obi-wan seek happiness with each other as they take comfort in each other's presence in their baby's nursery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning! This chapter is a break from the previous angst, I can't wait for you all to read the Kenduli cuteness I wrote in. It's arguably one of the sweetest scenes I've written in the series. Expect another possible update later today :) Enjoy and happy reading!

Chapter 6: Visions of the Future

Two months have passed since Savage Opress’s death. In that time, life was suspiciously calm. Luminara and Padme were now getting closer to term with their pregnancies, just days away from the birth of the Skywalker twins and the Kenobi child. In the beginning neither Anakin or Obi-wan were keen on staying on Coruscant in fear of Maul finding them once more, however as time passed with no visions, nightmares, or threats to report, the families stayed. Obi-wan, Luminara, and Barriss have moved to a newer apartment near Anakin and Padme’s. Though Padme insisted that she wanted to have her children on Naboo, the male Jedi insisted on a daily basis that where they were was safe until the babies arrived. Luminara shared similar feelings about staying in the city once more, wanting a more peaceful life away from the hustle and bustle, but she couldn’t deny the benefits of being more patient. With Maul’s face plastered on city holo’s all over the galaxy (thanks to Padme’s efforts in the Senate), the chances of another attack seem slim. The only thing that was missing was Ahsoka Tano.

No one has heard or seen Ahsoka since the morning of Savage’s ambush, which left a very heartbroken Barriss behind. The young Mirialan woman debated constantly on whether she would take the pain of having nightly terrors or the pain she felt in her heart missing her lover. Barriss knew that Ahsoka couldn’t be dead as she would have most likely felt it through the Force if Order 66 was any indication, but she mourned nonetheless. She craved Ahsoka’s touch and she ached for the comfort Barriss so desperately needed as the births drew nearer. Even though everything was calm now, Barriss couldn’t shake the feelings of despair surrounding the fated event. Ahsoka has been a source of stability for Barriss. From the moment they blew up a droid factory together on Geonosis to the night of the Kenobi wedding, Ahsoka was strong when Barriss was vulnerable. Of course, Obi-wan and Luminara have been extremely supportive and loving, but it wasn’t the same. Ahsoka promised Barriss that morning she would return and still Barriss was left waiting in the wings. She wanted to be angry at the Togruta Jedi for breaking her promise, but Barriss’s love for her girlfriend overpowered any resentment. Everynight and everyday Barriss prayed Ahsoka would return so she wouldn’t be alone should evil return to destroy her family and her future Padawan.

Anakin was just as distraught at Barriss when it came to Ahsoka’s growing absence. Barriss has seen the man look off in the sky, sometimes with tears streaming, feeling just as lost. Within the Force, Barriss picked up the guilt and fear that bubbled in the father to be. Given Anakin’s behavior in the past with Ahsoka, there was no doubt the man was angry with himself for not knowing where Ahsoka went and why she left. Furthermore, even if Anakin did know where, there was nothing he could do about it. It was only a matter of time before Padme will need him for the birth of his twins and from that point onward, the days of the young Master chasing after his Padawan will be on hiatus. All he and Barriss could do was hope for the best.

Luminara was another that seemed to have taken Ahsoka’s disappearance very seriously. Sometimes when she and Barriss would talk amongst themselves, Luminara would express shame in how she assured her apprentice that Ahsoka would return and that there was nothing to fear. Luminara would express that she has failed Barriss again to which the younger woman would continuously argue against the point. It was in these moments Barriss wished she could go back in time and prevent the fight between herself and Luminara on Mortis and change it to where she never expressed her anger. Despite the confessions of love after that battle, seeing her Master constantly beat herself up devastated the girl. But there was something more to Luminara’s sadness. Something that wasn’t being shared with Barriss and Obi-wan. Barriss has had her suspicions of Luminara withholding a secret since their time in the Jedi Temple on Lothal. Barriss never pushed for the information, feeling her Master would tell her, but now it takes everything in the former Padawan to not confront Luminara.

One morning, while Luminara and Barriss were enjoying their morning coffee together, Obi-wan reports that Ventress has agreed to meet him after weeks of the man trying to contact her.

“Are you certain it’s really Ventress contacting your love?” Luminara asks with a raised brow.

Obi-wan nodded, “Yes, I’m sure. She made it very clear that I go alone, that Quinlan doesn’t come along. She sounds terrified of him.”

Luminara closes her eyes and sighs at the mention of Quinlan. Like Ahsoka, Quinlan Vos was nowhere to be found after the last conversation on Padme’s apartment balcony, “I have a hard time believing that Quinlan could be so dark. He’s always been a good man.”

Obi-wan leans forward to kiss his wife, “I know darling, I’m at a loss too. But maybe now that she has had time to recover, Ventress could still be of use to us.”

Luminara opens her eyes and looks up at Obi-wan, “Promise me you’ll be careful Ben. That you’ll come straight home if things go wrong?”

Obi-wan then sealed his promise with a kiss on Luminara’s lips, “Of course.”

The man then reached for one of his hooded robes and turned to leave the apartment, leaving Luminara and Barriss alone once more.

“I really hope Obi-wan is the right Master. We really could use some good news around here” Barriss sighed.

Luminara scooches herself closer to Barriss and replies, “Yes, I agree. We need hope more than ever.”

Just outside the apartment building, a white/green owl looking creature perched itself on the railing, giving a hoot in the direction of the two women. Both Luminara and Barriss rose from their seats on the sofa, “What is that?” Barriss asked aloud. The creature chirped happily once more as a knock sounded from the front door. The women gave each other a look before quickly setting down their mugs and racing for the door. A familiar feeling came to their senses as Luminara opened the apartment door to reveal Ahsoka Tano.

“SOKA!” Barriss cried out in glee as she tackled her girlfriend in a tight embrace.

Luminara was just as happy to see the Togruta as she wrapped her arms around the girls, “Oh Ahsoka! You’re back!”

Barriss’s body became wracked with sobs as the three women kneels to the floor, taking in the amount of relief and joy. 

“Oh Soka… I thought...I thought you were never coming back...that you didn’t love me anymore… that you ran away!” Barriss wailed as Ahsoka quietly continued to rub her girlfriends back.

“My sweet Barriss, I could never leave you. I promised I would come back…” Ahsoka finally said which caused Barriss’s head to shoot up.

“Don’t you ever leave me again, you hear me! NEVER AGAIN!” Barriss yelled as hot tears continued to stream down her face.

Ahsoka cupps Barriss’s face and leans in to kiss the girl before replying, “I swear on Luminara’s baby that I will never leave like that ever again. Barriss, I love you.”

Luminara’s heart melted at the precious sight before her. For the last several weeks, the Jedi Master has been condemning and cursing at Qui-Gon for convincing Ahsoka down this path. Luminara lost faith in the words he whispered to her back on Lothal, but now Ahsoka was home and Barriss no longer had to worry.

“I love you too Soka...so, so much...I can’t do this without you!” Barriss whispers, her teary violet orbs looking deep into Ahsoka’s amber ones.

Ahsoka shook her head, “No Barriss...you could if it did come down to it. You’ve been so strong and so patient, I couldn’t praise you enough.”

Barriss lets out a small laugh as she starts to wipe the tears from her eyes, “Well you’ve got some explaining to do then!”

Luminara stands back up, “I’ll make us something to eat while you two catch up.”

Ahsoka stood up as well, extending a hand to Barriss, “Come outside with me?”

Barriss accepts Ahsoka’s hand as she leads them to the outside balcony. The flying creature she and Luminara saw earlier chirped happily at Ahsoka and flew onto Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“I see you’ve made a new friend?” Barriss laughed as she sat down onto one of the outdoor chairs.

“Yeah, this is Morai,” Ashoka answers, stroking the avian’s head lightly with a finger, “You can think of him as a spirit guide.”

“Spirit guide?” Barriss questioned, looking confused.

“Yes… Barriss I never made it to Lothal, I ended back on Mortis…” Ahsoka admitted slowly.

Barriss gasped, “Mortis?! How?!”

Ahsoka shrugged, “I’m not sure honestly, but the Daughter greeted me when my ship crashed there and offered me some training.”

“Training?”

“Yes, it’s hard to explain, but she took me to the wellspring of the Light Side of the Force and I learned some things. Honestly, it didn’t feel like a whole lot of time passed, but seeing Luminara...it’s clearly been some time” Ahsoka admitted, looking guilty now for leaving her girlfriend alone for so long.

Barriss frowned at what she heard, “Yes Soka, it’s been two months. The babies should be arriving any day now. I still don’t understand this Mortis business… why would the Daughter bring you back to that dreadful place after we killed her brother?”

“I don’t know Barriss, I asked her the same question, but you know how those beings were. You never get a straight answer from them! I guess with Maul being back in the picture, the dark side could resurface with these births coming up” Ahsoka responds, making a gesture with her head in Luminara’s direction.

Frustration was starting to seep into Barriss’s tone, “You answer my questions and yet I’m still confused. What kind of training did you do and why were you chosen to complete it?”

Ahsoka’s face softens as she starts to feel all the pain Barriss has been harboring within herself, “I was chosen to learn some knowledge that could help Luminara and possibly Padme too. The future of the Jedi depends on those children not falling into Maul’s hands. The only logic the Daughter gave me was that I was chosen to learn such things because of my survival of being consumed by the Son’s dark side power. And I know you were infected too, but for whatever reason I was chosen to complete this training.”

Barriss wanted to believe in Ahsoka’s words, but she couldn’t, “What power could you possibly have now that I couldn’t know about? I’m the one with healing ability, if anyone can save my Master and the children, wouldn’t it be me?”

Ahsoka opens her mouth to speak, but closes it, looking conflicted, “Barriss, I wish i could tell you, but I can’t. In time, I hope you can understand, but for now I have to keep to myself.”

Now Barriss was furious. She’s wasted so much time being depressed and worried for her girlfriend only to be told that she can’t be let in on some secret?

“You’ve got to be joking Ahsoka! Do you have any idea how worried sick I’ve been for you? How many nights have I cried myself to sleep from missing you? How I constantly meditated to make sure nothing bad has happened to you? And now you just show up and tell me that you’re purposefully keeping a secret from me!? I don’t like it Ahsoka! I thought you’ve cared about me enough to be honest with me, but I guess I’m wrong!”

Barriss got up to leave Ahsoka, but Ahsoka grabbed Barriss’s hand in desperation.

“Barriss please, don’t go! I’m so sorry I’ve left you alone and that I broke your heart, but please trust me when I say that I have to keep this information from you for Luminara’s sake. If I told you, it could alter the course of things and all could be lost!” Ashoka pleads, hoping she can get through to her girlfriend.

Barriss whips around to face Ahsoka, “What about my Master?!”

Ahsoka says nothing and looks down, “I’m sorry Barriss, I can’t tell you.”

Barriss shook her head and ran back inside. Ahsoka puts her face in her hands as she starts to weep at how betrayed Barriss looked. It tore Ashoka apart to not be completely honest with the woman she loved, but in time, she had to remind herself that Barriss would thank her later. But for now, both women would have to suffer just a little while longer. Luminara walked outside and to Ahsoka’s surprise, wrapped her arms around her.

“Just give her time Ahsoka, none of this is easy, but I know her love for you will prevail in the end” Luminara said as she tightened her hold on the young woman.

“I feel just as sorry for you as I do for her Master Luminara” Ahsoka sniffed.

“I know… but we have to put our faith in the Force. If what we know is true, everything will turn out alright” Luminara assured, pulling herself away. “Now come inside and eat, you must be starved. I also suggest you pay a visit to Master Skywalker.”

______________________________________________________________________

Deep in the underground area of Coruscant, Obi-wan arrived at a local dive bar where Ventress would be presumably waiting for him. Sure enough, the one woman sitting at the bar was Ventress. Her pale, blond hair was slightly longer in length, though not enough to conceal a long, thin purple scar that circled all around her cranium. Obi-wan felt nervous to hear a different perspective on what happened between herself and Vos, but took the open seat next to the woman anyway.

“Ventress,” Obi-wan said as he motions the bartender to pour him a drink.

“Kenobi” Ventress replied, taking a sip of the dark, brown liquid in her glass.

“Thank you for finally agreeing to meet with me, I must admit it takes courage to do so given your injury” Obi-wan says as a glass slid in his direction.

“I’m not here to be recommissioned to your cause, I came here to warn you Obi-wan” Ventress admitted looking stressed.

“About what? Maul? Well I hate to break it to you my sweet, but that ship has already launched” Obi-wan teased as he takes a drink.

Ventress couldn’t help but chuckle a little at the comment, “Not Maul, Vos.”

“What about Vos?” Obi-wan was surprised.

“He’s dangerous Obi-wan. If he’s been studying the dark arts, I suggest you put an end to it before he threatens your family” Ventress states flat, signaling for another drink. 

“I don’t understand, Anakin and I haven’t seen or heard from Vos since the day Savage was killed” Obi-wan confesses.

“Well you’ve got me there because I assumed he’d just come crawling back to you all. I bet he didn’t tell you what happened on Serreno?” Ventress asked, pointing to her scar.

Obi-wan sighs, “Actually, he did admit to trying to kill you after discovering the truth about Master Tholme. I have to admit I was quite shocked as was Anakin and Luminara. We figure Vos would continue our quest to defeat Maul, but despite our efforts, no one has heard or seen him.”

“Interesting…” said Ventress.

Obi-wan says nothing, but nodded while he finished the liquor before turning the cup over on the bar. Ventress spoke up once more.

“So any updates?” 

Obi-wan shook his head.

“What’s the matter? It’s not like you to be quiet” Ventress attempted to tease.

“I’m just a little surprised is all. If you have nothing else to say, I guess I should be going back to the wife, baby will be here practically any day now” Obi-wan states as he drops some credits and starts to get up.

“Hard to believe you’re about to be a father Kenobi, that I must admit. But please consider my warning. You know the Sith rarely work alone; it wasn’t long before Dooku stood beside Sidious” Ventress said matter of factly.

“I suppose you’re right… good day to you Ventress, stay out of trouble” Obi-wan says before turning to leave the bar.

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara was pleased to see her husband return home once Ahsoka left for the Skywalker residence and Barriss left to spend time with Isadora. Obi-wan smiled at his now very pregnant wife and gave her a kiss, “Hello darling, what are you up to?”

“I was actually about to work on the baby’s room” Luminara blushed, looking down at her round stomach.

“Mind if I join you?” Obi-wan grinned as he took his wife’s hand down the hall in the spare room next to Barriss’s.

Over the last several days, the Kenobi’s have steadily prepared for their child’s arrival. Unlike Anakin, who knew the gender of his children, Luminara and Obi-wan did not, thus they opted to stay neutral in their selections. The walls were a pastel blue color, much like the color of Obi-wan’s eyes and lightsaber with ivory colored accent furniture to go with the bassinet. The bedding was all white in color with a pattern with speckles of constellation patterns. The mobile was a combination of plush stars and little creatures like Lothal cats, Ewoks, and Porgs. Besides the changing table, sat an all white rocking chair with quilted baby blankets for Luminara and Obi-wan to sit in when they rocked their infant to sleep. Really, there was nothing more the couple needed to do, Luminara and Obi-wan have just grown to love spending time in the room. The baby’s room filled their hearts with hope and love for the future. Danger aside, both Luminara and Obi-wan were excited and ready to become parents. While they were in the baby’s room, neither spoke of Jedi business or drama. Here, they were just Ben and Luminara Kenobi. Two individuals who were deeply in love with each other and their unborn child. Both were eternally grateful for Barriss, who pushed them to prepare the room, for they didn’t do that in Naboo like Padme did.

Obi-wan wraps his arms around Luminara’s pregnant figure and whispers in Luminara’s ear, “I love you so much, my dearest.”

Luminara reaches to stroke her husband’s ginger beard, “And I love you my Jedi Knight in shining armor. Our baby is so lucky to have a papa like you.”

As if the baby hear its mother’s words, the infant kicked once more under Obi-wan’s hands, causing the man to kneel before his child and shower Luminara’s baby bump with kisses, “Papa loves you so much little one, Mommy and I can’t wait to meet you, please come out soon!”

Hormones be damned, but Luminara always got teary eyed whenever the father of her child spoke affectionately to the baby. No one says how much motherhood softened one’s heart. The Luminara a year ago would have cowered at the thought of having a baby, but Obi-wan’s love has broken so many walls and let the light glow within her soul. She was so close to finally being a mother and she was ready for the next chapter in her life to begin.

Obi-wan rises from the floor and uses the pads of his thumbs to wipe the usual tears from Luminara’s eyes. The man kisses her and places a hand in one of hers and another on her backside. Neither man or woman spoke as the couple began to slowly waltz in the room. It brought the happy memory of their first dance as husband and wife back on Mirial and they circled around the nursery. Perhaps one day, their future son or daughter will dance between them, clinging onto their legs as the couple laughs. No matter what the future holds in store, Obi-wan and Luminara will give everything to see that future through. Time dissipated from their minds as the two Jedi Masters held each other swaying before choosing to sit together on the rocking chair. At the present moment, things couldn’t be more peaceful.


	7. Luke and Leia Skywalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening of Luke and Leia's arrival is filled with happiness, tension, and suspense as Maul once again is forced to re-calculate his grand plan of revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright all, this is where the fun begins. Next update will most likely include multiple flashbacks to give more insight into certain character's actions. This chapter is not only the longest installment so far, but it bittersweet. It's the calm before the storm, I'm even tearing up thinking about what is to come in the next few chapters. Brace yourselves for a wild, emotional ride as the Skywalker/Kenobi offspring make their arrivals! Expect the next chapter tomorrow and as always enjoy the chapter. Looking forward to reading your guy's thoughts :)

Chapter 7: Luke and Leia Skywalker

“So what are you going to say when you finally decide to talk to your girlfriend again?” Isadora asked as she rubbed her temporarily swollen cheeks. After Barriss’s confrontation with Ahsoka, the girl asked Isadora if she wanted to finally get the infamous diamond tattoos that signified the achievements of a Mirialan. Isadora happily responded yes which relieved Barriss as she was not the type to do well when it came to dwelling on her pain. Isadora currently lives in her apartment near the Kenobi’s so it was she that picked Barriss up in her own personal space cruiser.

Once their shuttle went into hyperspace towards Mirial, Isadora was quick to pick up on the anger within Barriss. Barriss explained what Ahsoka had said to her about her special training that for whatever reason Barriss couldn’t know the reasoning behind it. For Barriss, it was reliving to be able to discuss her heartaches to someone closer in age. To vent while doing something good for someone else at the same time. Traditionally, Mirialans are brought to the planet to receive their tattoos with either a Master or a close relative. Since Isadora had neither, Barriss was the next best option. Placement of the tattoos are up to the individual and Isadora opted to get her markings on her cheeks to resemble freckles as seen on humans. Barriss found the placement cute and she felt guilty for thinking it but if she wasn’t with Ahsoka romantically, Isadora would catch her eye. 

Isadora’s hair was a dark brown like hers, with the length being slightly longer than her bob, that she typically wore in a ponytail. Her green skin tone was a little lighter in comparison that Luminara or Barriss and her eyes were a bright blue instead of amethyst. Isadora now had eight black diamond tattoos on her cheeks with four being on each side. All in all Isadora was a beauty to behold as most Mirialan women were and Barriss was surprised she hasn’t been attached to anyone yet.

“No idea,” Barriss admits, shaking her internal thoughts away.

“Well you can’t use me as an excuse to run away forever you know, I appreciate you accompanying me for the tattoos, but I’d obviously prefer you hang out with me because you genuinely want too, not to escape your demons” Isadora pointed out, not sounding angry.

Barriss waved her hands, “Oh no Isadora, it’s not like that at all! I really did want to see you and get your tattoos done before things get busy again. I have a feeling that Padme will be the first to go into labor so it's only a matter of time.”

“If you say so!” Isadora laughs as they pull back into Coruscant. 

“I mean I know the timing was convenient, but I trust me when I say that I do care for you and I do enjoy our time together. I just can’t afford to mope around anymore” Barriss added with a sigh.

“It’s alright Barriss, I’m really just messing with you. I get that your plate has been full for over a year now” Isadora calmly said with a smile, parking the ship into a landing platform.

“Can we just sit for a moment?” Barriss asked, not feeling like getting out of the cruiser just yet.

“Uh, yeah sure!” Isadora agrees, turning to face Barriss, “Do you need to vent some more?”

Barriss shakes her head, “No, I just need to collect myself. I’m sorry I must sound like a broken record, but I just felt something in the Force I can’t place… do you feel it?”

Isadora mentally reaches out into the Force, but feels nothing out of the ordinary, “I’m sorry Barriss, I actually don’t.”

“I must be going mad then…” Barriss sighed as everything inside just tensed up.

Before Isadora could respond, the girls turned to see a familiar face knocking on the cruiser door. It was Quinlan Vos, the Jedi that has gone rogue the last few months. Isadora quickly opens the hatch to let the Master Jedi in.

“Master Vos? What are you doing here? It’s been some time since we’ve heard from you” Isadora questioned with a raised brow.

Quinlan puts his hands up, “Yeah I know I’ve been gone for a bit, but something tells me some twins are going to make an appearance tonight and I figure I will come back in case there’s any action.”

Barriss wasn’t buying Quinlan’s words, “So you’ve abandoned your friends only to show back up when you suspect one of them will have babies tonight?”

Isadora nodded in agreement and crossed her arms, “Yeah Vos, can’t argue with her there, you’ve missed a lot. You really left Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi hanging when they thought you would help them brainstorm more options now that Ventress is out of the picture.”

“Okay you two got a point, but neither of you as far as I’m concerned have felt the dark side take over-”

“Barriss has experience!” Isadora interrupted Quinlan.

“Oh, well I apologize Barriss. My point is that I needed some time to reflect on things after Ventress because it was hard. The dark side is tempting and it's hard to snap out of it” Quinlan finished as if he were finishing a joke rather than a serious answer to a serious question.

“We should get going,” Barriss says, standing up to leave the cruiser with Isadora following.

“I’ll walk up with you two,” Quinlan says, leaving both women slightly uncomfortable. 

“Skywalker doesn’t live in this building Master Vos” Barriss reminded him, feeling more suspicious of the man.

Quinlan snaps his fingers, “Oh right! Duh! I’ll be heading their way then, I’m sure I’ll run into you two soon if my instincts are right!”

As soon as Quinlan was out of earshot, Isadora shivered, “Okay that was weird! I know exactly what you’re sensing now. It’s like a ripple in the Force,but I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing?”

Barriss nods, “Let’s talk to Luminara and Obi-wan about it…”

Right as they were about to enter the lift that would carry them to the Kenobi residence, the lift doors opened to reveal Ahsoka.

“Barris!” Ahsoka says with relief, “I was wondering where you went! Isadora nice tats!”

Barriss pushed Isadora into the lift and closed the doors, “Ahsoka, we need to talk about something serious to Luminara and Obi-wan.”

Ahsoka’s smile faded away, “What do you mean?”

“It’s Quinlan, he met Barriss and I at my cruiser. Dude has been MIA for two months and now he shows up out of nowhere claiming that the Skywalker will be born later tonight. It’s a little weird!” Isadora quickly explained.

“Quinlan has been for as long as I have?” Ahsoka asked, confused by what she was hearing.

“Yes Ahsoka, you’ve missed quite a bit,” Barriss replied with some bitterness in her voice.

“Barriss….”

“Not now Ahsoka, I’ve got a bad feeling about this…. Honestly you should be heading to Master Akywalkers place in case Vos does something shady” Barriss fired back as the lift doors re-opened to their desired floor.

“Anakin can take care of him besides, we don’t know that Padme is even in labor!” Ahsoka argues as all three of their complinks beeped.

Ahsoka was the first to answer it, revealing a blue hologram of a happy looking Anakin Skywalker, “Snips, you’re not going to believe this, but Padme has started having contractions! It’s time! Meet us at the medical center! Snips! I’m going to be a father!”

Ahsoka gives a warm smile at her Master and replies, “Congratulations Master, we were just fetching Obi-wan and Luminara right now anyways, we’ll meet you there!”

“You’re the best Snips, see you soon!” Anakin said joyfully as the hologram fizzled out.

“Shit!” Isadora shouts under her breath.

“Ahsoka you really should meet Anakin and Padme at the center, Isadora and I can get Obi-wan and my Master” Barriss commanded sternly, her fears growing by the second.

Ahsoka sighs, but nodded, “Okay I’ll go, see you two in a bit!”

Barriss and Isadora run to the Kenobi apartment as Ahsoka runs in the opposite direction.

“You know that still doesn’t mean you’re going to get out of talking things out with her right?” Isadora asked breathily as they ran.

“Yeah, yeah!” Barriss says before frantically opening the apartment door.

“Master? Obi-wan?” Barriss called out before seeing another figure in the living area.

“Aaa! Miss Offee and Miss Green, how good to see you!” Lucius said with Luminara and Obi-wan standing right behind the Pu’an man.

“Lucius? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Master Billaba and Caleb back on Lothal guarding the Temple?” Isadora inquired.

“Yes, but Master Billaba found it to be a good idea if I came to assist the Kenobi and Skywalker family as it has come to our understanding that Padme has just gone into labor” Lucius answers with another grin.

“Well then we should all get going then yeah?” Isadora asked the room.

“Yes, Luminara and I need to grab a few things for Anakin, but we’ll follow you and Lucius to the medical center. Barriss dear, can you help Luminara with something?” Obi-wan says as the other two Jedi leave the apartment.

“What the hell is going on?” Barriss hisses.

“What do you mean love?” Luminara frowned.

“I mean what is the deal with Lucius and Quinlan being conveniently here when Padme is about to give birth!” Barriss elaborated, her tone becoming fearful.

“Wait, you saw Quinlan?!” Obi-wan interjected to which Barriss rapidly nodded her head.

“Yes! Isadora and I saw him by her cruiser in the landing garage, he was acting so strange and he said he knew the Skywalker twins were going to arrive tonight before our comlinks went off!” Barriss practically shouted.

“Alright dear, come here! It’s alright, breathe” Luminara instructed as she pulled Barriss in for a hug.

Barriss continued to ramble, “No Master you don’t understand, I felt something strange in the Force right before he approached Isadora and I! She felt it too! It’s like there’s a tear in the Force!”

Obi-wan begins to stroke his beard, looking puzzled, “I believe you Barriss. I will admit that it is quite strange for Quinlan, who has been absent for some time like Ahsoka, and then for Lucius to show up claiming to serve as an extra layer of protection…. Very off indeed.”

“Darling, you should contact Depa and see if there’s any validity to these claims. Barriss, love, did Quinlan mention where he has been this whole time?” Luminara asks, pulling away from Barriss.

“No Master, he just said he needed to sort things out from his brush with the dark side” Barriss reported, causing the couple to shake their heads.

“Ben, I don’t like this at all, this is too strange…” Luminara said, turning to her husband.

“I agree, I’ll contact Depa right now while you two pack some things up in case we have to be on the move again. Regardless, we should be with Anakin and Padme, they’d do the same if it were us” Obi-wan said as he punched his comlink for Master Billaba.

Luminara and Barriss quickly go to their rooms to pack a few changes of clothes and other necessities. Meanwhile, a hologram of Depa appears on Obi-wan’s wrist, “Yes, Master Kenobi?”

“Master Billaba, there’s something I need to ask you, it’s urgent” Obi-wan began as he explained their current situation.

“I’m sorry Master Kenobi, but Lucius has not been on Lothal for some time. It’s just been myself, Caleb, and the others. This is troubling especially with Master Vos appearing under strange circumstances as well. I’ll be on my way to you, we can’t be too careful” Depa says.

“I agree Master, this is very troubling indeed. Contact me when you arrive.” Obi-wan says before ending the conversation. The man allows a hand to go down his face as fear begins to resurface. Just an hour ago, he and Luminara were in peace sitting in the baby’s completed nursery and now they may have to run for it again. Luminara and Barriss reappear looking hopeful at Obi-wan who shook his head. It was all the women needed to know.

“I’ll get the baby’s things together real fast!” Barriss says as she turns her heel in the direction of the nursery. Luminara presses her head against Obi-wan’s chest, her fear bleeding into him.

“I can’t believe this is happening….this can’t be happening” Luminara mumbled, her voice cracking.

Obi-wan plants a kiss on his wife’s head, “I know love, I know, but we’ve got you. No one is going to harm our children.”

______________________________________________________________________

“You’ve got this Padme, this contraction is almost finished!” Anakin shouts as Padme’s hand squeezed hard against her husband’s human hand. Padme shouted in pain as her contractions were coming closer together in time. Not even a half hour has gone by since her water broke back in their apartment and now that she’s been admitted at the medical center, the pain has quickly become overwhelming.

“DAMN IT ANI!” Padme cried, breathing heavily.

“I know angel, it hurts, but I promise it will be worth it! You’re almost there!” Anakin encouraged his wife who he loved so much in the present moment, “You’re so beautiful Padme, I love you so much!”

Padme began to cry once more, “I want something for the pain Ani! Get a doctor in!”

Ahsoka bursts into the room with a medical droid right behind her, “Master! Padme! I’m here!” she called out as she tackled Anakin with a hug.

“Hey easy there Snips, I’m on devoted father duty here!” Anakin teased back as he reciprocated the hug.

The medical droid injected a substance into Padme’s IV, saying it would help with the pain as the woman was just centimeters away from pushing.

“Aww Padme! I’m going to be auntie real soon!” Ahsoka said as she took Padme’s hand and kissed it.

“Thank you Ahsoka….” Padme breathed as the pain medicine started to take control.

“Where’s everyone else?” Anakin asked as he continued to offer Padme comfort.

Ahsoka shrugged, “They should be here soon, though Barriss mentioned Master Vos returning. According to her, Vos claimed he knew the twins were coming before you contacted us.”

“That’s strange…” Anakin frowned, “He’s been gone as long as you have, how would have known that?”

“Do you think he’s dangerous?” Padme weakly asked, closing her eyes a little as another contraction started.

“I don’t think so dear” Anakin answers, shaking his head, “But it is strange. Some friends are showing up when there’s an actual birth instead of being there when we could have used the help.”

“Yeah… I can go and see if anyone else has shown up, see if I can get him to talk because Barriss was acting weird when she brought him up” Ashoka admitted, mirroring Obi-wan as she placed a hand over her chin in thought.

“What?” Padme questioned.

“Nothing honey, just keep pulling through these contractions, I’ll go see what’s going on” Anakin says with a growl at the end, “Snips, stay here with Padme and call me if there’s any changes, no bastard is going to ruin this for us.”

Padme attempted to sit up, “Ani, please don’t go!”

Anakin looks back at Padme with a sincere expression, “Don’t worry Padme, I’ll be right back. I wouldn’t miss this for the galaxy.”

Once the door was closed behind him, Anakin marched to the front lobby of the medical center they were currently in. Rage was already boiling inside at the notion of anyone getting in the way the happiest night of his and Padme’s life. Sure, it's the very event he and Obi-wan have geared up towards, but still to think that Quinlan may have a different agenda was something Skywalker was not expecting. Sure enough, Quinlan and the Pu’an Jedi from Lothal stood in a waiting area.

“Skywalker!” Quinlan calls out extending an arm Anakin rejects, “How’s it going over there?”

“What are you doing here?” Anakin asked sternly, sizing Lucius up at the same time.

“We’re here as protection for you and your family” Lucius answers coolly, not at all fazed by Anakin’s apparent anger.

“I don’t think that will be necessary” Anakin fired back, his hand hovering over his lightsaber, “I think between myself, Ashoka, the Kenobi’s, and medical security, Maul wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Woah, easy there buddy, we didn’t come here to fight, we mean no harm!” Quinlan says defensively, throwing his arms up in the air.

“How do I know that when you’ve disappeared these last few months. You sure as shit weren’t worried if Maul attacked us in the night during that time, but now you and this one show up right when my children are about to arrive, I don’t buy it. Friends don’t leave when things get a little hard Vos, you should know that being a Jedi Master. Bet you never abandoned your Master or Aayla when things got rough” Anakin snapped watching Vos visibly wince at the mention of his dead teacher and apprentice.

“Fine, you’re right. I was wrong to leave you all, but there are some things you don’t understand about Skywalker. You should know more than anyone how powerful the dark side can be!” Quinlan attempts to reason, causing Anakin to practically sneer.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! You and I are not the same Vos, let’s get that straight!” Anakin yelled, causing both staff and patients to turn their heads at the three men.

“Everything’s fine!” Lucius waves to the bystanders in a poor attempt to draw away attention.

“Doesn’t seem to be fine in my point of view!” Obi-wan says as he, Luminara, and Barriss enter the scene.

“Thank you Obi-wan, I was just telling our friends to leave. We shouldn’t need their services considering some are fickle with their word” Anakin replied, glaring at Quinlan who still managed to look eerily calm.

Neither Quinlan or Lucius budged from their spot, causing Luminara to calmly speak up, “Quinlan, Anakin has asked you to leave. No one should be upsetting him on such an important night. We can talk later.”

Lucius and Quinlan share a look between each other before the former addresses Luminara, “Fine Lumi, you know how to get in touch with me.”

To everyone’s relief, the men exited the building without causing another scene.

“Thank you for the help,” Anakin says to the trio.

“Where’s Isadora?!” Barriss asked, scanning the room for the Mirialan girl.

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

“She left with Lucius when he left our apartment!” Barriss answered, pulling her hair away from her face.

“Anakin, go to Padme, we’ll handle this” Obi-wan directed the younger man, who reluctantly nodded.

“I’ll get Ahsoka out here to help,” Anakin said as he turned towards the delivery rooms.

“Barriss, let’s see if we can get in contact with her,” Luminara says as she pushes buttons on her comlink. Luckily a blue hologram of Isadora came up, allowing Barriss to let out a sigh of relief.

“Master Luminara?” Isadora asked.

“Isadora, are you alright? We’re at the hospital and we just asked Lucius and Quinlan to leave. You left with Lucius from our apartment so where are you now?” Luminara questioned.

“I didn’t trust Lucius enough to ride alone with him so I lied to him saying I left something important in my own apartment and that I would meet him at the hospital. After a few minutes of hiding, I ran into someone who says she could help us…” Isadora explained, before the holo changed between Isadora and Ventress.

“Ventress?” Luminara inquired sharply, “What can you do to help?”

“Don’t get your panties in a bunch mommy dearest, I’ve come before Isadora to offer my assistance with Vos. I can’t confirm that he is consumed with the dark side or that he has any affiliation with Maul, but I feel a disturbance in the force and thankfully I respect Obi-wan enough to offer protection” Ventress proposed, leaving the trio stunned.

“Ventress, can you and Isadora stay where you are. I’ve called in another Jedi Master for help as well, but I wouldn’t want to risk you two into any possible danger. We’ve just asked Quinlan and another acquaintance to leave but we’re unsure if they are dangerous or if they’ll be waiting for reinforcements” Obi-wan suggested in the holo.

“Sure Master, Ventress can wait with me in my quarters for the time being. Please give Master Skywalker my best wishes and stay safe all of you!” Isadora answered back.

“We’ll do our best, thank you Ms. Green. We’ll check back in with you soon, may the Force be with you!” Obi-wan said before cutting the holo.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea leaving Ventress alone with Isadora?” Luminara asked, clearly not pleased with the arrangement.

“Yes, dear I’m sure. I don’t sense that Ventress is a threat to us. I didn’t sense anything dark in her when I met with her earlier. This is the moment we’ve been waiting for, we can’t afford to not take extra precautions” Obi-wan reassured his wife as she took an open seat.

“Ugh, my feet are so swollen these days…” Luminara groaned as she tried to get comfortable. Both Barriss and Obi-wan sit on opposite sides of the pregnant woman as Obi-wan starts to take his wife’s shoes off.

“It’s okay love, soon this will be over for you too” The man said with a smile.

Ahsoka finally entered the lobby, “Hey, is everything okay?”

To the couple’s surprise, Barriss chose to answer, “Yes, Isadora is safe somewhere else. How’s Padme?”

Ahsoka smiled, “She’s doing so good! Looks like she’ll be ready to start pushing any moment now!”

“Well then, you should go back there with them dear…” Luminara smiled as her husband began to relieve the pressure in her feet by gently rubbing them.

Ahsoka nods as he gives Barriss a look of longing before returning back to the delivery room.

_____________________________________________________________________

Maul paced beside the many lava tubes that engulfed the fiery planet of Mustafar as a two pilot shuttle started to land near him. From the ship came Lucius and Quilan who looked just as pleased as their new Master.

“Doesn’t seem like we’ll be able to get the Skywalker twins as originally planned Master” Quinlan reported before being struck in the face by Maul.

“Idiots! Now they’ll have more protection surrounding them. I need those twins before I unleash my wrath on Luminara!” Maul yelled, kicking Lucius down as well. Clearly, the horned man had a knack for selecting stupid henchmen.

“What did you expect us to do exactly? It wasn’t like the kids were born yet when we were asked to leave!” Quinlan growled, rubbing the spot where Maul struck him.

“Perhaps I’ve overestimated your abilities too much, Master Jedi. I thought you were supposed to be excellent in stealth and you let that woman turn you away. You should have snatched her right then and there! Between the two of you, I could have Luminara right here begging for death and have Kenobi’s head while the Skywalkers cower in fear of their children. You have failed miserably, I could kill you right now!” Maul screamed, igniting his double, red saber.

Neither Quinlan or Lucius moved or flinched at the threat. In two seconds the Sith dismembered both pairs of the mean’s legs, causing their torsos to fall on the black sands as they screamed in anguish. With a flick of his gloved head, two mechanical droids came to collect the legless men. 

“The next time you two fail, it will be more than your legs I take” Maul snarled as he orders the droids to fix two new pairs of robotic legs for his slaves. The Zabrak then journeys to his ship where he sets the course back to Exegol. Once again, Maul needed to re-do his final act. Originally, Quinlan and Lucius were to capture Padme, where she would painfully give birth as Anakin would be forced to confront Maul surrounded by molten rock. Maul was aware that Skywalker loathed the extreme heat and sand. The Sith has hopely to defeat Skywalker to the point where his body would burn to a crisp, leaving just his wife to kill so that Maul could raise his new apprentices. Kenobi had a different fate in store which was now also ruined now that Maul needs to refer back to his spellbook in Excel. That is the place where he wanted Obi-wan to find his precious Luminara as she is tortured by a myriad of dark magic forcing her to plead for death. That is where Vos and the Pu’an would come in; they would do what needed to be done leaving Obi-wan to avenge his wife by battling the trio of them where he would ultimately fail. Maul would then succeed his late Master in finishing what was started. 

Soon all light will be snuffed, leaving an opening for a new Empire to reign.

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back on Coruscant, the cries of Luke and Leia Skywalker echoed in the delivery room as Padme successfully gives birth. The three of them, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Padme cry tears of happiness as the infants are getting cleaned and checked out by the medical droids.

“You did it Padme! Our children are finally here! Luke and Leia are here!” Anakin cried out in ecstasy as a droid hands his bundled up son to him. The new father gazed into Luke's cerulean eyes as Anakin leaned in for Padme and Ahsoka to see.

“Oh Luke….Ani he’s perfect!” Padme whispered as she stroked her infant son’s cheek.

Ahsoka then turns to receive Leia who was already cooing away. The young woman beamed at the little girl as she leaned the bundle down for the parents to see.

“Padme, she’s beautiful….just like her mommy!” Anakin choked as more tears streamed his face.

Padme lets out a happy laugh as she holds both arms out to carry her twins.

“Mommy loves you both so much!” Padme cheered as she placed a loving kiss on both children before moving her head to kiss her husband. Ahsoka felt blessed being able to witness the happiest moment in her Master’s life. In her mind’s eye, she remembered the arrogant man that scoffed at her arrival on Christophsis many moons ago. Now after years of teasing, bantering, laughing, learning, and fighting alongside her Master, Anakin Skywalker is officially a proud father of two. The slave boy from Tatooine who had no other living family now has a family of his own. Ahsoka didn’t have a doubt in her mind that Anakin would be an incredible father for a man that had no father. The Togruta’s heart swelled in pride on how honored she was to be a part of such a beautiful story of arguably the most courageous Jedi warrior who has ever lived. The Chosen One who defeated Palpatine really did get to meet the family that was promised to him by Mortis after months of agony. Seeing Luke and Leia in the flesh cemented how much the effort was worth it. Anything was worth the bliss.

“I’ll go let the Kenobi’s know the good news!” Ahsoka announces, drinking in the image of the happy Skywalker family before exiting the room.

______________________________________________________________________

In the lobby, Obi-wan and Luminara reach for their heads as they both sense something terribly wrong in the Force.

“What is it?” Barriss asked worried.

“I’m not sure…” Luminara said, wincing at the throbbing pain in her head, “Something terrible has happened…”

“Quinlan..” Obi-wan whispered.

As quickly as it came the pain in both Obi-wan and Luminara’s head evaporated leaving the couple and Barriss deeply concerned. But before the three of them could debate on what occurred, a very happy Ahsoka enters the waiting area.

“The twins are here!” Ahsoka proudly announces as Anakin walks behind her holding the two infants.

“Oh my….” Luminara said as she quickly got up to meet Luke and Leia, “Oh Anakin, they’re perfect, congratulations!”

“Yes, my brother, congratulations!” Obi-wan says, patting Anakin on the back.

Barriss was also melted at the sight of the Skywalker twins, who were sleeping peacefully in their father’s arms. The young Mirialan still remembers the young Padawan Anakin who trained endlessly in the Padawan dojo years ago and now years later, he is a proud father. Barriss looks up to meet Ahsoka’s eyes. All of sudden all the anger Barriss held inside towards her girlfriend’s secrecy dissipated as she walked over to take Ahsoka’s hand. The two women shared a kiss as Anakin handed an infant to Obi-wan and Luminara.

Luminara held Leia and relished in the warm, maternal feelings that welled inside her. The infant was truly beautiful; Leia inherited her mother’s dark brunette hair and her soft, pink lips bubbled with saliva as she slept away. Luminara couldn’t resist lightly stroking the girl’s pale face.

“She’s gorgeous Anakin…” Luminara says as she looks at the baby’s father who beamed back at her.

“Luke has taken after you Anakin,” Obi-wan added, pushing the blanket to reveal the sandy blonde hair atop of the boy’s head.

“Welcome to the family, little ones!” Barriss quietly said to the twins as Ahsoka kissed her girlfriend’s cheek.

“We’re ready whenever you are baby Kenobi!” Anakin says playfully to Luminara’s stomach as Obi-wan and Luminara smile at each other.

“Yes, meeting your children makes me all the more excited to meet our baby,” Luminara said aloud, handing Leia back to Anakin.

Obi-wan does the same with Luke and says, “Give Padme all our love Anakin and congratulations again, I’m proud of you.”

Anakin bows slightly and smiles at his Master, “Thank you Obi-wan, you all get some rest now.”

“We will,” Obi-wan promises as he takes his wife’s hand.

“Are coming with us Ahsoka?” Luminara asks.

Ahsoka looked at Anakin before turning to nod her head at the woman, “Yes.”

With that being said, Anakin begins his walk back to Padme, carrying the newborns as the two other couples walk side by side back to their transport home to enjoy another peaceful night. 


	8. Lumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinlan reflects on his relationship with Luminara as the dark side continues to cements his new found reasoning for siding with Maul, the very evil that threatened the Kenobi family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good afternoon! This chapter is Quinlan centric to give some perspective on why he is doing what he is doing and to set the tone for the climax of the story. My schedule is going to be busy for the next day or two so I apologize in advance that the next installment won't be uploaded as fast as usual, but you can safely expect the next chapter to be done no later than Tuesday. Get your tissues ready, the climax is coming. As always, happy reading :)

Chapter 8: Lumi

Quinlan Vos screamed in agony as mechanical droids drill bionic legs into his sizzling sockets that once held his human legs. Every nerve in his body was electrified, sending wave after wave of excruciating pain into the man’s senses. In the moment, Quinlan realized how betraying the dark side can be on top of being intoxicating. It was the way of the Sith to destroy and inflict pain in the wake of failure. The way the fallen Jedi could cope with the construction of his new limbs was to reflect on what led him down the dark path.

_ Flashback _

_ “Hello!” cried a tiny voice, causing a very young Quinlan to turn around. A Mirialan girl roughly his age of five beamed as she offered a lava roll to him. Quinlan smiled back and accepted the girl’s offer graciously. _

_ “Thank you! I’m Quinlan, what’s your name?” the boy asked as he took a bite of the sweet breakfast pastry. _

_ “I’m Luminara!” Luminara answers, “You looked like you needed a friend, so I came here!” _

_ Quinlan’s brown cheeks tinted pink as embarrassment came over him. It was the first day of their Youngling class and Quinlan being shy had difficulty joining the other five year olds in eating and playing. Luminara laughed at Quinlan’s expression, “It’s okay to be shy you know, come meet my friends!” _

_ Before Quinlan could answer, Luminara stretched a sticky hand to grab onto his hand and pulled him to another small group of children in the classroom, “Guys! This is Quinlan, my new friend!” she said excitedly. A boy with auburn hair and bright, blue eyes comes forward, “Nice to meet you Quinlan, I’m Ben Kenobi!” _

_ “Hi…” Quinlan laughed nervously, not liking being the center of attention. _

_ “Lumi, should I show Quinlan my trick?” Ben asked Luminara whose violet eyes widened as she started to clap her hands with glee. _

_ “Yes Ben, show him!” Luminara giggled before being raised into the air by Ben who was already showing exceptional talent in the Force. Quinlan looked up in wonder as the tiny Mirialan girl with black pigtails squealed with joy as she floated and did all sorts of backflips in the air. It was in that moment that the boy knew he loved her; only until Master Yoda instructed Ben Kenobi to bring Luminara down that Quinlan snapped out of his stare. _

_ 7 years later _

_ “Quinlan?” twelve year old Luminara sat as she and Quinlan waited outside the Jedi Council’s meeting room before being placed with their Masters. _

_ “Yeah Lumi?” _

_ Luminara played with her hands nervously before quietly saying, “There’s something I have to confess, but you have to swear you can’t tell anyone!” _

_ Quinlan laughed, “Lumi, we’ve been over this, it’s okay to feel nervous sometimes..” _

_ Luminara quickly shook her head, “No Quinlan! It’s not that… it’s something else”, she admitted as she blushed no different than the boy did many years ago. _

_ “What is it then?” asked Quinlan. _

_ “I… I like Ben Quinlan, like I really like him…” Luminara confessed, her blush growing redder. Not getting the hint, Quinlan frowned in confusion. _

_ “Yeah Lumi, of course you do, you’ve been friends with him longer than I have and he goes by Obi-wan now remember? Now that he is with Master Jinn.” Quinlan scolded lightly, earning him a sigh and an eye roll from Luminara. _

_ “No, Quinlan! I like him because I want to kiss him!” Luminara says as she puts her hands over her glowing face. _

_ “Oooooh….” Quinlan said, surprise written all over his tan face, “Lumi, you know that can never happen right? We’re Jedi, we’re not supposed to kiss anyone!” _

_ “You think I don’t know that!” Luminara snapped, “I was top of our class Quinlan, I think I know a thing or two!” _

_ Quinlan throws his hands up, “Woah! Easy there, I know, I’m just saying…” _

_ “You say nothing Quinlan! That’s why I told you that you can’t tell anyone! I thought I could trust you and now you’re just freaking out!” Luminara huffed as she crossed her arms. _

_ “Of course you can trust me Lumi! I’m just shocked you know? You’ve always been so good at hiding your emotions that of course I’m going to have questions when you tell me that you have a crush on one of our oldest friends!” Quinlan defended, making Luminara star daggers for speaking a little too loudly about her “crush”. _

_ “Whatever Quinlan… just forget about it!” Luminara finishes, looking away from Quinlan. _

_ After a few moments of silence, Quinlan spoke up once more, “Luminara, I’m sorry. I promise your secret is safe with me.” _

_ “Thank you Quinlan.” _

_ 1 year later _

_ A quick set of knocks wakes thirteen year old Quinlan up from his slumber as he wonders who could be wanting his attention in the middle of the night, “I’m up Master Tholme, give me a minute.” _

_ To Quinlan’s surprise, it was the trembling form of his longtime friend Luminara Unduli who was behind the door. Luminara looked as if she was crying and she was holding her trembling hands. _

_ “Lumi! What’s wrong! What’s happened!?” Quinlan asked as he pushed Luminara into his bedroom. _

_ “Master Lestrange saw me and Ben playing together in the gardens today and he got angry and…” Lumiara begins to say before revealing the deep burns on her hands. This infuriated Quinlan. _

_ “Are those...lightsaber burns?” Quinlan asked slowly as Luminara began to sob once more. Her tears confirmed the young man’s suspicions, “I’ll kill him! Lumi we have to report this!” _

_ Luminara shook her head, “No Quinlan! It’s bad enough my Master suspects my feelings for Ben, the last thing I need is to be lectured by the Council...I don’t want to banish Quinlan, I’d have nowhere to go!” _

_ Quinlan deflates knowing the truth in Luminara’s words as he looks for his first aid kit in his closet, “Come here Lumi, lets clean those burns up.” _

_ As Quinlan disinfected and dressed Luminara’s burns he asked, “Does Obi-wan know?” _

_ “No, he’s on a mission with Master Jinn now, I couldn’t tell him anyway. I know he would march straight to the Council and I can’t risk the possibility that he’d reject my feelings…” Luminara said sadly. _

_ “I’m sure he cares a lot about you Lumi, I have no doubt he would be upset if he knew the truth…” Quinlan said with an exhale. _

_ “He could never know.” Luminara whispered. _

_ 18 years later _

_ Thirty year old Quinlan was walking with his apprentice Aayla Secura towards the Jedi archives to help with her studies when he noticed Luminara and her Padawan learner Barriss Offee walking in the opposite direction. _

_ “Master Unduli!” Quinlan waved at the older Mirialan woman who bowed respectfully at him. _

_ “Good day Master Vos, how are you and your Padawan doing”? Luminara asked with a small smile. _

_ “We’re doing well, just helping the little one here with her homework” Quinlan answered as he patted an embarrassed Aayla on the back, “How are you ladies doing?” _

_ “We are doing well thank you, Barriss and I were on our way to Mirial for her first tattoo ceremony” Luminara says looking at the young Barriss who bowed politely. _

_ “That’s great! I remember a little Luminara getting her first tattoos!” Quinlan responded happily despite the woman physically wincing at the memory. _

_ “As do I, well we must be going then Master Vos, good day to you and Padawan Secura” Luminara finishes before walking away with Barriss. _

_ “You as well Master Unduli” Quinlan waved again, feeling a little guilty for touching a nerve in front of their Padawans.  _

_ As Quinlan and Aayla continued their trek to the Archives, the Jedi Master observed how closed off his oldest friend has become. No longer was Luminara the happy little girl that floated in the Youngling classroom. As time passed, Luminara has built impenetrable walls around her. The man knew all too well that between her abusive Master and her pining feelings for Obi-wan that Luminara had no other choice than to emotionally isolate herself, but Quinlan just wished he could bring the light back in her eyes. _

_ When they were teens, Quinlan was starting to take notice of Luminara’s growing beauty. As a Padawan learner and a Jedi Knight, Luminara’s hair had to be concealed in a headdress per Mirialan tradition, but Quinlan knew that underneath the caps laid silky, black waves of hair. Her figure grew increasingly more feminine which gave the young man feelings of lust despite their friendship and despite knowing his Obi-wan held her heart. From all the numerous crying sessions Luminara has had with Quinlan, he always wondered if she could possibly have feelings for him. After all, Obi-wan was rarely around for her. Obi-wan wasn’t there for the abuse or there during the happiest days like her being Knighted. Quinlan just didn’t understand it and in a way, he grew to resent Obi-wan. But he felt bad for doing so as Obi-wan was unaware of Luminara’s feelings and Obi-wan treated him like a brother. Not to mention there was always the Code to follow. _

_ 5 Years Later _

_ When Order 66 occurred, Quinlan desperately prayed that he wouldn’t feel Aayla’s or Luminara’s Force signature die out as thousands of his fellow Jedi were slaughtered at once. Quinlan was still grieving the loss of his late Master Tholme and now he had more to grieve. Quinlan will never forget how quickly his heart shattered when Aayla was gunned down by her clone troopers. The man knew his apprentice loved her squadron more than anything and it sickened Quinlan to the core knowing her death was so horribly wrong. Tears streamed down his face as the Jedi Master hastily navigated the jungles of Kashyyyk.  _

_ The amount of relief Quinlan felt when he still felt Luminara’s presence in the Force was outstanding. All he had to do now was to find a way back to her so that they can grieve together and pick up the pieces the mass genocide left behind. Maybe just maybe things can change between them. Maybe there’s still hope Quinlan can find happiness again after losing Tholme and Aayla. _

_ 6 months later _

_ Quinlan ordered himself a drink at the bar as he watched the now married Obi-wan and Luminara dance away on the ballroom floor. Quinlan was genuinely happy for Luminara and he has been since Obi-wan asked him to go ring shopping with him. However, it didn’t make the event hurt any less. Quinlan has loved Luminara since they were five years old and even though they have gone years without seeing or speaking to one another, the feelings he harbored were still there. _

_ She was absolutely beautiful tonight. Luminara was truly the most beautiful woman Quinlan has ever seen. But she finally had her Ben Kenobi and their friendship was enough to keep Quinlan in the wings. On top of all that, it has come to everyone’s attention that Luminara was pregnant with Obi-wan’s child, which blew Quinlan’s mind. Something that would have never occurred had the old Jedi Order still existed has come to fruition. Soon, there was going to be a child that resembled the couple that the man thought would never be considering Obi-wan’s past infatuation with Duchess Satine of Mandalore. Still, Quinlan agreed to help Skywalker and Kenobi in their desperate search for the new Sith threat that wants Luminara’s child. Quinlan was choosing to hunt the Sith for Luminara, not for Skywalker, and certainly, not for Obi-wan. _

_ Three months later _

_ Quinlan leaves Padme’s apartment on Coruscant after a maddening conversation he had with Obi-wan and Anakin. At this point, Quinlan feels that he has been shoved to the side. The man took risks such as contacting Asajj Ventress for help and has been countless hours studying the ways of the Sith and for what? For his so-called friends to demean him and reject his ideas? _

_ No, Quinlan Vos was having no more. His brush with the dark side has taught the Jedi Master something that his Jedi teachings didn’t; the sheer power to defeat an enemy. Jedi attack for defense, killing was not the Jedi way. Yet, he was so close to avenging his Master on Serreno. What has taken days for the Jedi to do, took Quinlan minutes to achieve when he attacked Ventress. This power, in Quinlan’s mind, was the answer to saving Luminara. For Luminara, Quinlan is willing to abandon everything he knew to save the one last person he truly loved. _

_ Quinlan needed to seek Maul out. He needed to gain Maul’s trust so that he can complete some training in the dark side so that he can be the hero in Luminara’s eyes. Not Obi-wan, not Barriss, him. They say you sacrifice for the ones you love and that was exactly what Quinlan was going to do. Even if it meant that he would have to put an end to Luminara’s misery. Quinlan knew that Obi-wan loved Luminara with every fiber of his being; the man would kill for her. But Quinlan loved Luminara in a different way. He loved her enough to kill her, to restore peace in a life that showed no mercy. _

_ End Flashbacks _

Finally, the pain stopped as Quinlan looked down to see his shiny new, metallic legs. As strange as it was, Quinlan had no trouble getting up and moving. It was like he didn’t have his natural legs viciously cut off. The ex-Jedi then leaves the room to seek more direction from Maul. The Skywalker twins were spared Maul’s wrath, but Luminara has now become the prime target. Quinlan sees Lucius standing with his new legs outside their Mustafar base, holding a holoprojection of Maul.

“It is important that you two do not fail me this time, return to Coruscant immediately. Vos you bring Luminara and her apprentice here to me on Exegol on my signal and you Lucius will act as a distraction so Vos can get away successfully” Maul commanded.

“It will be done my Lord,” Lucius nodded.

“Good, now go, soon we will have our victory!” Maul responds before the holo fizzled out.

“Looks like you have no choice but to carry your friend to her death” Lucius said coolly to Quinlan who did his best to look calm.

“It’s for her own good,” Quinlan replied, before starting to walk back to their transport.

Deep within the darkness that welled his body, Quinlan’s heart broke knowing what he was about to do. In the name of love, Quinlan has been asked to put his dearest friend down. In death, she can be at peace and be free of any evil that threatened to take her and her child.

_ “Master”  _ the voice of his late apprentice, Aayla, whispered in his mind,  _ “Please don’t….Spare her please...you don’t have to do this...it’s not too late!” _

_ “I’m sorry Aayla, but it is too late for me” _ Quinlan internally responded as he punched the ship’s coordinates for Coruscant.

Somewhere in the cosmic Force, the spirit of Aayla Secura cried for her Master’s death. Master Quinlan Vos was gone. Instead, he has become a monster for all the wrong reasons.


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final promises are shared between the couples as Quinlan and Lucius wait for Maul to pull the trigger on his final act. Isadora gifts Ventress with a new lightsaber, finally allowing her tragic past to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Finally I'm able to upload the latest chapter after three full days (that's like forever in my time). My work life has been crazy busy and sadly, I won't be able to predict when the next chapters will be uploaded, but trust that it will always be as soon as possible because writing these stories give me life and they're my escape, so I can't thank you all enough for your loving support of my journey as a fan fic author. I've also decided to take it a step further and get involved with a publishing company in hopes that once I introduce the world to other stories that maybe one day I can grab Lucasfilm's attention and give the proper canon stories our beloved characters deserve especially my Mirialan babes.
> 
> So with that being said, enjoy this lighter chapter before shit starts to hit the fan. As always, happy reading and I hope you all are having an awesome day :)

Chapter 9: Promises

“Anakin is a lucky man,” Obi-wan says as he and Luminara enter their bedroom after meeting the Skywalker twins.

“Yes, he is. I’m very happy for them both, makes me excited to see you hold our child” Luminara replied smiling as she caressed her stomach. 

Obi-wan blushed a little at his wife’s sweet comment, “I could say the same about you, I don’t believe I say it enough but you are so beautiful as a mother darling I mean it. You radiate just as much now as you did back on Geonosis when I finally looked at the beauty you are. I still pray the baby gets his/her looks from you.”

“Oh shush, remember the ladies have always been fond of you General Kenobi” Luminara winked as she brought herself into bed, patting the space next to her, “Come to bed love.”

Obi-wan compiles but not without inserting another witty remark, “I think I like it alot when you call me General, Mrs. Kenobi.”

“Do you now?” Luminara laughed as the couple kissed.

“Yes, you should say it more. Back in the day, I’m sure I would have traveled the entire galaxy for you the moment that title escaped your lips.”

“I would have loved that…you were always on my mind, even in battle.”

“I’m so grateful we can be together now and very soon, we’ll have living proof of our love” Obi-wan said as he kissed his child.

“I love you so much Ben…” Luminara whispered, drinking every minute they have left together before danger comes for them once more.

“I love you more my dear Luminara.”

Obi-wan then wraps his arms around his wife and child before Luminara looks into her husband’s azure orbs, “Darling, I need you to promise me something my love.”

“Anything, love.”

With an exhale Luminara said, “Promise me that no matter what happens, that you won’t give into the darkness like Quinlan. That you’ll take our child and raise it with Barriss?”

Obi-wan began to shake his head, “Luminara, we’ve been over this many times, I will not let anything happen to you. I refuse to think of another outcome. You and I are raising our child together with Barriss as planned.”

“Yes, but think like a Jedi for a moment dear. If something were to happen, I need to know that you will not give into Maul. Don’t be Quinlan. I can’t lose you both!” Luminara argued as her voice began to break.

Obi-wan kissed Luminara on the cheek, “Hey… don’t cry my love. There’s still hope for Quinlan I’m sure of it! Sure, it seems like he’s done the unthinkable and betrayed us all, but Quinlan is a Jedi. He raised Aayla Secura, he’s a good man. He was the only one who had hope for Ventress of all people. Quinlan Vos can’t be evil. There has to be some good left in him. If it were Anakin, I wouldn’t believe it, would you?”

Although the situation of Barriss turning to the dark side was hypothetical, Luminara’s heart shattered at the thought, “No… of course not. Mortis proves that I'd die before I accept such a thing!”

“So then, I will try for Quinlan. You’ve believed in him before any one of us. Matter of fact he owes you a galaxy’s greatest apology for turning his back on you. All those nights and days where I wasn’t there, he was. I just...I just don’t know what would cause him to walk away from you Lumi. That’s what makes me upset. I’ve viewed him practically as a brother. My God, I took the man ring shopping with me, where did things go wrong?” Obi-wan exclaimed, putting a free hand over his face.

Luminara pulled the hand away and kissed it, “Ben, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for you to get upset. It hurts me so much to know that he may be working for the very monster that wants to destroy our baby. I can’t put words to it. All I know is that if I lost you, I think I’d lose the will to live. That’s why I have to ask Ben that even if something were to separate myself from you that you won’t give in and that you will stay in the light even when all seems lost.”

A crestfallen look etches onto the bearded father to be’s face, “I’ve already lost the man that was like a father to me and I’ve lost my youth doing everything I can to raise Anakin into the Jedi he is today and I’ve almost lost you multiple times in the Clone Wars. I wish I could numb the pain I feel whenever the fear of losing the love of my life and child, but I can’t. But if it will put your soul at ease to know that I will not lose myself to the dark, then I will make that promise to you. I will fight to raise our child, but I can’t promise I will not try to avenge you no different than I avenged Qui-Gon.”

“Qui-Gon loves you so much my love” Luminara says, her violet eyes sparkling in the moonlight.Obi-wan says nothing as he leans down to kiss his wife with a passion neither have been able to feel in many months.

“Funny, this feels just like the first time we kissed” Luminara remincesd

“Yes, I just had to kiss the girl after almost dying” Obi-wan chuckled, “And I’ll do it again once I finish with Quinlan and Maul.”

Luminara smirks, “Oh Master Jedi? You’re going to show both of them how powerful you really are?”

“In the name of my unborn child, yes my lady” Obi-wan proclaimed, “Well, maybe Anakin will help just a little not too much.”

“That is if you’re alright with explosions!” Luminara giggled as the couple finally allowed sleep to take over as they held each other tightly.

______________________________________________________________________

Barriss pushed Ahsoka onto her bed the moment the door shut behind them. This caught the Togruta off-guard as her face expressed surprise as her Mirialan girlfriend kicked her heels off and began to untie her boots. 

“Barriss?” Ahsoka quietly asked before said woman put a finger to her lips.

“Don’t talk” Barriss whispered as she began to kiss Ahsoka’s tender areas on her neck causing her to moan. Like butter, Ahsoka completely melted under Barriss’s touch and didn’t protest to her girlfriends fingers dancing all over her body, snatching pieces of clothing off one by one until she was completely naked. Barriss wasted no time showering Ahsoka’s pale orange skin with lingering kisses while her hands began to work on massaging theTogruta’s breasts. It took everything in Ahsoka to not make loud noise as her nether regions start to well in desire. 

“Damn it Barriss… I’ve missed this….” Ahsoka says breathily, swallowing down more screams of pleasure down her throat.

Barriss looked up from Ahsoka’s breast area and commanded, “I said don’t talk.”

From there, Barriss’s long, slender fingers slowly made their way down to Ahsoka’s core causing goosebumps and waves of ecstasy to override Ahsoka’s control over herself. While the fingers were doing the groundwork, Barriss’s face trails down Ahsoka’s toned stomach right before her target. A smirk graced Barriss’s face as she saw her girlfriend’s head nod vigorously, silently begging for more. There was something just so sinfully good watching Ahsoka crumble under her control. The outside world may know the quiet side of Barriss, but in the bedroom Ahsoka knows a different side and both women knew it and loved it all the same. Alone, the two women were completely free to be who they are and Barriss has always liked order and in turn plays the more dominant role as much as Ahsoka fights against it. Ahsoka has left Barriss alone for two months without explanation so now Barriss was indirectly punishing her for it by teasing her lover for a few moments more before devouring what she rightfully deserved.

Ahsoka must have figured out what game Barriss was playing because within seconds of climaxing, she flipped the Mirialan over and returned the favor more ferociously. Barriss had to cover her mouth at times to not wake her sleeping Master down the hall but boy did a girl want to scream in pleasure and throw Ahsoka all over the room. By the landslide, this was the hottest session of love making the two women have shared. If Sith lords were watching, neither cared for they both knew that they deserved every second of each other’s company.

Far into the wee hours of the morning, did Ahsoka and Barriss finally retire to bed. Barriss laid her head on Ahsoka’s bare chest as her hair was being combed affectionately by the newly appointed Jedi auntie. The two stayed in silence, lost in their own thoughts before Barriss asked, “Are you ever going to tell me what really happened?”

Ahsoka let out a sigh and responded, “Yes, I will actually. But you know when that time comes, I don’t think I’ll have to explain much at all.”

Barriss laughed, “Oh no, you’re not getting out of this one my dear!”

In a span of a heartbeat Ahsoka said, “Barriss, there’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

Barriss rose from her girlfriend and replied, “What?”

“I saw the way you looked at Luke and Leia and I noticed the way you glowed at Luminara and Obi-wan’s wedding, so I’ve been thinking…” Ahsoka begins to say as she pulls on her fingers nervously, “When all this craziness is said and done...would you want that kind of thing with me?”

Barriss blinked, “Ahsoka, is this your weird roundabout way of asking my hand in marriage? Because if it is, you better march down that hall and ask my Master for her blessing or so help you once that child is born.”

“So is that a yes?” Ahsoka pressed, her small smile growing larger.

Barriss playfully smacked the Togruta in the arm, “Not until I get a dinner, a ring, and Luminara’s blessing.”

“So yes?” Ahsoka repeated teasingly.

Barriss smiled and rolled her eyes, “What do you think you idiot? I didn’t worry myself sick waiting for you all this time just not to have a future with you! But seriously come back to me with a proper proposal, you do remember Obi-wan’s right?”

Ahsoka feigned looking thoughtful, “Now that you mention it, not really, I was too focused on how adorable your face was in the glow of the lanterns.”

Barriss blushed, “Stop it, you’re making me burn up!”

“Sweetie you know I can do things to you to make you burn even brighter and you know it!” Ahsoka scoffed back, clearly pleased with herself.

“Well regardless, do a better job proposing!”

“Okay, I know this isn’t my brightest moment, but I just wanted to throw that out there before something happens or what if someone dies?” Ahsoka argued, making Barriss snap her head back.

“What is with everyone saying they might die, I can’t handle that!” Barriss snapped, tears already threatening to fall.

“Oh Barriss…” Ahsoka says under her breath, using her thumb to push tears away, “I’m sorry, that was dumb of me to say… no one is going to die; not on our watch.”

“Is that what you were learning this whole time?” Barriss sniffed, “How to keep people from dying.”

Ahsoka hesitated for a moment before nodding her head, “Yes, I suppose you can say that.”

Barriss wiped the last of the tears before giving a sincere look to her girlfriend, “Ahsoka Tano, I love you more than anything alright? Just promise me we’ll see through the end of this nightmare we’re living in.”

Ahsoka takes Barriss’s hands and kissed them before looking straight into purple eyes, “I promise and I love you too.”

______________________________________________________________________

Asajj was unable to sleep. For so many nights, visions of Quinlan’s transformation in the dark side have plagued her. Vos has become the insect that never dies. The Dathormian woman has never been a fan of his since day one. The former Jedi was obnoxious, arrogant, and crass, two qualities Ventress tended to loathe the most in others especially in Dooku. It was so complete to Ventress that the man seemed to have taken a different kind of interest in her besides as a potential colleague. Love and lust are two emotions the ex-assassin stayed away from. The last person she felt warmly towards was her late Jedi Master Ky Narec. His end was unjustifiable and it was the enormous amount of pain she felt that drove her to madness, to bloodthirstiness.

Admittedly, Ventress understood Luminara’s dislike of her. The woman was the epitome of elegance and grace. Ventress didn’t need a life story to deduce that misfortunate has been hurdled her way as all Force users do. There’s a curse to having such privileges over the Force. Enemies are all around regardless if you utilize your talents for good or evil. The Clone Wars blurred those lines leaving behind unease and confusion on what the future holds. Thus Asajj had to give the woman credit for standing above the pain and carrying a child knowing the dangers that lie ahead. Not that Ventress would ever admit to holding such respect. 

Ventress wasn’t lying about enjoying her sentient life on her home planet with her sister, but Quinlan’s assaination attempt brought something out of her that she hasn’t felt since her hero days she spent fighting alongside Ky to protect local villagers. Life wasn’t over for Asajj Ventress. There was a story to be told and she intends to see it through. When it comes to Quinlan Vos, Ventress will only fight the man if it means saving Kenobi and the others from the dark fate she nearly died from. Ventress is out to prove that an ex-Sith can be brought back to the light even if it still meant carrying all the sins she committed on her back for the rest of her days.

“Can’t sleep?” Isadora’s voice asked Ventress as dawn’s light began to creep into the apartment.

Ventress shook her head, “No, it’s Vos. I fear we’re just hours away from the next battle.”

Isadora sighed as she felt sympathy for her friends who have been double crossed, “So what do we do?”

“We seek him out. I have foreseen Vos’s return with his comrade back here, I suspect they’ll be attempting to take Luminara today” Ventress says, turning to meet Mirialan's gaze.

Isadora shakes her head, “How could Master Vos and Lucius do this?”

“The dark side of the Force is not to be played with, once it has its grip on you, it’s virtually impossible to come back from, even the most pure heart of the Jedi” Ventress stated flatly before saying, “We should head to the Kenobi’s, they’re going to need all the help they can get.”

“I agree, but first I think I have something for you!” Isadora says happily as she rummages through the pile of odds and ends of mechanical junk on her living room floor before pulling out a shiny gold hilt that resembles a lightsaber. “I think it’s time you got rid of those red sabers in exchange for this,” Isadora suggested as she ignites the yellow saber.

Ventress’s eyes widen at the beauty of the weapon, “Where did you get that?”

Isadora shrugged her shoulders before explaining, “I made it myself with some bits I’ve found here and there over the years. It’s the first lightsaber I ever built as a Padawan learner before I crafted the blue sabers I have now. I’ve read in the Jedi archives that you can purify bleeding kyber crystals to a point where you get the gold color and well here we are!”

“So where did you get the crystal then?” Ventress asked, raising a brow.

Isadora blushed, “I actually took it from Lord Sideous’s lightsaber before Master Billaba destroyed it when we were searching Palpatine’s office for any more artifacts.”

Ventress crossed her arms, “That was a risky move getting possession of such a dark crystal, but I’m sure you know that.”

Isadora held out the saber, her eyes still averted to the floor, “So will you take it? Just for the sake of leaving the past behind?”

Asajj felt her heart in her throat at the girl’s sentiment; she wanted nothing more to be rid of the hilts Dooku presented her so many years ago. This was a step in the right direction. Ventress silently accepted the gold saber, admiring the powerful symbolic meaning of the gift. The older woman was neither a Sith or a Jedi so the color couldn’t be more perfect, “Thank you…” Asajj tells Isadora sincerely.

Isadora gets back up at her feet and smiles, “So ready to fight some bad guys?”

Ventress gives the girl her signature smirk, “Only if you’re willing to help me burn these old hilts.”

______________________________________________________________________

_ “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Obi-wan screams in Anakin’s mind to a dark figure the younger man couldn’t make out. Barriss Offee was crying profusely holding what appeared to be an infant crying. Anakin could see the limp form of Luminara in Obi-wan’s lap, blood pooling all around her. _

_ Anakin calls out to his Master, “Obi-wan!” _

_ Obi-wan snapped his head back to reveal gold Sith eyes before setting Luminara down and igniting his lightsaber, “I will do what I must,” he says before running in the opposite direction towards the mysterious figure. _

_ “NO!” Anakin cries back running after Obi-wan who was now clashing with Maul who taunted the man, “It’s over Kenobi, give in to your hate, let it flow through you!” _

_ Anakin ignites his blade and swings at Maul, “Damn you!”, the young man shouted, “Obi-wan don’t listen to him, save your child!” _

_ Before Obi-wan could answer Anakin, Maul was able to successfully stab the bearded man with his lightsaber killing him. _

_ “NOOOOO!” Anakin bellowed as Maul snickered away. _

_ Anakin reaches for his dying Master, “Stay with me Obi-wan!”, he cried feeling helpless. _

_ Obi-wan was gasping for air, “Anakin...save her….” before a final breath escaped him. _

_ Anger filled Anakin’s entire being as the Jedi breathed heavily, processing the sudden loss. _

_ “Oh Skywalker….” Maul’s voice called out. _

_ Anakin snapped his tear stained face to see the now deceased figures of Barriss and Ahsoka. Lucius held Ahsoka, while Quinlan held Barriss. To add more salt to the gaping wound that was Anakin’s heart, Maul held Luke and Leia in his arms while kicking the bundle Barriss held just moments ago in his direction.  _

_ “You’ve failed Skywalker! It’s over….THE SITH SHALL REIGN FOREVERMORE!” Maul screamed as Anakin turned the bundle over to see the still child within. Anakin didn’t have the opportunity to mourn all the losses of his loved ones, before being impaled by Maul’s spinning red lightsabers. _

Anakin shot straight up from his sleep, breathing heavily as he scans the room to see his wife and children still sleeping in the delivery room they were in. The frightened Jedi wipes the beads of sweat that poured from his face as he allows himself to calm down from arguably the worst vision he has ever foreseen second to the death of his mother.

“Ani?” Padme quietly asks, as the woman sits up in her bed, “Another nightmare?”

Anakin nods his head, “I have to go Padme.”

Padme knew not to argue or ask any questions, for the new mother knew her husband saw their loved ones in his mind, “Then go...just whatever you do come back to your children please and to me.”

Anakin turns to meet his wife’s worried gaze and leans forward to give her a long, sweet kiss on the lips, “I will”. Then, he walks over to the two bassinets next to Padme and instructs his children to, “Be good and look after your mother, dad will be back soon. I love you both so much!” After kissing both Luke and Leia on their tiny foreheads, Anakin gives one last smile at his wife before leaving the room. Padme does everything she can in the moment to not cry. One would think the woman would be used to her Jedi husband leaving for dangerous missions, but Luke and Leia didn’t exist during all those times. Now, there was so much to lose and Padme does not intend to raise her twins alone.

______________________________________________________________________

_ “Master, please, I beg you! If you ever loved me in life, please don’t go through with this. There’s still time to return to the light!” _ , the ghostly voice of Aayla Secura said in her former Master Quinlan Vos’s mind. Even though Vos keeps telling her to leave him and that he must follow through on his plans, the deceased Jedi still pleaded for mercy and reminded him relentlessly that the Quinlan she knew in life could never be so vile. 

_ “For the last time Aayla, I’m doing this because I love her. Once I kill Maul, I’ll be powerful enough to bring her back from the dead!” _ Quinlan internally shouted at his lost Padawan.

_ “Master, that’s a lie! How could you?! If you really loved her, you’d set her free by allowing her and her child to live! And if it were true, why not bring me and everyone else you’ve lost back? It’s not the way!” _ Aayla argued with such despair in her voice.

Quinlan shakes his head as if that would be enough for Aayla to stop haunting him. Currently, he and Lucius were perched on top of a building, that gave the two Sith acolytes a birds eye view of the Kenobi apartment.

“Do you think Maul will have us waiting here all day?” Lucius asks.

Quinlan continues to just stare Luminara who was sitting beside Obi-wan in their living area with a mug of something, “Just shut up and wait for the signal”, Quinlan answered with a shrug before reaching for his binoculars. 

_ “Don’t worry my dearest, soon you won’t be so afraid and together, you and I will bring forth a new era of the galaxy and you’ll never have to suffer again.” _


	10. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul's final order is initiated as our heroes are faced unforgivable tragedy. Everything is hanging on a thread as a deep wound is cut within the Force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for the unexpected hiatus, now that school is back in session; I'm forced to deal with the ramifications that is virtual learning. Not being able to write this story as quickly as I would like brings deep sorrow, but rest assured the updates will continue to come. I will be striving to update at least once or twice a week. Thank you all for continuing to love and support my work. You'll never know how fulfilled and happy I feel when I get to share my stories with you all <3
> 
> With that being said, I must warn you that this chapter is going to be hard. Shit really hits the fan. Without a doubt, the darkest chapter I've ever written. But I promise all the chapters that will follow will be happy and light. I promise you that this will be the end of the angst and darkness. Trust me :) Also I've been reading more Legends books and I'm currently reading the Barriss series and let me just say DAMN YOU FELONI! Barriss is such an amazing character that was just thrown away in canon...I demand answers and rest assured I'll be churning more good Barriss and Luminara stories to come.
> 
> Until then, as always, happy reading and the Force is with us all... always :)

Chapter 10: Shattered 

Darth Maul was beaming. It was only a matter of hours before he would reap the rewards of his new grand plan. Soon, the self-proclaimed Sith lord will sit upon his thorned, stone throne with the dead bodies of his enemies at his feet. Though he has yet to get his hands on the Skywalker children, Maul was confident that once his revenge has been fulfilled, he will meet his future apprentices. In the years to come, the Sith will finally reinstate complete control of the galaxy. Any remaining Jedi after the day’s end will be eliminated and any Force-sensitive children will be under his thumb. Quinlan and Lucius were just pawns in his game of monopoly. The Zabrak hopes that Sideous is seething in his grave knowing that his estranged apprentice has achieved what he couldn’t.

Maul looks down in his cauldron that bubbled in shades of azure, seeing the visage of Luminara looking stressed in the early hours of the morning. The warrior takes a moment to admire the woman he has been watching closely for many months now. Maul has come to realize that he and Luminara were complete opposites. He embodied rage, and she embodied grace. He valued power and control; she valued justice and peace. He was an enemy to Kenobi, whilst she was Kenobi’s beloved. No doubt the child she was carrying was the Jedi Order’s new hope. Maul would rather be killed than admit to Luminara’s beauty and courage. Had the circumstances been different, the Sith would have gone to great lengths to study her, to see how much it would take to snuff the light within her. 

_ “‘Tis a shame, my darling, that your death is to be. No matter. You will soon be reunited with your precious deceased friends.” _ Maul concluded in his head before retracting the mini holo projector in his robes. It was time to give the order. Let the game begin.

The plan was ingenious. Quinlan will be ordered to capture Mrs. Kenobi and Barriss Offee and take them both to a secret medical base on Coruscant that Sideous would utilize for his dark allies. There, Luminara will ultimately give birth once Quinlan activates the surgical droids to extract the child. Barriss will be imprisoned at the site where she will be forced to watch her Master suffer and hopefully allow the darkness in. Once the child is born, Quinlan will update him and by then he will be able to display the murder of mother and child for Kenobi to see. While Quinlan is with the Mirialans, it will be Lucius’s task to lead Kenobi, Skywalker, and Lady Tano on a wild bantha chase.

Lucius will be instructed to return to Mustafar with the Jedi in tow. He shall convince them that Luminara and Barriss have been taken to the volcanic planet as well. Maul will meet them all there to see the stunned looks on their faces when they realize that they’ve been fooled. By then, it will be too late. Luminara and her baby will be gone and the epic battle Maul has been craving will commence. If all goes according to plan, Maul will proceed in tracking and executing Skywalker’s wife and return with the Skywalker twins back to Exegol. It was imperative to Maul that the realm of Exegol remained a secret to all but the Sith. If anyone were to look for answers behind the tragedy, they’ll come to a dead end on Mustafar where nothing but the ashes of the dead will mix with the planet’s black sands.

A blue holo of Quinlan Vos appeared on Maul’s palm, “Initiate the final order.”

“Yes, my lord.”

______________________________________________________________________

Dawn was starting to break when Luminara Kenobi rose from her slumber. On top of retiring to bed later than usual the night due to the birth of Luke and Leia Skywalker, her mind was filled with terrible visions. All of them including herself and Maul. Some of the visions were just Maul observing her as if she were a specimen on display, others were scenes of the Sith killing her husband in multiple ways, each more gruesome than the next. The final vision that disturbed the Miralan woman the most was a scene in which Maul decides to keep her newborn as his own before drawing his red lightsabers to her. For obvious reasons, this would be the most distressing since the last thing the expectant mother wanted for her child is to be raised in evil.

Luminara looks down to her very pregnant stomach and lets out a sigh, “What are we going to do little one? I just want you to be free, I’m so sorry, I feel I’ve already failed miserably as a mother. If only your father and I weren’t Jedi…”

The mother moves out of bed, being careful to not wake her husband. If doom was on its way, Luminara wants to at least enjoy the early morning air one last time. She smiles as a quick vision of herself cradling a bundle overlooking the sunrise brings her comfort. Maybe her fear is actually getting the best of her. Although their numbers were small, maybe her family truly had a chance. After all, they are survivors of the greatest Jedi purge of all time. Padme was allowed to have an uneventful birth, why can’t she?

Hues of pink and orange greet Luminara’s face which now had a light frown to it. The possibility of her birth process being traumatic in comparison did spark some feelings of envy, yet Luminara does her best to shake such negativity from her mind. She greatly respected and cared for the Skywalkers. Of course, she’s happy all is well with the family. Instead, Luminara reminisces to the days where she and her once tiny apprentice spent almost every morning meditating together outdoors. Teaching and mentoring Barriss will forever be her greatest source of pride and love. Barriss gave Luminara’s life purpose and now she is ready to pass the torch on with her baby. Right as warm feelings were starting to envelope, the foreboding presence of Quinlan Vos brought Luminara back to reality.

“Quinlan…” Luminara begins, her eyes still looking at the planet’s twin suns.

“Lumi…” Quinlan replied, his tone surprisingly soft.

“Unless you go by something else now. Quinlan, if you were struggling with darkness why didn’t you let me in?” Luminara asked, feelings of sadness starting to creep into her voice.

Quinlan puts a hand on Luminara’s shoulder, “I couldn’t. You’ve always had too much on your plate Lumi. Even when we were young, you never had the room.”

Luminara turns to face her fallen friend, “How could you say that? Even though I have always harbored feelings for Ben, I’ve always loved you too! Just in a different way! How could you stray so far? You’re the man that raised Aayla Secura for Force’s sake!”, she argues, starting to curl her trembling hands into fists.

If Quinlan was offended by Luminara’s words, his face didn’t show it as he wipes a stray strand of black, wavy hair from the woman’s face, “I know this looks bad, but you have to understand Lumi that what I have to do is for your own good.”

“What do you know about what’s good for me? You’ve betrayed us Quinlan, you’ve broken my heart…” Luminara wept as tears began to leave her amethyst eyes. Quinlan thumbs the tears away causing Luminara’s body to tense and take a few steps back on the balcony.

“Please… whatever your motives are….please don’t hurt my baby….just please do my one final favor as a friend and don’t hurt my baby!” Luminara cried out, wrapping her arms around her stomach. 

“Lumi, you and I both know that child could become dangerous…”

Luminara interrupts the man, “Only if she were to be raised by your new Master!”

Quinlan blinked, “She?”

“Just a feeling…” Luminara whispers as she falls to her knees. Luminara was not one to cry and the last time she cried tears of pain was when Order 66 occurred and she feared for the life of Obi-wan and Barriss, but the tears were free flowing now. It was quickly becoming evident that the boy she knew many moons ago is gone and has been replaced by a soon to be infant murdurer. Quinlan walks and crouches down to Luminara’s level, lifting her chin up to meet his cold gaze.

“You and your daughter will be together in peace soon I promise you,” Quinlan said, sending shivers down Luminara’s spine. Luminara starts to shake her head and cries some more as Quinlan pulls her in for an embrace. As quickly as she could, Luminara stood up, her eyes widening on how chilling this conversation had gone. Quinlan sighs and pulls out a syringe from his back pocket.

“I’m sorry Lumi,” Quinlan says in Luminara’s ear as he quickly covers the horrified woman’s mouth. The sedative was then jammed into Luminara’s neck and Quinlan maintained his strong hold on her as her body grew more limp. Despite appearing so cold, Quinlan did feel an ounce of remorse of what he’d just done.

_ “Why did it have to come to this? Damn you Kenobi, Dooku should have killed you while he had the chance!”,  _ Quinlan thought as he picked up the unconscious body of Luminara. The man proceeds to quietly re-enter the apartment knowing that there was another he still needed to fetch another.

______________________________________________________________________

Barriss snapped her eyes open upon feeling her girlfriend's absence in her bed.

_ “No, not again!”  _ The young woman thought as her eyes did not detect the Togruta’s presence anywhere between the bedroom and refresher. Her eyes did notice a scrap of paper on Ahsoka’s pillow with the words, “Trust me”, in Ahsoka’s handwriting.

Barriss held the paper to her chest and choked on a sob. This is it. The moment in which Ahsoka will push to save the grim fate of her Master has arrived. There was no time to worry or grieve as Barriss quickly slid out of bed and reached for her lightsaber. She then proceeded to run towards her Master’s quarters not expecting the tranquilizer dart to pierce the side of her neck within the dark hallway. Barriss only had time to catch her breath before slipping into a state of unconsciousness. The blurred image of Quinlan Vos carrying the limp body of her Master was the last thing Barriss would see.

______________________________________________________________________

Obi-wan Kenobi jolts out of bed hearing what sounded like a yelp outside the bedroom door. Taking note of his pregnant wife’s absence made the man’s heart race as he dashes out the room, lightsaber in hand. To the man’s horror, he catches a glimpse of Quinlan Vos running out the apartment with two bodies, presumably one of them being Luminara.

“LUMINARA!” Obi-wan bellowed as he ran the fastest he’s ever ran through the complex. Blind anger and fear coarse hot in his veins as for some diabolical reason, the father to be did not sense or hear his former friend kidnap his wife and Barriss. Right when the Jedi was about to leap towards Quinlan out in the ship landing, Lucius’s twin red sabers clashed against Obi-wan’s blue, stopping the man dead in tracks.

“In a hurry Kenobi?” Lucius smirked, already seeing some gold within his opponent’s aqua irises.

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” Obi-wan screamed using all the Force he could muster to send Lucius flying.

Unfortunately, the collison gave Quinlan ample time to flee the building in a ship. Obi-wan proceeded to run towards the departing vessel, feeling confident he could jump up in time to cling onto the ship. Again, Lucius stops Obi-wan’s movement by using the Force to hold the furious Jedi midair. From a few meters away, Lucius starts to curl his hand into a fist that would cause the bearded man to choke. That is until the sound of lightsabers activating caused the Pu’an to let Obi-wan go.

Standing behind Lucius was Asajj Ventress and Isadora Green with their respective weapon glowing against their stern faces. Lucius couldn’t help but laugh, “Well, well…. Here we have a failed Sith and a lowly Jedi Knight, do you really think you can stop us now. I’m afraid you are both late.”

“WHERE IS SHE?!” cried Obi-wan as he swung his lightsaber at Lucius’s head to which he dodged effortlessly. Both Ventress and Green back away to avoid being struck, while Lucius starts to run away. Without another word, the trio make a break for the fleeing dark side user. Hatred continued to lash out within the Force from Obi-wan as failure started to dawn in. Suddenly, what appeared to be a Coruscanti medical cruiser cut in front of Obi-wan, Asajj, and Isadora. It was none other than Anakin Skywalker behind the wheel, “Get in!”

Once the three individuals were on board, both Asajj and Isadora had to hold onto the still fuming Obi-wan as the man wanted to take control. Anakin speedily helps the woman by looking straight into his Master’s eyes, “Obi-wan…”

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THEY’VE GOT HER! WE HAVE TO GO AFTER HIM!” Obi-wan spat his eyes starting to become more gold in color.

“Calm down Obi-wan! R2 put a tracker on the ship! Pull yourself together! You’ll be no help to Luminara looking and acting like a Sith!” Anakin pleaded using all of his weight to push the older man down into the passenger seat.

Obi-wan let out a huge breath as he put his face in his hands, his entire body shaking with sobs.

“I can take it from here Skywalker, you tend to him!” Asajj quickly said as she moved the ship forward in the direction of Lucius. Isadora kneels before the distraught Obi-wan and starts to rub soothing circles on the man’s back. For a good half of their journey to the unknown destination, Obi-wan was inconsolable, breaking everyone’s hearts.

“Anakin….” Obi-wan huffed after quite some time, “I’ve failed her… I’ve let my whole family down….the baby…”

Anakin calmly instructed, “Try to take some deep breaths Master, and that’s not true, you have not failed her. We’re going to save them all and you and Luminara will have your child in peace, just stay with me….”

Slowly but surely, Obi-wan does as Anakin instructed to do and starts to breathe. Anakin and Isadora breath alongside Obi-wan for moral support, both relieved to see Obi-wan’s blue irises once more.

“Thank you…” Obi-wan says breathily, feeling embarrassed by how much he lost control.

“I would have reacted the same way Obi-wan, you’ve seen it before, and I’d do it again if my family was in danger again,” Anakin replied coolly, giving his former Master, a good pat on the back. Isadora smiled at the kinship, before asking, “This may be a bad time to ask this, but does anyone know where Ahsoka is?”

Both men shook their heads before Anakin answered, “No, but I’m going to have to trust she is safe wherever she is and that she knows what she’s doing since I didn’t see her and I doubt that son of a bitch Vos could carry the three of them.”

For the remainder of the tense flight to Mustafar, everyone aboard was silent, lost in their own troubling thoughts.

______________________________________________________________________

Back on Lothal, Ahsoka Tano unlocked the Jedi Temple in a haste knowing full well what was happening lightyears away. Everything she has trained and worked towards has been for this very moment. The Togruta just internally prayed that Barriss took her note to heart and that wherever she is, she’s alright. 

_ “Don’t worry Luminara… I’ve got you!” _ Ahsoka thought as wolves depicted on the stone wall where the three Mortis Gods were etched began to move to formulate a circle. A circle, Ahsoka knew would give her access to a world she’s only been told about. Ahsoka had no idea what to expect on the other side, but as Master Jinn said back on her second time in Mortis,  _ “Trust in the will of the Force, it is the way…” _

A portal was then opened shining blinding, white light onto Ahsoka who shielding herself from the rays with her hands as she steps forward. In an instant, Ahsoka began to feel cold as she opened her eyes to see the pitch black void, she was now in. The young woman looked down to her feet as she appeared to be standing on a path that stretched who knows where. Voices of fallen Jedi could be heard as well the sound of Morai, her owl guide hooting somewhere in the distance. Knowing how urgent her mission was, Ahsoka doesn’t waste another minute standing as she joggs ahead hoping to find what she was looking for.

______________________________________________________________________

Maul was very pleased to see both Lucius’s ship and the ship following behind, knowing full well who was aboard. The Zabrak Sith stood atop one of Mustafar’s many fiery peaks with battalions of unused Separarist droids marching below, ready to fire at will. Lucius hovered over his Master and landed his cruiser in the available space behind Maul. But Maul could care less, for he grinned at the very displeased Jedi and one Asajj Ventress that now stood before the droids. Their lightsabers were already activated. Maul allowed himself to laugh maniacally as he turned on the holoprojector in his hand, that displayed a distressing image of Luminara crying out from the surgerial ward she was on planets away.

“FEAST YOUR EYES KENOBI! YOU HAVE ALREADY FAILED! LUMINARA IS NOT HERE AND IT LOOKS LIKE TIME IS ALMOST UP!” Maul screamed below.

The air was knocked out of Obi-wan’s lungs as he fell to his knees seeing his beloved in so much pain, knowing they’ve all been tricked. Anakin’s body shook in anger, deep growls emanating from his throat.

“YOU BASTARD!” Anakin screamed as he charged at the droids in front of him, cutting through each one like butter with Isadora and Asajj following suit. Normally, Obi-wan would be the first to stop Anakin and scold him for not allowing negotiations to take place, but none of that mattered in the present moment. Blaster fire was all around him, but Obi-wan’s eyes were glued to his wife. He felt cold and completely hopeless. No doubt she was giving birth to their child in the worst possible environment and he was nowhere near her. His worst suspicions have come to fruition, he has failed his wife and now it’s only a matter of time before the subject of all his nightmares came to be.

In the projection, Luminara seemed to be screaming off-screen to Barriss, telling her to “Remember your training!” in between her screams of pain and calling out his name. Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, former Jedi High Council member, survivor of the Clone War, hero to the Republic, husband, and soon to be father, was completely numb and utterly heartbroken.

_____________________________________________________________________

“REMEMBER YOUR TRAINING!” Luminara cries at the handcuffed Barriss on the other side of the surgical theatre they were in. Surgical droids were currently in the process of slicing Luminara to deliver the child within. Neither women knew how much time had passed or knew these events were being recorded for their loved ones to see on another world. Barriss only looked at her Master in sheer horror as she continued to fight against the alleged “Jedi-proof” handcuffs. As a healer, Barriss was deeply aware of the mortal danger Luminara was in. She knew the droids were only programmed to extract the baby and nothing more. Lumiara was already losing a grave amount of blood and the hysteria made everything worse. Barriss also knew the infant was going to be subjected to death according to Maul’s twisted plan of revenge. She needed to free herself and she needed to kill Vos, who was just quietly waiting for the droids to finish.

Luminara must have sensed the growing darkness within her student, thus why she was repeatedly screaming at Barriss to “remember her training”. Barriss’s brushes with the dark side stretch farther than her time on Mortis. There were a handful of moments when Barriss was practicing her healing powers alone in other warring planets where the dark side was tempting. Barriss hated seeing first hand the death and bodily harm the clone troopers took and she hated being far away from her Master. Yet, whenever she and Luminara spoke on those missions, Luminara would always remind Barriss of her light side training and how awful the dark side really is. Luminara even came forward with the confession that she utilized the dark side at one point in time out of anger and was close to falling, but didn’t. So, even when Barriss was starting to really disease the Clone War and when she was battling her old insecurities, the young Miralan knew that her Master was checking in; for losing Barriss to evil would be Luminara’s downfall. 

Still, given the situation Barriss was in, her thoughts on killing the man responsible for so much suffering burned instantly. Barriss could slaughter the ex-Jedi Master in countless ways between her medical training and her ability to give into the dark side energy coursing through her veins.

Luminara then gave out a final cry before the cries of an infant could be heard. Barriss snapped her head to see that the droid had extracted a baby girl from Luminara. As the young healer feared, the droids merely placed the newborn in a medical crib and flew away, leaving Luminara to continue bleeding out. 

“DAMN IT ALL AHSOKA! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO SAVE THEM! DAAN IT!” Barriss screamed causing Quinlan to smirk on the other side.

“Well Lumi, you were right, you and Obi-wan made a daughter… I must say she does take after you alot, she’s beautiful..” Quinlan begins to say as Barriss finally gave into the dark side energy and broke free from her cuffs.

“SHUT UP!” Barriss screamed as she used the Force to push all the surgical droids into Quinlan’s direction causing the man to cry out in pain. For the droids we're still holding a variety of sharp medical tools. But Barriss wasn’t done. She levitates the now injured Vos into the air ready to crush his trachea. Luminara cries out to Barriss, before the door to the theatre bursts open revealing Master Billaba and a squadron of Republic law enforcement. 

“Barriss, stop!” Depa cried, running towards the Miralan girl.

In her moment of surprise, Barriss snaps out of her stupor and drops Vos. The baby girl screaming her little lungs out. Depa places a hand on Barriss’s shoulder as she pants through the adrenaline pumping in her body.

“We’ll take it from here Miss Offee, go to her…” Depa instructs before motioning for the officers to take Quinlan away from the scene.

“Barriss…” Luminara said weakly, reaching out, “Bring her to me…”

Barriss quickly does as she’s told and scoops up the still crying baby girl from her cradle and dashed through the pool of blood that encircled the surgical table. Barriss silently raises the infant up to Luminara’s face, who despite what’s happening to her, smiles warmly. Barriss couldn’t hear the sound of doctors and nurses coming in to help Luminara over the sound of her still pounding heartbeat nor could she really absorb the moment unfolding before her eyes. Instead, in Barriss’s mind eye, every memory she has of her Master.

From the day Barriss first laid eyes on the gorgeous Mirialan Jedi Master, to her Padawan initiation ceremony to her first meditation lesson to her first lightsaber construction on Ilum, to their sparring sessions, to her tattoo ceremonies, to all the nights Luminara rocked her to sleep when she was afraid, to to all the times Luminara would clap and praise Barriss on her healing powers, to how they battled together in perfect synchronization on Anison, to way Luminara’s eyes sparkled after Barriss performed her lightsaber dance to Anison tribes, o the first and second battles of Geonosis, to their fateful fight on Mortis, to their heart-to heart, to the proposal, to the wedding, to all the afternoon naps cuddled together, to all the meals they’ve shared, all the laughs, all the tears, all the smiles, and everything in between. Over a decade of precious moments flashed before Barriss’s tear filled eyes as she held her future Padawan to be in her arms; the daughter of her Master Luminara and Obi-wan Kenobi.

Even though the medical team was doing everything they could to save Luminara, Barriss didn’t need to see the monitor to know that her Master was dying. To Barriss’s despair, it seemed Ahsoka had failed her miserably and the baby she held was seconds away from being motherless. It was like time was stopped, all Barriss could see and hear was Luminara.

“Oh Barriss… she’s perfect…” Luminara says as she struggles to breathe.

“Save your strength my Master…” Barriss managed to say, her vision clouded with tears.

“Barriss?” Luminara asked which Barriss leaned in to hear.

“Her name is Aurora… tell Obi-wan… I love them both…” Luminara wheezed, stroking her newborn daughter’s face.

Barriss nods her head in understanding, her heart completely shattered.

“Barriss?”

Barriss looks into Luminara’s violet eyes one last time, “I’m so proud of you darling...never forget what I’ve taught you… it’s okay love… I love you Barriss….” 

Luminara places a kiss on Barriss’s face before sighing her last breath. 

Luminara Kenobi was gone.

Far away, both Luke and Leia Skywalker sense the event in the Force and begin to cry to Padme Amidala’s dismay.

______________________________________________________________________

Back on Mustafar, all the battle quit firing and all the Jedi stopped at the sound of Luminara’s last words to Barriss played on the holo Maul was projecting from afar. All was silent. All was still. A gaping wound has been ripped in the cosmic Force that can be felt by everyone. Obi-wan couldn’t believe it. Despite seeing and hearing all the events that have unfolded, he was emotionally.

“Luminara….” Obi-wan thought as his mind plays every memory he’s shared with his wife from childhood to the night before. Hot tears scorched his sweaty bearded face, feeling a deep pain in his heart. Never before has the man felt so much pain, ever. Not even when Qui-gon was murdered. No, that pain paled in comparison to what was felt now. Ben “Obi-wan” Kenobi would do just about anything to bring Luminara back. He couldn’t even wrap his mind around the fact that he had a daughter at the moment. 

Right now, the fiery planet was all grayed out to Obi-wan. Nothing mattered anymore. It’s like Obi-wan’s very soul left his body. The Jedi no longer felt any fear, just guilt and shame. Maul could pierce his lightsaber right through his heart and it wouldn’t make a difference. Obi-wan was officially a broken man. He didn’t notice or react to Anakin, Asajj, or Isadora who have come back for him, calling for him. But it was fruitless now.

Right as Anakin begins to violently shake Obi-wan’s body, the bearded Jedi hears the voice of his late Master Qui-gon Jinn speak to him.

“Obi-wan… it’s not the end. She will be back….she’s coming son.”

Obi-wan shook his head, not believing a single word. He just saw Luminara die on-screen, how could she come back? 

“Obi-wan, she will return, I promise you. I know it’s painful, but you must rise. Rise above…. For Luminara….For your daughter….Rise… Remember your training my boy….I stand beside you Obi-wan… Rise…. And remember the Force is with you always.”

______________________________________________________________________

In the world between worlds, Ahsoka hears the screams of her girlfriend Barriss and a newborn echoing through a portal she is now approaching. Morai hooted sadly, re-affirming that this is where she needed to be. Without stopping, Ahsoka throws herself into the scene. For Ahsoka Tano knew exactly what to do.


	11. All Is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan and Anakin confront Maul while Ventress and Isadora duel Lucius. Luminara finds Qui-gon and her fellow fallen Jedi on the other side while Ahsoka revives her in the land of the living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO THERE! At last, the epic battle has finally been written and now our beloved space family can be at peace in the subsequent chapters. As always I miss writing for you all as I still navigate the demanding pressures of my job. I'm going to try to bust another chapter out before the week begins again, so stay tuned. I'm looking forward to adding the final touches to this sequel story as well as producing a ton of new story ideas I've come up with.
> 
> Thank you as always for the loving support. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm excited to hear your thoughts. May the Force be with you all <3

Chapter 11: All Is Found

“Obi-wan! Obi-wan! Answer me!” Anakin cries out to his Master, shaking the man from the stupor he’s been in upon witnessing Luminara’s final words to Barriss. In the background, Darth Maul stands afar on a mountain peak with his arms crossed behind his back, relishing the pain his bearded nemesis was feeling. At the moment, all appeared to be lost. Not only has Kenobi lost his Master, but now his wife, and his newborn daughter is destined to meet that same fate should the Sith’s plan continue to succeed. For so many years, Maul has dreamed of the look of Obi-wan’s face when defeated. The amount of pain and suffering etched into the said Jedi Master’s face was everything Maul could have hoped for and more. The Sith turns to Lucius and orders, “Bring the girl to me, the Skywalker twins can wait.”

“Yes, my Lord,” Lucius says before bowing to his Master and turning to leave.

Below, Asajj and Isadora re-ignite their lightsabers upon seeing the Pu’an man move. The two women give each other one knowing look at each other before Ventress turns to Anakin and says, “We’ll take of him.”

Before Anakin could say anything in response, both women leapt in the direction of Lucius, leaving him and Obi-wan alone. The younger man attempts to reach the older man once more.

“Obi-wan, please say something!” Anakin pleaded, his eyes glistening with tears on how broken his mentor was.

Finally, Obi-wan looks up to Anakin and says quietly, “I will do what I must.”

“What do you mean?” Anakin asked.

“I must fight him...alone.” Obi-wan clarified, standing up.

“No!” Anakin shouted, “We’ll take him together, don’t push me away!”

Obi-wan says nothing and puts a hand on his former apprentice's shoulder before walking away. Anakin was having none of it.

“Don’t turn away from me!” Anakin shouted, feeling angered by Obi-wan’s apparent foolishness.

Obi-wan stops in his tracks, “Anakin… what if it were Padme?”

“What?!”

“Would you not want to fight the one who took the love of your life and mother of your children away alone?” Obi-wan questioned.

Anger boiled with Anakin at the thought of tragedy plaugining his new family and allowed himself to think for a moment before answering, “Yes.”

“Then you will let me do this,” Obi-wan said coolly.

Through gritted teeth Anakin hisses, “But I don’t think I would be stupid to not let you help me. I’ve almost succumbed to the dark side before and I will not let that happen to you! What about your daughter? She’s already lost her mother and now you’re going to get yourself killed!?”

Obi-wan turns to face Anakin, his expression still somehow stoic, “She’s the reason why I have to do this. Anakin, if something were to happen to me, I want her to have some family to go to. I’d want you to look after her should I fail. I’d do the same for you if the tables were turned.”

Anakin had enough with his Master’s aloofness, “DO YOU HEAR YOURSELF?! YOU’RE ASKING ME TO JUST LET YOU DIE AND DO NOTHING! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SWALLOW YOUR DAMN PRIDE FOR ONE MOMENT AND LET ME HELP YOU!”

“Anakin-”

“NO! I’VE SEEN YOU DIE OBI-WAN! JUST LIKE MY MOTHER! I SAW YOU AND LUMINARA AND BARRIS AND AHSOKA ALL DEAD! I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!”

Obi-wan grimaces at what Anakin just said and exhales.

“AND DON’T EVEN SAY ANYTHING BECAUSE I KNOW YOU WOULDN’T HESITATE TO HELP ME IF I LOST PADME BECAUSE YOU DID WHEN WE FACED PALPATINE TOGETHER! DO YOU HEAR ME? TOGETHER!”

Obi-wan moves in front of the angry young man and grabs both shoulders, “I’m sorry”, he whispers. Anakin allows himself to calm himself down, feeling relief that he has not lost his best friend completely.

“You’re right Anakin. I did come and help you when Palaptine attacked you. I came to you not only because you’re a brother to me and I love you, but because I also knew that you were vulnerable to evil.”

Anakin scoffed, “Are you saying you’re not?”

Obi-wan shakes his head, “No, but Qui-gon has spoken to me and has reassured me that we can still succeed. That I can avenge….”

Obi-wan chokes back tears for he couldn’t bring himself to repeat his loss or even the name of his fallen wife. It was now Anakin’s turn to place his own hands on his Master’s shoulders, “I’m sorry Obi-wan… let’s do this for her… for Luminara.”

Obi-wan successfully withheld unshed tears and nodded before Maul’s booming voice spoke up once more.

“Well, well, how touching! Master and apprentice teaming up against ol’ me!” Maul cackled, “Tell me Kenobi, how do you think your precious Luminara felt when she realized you weren’t coming to her rescue? That you weren’t there for the birth of your little girl? Which by the way, the more I think about it, the more I wonder… perhaps I should spare the little one and raise her with my Skywalker twins? Maybe she’ll grow up to become Empress to my Emperor?”

Without another second wasted, Obi-wan and Anakin draw their lightsabers and launch themselves into Maul’s direction. Obi-wan’s heart pounded in his ribcage at his enemy’s words. First his Master, then his wife, and now his child. As if Maul couldn’t prove himself to be more vile. Together, Master and apprentice engage themselves into the battle of their lives. A duel of fates. Should they fail, the fate of their children will be cloaked in darkness.

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, in another area of Mustafar, Ventress and Isadora continue to clash against the Sith henchmen. Although the female warriors have only met the night prior, their moves were almost synchronized with each other; using all their strength to protect a baby worlds away. Lucius on the other hand, couldn’t help but smirk at his opponent’s valiant efforts as blue, yellow, and red hiss and crackle.

“My dears, I can’t help but be amused by your insistence of protecting a child that is not yours. Leave it to the Jedi to poke their noses into other people’s business!” Lucius shouts as he uses the Force to push the ladies back.

“I…” Ventress pants as she quickly gets back up and launches herself in the air to draw her saber downward, aiming for the man’s head, “ Am no Jedi!”

With a swift knee, Lucius manages to knock Ventress down again, “That’s right, you’re just a failure, forgive me.”

Lucius is then hoisted up into the air as Isadora calls upon the Force to clench the Sith warriors throat, “How could you turn your back on the Jedi?! After everything they have done for you? After pledging your life to maintain balance and order? After everything Master Billaba has done for us?!”

With a sweeping motion to her right, Isadora throws Lucius down towards the lava river below them, rage fueling her power. To everyone’s surprise, Lucius was just centimeters away from burning to a crisp before grabbing onto a probe droid that hovered just above the magma. 

“LUCIUS!” Isadora cried, jumping to the aforementioned man’s new location. Ventress follows suit.

Lucius jerks the probe droid back onto another volcanic landform, with only a fraction of a second to spare to block Isadora’s azure blades. Sweat glistened on their faces as their prowess in the Force seemed to be matched.

“Tell me Isadora… Do you truly believe any of those people really care for you? Face it, you’re just being a bodyguard!” Lucius sneered through gritted teeth.

“You’re wrong… they’re my family and only a coward would turn their back on their own!” Isadora snapped back, using all her strength to push Lucius’s red blades to start burning his face.

“AAAAAAAA!” The man cried as he gripped his now sizzling face.

Between all the adrenaline and resolve rapidly flowing in her body, Isadora allows herself to grin at weakening her enemy. Isadora then lets out a sinister laugh, “You’re really proving to me how almighty you are Lucius! What’s the matter? Are all the sins of tearing families apart finally catching up to you?!”

Glowing Sith-yellow eyes glare into the Mirialan blue ones, “Don’t be stupid! Even with my vision clouded, I can see the darkness settling into you!”

“Or maybe you can just admit I’m more powerful than you’ll ever be!” Isadora shouts back as she uses the Force to bring Lucius to his knees and drag him to her direction. The Sith’s eyes widened at the act, the man being genuinely surprised by the young woman’s strength. Off to the side, Ventress stood mouth agape at the sight. Even though the Dathomirian woman arrived at the same time Isadora did, the older woman knew it wouldn’t have been wise to get in the middle. Within minutes, the Mirialan Jedi’s strength has doubled and an all too familiar feeling of dark side energy begins to surround itself around the girl. Ventress has been in this exact situation before.

Before Dooku allowed Ventress to become his personal assassin, she was tasked to kill his sister. Never will Ventress forget the feeling of being drunk with power as the woman’s life left her eyes. It was from that moment on, that Asajj Ventress became a Sith and it has proven itself to be nearly impossible to come back from that day. Now, years later, as a changed woman, Ventress couldn’t allow Isadora to go down that same path. Isadora was too pure at heart and like Ventress, she did have a family to return to. As Isadora raised her lightsaber to finish Lucius off, Ventress utilized the Force to decapitate the man’s head before Isadora could give the killing blow.

Isadora blinked rapidly, her eyes not believing the scene before her. Ventress then smacked the younger girl square in the face.

“Damn it! What the hell was that for? I had him!” Isadora yelled, rubbing the spot where Ventress had struck her.

“You should be thanking me for saving you from a life of pain!” Ventress fired back, her eyes narrowing, “All it takes is one kill and you could be lost forever. Your fate would be the same as his if I didn’t jump in!”

There was a pause, before Isadora spoke up again after a few, calming breaths, “That’s what happened to you huh?”

Ventress gave a curt nod, “Yes. I already have blood on my hands that I can never wash away. Your hands are clean and they should stay clean. Unlike me, you still have a destiny.”

Isadora’s breath hitched at the older woman’s words. Shame begins to creep into the Jedi’s psyche as she realizes how meaningful Ventress’s actions were.

“Thank you…” Isadora whispers, her head bowing as she deactivated her blue sabers.

“Don’t thank me-” Ventress begins to say before feeling a disturbance in the Force. Isadora felt the ripple too as her head shot up to meet Ventress’s gaze.

“It’s them…” Isadora says.

“Let’s go!” Ventress responds before running in the direction of Obi-wan and Anakin’s Force signature.

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara Kenobi opens her eyes to see a blinding white light envelop her. The last thing the woman remembered was stroking her newborn’s face and reassuring her devastated Barriss, but now she’s no longer on a surgical table. Instead, as Luminara’s eyes adjusted to her new surroundings, it appeared she was back at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The very Temple she knew burned down just under a year ago. Not only was she in a place that no longer existed, but Luminara looked down to see that her body was back to normal. Her pregnant belly was gone and she was wearing the same brown robes and headdress she wore back in her fighting days as a Jedi Master. 

_ “Is this the afterlife?” _ Luminara thought as she frowned in confusion. It was believed that the Jedi would simply become one with the Force upon death. There was no afterlife or death, there was only the Force. At least that’s what the Code stated. 

“Hello Luminara”, the voice of Qui-gon Jinn calls to her as the woman whips her head to meet the former Jedi Master.

“Master Jinn! Where are we?” Luminara asked, running towards the man her beloved Obi-wan considered to be a father.

Qui-gon seemed undeterred by Luminara’s question as he looked around the grandiose Temple halls, “It appears we are home.”

“Home…” Luminara sighed, feeling sentimental about the place she once grew up in and trained Bariss.

“Seems fitting to me that we’d be here because my dearest Luminara… I believe you are the bravest Jedi that has ever lived.” Qui-gon says with a warm smile as she approaches the woman.

“It is the Jedi way to be brave, Master Jinn,” replied Luminara with a blush.

Quin-gon chuckled and shook his head, “No, Luminara, I speak the truth. You’ve had everything to lose and yet you still bore and birthed the galaxy’s greatest gift. Your daughter will atone the sins of our fallen Order.”

Luminara says nothing which led the older Jedi to continue.

“You may not recall, but when I was alive, I studied prophecies, which I know drove my young apprentice insane.”

Both Luminara and Qui-gon laughed at the statement.

“Yes, he would always complain to Quinaln and I!” Luminara said before gasping at the mention of her former friend. Luminara may be dead, but somehow tears were able to well in her eyes, causing Qui-gon to push them away with his thumb.

“My dear, please do not cry. It is the living that suffers, not the dead.”

“So I really am dead?” sniffed Luminara.

“Not quite. You can say we are in a world between worlds, the living and the dead. You have yet to complete your training to live as a Force ghost and it is the will of the Force that you return back to the living.”

“I don’t understand Qui-gon, I bled out in childbirth. How could I possibly return?” Luminara asked sadly.

“Have you forgotten what I told you back in the Temple at Lothal?” Qui-gon questioned back, taking Luminara’s dainty hands into his own larger ones.

“You told me that Ahsoka was the key to saving my child and you told me that when all becomes lost, all becomes found. Forgive me when I say that I do not understand what you were trying to tell me” Luminara answered.

Qui-gon squeezed the woman’s hands, “You are correct. Ahsoka has been chosen to accept a very special gift. Back on Mortis when the Son was destroyed, oddly enough that created a disturbance in the Force. Light cannot exist without the Dark and vice versa. Yes, Anakin was the Chosen One and he fulfilled his destiny when you all banded together against Palpatine, but alas there was still a misbalance. Your daughter was the answer to restoring the balance. Given how grave the conditions were with Maul seeking vengeance against Obi-wan, it was the will of the Force to protect that child in any way possible. That’s where Ahsoka comes in. Shortly after you and Ahsoka spoke about the possibility of your death, she was led back to Mortis. There, the Daughter sacrificed herself so Ahsoka could learn a special skill. Bringing the dead back to life has never been done by any Jedi nor is it an ability any Jedi should have. But, the Daughter’s sacrifice will allow Ahsoka to bring your back. It is imperative that both you and Obi-wan are alive to raise the child so that she can restore the Jedi Order as intended.”

Luminara’s jaw dropped at what Qui-gon was telling her, “So Ahsoka can bring me back? I can see my baby again? And Obi-wan? Barriss?”

“Yes, Luminara. For it is the will of the Force. The future is ever changing and thus so does the Force itself” Qui-gon says as he pulls the now happy Luminara in for an embrace.

After a moment of silence, Luminara spoke up, “So what were you saying about prophecies?”

“Ah, yes…” Qui-gon says, pulling away from the woman, “The last phrase I told you back on Lothal was a prophecy I read many years ago. “When all is lost, all is found.” Curious isn’t? So vague and yet so true. At the present time, it seems the Sith has achieved victory, but as long as Ahsoka does her part and as long as Obi-wan stays in the light when confronting Maul then all will be found.”

Luminara gasped, “Obi-wan…”

“Fear not Luminara, I have already advised him the moment you departed. Obi-wan has never been one to fail when it comes to abiding by his training. I have no doubt he will prevail.”

“Can I help him?”

“No, little Lumi, you will soon be reunited with Aurora. The girl needs her mother like your student needs her Master. Again, I must compliment you in how strong you were for Barriss in her darkest hour. Had it not been for you, she surely would have given into her hatred and in turn young Aurora would be without her teacher. Maul was counting on it.” Qui-gon reassured.

Luminara winced once more at the idea of losing her prized Padawan to the darkness. She also couldn’t help but smile at the mention of a nickname Qui-gon affectionately called her long ago in her early days at the Temple when she and Obi-wan played. Suddenly, other figures appeared before her, which Luminara instantly recognized as her friends, her family. Shakk Ti, Aayla Secura, Adi Galla, Plo Koon, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi-Mundi, and Yoda materialized giving Luminara the warmest smile.Tears of joy streamed down Luminara’s face as she runs to embrace every one of them.

“I’ve missed you all so much!” Luminara cried, beaming. She felt that she had been transported to a simpler time. The only thing missing was her family back in the living realm.

“You have done well, my dearest friend” Shakk Ti said embracing the Mirialan again.

“Congratulations for gifting the galaxy with Aurora, Master Kenobi,” Mace Windu says with a bow.

“Brought peace, you have Master Kenobi” Yoda adds with a bow.

“My Master has brought you nothing but pain Luminara and still you stayed strong for Miss Offee” Aayla says, giving Luminara a peck on the cheek.

“You all are too kind, but it is not just me who has done the work” Luminara responded with a curtsey.

“Indeed, little Soka will soon complete everyone’s efforts”, said Plo Koon, pointing a finger at Luminara who was beginning to disappear.

Luminara’s eyes widened at the sight, feeling torn between feeling happy at returning to her family and leaving her deceased friends behind. She looked back to Qui-gon, “You’ll stay with us?”

Qui-gon leans in and leaves a kiss on Luminara’s forehead, “We will always be with you and your family. In time, I will return for you and Obi-wan to complete your training.”

“Qui-gon?”

“Yes?”

“If we had a boy, his name would have been Jinn after you,” Luminara admits, her body now starting to fade.

Qui-gon smiles and gives his final statement, “I’m honored, but Aurora is a beautiful choice. Take care little Lumi and remember the Force will be with you always and forever. Give Obi-wan and Aurora my love.”

______________________________________________________________________

Barriss Offee was hysterical. Her throat has officially become hoarse from screaming in agony over the loss of her Master. Luckily, a team of pediatric nurses and doctors took baby Aurora away from her so the child wouldn’t have to spend her first moments of life hearing her future mentor cry. Barriss could not bring herself to lift her face from Lumiara’s still chest. Despite all logic, Barriss was still hoping for a heartbeat. It just wasn’t fair. Why would the universe allow for someone like Lumiara to meet such an awful end. All her Master ever did in life was do good for others and what did she get for following her own happiness? Death at the hands of a childhood friend in one of the most gruesome ways possible.

“Barriss!” Ahsoka cried out.

Barriss snapped her head up to see her girlfriend, who seemed to drop out of thin air. Now, Barriss was furious. Ahsoka allegedly was supposed to prevent this very outcome and now she arrives after Luminara is gone? The young Mirialan was having none of it.

“Get out!” Barriss hissed, still holding onto Lumiara protectively.

“Barriss-” Ahsoka calmly said before being interrupted by an angry Barriss.

“I SAID GET OUT! YOU LIED TO ME AHSOKA, YOU LIED! YOU TOLD ME TO TRUST YOU AND NOW SHE’S GONE! SHE’S GONE DAMN IT AND THERE WAS NOTHING I COULD DO!”

Knowing that time was of essence, Ahsoka reluctantly called on the Force to restrain Barriss. Barriss’s hypnotic blue eyes flashed with so much rage at the realization that she couldn’t move her body, Ahsoka was starting to fear for her beloved’s psyche.

“I’m sorry Barriss, but I have to do this! I can still help!” Ahsoka says calmly, quickly making her way to Luminara who was still laying on the surgical table. It took all of the Togruta’s power to not cry at the gory scene in front of her eyes. There was so much blood and signs of a struggle were evident. Undoubtedly, Barriss has just witnessed the most traumatic scenes in her lifetime which broke Ahsoka’s heart in half.

“Force, help me. This better work!” Ahsoka thought as she places both hands on Luminara’s chest and concentrates hard. 

In her time on Mortis, Ahsoka learned how to successfully resurrect someone from the dead. When the Daughter led her to the wellspring of the Light Side, the ghost of Master Plo Koon was there. Seeing the man Ahsoka has admired so much since the age of three filled the young woman with joy as she embraced the deceased Jedi Master. If Ahsoka were to ever think of a father figure, it was Master Plo Koon. Since the day they met, Master Plo always reached out and looked after her throughout her childhood all the way to her days as a Padawan. The man even spoiled her with gifts and treats every now and then. It was his voice that spoke to her on that fateful day she and her loved ones destroyed Palpatine. Knowing Plo was one with the cosmic Force lifted the heavy burden of grief off Ahsoka’s shoulders. For Plo always reassured Ahsoka that death was never the end and if he were to meet his end, he would forever look after her from the stars. 

On the day of Palaptine’s demise, Plo Koon advised Ahsoka to, “Always remember to follow your heart little Soka. No matter what tomorrow brings, be true. I stand behind you.”

Fast forward to Mortis, Plo informed Ahsoka that Luminara was fated to die at childbirth and that she was her only hope. The Daughter was willing to sacrifice her powers onto Ahsoka to do the impossible. To use the power to create life itself to bring one Jedi from the dead. Once Luminara returns, Ahsoka would no longer be able to do it again, but for the remainder of her days, she would carry immense healing powers. It was also implied that Ahsoka will continue to embody the light side of the Force as the Daughter has done for several millennia. Now, the time has come.

Ahsoka could feel a connection to the Force like she has never had before. In her mind’s eye, she could see and feel the intense damage to Luminara’s body. With an inhale, Ahsoka pours light side energy into Luminara’s body. Soon enough, Ahsoka begins to feel warmth as blinding white light reverses all the fatal damage. Unbeknownst to Ahsoka, Barriss stared in awe at the ribbons of white light wrap around her Master’s body. The blood began to disappear and wounds began to close themselves as Ahsoka continued to concretate hard. A flash of gold light signified the finale of Ahsoka’s performance as Luminara awoke with a gasp.

“Master!” Barriss cried gleefully, fresh tears of joy streaming down her face.

With a smile, Ahsoka opens her eyes and lets go of her Force grip on Barriss. 

“Ahsoka?” Luminara says after a few coughing fits.

“I’m here…” Ahsoka says moving a strand of hair from Luminara’s face. Before the revived woman could speak, Barriss already hurled herself onto the older woman, laughing and crying.

“Barriss!” Luminara exclaimed happily, stroking her apprentice’s bob affectionately, “It’s alright my love, I’m alive…. Thanks to Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka let out a watery laugh as the reality of what she has done sunk in, “You’re welcome Luminara…”

The now alive Luminara now had two sobbing, young women in her arms. Given how intense the day has been, Luminara simply kisses each girl’s forehead and rubs soothing circles on their backs while they cry their hearts out. The revived Jedi Master knew how important it was to be a loving figure for two exhausted and broken women. Had it been a year ago before her romance with Obi-wan and the arrival of her Aurora, Luminara probably would have been flabbergasted by the hysterics. But things have changed. Maternal instincts were already kicking in; Luminara had faith that her child was being cared for somewhere.

After several minutes of tears, both Ahsoka and Barriss look up at the new mother.

“Are you two okay?” Luminara asked lovingly.

“Yes, Master. I’m so sorry, I’m sure you’re wondering where Aurora is, but’” Barriss began to say before Luminara placed a finger to the girl’s lips.

“Be at ease Barriss, I have no doubt Aurora is alright. You both have experienced things that no one should ever see. Given what you girls have done for me, it is the least I can do but to offer comfort. Ahsoka I’m forever indebted to you for bringing me back to life and Barriss I’m so incredibly proud of you for staying strong and heeding my advice when you had every right to be angry. You remembered your training and kept your little sister from harm when I couldn’t.”

“Sister…” Barriss exhaled happily.

Luminara laughs, “Well yes, you are a daughter to me Barriss and you will always be my first so naturally I would refer to you as such even if she is to be your Padawan one day!”

Barriss hugs Luminara once more, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too Barriss...and I love you Ahsoka. Who would’ve thought that the feisty Padawan I had guarding Nute Gunray would be my saving grace?”

Ahsoka laughed at the memory, feeling at peace, “I’m going to get someone to help us and check on Aurora’s status.”

Luminara smiles and nods as Ahsoka leaves the two Miralans alone.

“Barriss?”

“Yes Master?”

“If you don’t marry that woman, Force help me I will smack you into the netherworld.”

Both Barriss and Luminara shared a laugh as the two formed a tight embrace.

“May the Force be with Obi-wan,” Luminara says aloud, reaching out into the Force to see if she can feel her husband’s signature.

______________________________________________________________________

Obi-wan was beginning to tire. For what has felt like years, he and Anakin have clashed against Maul throughout the hot terrain of Mustafar. From jumping cliff to cliff, to navigating molten canals, to sparring inside the few buildings, the fighting was relentless. The bearded Jedi would rather fight Grievous or Count Dooku a thousand times over than Maul, the warrior that continued to taunt himself and Anakin with threats regarding their wives and children. Obi-wan can sense the frustration in his young apprentice and was beginning to wonder which father would finally tap into the dark side.

Maul once again launches himself into yet another high peaked mountain top. The Zabrak must also be growing weary judging by the heavy panting. Anakin finally had enough.

“AAARGH! I WILL END YOU!” Anakin cried out, hoisting himself into the air, aiming his blue blade for Maul’s throat.

“ANAKIN, NO!” Obi-wan cried out, seeing the younger man’s demise unfold.

With Maul having the high ground, the Sith easily cut off Anakin’s legs forcing the young man to tumble down the fiery lava tube below. As if Obi-wan’s heart couldn’t be more broken, he races to save Anakin from burning alive. Unfortunately, Maul didn't Obi-wan to spare Anakin’s impending doom as he blocked the Jedi’s path.

“ANAKIN!” Obi-wan screamed, using what’s left of his strength to push Maul out of the way. Maul snickers at the weak push and backs a few meters away.

“It’s over Kenobi! I have the high ground! Now watch your apprentice BURN!” Maul shouted, thrusting his twin red sabers in Anakin’s direction. The dismembered form of Anakin was desperately clawing at the black sands, his body just centimeters from the hot magma. 

Right in the nick of time, Anakin is saved from being burned by Ventress and Isadora who levitated the young man with the Force. The women pulled Anakin to safety, immediately picking him up.

“We’ve got him! Finish this Kenobi!” Ventress called out before turning towards their ship.

Maul lets out an irritated snarl, “Damn them!”

The amount of relief Obi-wan felt from Anakin’s rescue filled his tired body with a burning, new resolve. Up until this point in their epic duel, anger and fear fueled his movements. But now, with Anakin suffering another traumatic injury to his body, those feelings were wiped out. The words of his late Master echo in his mind as Maul turns to face him,  _ “Remember your training Obi-wan…”  _

Ever since Obi-wan first killed Maul on Naboo, he made it a point like Anakin to study that duel with the intention that neither man would face the same fate.

_ “What have I been doing?”  _ Obi-wan thought bitterly to himself, now knowing exactly what to do to finish his enemy once and for all. Suddenly the most angelic voice whispered in his mind,  _ “Ben?” _

Obi-wan smiled at the instant recognition of his wife’s voice, her Force signature enveloping his entire being with warmth and love. 

_ “She’s alive! Qui-gon was right! SHE’S ALIVE!” _

Oh, it was on now.

“What are you smiling at you ignorant fool? Can’t you see you’re at a dead end? I will end this!” Maul cried as he leaped to meet Obi-wan.

In a span of a heartbeat, Obi-wan swiftly impaled Maul’s exposed abdomen, bringing the Sith down to his knees. Maul gasped at the impact, his bloodshot eyes now gleaming in fear as he feels his life essence begin to fade away.

“H-How?” Maul uttered as Obi-wan watched from above.

Obi-wan says nothing as he finally deactivates his lightsaber. It was finally over. Soon, Maul was going to die and never again will he be a threat to his family. In a final attempt of beating his enemy, Maul reaches for Obi-wan’s boots to which the man backed away quickly.

“Kenobi…” Maul says as he draws his final breath. Once again, the Sith have been destroyed by forces Obi-wan couldn’t explain. Yet, none of that mattered. Luminara was alive and in turn that meant his daughter must be alright too. The Jedi picks up the lifeless body of Darth Maul and walks to the lava river that nearly took Anakin moments before. 

One would think being cut in half would do the trick, but Maul through the mystery of the dark side managed to return. This time, Obi-wan wanted to be sure that Zabrak never returned by throwing Maul’s body into the magma. A body can’t be resurrected if it’s burned to ash. Sure, it wasn’t the Jedi thing to do and yes in the end Obi-wan pitied the being that never experienced the wonder that is love, but Obi-wan was a father and a husband now. He will not take any more risks.

A new found burst of energy allowed Obi-wan to run back to the ship the Jedi arrived on. Thankfully, Ventress and Isadora were able to stabilize Anakin, who was now unconscious no doubt by the pain he experienced losing two more limbs. Without another word, Ventress punched the coordinates to Coruscant and they launched out of Mustafar. Isadora leaves Obi-wan alone with the sleeping Anakin as the older man holds onto his Padawan’s hand.

“I’ve got you Anakin….thank you for fighting alongside me, my brother...I’m so sorry” Obi-wan says aloud before sending a reassuring wave in the force to Luminara.

_ “I’m coming home, dearest.” _


	12. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-wan is finally reunited with Luminara as the couple finally meet their daughter together with Barriss. Ahsoka and Padme discuss therapy while Anakin is fitted with new legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good evening! I'm happy to bust out another chapter despite it being a Monday. Just needed to write some fluff and romance and I hope this chapter gives you all the warm, fuzzy feelings as our couples reunite. Barrisoka to come in the next installment which made arrive sooner than you expect.
> 
> Anyways, as always I cannot wait to hear your thoughts and I hope you are having a good start to your week. See ya in the next one! Happy reading! :) All my love <3

Chapter 12: Together Again

“Obi-wan?!” Ahsoka answered, immediately ecstatic to see the Jedi Master alive. Even if said Jedi looked extremely exhausted.

“Ahsoka, where are you guys currently located? We should be arriving very soon,” asked Obi-wan who offered a small smile to the Togruta. 

“I’ll send those coordinates to you immediately Master! How are you? Where’s Anakin?” replied Ahsoka.

Obi-wan sighed, “He’s unconscious for now… Maul cut off his legs before I killed him so he’ll be needing some prosthetics unfortunately.”

Ahsoka’s breath hitched at the news. As if she didn’t have her fill of bad news for the day.

“Is he going to be okay?” Ahsoka said sadly.

“It will be an adjustment, but Isadora and Ventress did a fine job stabilizing him. I have faith he will be alright once he gets some more medical attention,” Obi-wan assured.

Ahsoka gave a weak smile, “I’m sorry Obi-wan. I’m being selfish by not reassuring you that Luminara is alive and recovering.”

Somehow through the holo projection, Obi-wan's eyes lit up at the news, “How did she survive? Where is she now? How’s Aurora?” 

Ahsoka points to herself, “It was me. I was able to bring her back by the grace of my time in Mortis. The Daughter gave up her existence so that I could save Luminara.”

Obi-wan’s jaw dropped at the revelation, but Ahsoka put a hand up to prevent further questioning. “I promise I can tell you the entire story in great detail later, but what’s important now is that you know that Barriss and some nurses are cleaning Luminara up and preparing a bed for her and Aurora is perfectly healthy and waiting in the nursery. I’m sure you and Luminara will get to meet her together,” continued Ahsoka with a grin.

Obi-wan matches the smile and nods, “You have no idea how happy this makes me. We’ll be seeing you all soon. Will you let Padme know of the situation?”

“Of course, see you soon Obi-wan and congratulations!”

“Thank you, but it is you that deserves all the admiration for saving my family. Those girls are everything to me Ahsoka, thank you…” Obi-wan finishes as the holo fizzled out.

Warm feelings bubbles up inside the young Jedi as she sends the promised location to Obi-wan. Ahsoka then sends a quick message to Barriss, letting her Miralan girlfriend know that she would be visiting Padme to inform her of Anakin's condition.

“Oh, Master… May the Force be with you.”

________________________________________

“What is it dear?” Luminara asked as a nurse injected an IV into her arm. Both Barriss and Luminara have moved to a regular birthing suite room after a team of nurses helped clean and assess the new mother’s health. Luminara’s vitals proved to be stable, but it was recommended by a doctor that she stay overnight for observation given how traumatic the birth was. Luminara wanted to protest but Barriss shot her a knowing look that silenced it. Barriss was a healer as much as she was a Jedi so of course she’d agree with the doctor’s recommendation.

“It’s Ahsoka. She just spoke with Obi-wan and he is expected to be here soon. Unfortunately Master Skywalker lost his legs to Maul in battle so she’s on her way to let Padme know,” Barriss explained with a glum expression.

“Poor Skywalker…”Luminara exhaled, allowing her body to relax into the hospital bed.

“Indeed, poor man has only one natural limb left…” Barriss mused. “How are you feeling?”

Luminara extended a hand to her student and answered, “Exhausted and sore but I’m alive.” 

Barriss accepts the hand and slides into bed with her Master. The younger woman rests her head on Luminara’s chest, feeling comforted by the strong heartbeat she heard underneath.

“You have no idea how grateful I am to hear that,” Barriss says, blinking away happy tears.

Luminara kisses the girl’s forehead, “I do and I’m equally grateful. I promise to never leave you again.”

Barriss smiles, “I look forward to meeting Aurora alongside you and Obi-wan. The nurse told me she’s a fighter already. Like mother, like daughter.”

“And father and sister…” Luminara added, beaming at the fact that her baby was alive and well somewhere. Ever since Luminara has been resurrected, she’s been aching to embrace and really look at her daughter. Her vision before was blurred so the woman only recalls how soft her child’s cheeks were. 

“Do you remember what she looks like?” Barriss asks to which Luminara shook her head. Barriss then turned to meet Luminara’s eyes, “She’s the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen, Master. Her skin tone is human and her hair is similar in color to Obi-wan, but she has your eyes and face. A perfect blend of the both of you.”

Tears welled in Luminara’s violet orbs at the description, “Oh Barriss… I can’t wait to hold her.” 

Barriss uses her thumbs to flick the tears away and with a peck on the cheek she instructs, “I can only imagine, but for now let’s rest until Obi-wan arrives. You deserve some sleep.”

Luminara nods in agreement as she takes a calming breath, “You’re right, I love you so much my sweet Barriss.”

“I love you too, Luminara.” Barriss affirms as she wraps her arms around the woman’s waist. Luminara embraces Barriss and allows her heavy eyelids to close. Never have the two women been more at peace in each other’s company.

________________________________________

“No!” Padme wailed as she pressed her face into her hands at the news of Anakin’s injury. Ahsoka quickly rushed to the mother’s side and wrapped an arm around in comfort.

“I know it’s hard to hear, but Anakin will be okay…” Ahsoka says quietly in an attempt to not disturb the sleeping twins nearby.

“How will any of you be okay?!” Padme sniffed, reaching for a tissue at the bedside table next to her hospital bed.

Ahsoka frowned, “What do you mean Padme?” 

Padme gives Ahsoka a hard look, “I mean that none of you; Anakin, Luminara, Obi-wan, Barriss, yourself…. will never be the same. Within a year you all have experienced such horrible things and

damn it all Anakin is down to one natural limb!” 

Ahsoka opened her mouth to speak but Padme put a hand up, “Save the Jedi wisdom Ahsoka. I get you all have been raised by this ludicrous ideology that you love to serve and die for the sake of others but what about you guys? Who looks after you all? Who is checking on your mental and emotional well being? Where is the acknowledgement that your lives have been riddled in pain to the point where you can’t get a decent night's sleep? That does it, you’re all seeing a Minder.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the statement, “A Minder Padme?”

“Yes a Minder Ahsoka! Face it, you all could use some therapy!” Padme fires, her brown eyes ablaze with a fire by the likes Ahsoka has never seen.

Minders were professionals that were similar to healers in that they are trained in the art of fixing psychological wounds. Jedi healers would recommend the practice to beings that suffered a great loss or witnessed a horrific ordeal, but Minders were not accessible to the Jedi Order. Jedi were taught to cope with trauma by re-connecting with the Force. For the Force was supposed to be the end all be all to any ailment, be it physical or emotional. For a Jedi to seek out the help of a Minder would be to admit weakness. Negative emotions like anger and fear were believed to be direct lanes to the dark side, thus the knowledge of a Jedi attending Minder sessions would be damning to any Council member. 

“I get what you’re saying Padme, I do, but you must know that it is extremely frowned upon for the Jedi to seek such treatment,” Ahsoka says with a ghost of a smile.

“Tisk!” Padme scoffed, rolling her eyes, “And you all wonder why some became Sith!”

Ahsoka couldn’t argue with the woman there. Maybe if the Order allowed space for Jedi to release and assess their emotions, perhaps there would be more Jedi around today. Having been raised in the same Temple walls all her life, Ahsoka could deduce that her maturity did not align with other women her age. From the ripe age of fourteen, Ahsoka has been exposed to more blaster fire and death than most sentient beings ever will in their lifetime. Presently at seventeen, Ahsoka was a war veteran and a savior to one all in the span of months. Ahsoka would be foolish to not realize that her life experiences were abnormal. 

Padme let’s put a sigh, “I’m sorry Ahsoka, I don’t mean to offend you or your fellow Jedi, but I swear I’m just coming from a place of care. I’m a new mother of two future Jedi with a husband who has become a cyborg from his heroism, I’d want you to smack some sense into me if I wasn’t concerned.”

Ahsoka offers a genuine smile, “I know Padme. I understand and I respect your proposition. I’m just not sure how the others will react. I mean Obi-wan and Luminara are in the same plane as you in that they have a baby Jedi now too.”

“It’s Luminara I worry most about Ahsoka. I’ve been worried sick for you since the news of her pregnancy,” Padme admitted, looking over to her babies.

“Because she had a baby?” Ahsoka pressed with a raised brow.

“More than just that. She’s a woman that’s been trained her whole life to suppress her emotions and she’s experienced some serious trauma. She’s been the target of the Galaxy's most vile beings and now she’s a mother. Being a mother alone is enough stress to last a lifetime. Now add being a female Jedi brought back from the dead. That’s a heavy burden to carry Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka allows Padme’s word to sink in before speaking up, “Force you’re right… She’s going to need all the help we can get.”

Padme puts a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder and lightly squeezed, “Don’t worry Ahsoka, I can get a hold of some references and I’ll do everything I can to make it work. Remember the old Order is gone, there has never been a better time to open your hearts to something new. Something that will help all of you. I know we have our mutual love for each other, but it’s not just us anymore. There’s Luke, Leia, and Aurora to think of now. If you all can’t commit to healing yourselves, do it for the children.” 

Ahsoka walks over to the infants and picks them up, really looking at them. Luke and Leia stayed asleep, but the young woman still felt her heart swell with love and adoration for the babies. With a smile and a nod, Ahsoka accepts Padme’s sentiment.

________________________________________

Anakin groaned as Obi-wan, Ventress, and Isadora along with some medics lifted the dismembered man onto an anti-grav gurney and rushed into the medical center. Obi-wan still held one of Anakin’s clenched fist.

“Be at ease my brother, I promise the pain will be over with soon.”

Anakin’s blue eyes stared into Obi-wan’s. The amount of pain no doubt must have made speaking difficult at the present moment, but Obi-wan didn’t need words to know his former Padawan heard him. As an incoming team of surgeons and nurses hauled Anakin away into surgery, Obi-wan sends a wave of calm through the Force to the young man. Obi-wan then addressed the two women beside him. 

“Ventress, Isadora, I can’t never thank you enough for all you two have done for us and our families.” Obi-wan said bowing to them.

“It’s the Jedi way Master Kenobi,” Isadora reminded with a bow.

Ventress scoffed and crossed her arms, “No need to get all soft Kenobi, but it’s the least I can do given everything I’ve done in the past.”

“It’s about time you stop punishing yourself for your past mistakes Ventress. Today is a new day and I will get your name cleared for what you’ve done. You’d make a good Jedi,” Obi-wan interjects.

Ventress shakes her head, “That’s polite of you to say, but I think this will do for me. I need time to figure what I really want to do with my life. I need to find out where I truly belong in the galaxy.”

“I respect your decision,” Obi-wan nods before adding, “You two deserve something rest, I need to find my wife and child.”

“Yes, Master Kenobi as do you” Isadora smiled, “And congratulations!”

“Yes, congratulations on the mini Kenobi, give the missus my love,” Ventress winked before turning towards the exits.

“See ya later Master Kenobi!” Isadora cries out as she leaves the center, leaving behind a happy Obi-wan.

“Excuse me, can you tell me where my wife is? Name should be Luminara Kenobi.” Obi-wan asked the attendant at the front desk

________________________________________

“Are you the father?” a nurse pushing the cradle holding baby Aurora questioned Obi-wan, who now stood just outside Luminara’s suite. 

Obi-wan’s breath is taken away at the sight of the pink bundle that was his daughter. The man quickly nodded in response and asked, “May I?” 

The nurse smiled and nodded, picking the sleeping Aurora up to meet her father. The world all around Obi-wan came to a halt as he cradled his daughter in his arms. Obi-wan drank everything about the baby in. He noted the hair color and skin tone to match his and inside he prayed Aurora adopted her mother’s eyes. Nonetheless, their daughter’s face resembled Luminara’s to a T. There was no denying Aurora’s parentage. 

“She’s a beauty…” the nurse said to the new father as tears of joy left his eyes. “I’m sure mommy would love to see the two of you enter instead of ol’ me.”

“Thank you…” Obi-wan says breathily as he turns to open the door beside him. “Time to surprise mama my precious Aurora… Just don’t tell her you’ve stolen daddy’s heart. Whatever you want, just ask.”

Once inside, Obi-wan’s heart stopped upon seeing his living, breathing, gorgeous wife asleep in bed. Her wavy, ebony locks haloed her serene green face. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Obi-wan thought as he just stood there, watching his beloved sleep. The man wanted to just cry at the simple motion of Luminara’s chest rising and falling with each breath, knowing just hours ago, he thought he lost her forever. Now, here he stands holding the very being he’s been dying to meet for so many months. Dreaming everyday what their baby would look like. Who it would be. Obi-wan finds the strength to move forward and lean in to kiss Luminara’s forehead.

Luminara’s dark, long eyelashes fluttered at the act and her enchanting violet eyes fixated on his cerealan ones.

“Ben!” Luminara cried out waking Barriss up.

“Hello darling” Obi-wan choked out, happy sobs overtaking his body. “Look at what we’ve made my love, I love you so much Lumi… I could just melt seeing you again.”

Obi-wan then leaned down to show Aurora to Luminara who was now beaming and crying at the same time, seeing her baby and husband safe and sound.

“We did good, Ben…” Luminara breathed holding her arms out to cradle the little one.

Obi-wan nodded, sitting himself next to his wife, showering her wet face with kisses. On the other side Barriss’s heart melted at the reunion. There weren’t two other beings in the galaxy more deserving of such happiness than Luminara and Obi-wan. 

“Hi Aurora… I’m your mama” Luminara whispered to her daughter whose eyes opened to meet her parents. 

“She has your eyes!” Obi-wan praised. The man’s prayers have been answered. They were his favorite feature on his wife and now his little girl had them. The father couldn’t be more proud. 

“Well she needed something to show her Miralan roots” winked Luminara who gave the baby a kiss on the forehead. “It’s so nice to finally meet you my sweet girl. Mommy thought she’d never see you… but Force am I happy I get to be here with your daddy and your older sister.” 

Aurora cooed at her mother and her little arms raised as if to grab at her parents face.

“Hello my dear… I’m your daddy” Obi-wan cooed back, allowing a finger to wrap around the infant’s tiny palm.

“Hello Aurora… I’m Barriss… your sister…” Barriss says stroking lightly at the child’s hair.

Aurora lets out a happy noise which only brought on more tears and smiles from her family. Luminara looks up to her husband and Obi-wan closes the gap between them with a loving kiss.

For the three of them, this was the happiest moment in all of their lives. For what felt like hours, the Kenobi family adored the child before the four eventually fell asleep together as dawn’s light crept into the room. For the first time in forever, all was well. Above the spirit of Qui-Gon smiled down at the scene.

________________________________________

Anakin wakes up to see a very worried looking Padme.

“Hello beautiful, what’s with the long face?” Anakin asked.

“You lost your legs Ani, what do you expect me to look like? Thrilled?” Padme answers looking sad.

Anakin immediately looks down to see that from the knee down, shiny new prosthetics have been fitted to him. He also noted all the various wrappings encasing his arms and chest from the multiple burns and scrapes he endured on Mustafar. Thankfully, the man felt no pain as he has been hooked to an IV with most likely pain medication dripping inside him.

“Ani, I’m so sorry…” Padme says as she starts to cry at the sight.

“What’s there to be sorry about?” Anakin frowned, using his natural hand to cradle her pretty face. 

“You’ve lost so much Ani… I just feel so helpless and useless seeing how much you have to sacrifice to stop evil!” Padme confesses, tears rapidly leaving her amber eyes.

“Padme… look at me” Anakin commands softly with a smile, “I’m okay really. That’s the price I have to pay sometimes as a Jedi. You win some, you lose some. Unfortunately, me being me, sometimes I lose a hand and legs, but I’m alive and you’re safe. That’s all that matters to me. My love for you and for our children overshadow what I’ve lost.”

Padme presses her lips against his. Anakin deepens the kiss by using his free hand to push her face close to his. After a minute, both catch their breath. 

“I love you…” Padme says our breath.

“I know…” Anakin smirked and winked.

“So you’re really okay?” Padme questioned resting her head on her husband’s shoulder.

“Yes, my love” Anakin reaffirms, “Where’s Luke and Leia?” 

“A few of my handmaidens have taken them home, they’re probably still asleep. The doctor says that as soon as you’re able to walk comfortably, you can be discharged” Padme explains.

“Well, no time like the present!” Anakin exclaimed as he slid out of bed effortlessly. The man outstretched his arms and grins. “They don’t call me the Chosen One for nothing babe!” 

Padme laughs as she motions for a doctor to come in. The woman didn’t want to bring up her idea of enforcing therapy on her husband and friends in this moment of joy, but she promised herself she would once they returned home.

“Have you seen Obi-wan and Luminara? Ahsoka?” Anakin asks her with a small frown.

“Not yet, I know they want to keep Luminara here for the day for observation. But from what I know, they’re all fine and together. I figure we give them some space before meeting the little one. Ahsoka left to be with Barriss once she saw that you appeared to be recovering okay. She was the one that brought Luminara back to life,” Padme responded, Anakin’s jaw slacking.

“She did? How?” Anakin expressed excitedly, puffing his chest out in pride over his apprentice.

Padme chuckled, “I’m sure she’ll be happy to tell you when she visits us.” 


	13. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barriss and Obi-wan bring Luminara and Aurora home after an unexpected turn of events. Anakin argues with Padme over the idea of therapy. Barriss and Ahsoka have some much needed alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Another chapter out within two days! I'm on a roll :) More fluff to come, but with any traumatic event, sometimes there are hiccups. No worries now, I'm building up to a happy, fluffy ending. Hopefully my desire to write keeps burning as the week drags on. As always, I hope you all enjoy the read and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Happy Reading!

Chapter 13: Aftermath

“I have to what now?” Luminara asked Barriss with a look of disbelief.

Barriss’s olive green cheeks were burning a bright red, “You have to use your breasts to feed her Master… The milk produced by your body will nourish her and promote healthy brain development.” 

Luminara looked down on her chest and let out a long sigh, “I see…”

Meanwhile Obi-wan was attempting to comfort the now crying infant by moving around the room and whispering reassurances to his daughter. 

“Should I get someone darling?” Obi-wan asks Luminara.

Luminara shakes her head and says quietly, “No love, I can do this. Bring her here.” 

Obi-wan does as instructed and lowers Aurora into his wife’s arms. Aurora’s eyes were sealed shut with tears as the child gradually became more frustrated. Barriss puts a hand on the mother’s shoulder, “May I help you Master?”

Without looking up, Luminara silently nods her head in affirmation. Barriss takes a breath and gently disrobes the white hospital gown to where Luminara’s chest became exposed. The blush on Barriss’s face only grew hotter as she helped Aurora navigate to a breast. In her time as a healer, nudity wasn’t something that bothered the young Miralan, but never did she expect to see the day where she’d see her Master’s ample bosom. Barriss always recognized Luminara to be beautiful, but this was the same woman she viewed as a mother for Force sake! 

Without much ado, Aurora latches and begins to eat. Luminara looked as if there was something other than a baby on her. The mother’s face took on a scarlet hue, feeling very exposed and vulnerable. Both Barriss and Obi-wan look to each other with concern. In a span of a few hours, Luminara went from being affectionate to the child to looking offended at something so natural. Obi-wan breaks the silence.

“You’re doing a good job dearest, they say skin to skin is optimal for bonding.”

Luminara looks at her husband with teary eyes, “I don’t know if I can do this Ben…”

“What do you mean love?” Obi-wan prys gently, looking deeply worried.

Luminara says nothing and begins to sob. Barriss and Obi-wan immediately rush to her side.

“Master, what’s wrong?” Barriss questions, giving Luminara’s shoulder a light squeeze.

“I…. don’t know if I can be a mother….” Luminara crowd, still holding onto Aurora who didn’t seem to be disturbed by her mother’s distress.

“Oh, Luminara…” Obi-wan whispers, kissing a wet cheek, “That’s not true, you’ve been nothing less than perfect.”

It was beginning to be evident that Luminara was having a nervous breakdown as her breaths started to become fast and shallow. Looking up at the health monitor, Barriss can see her blood pressure and heart rate increase. Barriss then tightens her grip on Luminara and calmly instructs, “Master, I need you to breathe… just breathe… it’s alright… you’re just experiencing some panic… breathe with me in 3...2…” Barriss placed a free hand on Luminara’s chest and took a sharp intake of breath. Obi-wan follows along and takes a deep breath as well, his eyes not leaving Luminara, who was still hyperventilating.

“Master… you have to breathe with us or you’re going to feel worse. Obi-wan and I are right here and we’ve got you. Please breathe… I’m not going to stop asking until you do it… so again in 3...2...1…”

Luminara’s eyes shut and began to shake her head back and forth rapidly. She almost loses her grip on Aurora, but Obi-wan was quick to catch the child and back up. Barriss motions her head to the door, “See if you can get help!”

Without hesitation, Obi-wan turns and runs out the door with an upset Aurora. Barriss positioned herself to Luminara’s waist and grabbed both hands in an attempt to restrain her. The girl has seen several of these cases in the past and knew that self harm was a possibility in moments of hysteria. 

“Master, please! I’m begging you to please calm down! Breathe with me! You’re safe I swear!” 

Luminara lets out a loud cry and Barriss pulls herself in to hug the older woman tightly. Barriss does everything she can to not succumb to emotion, knowing full well how important it was to stay calm in this situation. Instead, Barriss continued to plead with Luminara to take a deep breath until she was finally successful. As the women breathed in time together, a doctor and nurse came rushing in with Obi-wan on their tail.

“Thank you Master… it’s alright…. we’re here… come back to us…” Barriss says cupping Luminara’s face and staring straight into her dilated pupils. The Jedi healer has come to the conclusion in her mind that Luminara has just experienced a delayed reaction to all the trauma she dealt with before.

As gut-wrenching as it was to see the serene Luminara fall apart so quickly, logically it made sense. It’s not everyday you spend the last nine months fearing for your life only to then be cut open, left to die, and return. All within a short time post Clone war. Undoubtedly, all the surviving Jedi have their fair share of nightmares, but Luminara was ultimately given the short end of the stick. Padme was left virtually untouched while Luminara was crushed under the thumb of the Sith. Barriss’s attention is forced back into reality as the doctor approaches the bed.

“What’s going on Mrs. Kenobi?”

The nurse puts a hand on Barriss, “Best you two wait outside.” 

Numbly Barriss nods and leaves the duo to it as she ushers a distraught Obi-wan outside the room. As soon as the door shut behind them, Obi-wan puts his face in his hands, “Why her?”

Barriss hugs the man for the first time, “I know it’s not fair…”

“What is wrong with her? Why is she in so much pain?” Obi-wan says shakily.

“She appeared to have an episode of panic caused by post-traumatic stress. It’s unfortunately common in women whose births are disturbing, not to mention all the postpartum hormonal imbalances…” Barriss replied drily, feeling at a loss.

“What are we going to do?” Obi-wan sighed, pulling away. 

“I’m not sure… normally we’d refer to a Minder to help with these cases. The best a doctor could do is prescribe some medication to ease the anxiety and possible depression. A Minder could reverse the possible psychological damage over time with weekly sessions… it’s just… Luminara isn’t just any normal patient. She’s a Jedi and a new mother!” Barriss exclaimed, now planting her own tired face in her hands.

“To hell with those old rules. I refuse to let my wife suffer anymore. I’ll seek Quinlan out and kill with my bare hands if that’s what I took..”

“You wouldn’t!”

Obi-wan shot an intense look, “For her, I’d do anything and so would you.”

Barriss couldn’t argue with that, “Where’s the baby?”

“She’s at the nursery getting bottle fed, something tells me we’ll need to get some formula and bottles ready at the apartment,” replied Obi-wan.

“I’ll see if I can get ahold of Ahsoka and have her get some. Padme has her handmaidens and Anakin to help with the twins, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind staying with us for awhile,” Barriss thought aloud as she punched her girlfriend on her wrist. A blue hollow of a tired looking Ahsoka materialized.

“Hey you what’s up?” Ahsoka says on the line.

“Ahsoka… Luminara just had a panic attack trying to breastfeed Aurora. Would you be able to get some formula and bottles for us and stay with us?” Barriss asked.

Ahsoka took on an apologetic look, “Of course, I’ll let Padme know and I’ll meet you back at the apartment. Is she alright?”

Barriss sighs, “We’re not sure, the doctor is looking her over. I got her to take a breath but that was about it. Aurora is being bottle fed in the nursery… Ahsoka… my heart is breaking seeing her go through this!” 

“Oh Barriss…” Ahsoka said quietly, a hand reaching for Barriss’s trembling face, “Everything is going to be okay. Padme mentioned getting a Minder for us last night and I’ll be there to support you all, just don’t cry love.”

“Padme what?” Obi-wan interjects. 

“Uh yeah… she feels that we all have had a rough go between Palpatine and Maul so she brought the idea up to me last night,” Ahsoka confessed, facing Obi-wan’s shocked expression.

“She really feels that’s necessary?” Obi-wan uttered. The man couldn’t believe this was a real conversation being had, for Jedi were to turn to the Force when emotions got heavy.

“Yes, Obi-wan, she does. Don’t get mad, she only suggested it out of love for us. Perhaps we shouldn’t be ignorant given what’s happening to Luminara. She’s the most peaceful Jedi Master I’ve ever known and if she’s struggling, why shouldn’t we consider it?” Ahsoka pressed in a stern tone.

“Ahsoka is right Obi-wan. I was basically saying that anyway when you asked for my opinion. We’ve fought for too long and too hard to not open ourselves up to alternatives. I doubt my Master would want to live a life where she has to depend on pharmaceuticals to feel okay. Think of Aurora..” Barriss adds.

A hand runs down Obi-wan’s face, “You two have a point. If Padme can give us a name, we’ll put it on the table.”

“I’m sorry Obi-wan, I didn’t mean to overstep, but it’s the right thing to do. I’m sure Anakin will eventually admit defeat with his new legs and all” Ahsoka points out.

“You’ve got my blessing, no need to apologize Ahsoka. Once again, you younglings prove yourselves to be wise,” Obi-wan admits with a small smile. 

“Okay, see you all soon. I love you Barriss, stay strong!” Ahsoka says lovingly to Miralan.

“I love you more, see you…” Barriss responds, turning the holo off.

The doctor and nurse then open the door. Barriss and Obi-wan plant themselves in front of the doctor. “Well?” Obi-wan began, motioning for the doctor to speak.

“She’s stabilized now. Looks like given what occurred yesterday, your wife appears to be showing symptoms for post-traumatic stress. It’d be my professional recommendation to seek a Minder for therapeutic sessions and to discharge you so she can be at home comfortable. I could write a….” the doctor said before being interrupted by Barriss.

“Medication won’t be necessary. That’s something she wouldn’t want and we’d like to honor that given how painful this all must be for her.” Barriss states coolly to which the doctor nodded.

“As you wish. I also recommend bottle feeding the baby until Mrs. Kenobi chooses to breastfeed if that’s even an option. Babies benefit from either method, it wouldn’t be a detriment to the child at all.”

Obi-wan gives his thanks and the nurse begins the discharge process. Barriss re-entered the suite to get Luminara ready to leave. Perhaps home is where they really needed to be.

________________________________________

“Need a hand?” Isadora asked Ahsoka who was struggling to hold onto the bags of baby formula and bottles as she made her way to the Kenobi residence.

“If you wouldn’t mind?” replied Ahsoka, giving the Miralan a bag.

“Of course not, you all are stuck with me!” Isadora winked as she grabbed another bag from Ahsoka. “How’s everyone?”

“Luminara is struggling a little, Anakin has new legs, but it’s unclear how he’ll cope with that. Babies are healthy. That just leaves the rest of us a little exhausted” Ahsoka said sadly, opening the door to the apartment.

Isadora’s heart broke at the unfortunate news, “Well I’m more than happy to help and same with Master Billaba. She may check in later once the whole Quinlan thing gets settled.”

“Thanks, I’m sure we’ll be taking you up on that. It’s nice that you live nearby” Ahsoka smiled as she unpacks and sorts through the bottles and formula. “Wanna make some baby food with me?”

“Gladly” Isadora answers, moving to read the instructions on how to prepare formulas.

________________________________________

“You’re joking,” Anakin says flatly after Padme tells him about Luminara’s nervous episode and her plan to set Minder's appointment for the lot of them.

“Don’t get upset Anakin, I’m doing this because I care for you and worry for you!” Padme argued, folding her arms.

“Well were you going to actually talk to us about it before pulling the trigger? Or would we all come home and surprise there’s a Minder ready to poke into business that’s none of their concern!” Anakin says in a raised voice.

“Lower your voice, you’ll wake the babies!” Padme hissed.

“Oh and the therapy sessions wouldn't? Please Padme, Master Luminara is the bravest Jedi I know. I won’t allow anyone or anything to embarrass her. Poor woman has been through enough” Anakin sighed, thinking back to all the missions he shared with the aforementioned Miralan.

“Even warriors need help sometimes Ani, you’re not invincible, clearly!” Padme adds pointing to her husband’s new metallic limbs.

“Like I was saying earlier, these are marks of a warrior. I’m not ashamed of my battle scars Padme and neither should you. The only people

I’m worried about Luminara and Obi-wan. I’m thankful nothing happened to us when Luke and Leia were born. They were there for us and nobody was pushing a therapist onto us.” Anakin huffed, his eyes boring into Padme’s.

Padme stands up from the sofa, “Well I’m sorry Anakin, it’s because we had it simpler that I’m extending an olive branch. Not everything is about what you think, what would you do if I was Luminara and it was Obi-wan suggesting the idea?”

“I would ask for his opinion before making the call” Anakin firmly answered, walking up and heading for the door.

“Where are you going?!” Padme was offended by her spouse's audacity to just leave an argument.

Anakin turned and said, “I’m going to Obi-wan’s and offer my support. I won’t be gone long I promise.”

“Seriously Ani, I cannot believe you’re just going to leave me and your children over a disagreement!”

“Don’t you dare say I’m abandoning you because I’m not! I just want to check on Obi-wan. He’s always been there for me and Ahsoka and nothing will ever stop me from showing up. Padme you are my life, but they need me more right now. I’ll be back before the kids wake up,” Anakin promised as he opens the front door.

“Ani?” Padme says quietly.

Anakin turns around.

“Be safe…”

Anakin chuckled, “I love you too angel, be back soon!”

________________________________________

Luminara felt like she could breathe again, having stepped back inside the place they called home for the last few months. The amount of embarrassment and sadness she felt from the mornings incident left her speechless. All her life, Luminara had a grip on her emotions. Always the uncanny Jedi who managed to keep her cool in any situation be it stressful or not. It was this exact ability that advanced her to the rank of Jedi Master. Her attunement to the Force was extraordinary amongst her peers and that was something she’s always been proud of. Even to the point where Luminara stressed the importance of that cosmic link to Barriss in her Padawan training. Has her presumed failure as a new mother stripped that away?

Barriss currently held Aurora while Obi-wan got the apartment door with one hand in Luminara’s. Once the family of four got inside, Ahsoka and Isadora we’re preparing bottles for the infant in the kitchen. 

“Welcome home!” Ahsoka called out softly, grinning at the lot.

“Can I get you guys anything?” Isadora offered.

Obi-wan smiles, “It is we that should be offering my dear. Thank you both for helping.”

“That’s what family is for Obi-wan. Why don’t you guys get settled and we’ll rest in the living room?” Ahsoka suggests.

Luminara and Obi-wan nod as they walk in the direction of their bedroom, while Barriss approaches her Togruta girlfriend and gives her a kiss on the lips.

“Well hello Lady Offee… I’ve missed you too” Ahsoka smirked.

“Ick, get a room you two!” Isadora teased.

Barriss laughed, “I’m going to get this one settled in her crib and I’ll be right out.”

Once Barriss was out of earshot, Isadora nudged into Ahsoka, “So you gonna ask her to marry you?” 

Ahsoka snorted, “Technically I already did, but once Luminara starts to feel better and I get her blessing… I’ll get a ring.”

“Better bring me with! All Miralan women want a particular band,” Isadora winked.

“Really?” 

“Yeah, Luminara’s is like top tier Miralan wedding ring goals. Our culture is very specific when it comes to expressing your love to your significant other” Isadora clarified as she puts some premade baby bottles into the refrigerator. 

“Gotcha..” Ahsoka said under her breath, “Looks like I have a lot to learn.”

“It’s not too hard I promise!” Isadora shrugged, now starting to make some tea.

Ahsoka grinned once more and assisted with the tea making.

________________________________________

Obi-wan leads Luminara to their bed and motions for them to sit. He proceeds to take his wife’s hand and rubs soothing circles. With a breath Obi-wan begins to speak, “Luminara… I want us to talk about what really happened this morning.”

Luminara’s eyes widened and her breath hitches at the memory. Obi-wan leans in to give a kiss on her forehead. 

“You’re my wife and I’m your husband. I love you more than life itself. When I thought I lost you, I nearly gave up. Anakin had to pretty much beat me to get my attention. Maul could have done me in and I would’ve cared. Because when someone pledges their unconditional love to you… you don’t turn your back when things get hard and darling you’ve been through so much pain these last few days. No, I should say year. You’ve been through so much stress and pain that it doesn’t surprise me that it finally became too much. I know we’re Jedi and we were raised to shame ourselves if our emotions take control, but those days are over. We’re free, you and I. Free to love, free to be happy, and free to cry. I’ll hold onto you no matter how many times you need to cry, to scream, hell I’ll even take a punch or two if that’s what it takes for you to find peace again. From the bottom of my heart Luminara, I want you to know that I love you, everything about you. The good, the bad, the ugly, all of you. You’re not a failure as a mother. You’re a strong woman who sacrificed her life to save our daughter’s. Instead of breaking down when you had every reason to do, you still comforted Barriss. You saved her from darkness again. It’s no wonder the universe wanted to bring you back. I’ll thank the stars everyday for bringing you back to me. Because I need you, Barriss needs you and Aurora needs you. We’re going to get the help we need together. If you’re going to see a Minder, then so will I, so will Barriss, Ahsoka, Anakin… all of us! We’re going to open our hearts to help we would’ve been declined from before. Because you know why? Because we’re free and we can! We’re sentient beings for Forces sake! We have feelings and emotions and that’s okay damn it! All I ask is that you don’t lose faith… Believe me when I say I love you and I love our daughter with every beat of my heart. You’re in my very soul and I’ll never stop fighting for you. I may have failed to be at the birth and it may have been Ahsoka to save you, but from this day forward, I’ll spend every last breath I have in me to protect our family. Luminara Kenobi… I love you and I’m so grateful I get to call you my wife. You’re an angel straight from the stars. You’re the light of my life, please don’t go out…”

With each word, Luminara’s heart swelled with pride and love. When she was struggling to catch her breath in the hospital, the icy feelings of shame and guilt overtook her. Luminara wanted to nurture her baby more than anything else but something inside snapped unexpectedly and it was like Quinlan was holding her down against her will again, choking her pleas for help. It was a sensation Luminara couldn’t explain or control but it shattered her to know that her baby had to be taken somewhere else to be fed and that her Ben and Barriss had to witness it. 

When the doctor evaluated her, his words didn’t reach her ears. Instead all she heard was the voice of her late, abusive Master scolding her for being an inept mother and wife. That Obi-wan would leave her and take Aurora with him. That she’ll never feel safe again. That she’ll never deserve the man kneeling before her professing his love.

“My dearest Luminara, please say something. Are you alright?” Obi-wan questions, cradling her face.

“Ben… I… This morning I swear I wanted to feed her but all of a sudden I heard Quinlan and Master Lestrange telling me awful things. That I’m a failed wife and mother, that I’ll never be safe or loved again. I believed it… but now hearing what you’ve had to say and seeing Aurora and Barriss well… I’m starting to believe you’re right..” Luminara answered, which made the bearded Jedi beam.

Obi-wan leans forward and the couple kisses like they’ve never kissed before. Luminara pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. It was as if Obi-wan was silencing those negative thoughts. The two then parted lips and touched foreheads. 

“I love you forevermore Luminara. For better or worse, until we part. I’ll always be here for you. One day soon, you’ll never hear those voices again,” Obi-wan reassures.

“I love you too Ben… I’ve lived since we’ve first met and I’ll continue to love you until the end of time. Thank you for giving me Aurora. She truly is a gift,” Luminara says in a tone laced with love.

“She is perfect, thank you for making me a proud father.”

The couple then laid back on their bed, both feeling at peace just holding onto to the other.

________________________________________

“And that’s it… Just like before I was back on the cruiser and something told me you guys were on Coruscant.” Ahsoka says to Anakin beside her. While Luminara and Obi-wan were in their bedroom, Ahsoka told her point of view of her training on Mortis to Anakin, Barriss, and Isadora as they sipped on their tea. 

“I always knew you were something special Snips, I couldn’t be more proud of being your Master,” Anakin beamed, parting the Togruta on the back.

Ahsoka mirrors the smile and leans her head on Barriss’s shoulder. Barriss kisses her girlfriend, admitting her admiration. 

Isadora then stood up and announced that she was going to retire for the evening and to call if further assistance was needed. Once everyone bid their farewell, Anakin stands and heads for Obi-wars room saying he wanted to check in with the couple. Then, Barriss and Ahsoka were alone for the first time in days. Ahsoka eagerly pulls Barriss in the direction of her bedroom. 

Given all they’ve endured for their respective Masters, Ahsoka knew she and Barriss deserved some intimacy. Despite Barriss looking and feeling tired, her face still split into a devious grin she only saved for Ahsoka in the bedroom.

“We’ll have to be mindful of the baby…”

Barriss reminded Ahsoka who placed an orange finger to her dark lips.

“Right now, we’re going to pretend there are no babies…” Ahsoka says quietly before leaning into Bariss’s ear to whisper, “Imagine we’re back at the Jedi Temple and I sneak you behind you and tell you to start taking your clothes off…”

“Ahsoka…” Barriss moaned, feeling a fire start between her legs.

Ahsoka continued, “Remember our love is a secret and no one could ever catch us in the act. I drag you into a empty sparring room and I slam your body against a wall while I slowly undo your skin tight dress...” 

Ahsoka does just that. She tears Barriss’s cowl and unzips the back of her girlfriend’s black long sleeved dresses. Soon, Barriss was left with a pair of spiked panties and a bra. 

“Next… I unhook your bra and I tell you to touch your breasts for me while I use my teeth to pull your wet panties down…” 

“Oh Force… Ahsoka!” Barriss cries only to have Ahsoka’s hand cover her open mouth.

“Hush my love… remember our love is a secret and we’d hate to have anyone walk in on us…”

After Ahsoka tears Barriss’s panties off with her teeth, the two proceed to make steamy love as they explore each other and hold onto each other as if they were running out of air. Somehow they were able to please each other without disturbing the sleeping newborn next door. 

  
  



	14. A Mother's Lullaby and a Father's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin checks in Obi-wan and Luminara. The Kenobi parents share a touching moment with their daughter. Ahsoka and Barriss learn of an upcoming event which then leads to Luminara and Satine crossing paths for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I think you guys are going to love this chapter because I certainly loved writing it. There is so much fluff and Luminara continues to prove what a badass she is despite all that has happened to her. More fluff to come in the very near future!
> 
> Side note: I have officially become a published author eek! Lucasfilm I'm coming for you with my ideas XD Thank you all so much for receiving my stories so well! It was your loving support and feedback that inspired me to take that leap of faith <3 Enjoy the read and expect another update very soon :)

Chapter 14: A Mother’s Lullaby and A Father’s Strength 

Anakin enters the bedroom of Obi-wan and Luminara as the door is left ajar. The young man’s face broke into a smile seeing the two holding onto each other in bed. Never has Anakin seen either Jedi look so serene. Normally, Anakin would have just turned his heel and let the two be, but he had to know that his friends were okay. Obi-wan and Luminara were present during the biggest night of his life and given what the two have endured the last few days, Anakin had to make up for it somehow. As Anakin approached the bed, Obi-wan lifted his head with an amused look on his face, “I don’t suppose you’d care to join us?”

Anakin responds by throwing himself on the bed besides Luminara, “I thought you’d never ask Master!”

Luminara chuckled, “You never fail to amuse me Skywalker.”

“You deserve a laugh Luminara, more than any of us,” Anakin replies, placing his mechanical hand on the woman’s shoulder.

Obi-wan sighs, “For once, I must agree with my young walking disaster.”

“Hey now!” Anakin laughs, sitting up and playfully slaps the older man. “I haven't died yet!”

“True, but you’ve lost so much Anakin…” Luminara says gesturing to his new metallic legs.

Anakin shakes his head, “I don’t consider it a loss. I still need to work on not being so rash at times. If anything Luke and Leia will take one, hard look at their dad before doing anything stupid!”

The three share a laugh. The atmosphere of the room grew lighter as the three new parents relish in their moment of normalcy. There were times before the Clone war reached its apex where the Jedi would engage in friendly, playful conversation. Though those times were rare and far apart, the jokes and drinks served as a reprieve from all the death and destruction. Obi-wan looked to Anakin and asked in a more serious tone, “You sure you’re alright?”

“I swear Obi-wan. I would have lost my other natural arm if it meant that you two got to be together again. I regret nothing. I’d rather lose every piece of myself for the people I love than be afraid of some metal. I’m just thankful that it’s only from the knee down if you can catch my drift…” Anakin says with a wink, causing a smile and eye roll from Luminara.

“Please don’t laugh at the poor man darling, I’d be just as grateful!” Obi-wan laughed.

“Oh you two… where would be if it weren’t for your wit?” Luminara begins to say before taking Anakin’s hand, “In all seriousness Skywalker, I am truly grateful for fighting alongside my husband when he needed you most and I greatly admire your courage. Your twins will no doubt be proud to call you father.”

Anakin kisses Luminara’s hand, “You’re always welcome Luminara. It feels good being able to impress the legendary Lady Kenobi after so many years of looking up to her!”

“I find that hard to believe Anakin!” Luminara scoffed with a sly grin.

“No, seriously! I can’t tell you how many times Obi-wan here would say “Look Anakin, why can’t you be as graceful as Master Unduli?” or “Please don’t embarrass me in front of Master Unduli Anakin!”, the young man says in his best Obi-wan impersonation down to the stroking of the imaginary beard. It was enough to bring out another round of laughs from the Mirialan.

“Darling is that true?!” Luminara giggled, struggling to catch her breath.

Obi-wan blushes, “Well…”

“Oh! And don’t forget Master about the time we were in Anison and I caught you staring at this one here when she was doing her morning stretches!” Anakin interjects, laughing, causing Luminara’s eyes to widen in curiosity.

“Ben! You were staring! Why has no one told me this before!” Luminara chides her husband who looked like a youngling trying to hide his embarrassment from his crechmates after a kid exclaims his schoolboy crush.

“I...Damn it all Anakin, you swore to never mention that again!” Obi-wan exclaims, finally giving into laughter.

“I’m telling you Luminara, I should have thrown him into your direction back then” Anakin says lovingly, nudging the woman.

“Dearest, you cannot deny that you Mirialan women aren’t axcenulatingyour perfect bodies with your form fitting clothes,” Obi-wan fires back before adding, “It’s no wonder our Ahsoka has fallen for your Padawan.”

Luminara and Anakin give each other a wink, loving how riled up they got the usually serious Obi-wan. Then, the trio hear the cries of Aurora from her room closeby. Obi-wan immediately gets up and tells his wife, “I’ve got this one love!”

Once the two were alone, Anakin’s expression softened as he looked to Luminara’s worried one, “How are you really?”

Luminara exhales before answering, “Honestly…I’m not sure how to answer that question right now. A part of me feels motherly, but there’s this darkness inside that I can’t even begin to describe. I’ve spent my whole life knowing how to do all the right things. I can harness the Force, slice through droids, train a Padawan, and above all keep my emotions in check. But now...between the war, Palaptine, Maul, Quinlan...it seems I’m being turned inside out. I should be happy right now! I’m a mother, who's been given a second chance at life, with an amazing husband and a loving family, but I’m sad. Maul may be dead and Quinlan may be behind bars, but they’ve both taken something I’ve always held so dear. They’ve successfully snuffed out the light within me that I’ve always preached to Barriss about.”

“My Master has done a number on my psyche with all the past abuse, but that was always easy to overlook because I am a Jedi and I can use my power to bring peace to those who can’t. If I was under any sort of stress, I always had the Force. I could swing my lightsaber or meditate and the pain went away. But not even the Force can help me ease this shame eating me alive. How do you tell the person you love more than anything that it’s hard to be around your child sometimes?!” Luminara finishes, slapping her face into her palms.

“Luminara…” Anakin says softly, pulling the trembling woman into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry Anakin…. tell me how to make this right… tell me if this will ever go away!” Luminara sobbed, staining the Anakin’s dark robes with fresh tears.

“I can’t promise you that it will go away… I miss my mother every day and not an hour passes by where I don’t remember the way I slaughtered all those raiders….I hate them and I hate how it tore me apart, but then I look to Padme and it feels like I can take a deep breath again.”

“ I think when we go through terrible things, our minds get locked into the pain and we become blind to see the light all around us. You weren’t there to see the look on Obi-wan’s face when he thought he lost you or the way he fought when Maul taunted him with you or your daughter. There’s nothing he wouldn’t do for you. Let him pour the light back into you and let a Minder reverse those invisible wounds in your mind. From my point of view, you’re a woman who has done nothing but take care of others. Let us take care of you and I truly believe you will start to feel whole again. I’m not a perfect man Luminara, no one is perfect. But I think it’s time you cut yourself some slack and accept the help,” Anakin says with such sincerity that Luminara stopped crying and looks straight into the man’s eyes. Hearing someone that wasn’t as biased as Obi-wan or Barriss reassure her that she wasn’t as awful as she felt on the inside, filled the woman up with hope. 

Luminara leans in and gives Anakin a peck on the cheek, “Thank you,” she said.

Anakin gets off the bed and bows in respect, “Anything for you Lady Kenobi.”

________________________________________

Inside the nursery, Obi-wan sits in the rocking chair and feeds his infant daughter a bottle. The father couldn’t get over how mesmerizingly beautiful his child was. Aurora’s deep blue iris captured his and sweet memories of Luminara resurface. From the first time Obi-wan laid his eyes on the young Luminara in their crèche, to the moment he really looked at her on Geonosis, to the moment they kissed on Mortis, to the moment they made love the first time, to the moment they were wed. The man couldn’t ask for more.

“Your name truly suits my sweet” Obi-wan whispers to the baby. “It was I that wanted our little girl to have a name that reflected her mother’s. Your mama’s name means “light” and yours “dawn” and I find that fitting. For if my daughter will one day bring everlasting peace to the galaxy, why not have a beautiful name to match?”

“Papa has been through more dark times than he’d care to admit, but then came your mother. I’ll never forget the moment I feel for her my sweet girl… You’ll soon find out that she’s the bravest woman you’ll ever know. Just the way the sunlight reflects on her face and in her eyes, your eyes. I am but a humble man beside her. You have some shoes to fill a little one, but trust me when I say that Papa and Mama couldn’t be more proud of you. Thank you for showing us the way out of the darkness. You and your mother are my strength, my guiding star. You will forever be Papa’s little girl. Just don’t grow up too fast on us okay? And no boys allowed young ladies, especially Skywalker boys… they’re known to be reckless,” Obi-wan winked at the happy, smiling newborn.

Obi-wan puts Aurora’s bottle aside and begins to burp the child. Thanks to Padme’s good graces, he and Luminara had plenty of baby supplies to go around the bustling city outside. The amount of blankets, clothes, and toys were enough to bring the two Jedi to their knees. Currently, Barriss dressed Aurora in a simple pastel blue nightgown that complemented the littlest Kenobi’s eyes. After Aurora successfully burped, Obi-wan held her up to eye level. 

“I could look at you all night and never grow tired…” the father says before showering the infant’s soft face with kisses. Aurora squeals in delight and appears to look happy before her eyelids begin to weigh themselves back to sleep. 

“Aww just like your uncle Anakin and auntie Ahsoka… eat and nap,” chuckled Obi-wan as he raised himself up from the chair and began to rock his daughter back and forth gently in his arms. 

Then came Luminara, whose face looked so angelic against the moonlight that filtered the room. Obi-wan’s face once again breaks into a radiant smile, “Be still my heart, for I think I’m in the presence of an angel.”

Luminara’s smile mirrors her husband’s as she quietly walks over to father and child. She places a hand on Aurora’s auburn head while bringing herself up to kiss Obi-wan. “It should be me saying that my dearest…” Luminara says softly before looking back to their child. “It’s amazing, how even in my wildest dreams of being with you, I never imagined that we’d be blessed with a child of our own.”

“Care to tell me what your wildest dream of me was?” Obi-wan teased, earning a sly smile from his wife. “You’re absolutely right though, we are officially the two luckiest Jedi that have ever lived.”

“I never thought I could love someone so much. It’s funny even though I carried her inside me for nine months, I still have to pinch myself that she’s really here,” Luminara continued, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“Me either, love really is a beautiful thing,” Obi-wan agreed, “Would you like to hold her?”

Luminara happily nodded and took Aurora from Obi-wan. Suddenly, Luminara begins to hum to the infant as she sits in the rocking chair, the two of them sit in for several weeks, imagining this very night. As if Obi-wan couldn’t adore Luminara more, she begins to sing a lullaby with a voice that brings the man to his knees.

_ “Oh, my sweet little babe, _

_ May you sleep amongst the stars, _

_ Let them bathe you in gentle light, _

_ And drift you away to the clouds above _

_ Though you may fly worlds away _

_ With shadows and stardust dancing beside you _

_ Always remember when things seem dark _

_ Know you are never too far from me _

_ Sweet little baby, hero to all, _

_ Follow my voice and I promise you _

_ I'll greet you at the door  _

_ Whatever tomorrow brings _

_ Just know wherever I may be _

_ Home is within your reach _

_ My dearest Aurora..” _

Luminara looks to Obi-wan whose eyes have welled in tears and beams.

“You can sing…” Obi-wan uttered in complete awe, “You really are an angel flung out of space…” The man forced himself back upright to join Luminara’s side.

“Only because your love saved me,” Luminara says.

“Where did that lullaby come from? Darling I’ve never heard a sweeter song… I’m speechless!” Obi-wan says, kissing a cheek.

Luminara laughed, “Well… let’s just say I did some light reading on mommy stuff.”

Together, mother and father tucked their daughter inside her crib and left the room hand in hand.

________________________________________

“I’ve got a bad feeling about this…” Ahsoka says looking up at one of the various, flashing holo screens that painted the Corscunti metropolis.

“About what?” Barriss says.

Ahsoka jerks her girlfriend’s head to the screen that projected the following;

“The glittering world of Corscunt proudly welcomes off-world leaders for the celebration of our Galaxy's finest heroes who brought everlasting peace to planets from the treachery of

Sheev Palpatine. 

By decree of Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa,

A holiday known as “Heroes Day” will officially become a great day of honor for the Galactic Republic forevermore.”

“So besides the fact that we’ll be thrown into the limelight for one of the most traumatic days of our lives, you sense another problem?” Barriss asked, looking back at Ahsoka.

“Uh yeah! “Off-world leaders'' could include a certain Duchess from Mandalore?!” Ahsoka looks surprised by how perplexed the Mirialan was.

“I’m sorry Ahsoka, I’m not sure what you’re implying by saying that? Is there an issue with the Mandalorian government?” Barriss questions again.

Ahsoka’s jaw drops, “You don’t know?”

“Know what?”

“About Duchess Satine?”

“No Ahsoka, please fill me in!”

Ahsoka holds onto an arm, “Let’s just say that Luminara wasn’t Obi-wan’s first...you know?”

A light then went off in Barriss’s head and she takes on a somber expression, “Oh dear…”

“Yeah… I’m not sure how that’s going to turn out with Obi-wan being married and being a dad now to another woman. Anakin told me that Obi-wan admitted that if it weren’t for his standing in the Jedi Order, he would have ran off with her,” Ahsoka says, fearing for how her companion would react.

“Does Luminara know?” Barriss asked with a raised brow.

“Of course she knows about it! But I don’t think she knows that Satine is coming here!” Ahsoka exclaims, nearly dropping the bags of take-out food they were carrying. For the last few weeks, Ahsoka and Barriss and sometimes Isadora have become the designated errand runners while the exhausted parents cared for the babies.

“Then we’ll have to let her know,” Barriss states with a shrug, starting to walk again. Ahsoka quickly catches up to her.

“We can’t tell her now! Luminara has her first Minder session tomorrow! She already has enough on her mind!” Ahsoka argued.

Barriss sighed, “That’s right… that anniversary could not have come at a worse time.”

“Are you sure you feel that you don’t need Minder sessions yourself?” Ahsoka inquires which causes Barriss to dart a hard look in Togruta's direction.

“Of course I’m sure, maybe if it were a year ago, but between you, Luminara, Obi-wan, and Isadora, I feel that I’m doing fine.” Barriss responds flatly.

“Please don’t take it the wrong way! You know I only ask because I love you and Barriss the way you looked at me when I came to Luminara’s aid was alarming to me. I’ve never seen you look so broken…” Ahsoka sighs, looking to the concrete beneath her boots.

Barriss exhales before replying, “And like I’ve said before, I was. I’m sure anyone whose lost a mother would agree with that. But you fulfilled your promises and brought her back so now I’m okay. With all the danger gone and now that I’m no longer bound by old Jedi law, I’m fine. Once everything settles back down, I can continue my healer work just like I’ve always wanted.”

Ahsoka nods, knowing how much her lover desired to return to the work that made her active Jedi days meaningful.

“I’m sure it will be amazing to save people’s lives again,” Ahsoka says, holding a free hand of Barriss’s.

“Yes, it will,” Barriss smiles, “I think Luminara will join me in healing work as well once Aurora grows a little older. Have you thought about what you’d like to get back to doing? It’s going to be some time before Luke and Leia are ready for training.”

“I’m pretty handy when it comes to fixing things so maybe Anakin and I can work on things again. Isadora mentioned the same thing to me the other day… did you know she already has a future Padawan?”Ahsoka asks, to which Barriss shook her head.

“No, who is it?”

“Some boy on Lothal, he was born on the day we defeated Palpatine. I wanna say the name is Ezra, but I’ll ask next time we see her,” replied Ahsoka.

“Good for her, it’s still so weird to me that we have Padawans. Feels like yesterday we were still Padawans ourselves watching over the younglings while our Masters were on big missions” Barriss laughed.

________________________________________

“Oh that won’t be good…” Anakin says after Ahsoka retells the story of their encounter with the holo announcement in the city.

“Right?! What do we do? Do you think Satine would actually seek out Obi-wan?” Ahsoka asks, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Don’t be silly you two, I highly doubt Satine would cause a scene,” Padme says as she attempts to feed a fussy Luke. Leia, on the other hand, was currently sleeping on Anakin’s lap.

“Well nobody asked us if we even wanted a day about us or a dinner,” Anakin argues as it was no secret the Jedi weren’t over fond of political functions.

“And as I’ve told you several times, it is an honor that you all will be immortalized,” Padme argues back with a grin as Luke finally calms down in her arms, “There won’t be a child in the galaxy that won’t know your names.”

“Jedi do not exist to be praised Padme, but frankly I’m too exhausted to dismiss the whole altogether,” Anakin smirks, leaning back in his seat, “Snips can you do me a solid and alert Obi-wan to the Duchess’s arrival?”

Ahsoka lightly punches her Master in the arm, “You all are paying for a vacation for Barriss and I for all the shit you’re making us do!”

“We really are thankful for what you two have done for us,” Padme says before turning to Barriss, “Is Luminara still going to her session tomorrow?”

Barriss nodded, “Yes, she’s actually quite serious about it. I think Obi-wan is doing it with her so she doesn’t feel alone in the process.”

“How sweet, I’ll have to stop by afterwards and check in. I truly admire those two,” Padme admits.

“Oh no…” the voice of Obi-wan says on Ahsoka’s com link, “How could i not have thought of that. Luminara has been doing so well that I’d hate for anything to get in the way of her recovery..”

“Yep… makes me glad I’m Anakin and not you Master!” Anakin teased.

“Ha, ha,” Obi-wan laughs sarcastically, “But in all seriousness, it’s probably best the two don’t cross paths.”

“With all due respect Obi-wan, don’t you think you all are overreacting a little about Satine and Luminara crossing paths? I mean Luminara is married to you and you have a child together, there’d be no reason to be jealous,” Padme questioned gently.

“You’re right Padme, but I just don’t want to mess things up..” Obi-wan sighed as he ran his finger through his beard.

“Let’s just play by ear and if anything happens, we’ll cross that bridge when we get there?” Padme suggested, putting Luke down into a bassinet. 

“I suppose that’s our only option,” Obi-wan nods before bidding everyone farewell.

________________________________________

Duchess Satine Kryze has been looking forward to this day for some time now. Ever since the news of Chancellor Palpatine’s fall, Satine was hellbent on discovering who was responsible for ending a war she despised so much. Despite coming from a culture and planet whose history was written with blood of the numerous wars fought, Satine has dedicated her life to solidifying a culture of peace. The politician will never understand how her own sister Bo Katan could turn her back on her son to become a political anarchist. Nevertheless, Death Watch’s erratic behavior has been silenced since the end of the Clone War.

When her advisor informed the ruler of Obi-wan’s involvement in the destruction of the insidious Chancellor, Satine felt an overwhelming sense of relief. When they were lovers, Satine always made it a point to sway Obi-wan away from the violent ways of the Jedi. Perhaps in the beginning, the Jedi were keepers of peace, but up until a year ago, they were no different to the eyes of many than the mindless drones invading worlds. As saddened as Satine was to hear of the mass genocide of the Jedi, the woman was hopeful that now that the Order was gone; they’d have a chance to start over. That was until Satine found out about Obi-wan’s marriage to another woman.

Satine was no woman to get jealous over frivolous things, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling upon hearing the news. The woman was at a loss. How could Obi-wan fall for another woman? And not just any woman, but another Jedi? Did Satine lose her hearing when Obi-wan admitted that the Jedi were extremely flawed? Her love never mentioned a Luminara. Not once. And to add salt to the wound, he didn’t even send a wedding invite to her? Where did things go wrong?

Needless to say when the announcement of “Heroes Day” reaches her ears, Satine wasted no time in accepting the invitation. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned and she wanted to see for herself just who stole Obi-wan’s heart. Of course, Satine will not cause an uproar or condemn Luminara for being married to possibly the greatest man a woman could ask for, but she needed closure. 

“We are now approaching Coruscant, your grace,” one of Satine’s guards announced.

“Very good, see if we can make contact with Obi-wan Kenobi, I’d like to have dinner with him,” Satine said gracefully, her tone not betraying the torment she felt inside

“I’m not sure if that can be arranged my lady,” the guard replied, “It appears that the Jedi, including Kenobi are not accepting any private audiences.”

Satine raised a brow, “Oh? And do we know why that would be?” 

“It appears Jedi Masters Skywalker and Kenobi have recently had children.”

_ Children?! _

Satine couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Her Obi-wan, a father? How could that be? Weren’t the Jedi forbidden to have children? So not only has Obi-wan abandoned their relationship all together with another Jedi, but they have a child on top of it? 

“I see…” Satine finally says after a moment of silence.

The Duchess’s heart shattered. Her relationship with Obi-wan never came to fruition because neither was willing for the other to sacrifice who they were for the sake of being together. Obi-wan was a Jedi, while she was destined to rule. Both were too passionate of their roles to give it all up. If Satine was a Force-sensitive, would she be in Luminara's place? Would she be the crowned hero, wife, and mother who stood beside Obi-wan? 

It was all too much, Satine needed to see Obi-wan right away. 

“Captain, please find where Obi-wan resides and I’ll go see him myself.”

________________________________________

“I’ll be right here,” Obi-wan promises as Luminara is called into the office of the Minder.

Luminara takes a deep breath and gives Obi-wan a parting kiss before walking away to her appointment. The Minder was another Mirialan female with pale yellow skin, brunette hair tied in an elegant knot and the signature diamond shaped tattoos scattered in the nose and hand areas. The professional gives Luminara a bow as the anxious woman went inside the office suite. Obi-wan holds a gentle smile on his face until the door closes behind the women. 

Padme reassured the couple numerous times that the work of Dr. Obsidian was impeccable, having cured multiple trauma cases in those who have fallen victim to the brutal consequences of war and other crimes. With the good doctor being a fellow Mirialan and a female, Obi-wan felt more at peace with sending his wife in. The man vowed to give a session a try depending on whether it proves helpful to Luminara. This made Luminara feel less embarrassed and shy as their Jedi upbringing continues to pull on their heartstrings. Furthermore, Obi-wan vowed to be just outside every session for however long it takes for her to heal. Barriss and Ahsoka were currently watching baby Aurora at home. 

After roughly a half an hour into Luminara’s appointment, Obi-wan hears the front door of the Minding practice open to reveal a stern looking guard of some sort. It didn’t take the Jedi long to recognize the man’s armor to be Mandolarion and Obi-wan immediately stood up.

_ “No, no, NO! It can’t be?!”  _

“Are you Obi-wan Kenobi?”, the strange man asked.

“That depends on who's asking,” replied Obi-wan drily, praying that Satine wouldn’t dare enter during a sensitive time.

“The Duchess requests a private audience with you at your earliest convenience,” the guard presses on, seeming to be in phases by Obi-wan’s shocked expression.

“Now is not a good time,” Obi-wan says quickly, eyes darting to the closed office door near him.

“Very well, then we will be expecting you later.”

“I beg your pardon?” Obi-wan practically shouts out.

“It would be unwise to refuse Master Jedi,” sneered the Mandolorian.

“I suggest you leave now…” said the Jedi warned, hand hovering his lightsaber.

“Enough!” a female voice says as the guard is pushed aside by none other than Satine herself.

“Satine…” Obi-wan exhales as if being punched in the stomach.

“My dear Obi-wan… what in blazes are you doing in a Minding office?” The Duchess inquired.

Before Obi-wan could answer, Luminara re-enters the waiting room with a look the man has never seen before. Luminara’s face was completely unreadable. Her sharp blue-violet eyes locking onto Satine’s presence and her dark lips formed a thin line. Mirialan's posture was composed but the tension between the two women was thick enough to cut with a lightsaber. Luminara then proceeds to turn on her heel and quietly exits the building without looking at her husband. 

“Wait, Luminara!” Obi-wan called putting desperately after his wife, “It’s not what you think!” 

Satine runs after the couple, “Obi-wan, stop!”

Obi-wan throws his head back towards the Duchess, “You couldn’t just send an invitation? You just needed to spring up on us?!”

“Forgive me for seeking out the man who did a spectacular job withholding information from me. I thought I actually meant something to you!” Satine fired back, quickly catching up to Obi-wan.

Obi-wan ignores the blonde, “Luminara, stop! Please I beg you!” 

Luminara stops dead in her tracks and turns to meet her husband and the politician, “Forgive me Duchess, I have a child at home who needs me. I hope we meet again at the Heroes ceremony, but perhaps Obi-wan would be a suitable company?”

Obi-wan was flabbergasted on how collective Luminara was. It was as if she reverted back to her serious war General visage. 

Satine bowed, “Of course Lady Kenobi, I completely respect that.”

Luminara politely curtsied and continued on her way. Padme was up just ahead with a smile that quickly turned into a frown as the Mirialan approached her. The senator was able to put the two and two together and gave Obi-wan a nod before turning to catch up with Luminara.

Obi-wan was rendered breathless. All feelings aside, the bearded man was astounded by how unfortunate the timing his reunion with Satine was. Obi-wan knew the interaction was inevitable but never did he think it would be after such an enormous feat of strength for his wife. 

“She seems nice…” Satine breaks the silence.

“Yes…” Obi-wan says breathily, still not looking at the woman beside him.

“Look I’m sorry Obi-wan, but I had to see you!” Satine continued with a commanding tone.

“And I don’t ever recall you waltzing into things that were certainly none of your business. Are invitations no longer a normality in Mandalore?” Obi-wan growled, putting a hand to his face. 

“Maybe that was before you decided to just cut me out of your life?” 

With a piercing glare, Obi-wan replies, “Unfortunately, my priorities have shifted and I did what I felt was best for my family by not getting involved in politics. We’ve had enough on our plates as of late and I’m sorry my sweet, re-visiting a first love didn’t make the cut.”

Satine looked deeply offended by the Jedi’s words, “What do you mean by that?”

“It means that dark forces were still at play, threatening our very lives, specifically my wife and child. I don’t think there was anything your pacifist way of life could have done much to help!”

“You could have at least given me a chance, Obi-wan. As much as it would have hurt to see you with another, I could have helped…” Satine says sincerely, her shoulders slumping downward.

“You could have helped by offering a congratulatory statement to Luminara and I instead of barging in on a personal matter. I’m pretty sure I’ll be locked out of my home now!” Obi-wan yelled, visabally trembling. Clearly much has changed and Satine overestimated how delicate the situation with the Republics crowned war heroes was.

“You’re right Obi-wan… I’m truly sorry. I just wanted a chance to talk to you,” Satine says softly.

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to my wife. Now I’m sorry but I really should be going. If you’d like to catch up, I’ll see to it at dinner. But for now, I must go to my family. I’m so sorry Satine…” Obi-wan finishes as he jogs in the direction Luminara and Padme went, leaving a stunned Satine behind.

________________________________________

“Welcome home Master!” Barriss says as she makes tea.

Luminara says nothing as she sits herself on the sofa in the living area with Padme by her side. Ahsoka looks down from a book she was reading to see the all too familiar cold expression etched on the Mirialan woman’s face.

“What’s happened?” Ahsoka asked aloud, causing Barriss to run to her Master.

“Satine,” Padme replied sadly, causing the other two women in the room to deflate. 

“You’re joking…” Ahsoka says smacking a palm to the face.

“Master, please something, where’s Obi-wan?” Barriss asked, kissing Luminara’s hand.

“She’s beautiful…” Luminara whispers under her breath.

“Luminara, please trust me when I say that Obi-wan only has eyes for you!” Padme blurts out causing the woman next to her to meet her gaze.

“I know,” Luminara said, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, “I know Obi-wan loves me and Aurora more than anything. I’m just embarrassed to have been seen coming out of a Minder’s office and looking so exhausted in front of a highly respected politician, a politician that may still harbor feelings for my husband no less. I just couldn’t bear to take part in a conversation I don’t think I’m ready to face yet.”

“That’s truly brave of you to say, but I’m sure it must have been hurtful?” Ahsoka gently asked.

Luminara shakes her head, “Sure, I felt a little upset seeing the woman I know was Obi-wan’s love, but ultimately I just remembered Aurora and the ring on my finger… or the fact that I seemed to be permanently tired and should take a nap before the baby is up again.”

The other three women breathed a sigh of relief hearing how once again Luminara proves herself to be graceful in virtually any situation. Luminara then turns to Padme.

“Thank you for walking me home, you’re more than welcome to stay as always but I think I’m going to retire to bed for a bit as I’m sure you know the feeling!” Luminara says with a grin.

Padme matched the expression, “Oh yes, my twins definitely take after their father… always on the move!”

All four women shared a laugh. Barriss extends a hand to her Master and walks her to the bedroom, while Ahsoka decides to walk Padme home. Barriss and Luminara both lay on the bed with an exhale.

“I’m so proud of you Master for keeping such a cool head. How was your session?” said Barriss.

Luminara gives a warm smile to the younger woman, “Better than I expected, I really think she can help me.”

Barriss kisses Luminara’s forehead and holds onto a hand, “I’m so happy to hear that. You deserve peace more than anyone.”

“As do you my amazing Padawan…” Luminara says, pulling Barriss closer to her. 

Sleep then overcame both Mirialans with a distressed Obi-wan coming in hot into the bedroom. Obi-wan takes a moment to collect himself as he is relieved to see his wife resting instead of an emotional outburst he was expecting. With some hesitation, the man positions himself next to Luminara and embraces her with a kiss.

“I love you so much…” Obi-wan whispers in her ear.

“And I love you Ben…” Luminara replies, smiling at her husband’s presence.

Obi-wan’s eyes widened at the response, for he was not expecting an answer no less a calm one, “You’re alright?!”

“Of course I’m not mad! I was surprised, sure, but in the end, I know I have your last name and our daughter. If anything I hope to meet her in better circumstances,” Luminara answered, causing an overwhelming wave of disbelief to crash onto Obi-wan.

“Force, you are an amazing woman!”

“I know…” Luminara says with a smirk, “Now darling let's get some rest before we ourselves do another round of diaper changing.”

With a laugh, Obi-wan nuzzles his face into the crook of Luminara’s neck and closes his eyes.


	15. Heroes Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The five Jedi are honored and celebrated on the first ever "Heroes Day". Luminara and Satine make amends while Ahsoka asks Barriss a very important question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I think you all are really going to love this chapter because it was loads of fun writing it especially the ending wink, wink ;) As always stay tuned for more, I'm estimating about five more chapters in this installment before part three (Yes, I have decided to make a trilogy out of this AU :) )
> 
> As always enjoy the read, your comments/feedback make my day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

Chapter 15: Heroes Day

The fated “Heroes Day” arrived for all six of the unenthusiastic Jedi in question. No one more disturbed than Anakin who looked extremely uncomfortable in his black ceremonial robes. 

“Is it over yet?” Anakin mumbles to Padme who smacked him in the arm for the upteenth time that morning.

“Ani, please be on your best behavior, there will be plenty of drinks at the dinner right after,” Padme replied, pushing the anti-grav peak containing the Skywalker twins. The group were currently walking to the main Coruscant city plaza where the ceremony was taking place. All around them, various alien and human species alike were waving and cheering on the group with confetti and celebratory flags to boot. 

“Good, I’ll be requiring the entire bar if I have to listen to a bunch of politicians all afternoon,” Anakin sighed, unaware of the smirks the other Jedi had on their faces minus Ahsoka, who was currently jumpy.

Ahsoka’s odd behavior didn’t get past Barriss who leaned in to speak in her girlfriend’s ear, “Are you alright?”

Ahsoka nearly jumped out of her orange skin, “What?! Oh… yeah! I’m fine just not used to all the attention ya know?” Ahsoka nearly shouts, causing Luminara to chuckle nearby. 

Barriss frowned, “Okay… we’ll just breathe and try focusing on something else then.”

It was now Obi-wan’s turn to laugh which really got Barriss riled up.

“I’m sorry is there something I’m missing?” Barriss asked, her blue eyes darting between the Jedi Masters and the Togruta, who now blushing.

Luminara waved a hand at her apprentice, “Nothing darling, we’re just amused by Ahsoka and Anakin that’s all!”

“Okay, sure I’ll buy that…” Barriss grumbled, turning her attention back towards the podium where Bail Organa was standing arms open in greeting.

“And here are our guests of honor! You have no idea how honored I am to be standing in front of you all especially seeing the new additions!” Bail smiles looking down to Luke, Leia, and Aurora, who was in her own anti-grav pram pushed by Obi-wan.

“The pleasure isn’t ours Supreme Chancellor,” Obi-wan says with a nod, “Shall we begin the day’s celebration?” 

Bail bows, “Yes, Master Kenobi. Please come forward and we shall begin shortly.”

The Jedi and Padme take a seat up on the podium where Bail was scheduled to speak. As soon as Luminara sat down, she gestured to Ahsoka to get close. 

“If you don’t get a handle on your breathing soon, she’s going to figure it out before you get the chance, my dear”, Luminara whispered in Ahsoka’s ear with a smirk.

Ahsoka takes a deep breath, “Right… I’ll do my best to stay cool.”

Barriss once again was not amused by Ahsoka’s odd behavior, “Am I going to have to tranquilize you or are you going to let me in on your little secret?”

Luminara and Obi-wan were now desperately trying to not to burst out laughing. Between Ahsoka’s bashfulness and Barriss' growing irritation, it was just too good. Meanwhile, Anakin and Padme were too busy bickering with each other on how to compose themselves to notice.

“Damn it, what is it with me being the last one to know literally everything?!” Barriss hissed, trying hard to stay cool. 

“Relax my love, you’ll find out soon enough,” Luminara winked.

Barriss huffed and crossed her arms which is out of character for her, but the Mirialan was hoping the riddles would cease to exist. Instead of listening to Bail’s speech on their heroism against Palpatine, Ahsoka reflected back to the conversation she had with the Kenobi’s just the night before.

________________________________________

_ Flashback _

_ It was Luminara’s turn to get up with Aurora in the middle of the night. As the mother collected a bottle from the kitchen, Ashoka quietly stepped out of the bedroom she shared with Barriss. Togruta's sudden appearance nearly gave Luminara a heart attack as she took a step back. _

_ “Ahsoka!” Luminara gasped, clutching her chest. _

_ “I’m sorry to frighten you Luminara… I was just hoping to have a word with you on something important?” Ahsoka says sheepishly.  _

_ Luminara studies the girl for a moment, “Is something the matter with Barriss?” _

_ “Oh no! She’s fine, but it does have something to do with her…” Ahsoka quickly answered. _

_ Luminara nods, “Alright, let me take care of Aurora and I’ll meet with you on the balcony.” _

_ “I’ll make us some tea!” Ahsoka offers excitedly, earning an amused look from the older woman. _

_ By the time the tea was ready to drink, Luminara re-appeared from the baby’s room and walked alongside Ahsoka outside. _

_ “So how can I help you Ahsoka?” Luminara asks, taking a seat. _

_ “Well I was hoping that I could get your blessing on something…” Ahsoka answers, her teacup trembling in her hands. _

_ Within seconds, Luminara knew where the conversation was going and smiled. She then places a comforting hand on Ahsoka’s shaky one. _

_ “No need to be so nervous my dear girl. On the contrary I’m elated that we’re finally having this conversation, I knew it was only a matter of time,” Luminara says in a motherly tone. _

_ “Really?” Ahsoka shakily asks, tears already pricking in her eyes. _

_ Luminara nods, “Yes really… I know with the babies and all, you two have had to put your relationship on pause, but now that it’s over… nothing would make me happier than to see Barriss get her happy ending.” _

_ Ahsoka laughs, “I couldn’t agree with you more!” _

_ Luminara proceeds to cup Ahsoka’s face, “As do you, considering you have saved my life twice, it would be my honor to give you my blessing to ask Barriss’s hand in marriage.” _

_ Ahsoka throws herself across the table, causing their cups of tea to shatter on the ground to hug Luminara, who wrapped her arms around the now sobbing young woman. “Thank you…” Ahsoka utters. _

_ “You’ll always be welcome Ahsoka…. always.” _

_ “Everything alright out here?” says Obi-wan as he looks upon the two entangled women, “Ahsoka I was under the impression you were with Barriss and not my wife.” _

_ The trio laughed at the joke as Ahsoka pulled away from the Mirialan, “Sorry Master, I just needed to steal Luminara for a moment without Barriss present.” _

_ “Our girl is getting married Ben!” Luminara announces. _

_ Obi-wan feigns a look of horror, “Already?! She’s hardly a month old!” _

_ Ahsoka playfully punches the bearded man, “Okay Master, we get it, you’re hilarious!” _

_ Obi-wan places a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder, “In all seriousness, congratulations on taking that next step. It seems only yesterday I picked out Luminara’s ring.” _

_ “Well yeah it feels like yesterday because I believe that would be like a year ago now?” Ahsoka teased. _

_ Luminara looks at the beautiful ring on her finger. To Ahsoka, Obi-wan could not have found a prettier ring for the woman. The ring she got for Barriss was similar in style save for the color scheme of the stones. _

_ “You did well my love… I’m thankful everyday for being the recipient,” Luminara mused, the stones reflecting in her deep blue iris. Obi-wan joins her side and kisses the top of her head, before turning back to Ahsoka, “May we see the ring?” _

_ Ahsoka sighs, “Well, unless I want to risk waking Barriss, but I had Isadora with me so I think I chose something a Mirialan would love.” _

_ “I don’t doubt that for a second, Ahsoka” Luminara winked before rising from her chair, “so, how are you going to go about it?” _

_ “I’m going to ask her tomorrow at the dinner… I’m hoping there will be a nice, quiet balcony or a garden to do it in. It won’t nearly be as flashy as yours, but Barriss wouldn’t want that kind of attention.” _

_ “Well you know Luminara and I weren’t expecting that kind of turnout either,” Obi-wan gently reminded. _

_ “Which is why I haven’t told Padme about my intentions, so you’re still at fault Kenobi!” Ahsoka argues with a grin.  _

_ “I’m any case, if you need any assistance, just let us know. Get some rest my dear,” Luminara says before pecking the Togruta on the cheek and taking her husband’s hand.  _

_ After the couple re-entered the apartment, Ahsoka quietly followed. Luckily, Barriss never moved from the sleeping position she was in, making it easy for Ahsoka to slip back into bed. Ahsoka then pulls her beloved close to her and kisses her before falling back asleep. _

_ End Flashback _

________________________________________

“From this day forward, the Galactic Senate of the Republic will recognize this day as the holiday “Heroes Day” to honor the bravery of these five Jedi. We will be grateful for the freedoms we experience today forevermore. I will now ask these heroes to come forward and be recognized beside me. We give our thanks for… Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker…. Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi and his wife, Luminara Kenobi, and Jedi Knights Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee!” 

Hundreds of thousands of sentiments alongside the politicians and aristocrats of the Senate cheered as the aforementioned Jedi walked up to Bail Organa who bestowed heavy, platinum medals with purple ribbon onto each of them. Although the five appeared humble and happy, inside they all wanted to run back to their seats. After a few more minutes of cheer, Bail quiets the crowd down and informs the public of the many celebratory events occurring throughout the metropolis while the “heroes” retreat to a private dinner party at an upscale Coruscanti hotel. 

The Jedi couldn’t have been more grateful to flee from the limelight. Especially for the infants who weren’t pleased by the noise around them. Once, the crowned guest of honor entered the hotel lobby, the new parents were able to quiet their children enough for Padme’s hired nannies to take them. “The adults should have fun tonight!” Said the Naboo Senator. 

Ahsoka and Anakin were eager to get to the bar, while the others went to look for their assigned seating in the banquet hall. The hall offered a stunning view of the city as the room was mostly made of windows stretching from floor to roof where enormous chandeliers hung above . Beneath their feet were intricate mosaic tile work resembling the planet’s cityscape. While the former Jedi Temple had its share of large, elegant rooms and halls, the feeling of intimacy was not present, making the Jedi all the more nervous. 

From afar, Obi-wan was quick to catch Satine’s eye who was seated across the room with a select group of nobles. Suddenly liquor became a goal and asked his wife if she’d like anything to which she declined. As Obi-wan headed for the bar, Barriss sighed and shook her head, “Looks like Obi-wan has become just as jumpy as Ahsoka.”

Luminara sighed as well, “Indeed, tonight shall prove itself to be an interesting one.”

“Aw c’mon you two, tonight is your night! I’m sure once you all start dancing later, you’ll feel much better!” Padme chimed in. 

Barriss and Luminara give their enthused friend a smile before looking up to see a throng of politicians coming up to offer their congratulations. 

As Anakin waits on his and Padme’s drink order, his eyes dart back and forth between his Master and apprentice. Both of them were jittery which was unlike the two of them. It was honestly making Anakin himself a bit anxious watching them.

“Okay guys, what’s going on? I think I can take a guess as to why Obi-wan is rattled but you Snips? That’s the real mystery!”

“ I’m sorry Master… it’s just that…I plan on asking Barriss to marry me later this evening,” Ahsoka admitted not looking to see the gargantuan smile on the young man’s face.

“Way to go Snips! No need to be nervous, just speak from the heart and it’ll be perfect. But I must advise you that you need to pull yourself together at least for the meal or you’ll just piss her off,” advised Anakin, who now had his cocktails in hand. “As for you Master, I’m once again happy to not be you.”

“Ha,ha, Anakin” Obi-wan replied sarcastically. Anakin smirked and looked down to Ahsoka once more, “I’m proud of you Ahsoka, truly I am. I can’t wait to walk you down the aisle if you’ll have me.”

“Of course Master…” Ahsoka smiled before walking away with the wine she ordered for herself and Barriss. 

Obi-wan was now alone, still waiting for his drink to be prepared. The man’s mind was thinking all the ways the evening could go down in flames. Obi-wan harbored no hard feelings towards his ex-love, he just never imagined the possibility of Satine and Luminara being in the same room together. Especially with the knowledge that Luminara was already in love with him during his affair with the Duchess. The memory of himself taunting his first kiss to a young Luminara and Quinlan makes Obi-wan want to punch himself. How heartbroken Luminara must have felt and now history repeats itself with Satine today.

The Jedi Master has never sipped on a drink faster as he walks back to his stunning wife. Luminara was drop dead gorgeous to Obi-wan with the shimmering, grey formal gown she was wearing. The dress was sleeveless and had a sweetheart neckline that the man adored so much. Her onyx locks were folded into a neat braid that ran along her chest with little white, floral petals woven in. No look could overshadow the way Luminara looked on their wedding day, but it was another new favorite. 

“Here’s your tea dear,”Obi-wan announced placing his lips onto hers in greeting. 

“Thank you love,” Luminara replied, her eyes searching his, “You’re worrying about Satine again are you?”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t,” Obi-wan confessed, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach, “I’d much rather be at home with you and the baby.”

Luminara reaches for a knee, “Please don’t worry yourself sick over nothing. You’re free to interact with whomever you want; I trust you with mine and your daughter’s life. There’s nothing Satine could say or do that will change what I feel for you.”

“I swear I don’t deserve you. I’m just so sorry I’ve put you through so much. I know we’re married and we have a child, but I still can’t shake this overwhelming sense of guilt,” Obi-wan said after taking another sip from his cocktail.

“To feel guilt over something that wasn’t in your control is pointless. I have not nor will I ever blame you for having an intimate relationship with someone long before we came to be. We’re all forced to attend tonight’s festivities, let’s make it a good one,” suggested Luminara who laid her head on her husband’s shoulder. 

“It’ll take time for your words to process, but once again I am just madly in love with you, Luminara. Nothing will ever change that,” the man reassured before the couple was served their first course.

________________________________________

“May I have this dance?” Ahsoka asks Barriss, extending a hand.

Barriss couldn’t help but smile as she nodded and accepted Ahsoka’s hand. They had just finished their meal and music was starting to play, causing many couples to walk towards the center of the ballroom. Once the two young women fell into a rhythm, Barriss lays her head against Ahsoka’s chest, “Seems like you’re back to normal.”

Ahsoka lightly chuckled, “Yeah, I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my mind today.”

“I think we all feel that way… except maybe Padme.”

“Still, it’s nice that I can just hold you now instead of entertaining a bunch of politicians,” Ahsoka admits with a kiss to Barriss’s forehead. Barriss then raised her head to pull Ahsoka in to lock lips, never minding some of the curious looks that befell on the couple. 

“I love you..” Ahsoka breathed, pressing her forehead against Barriss’s. 

“I know…” winked Barriss before being thrusted into the air by Ahsoka. After a quick twirl around, Ahsoka dips Barriss back towards the ground. Both women in that moment just gazed at each other with such warmth and love that bystanders couldn’t help but admire the couple. From afar, a very pleased looking Obi-wan, Luminara, Anakin, and Padme drank in the very intimate moment they were witnessing. Anakin and Obi-wan then offered their hands to their respective wives and walked to join the dancing.

Ahsoka pulls Barriss back upright and asks, “Let’s find somewhere where we can be alone?”

Barriss nods her head excitedly, “I think there’s a garden somewhere around here.”

With that both Togruta and Mirialan left the hall. Ahsoka gives a final look towards the two other couples on the dance floor before running after Barriss. Sure enough, Barriss was right in that just out in the hotel’s courtyard was in fact a garden complete with a large assortment of multi-colored flora. Barriss finds a fountain and takes a seat, gesturing to Ahsoka to do the same.

“Is there something you wish to tell me or are we being daring by making love in public?” Barriss inquires slyly.

Ahsoka giggles nervously, brushing invisible dirt from her deep maroon formal wear. With much insistence by Padme, Ahsoka traded her usual attire for a plunging V-neck gown that had a slit that went up her right leg, stopping just at her thigh. Instead of boots, black, dressy wedges took their place. The outfit contrasted well against Barriss’s, who wore an all black tea length dress adorned with a maroon ribbon tied around her waist. As always, Barriss opted for heels over wedges.

“Actually, there was something I wanted to say…” Ahsoka confesses, taking her girlfriend’s hands into her own. As nervous as Ahsoka was, she remembered the reassurances she’s gotten from every adult she’s spoken to.  _ “Just speak from the heart…”  _ Ahsoka remembers Anakin’s sentiment. 

“Barriss Offee, since the day we met, I’ve admired the beautiful, smart, and brave woman that I’m proud to have fought alongside with. You’ve proven over and over how incredible you really are. You’re a gifted healer, a valiant Jedi Knight, and above all a devoted daughter, sister, and lover. I don’t have a doubt in my mind that you will continue to save countless lives as we move through the next stages of our lives. I only hope that I will continue to see what else the future has in store for you by your side…”

Ahsoka then pulls out a small, blue velvet box from her dress pocket to which Barriss clasps her hands to her mouth in complete surprise. With a flick of her wrist, Ahsoka opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a large, oval blue stone in the middle. The band was reminiscent of tree vines embellished with tiny emerald and navy colored rhinestone interwoven. It was Ahsoka’s intention to select a ring that reflected the two defining characteristics that she adored about Barriss; her eyes and olive skin. Barriss began to cry happy tears as she threw herself onto Ahsoka.

“YES AHSOKA! A THOUSAND TIMES OVER YES I WILL MARRY YOU!” 

The two women then started to cry happily together before Ashoka slid the ring on Barriss’s ring finger. 

“I love you so much Barriss! We’re going to get married!” Ahsoka shouts before looking up to the glittering stars above, “DO YOU HEAR THAT WORLD, BARRISS OFFEE IS GOING TO BE MY WIFE!”

________________________________________

“We should go talk to her,” Luminara spoke up as she and Obi-wan waltzed throughout the ballroom.

“You mean Satine?!” A stunned Obi-wan replied.

“Yes dear, might as well get on with it or else I fear I will not have my husband’s attention entirely,” Luminara answers, searching the crowd for the Mandolorian in question.

“Darling, I-“ Obi-wan shuddered before Luminara’s finger pressed against the man’s lips.

“Why don’t you get us some drinks and I will meet you over there?” 

Obi-wan shook his head in protest, “No, you don’t have to be alone with her.”

“Ben, please do me a favor and trust me on this one? I’d like to speak with her woman to woman,” Luminara insisted, looking straight into Obi-wan’s eyes.

The man sighed, “Alright, as you wish love.”

“Thank you,” Luminara says as she walks over to Satine’s table. “Your grace, might I join you?”

Satine looked surprised by the question but nodded to the Mirialan woman nonetheless, “Please.”

Once Luminara sits on an empty chair beside the Duchess, she takes a breath and says, “Duchess Satine, I’ve come before you to properly introduce myself since I had to leave so urgently yesterday. I’m Luminara Kenobi nee Unduli and it’s a pleasure to finally meet you in person, Obi-wan greatly respects you.”

“Likewise Lady Kenobi, but it is I who should have come forward to you with my thanks for ending such an awful war. You’ve restored a peace, I feared I'd never live to see and for that, you have my utmost respect,” Satine says with a bow of her head.

“Thank you Your Highness, I had Obi-wan get up some drinks so that we can get to know each other better if that is alright with you?” Luminara proposed.

Satine raised a brow, “Not to sound crass, but are you aware of the history I share with your husband?”

Luminara nods, “Yes, I’m aware, but that doesn’t mean we can’t find some middle ground. Frankly, I don’t expect you to like me given my relationship to Obi-wan, but I still hope to ease your mind a bit but saying that my husband still highly respects you and that he has had nothing but positive things to say regarding your political efforts.”

“Interesting for a Jedi to say considering how against I am to the use of violence to settle disputes,” Satine said drily.

“With all due respect, you misjudge me, for I too did not agree with the Clone War. Jedi were always meant to be peacekeepers and unfortunately the Jedi Council at the time failed to see that it was a Sith Lord that drove us into battle. I felt the countless losses of my Clone army deeply and it’s taken an emotional toll on me for my dear Padawan to witness such horrors. I only hope that my own daughter will never have to endure what her father and I did,” Luminara argued, still keeping her tone calm. “Duchess, I can only imagine how difficult it may be for you to see and speak to me, but I do genuinely hope that you and Obi-wan can still maintain some sort of kinship despite the circumstances. I will admit that if the tables were turned, I’d be heartbroken, but in the end nothing is more important to me than my husband’s happiness.”

Satine was stunned by Luminara’s words. When she initially imagined meeting the new wife of her dear Obi-wan, Satine was not expecting the woman to be civil even though she would have every right to be upset with her behavior the day prior.

“Forgive me Lady Kenobi, as you have mentioned, it has been difficult for me personally to see Obi-wan with another,” the blonde sighed sadly, “Especially knowing there’s a child involved too.”

“I’m sorry my lady...I know there is nothing I can do to ease the pain you feel, but as I’ve mentioned before...I hope you and Obi-wan can still leave on friendly terms,” Luminara says rising up from her seat.

“You don’t have to leave…,” said Satine who looked up to the Master Jedi, “If I remember correctly, you mentioned Obi-wan was bringing drinks?”

Luminara allowed a small smile to grace her face before sitting down once more, “Yes, I did.”

Satine gives a mischievous grin, “Shall we play a friendly joke to our dear, trembling Obi-wan there?”

Luminara glanced over to the bar where Obi-wan stared at the two women intensely. The bearded man had a hand over his mouth as he waited for the drinks to be ready. Luminara winks at her husband before looking back to Satine, “I think I know what you have in mind, but I think the poor man is about ready to kneel over with anxiety. It’s important my daughter has her father alive.”

Both women then shared a genuine laugh as Obi-wan exhaled the biggest sigh of relief at the exchange. The three flutes of sparkling champagne were handed over to Obi-wan who practically ran back over to his wife and ex.

“Looks like you two are getting along just fine?” Obi-wan says, giving each woman a glass before sitting himself next to Luminara.

“Yes, my dear Obi-wan, your wife was just telling me how she wished that we remain good friends now that we’re in peacetime,” Satine answers with a gesture towards Luminara, “You have a good woman here by your side Obi-wan.”

Obi-wan was flabbergasted, “Yes, I do. Luminara never ceases to amaze me and she is an outstanding mother to our sweet Aurora,” the man replied, pulling his wife close.

Satine smiles, “Care to fill me in on your story you two?”

Luminara looks up to her husband “You tell her darling, you’ve always been a good storyteller.”

With a grin, Obi-wan begins to tell Satine their love story.___

________________________________________

“I wonder if Ahsoka has popped the question yet,” Anakin says as he and his wife go to collect their twins from the nanny.

Padme smiles, “With what she’s wearing tonight, Barriss would be foolish to turn her down.”

Anakin laughs, “You really take pride in playing dress up with her, don’t you? Are Luke and Leia going to be your next targets?”

Padme waved a hand, “It’s too late Master Jedi, I dress them everyday after you’re finished with the dirty diapers!”

“Yeah, thanks for that!” Anakin scoffed before opening the hotel room where the nanny and the babies resided. 

Once the twins were collected, Anakin and Padme make their way back to their home via speeder.

“Ani, there’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about,” Padme says as they made their way through air traffic.

“What is it?” Anakin probed.

“I wanted to know your thoughts on returning to Naboo to raise our children.”

Anakin nearly slammed on the brakes, “You mean leave everyone behind? Especially with Ahsoka getting married?”

“Well it wouldn’t be right away, I still have my duties as a Senator,” Padme adds, taking note of her husband’s tense body language, “I know it’s hard for you to let go, but….”

“No, Padme,” Anakin interjects calmly, eyes still facing forward, “it’s not that I can’t let go, it’s just I’m not sure if I want to give what we’ve all been through. You know just as much as I do that Obi-wan, Luminara, all of them are more than just our friends, they’re family.”

“Ani, trust me when I say that I feel the same, it’s just that I’m not sure if I want Luke and Leia to be raised in such a busy place. Naboo is quieter and a bit more secluded,” Padme continued, “Don’t you want the twins to grow up in a more beautiful world?”

Anakin sighed, “Of course I do my love, I just haven’t given the future much thought. I still don’t know if I am going to be an active Jedi again or not. We’re just starting to re-adjust again that’s all. And it really is important for me that our lives continue to go steady until I know what the next steps are.”

Padme seemed to have bought her partner’s response, “Alright Ani, fair enough. Just promise me you’ll consider the idea.”

“Of course, my love.”

________________________________________

As Obi-wan continues to tell Satine another tale from the war, Luminara couldn’t stop staring at her dashing husband. Rather than the usual light colored Jedi-esque robes, Obi-wan wore a dark grey colored button down shirt complete with slim fitting black slacks complete with shiny new black boots. Though the shirt was dark in color, the fit was snug revealing the man’s perfect toned muscles underneath. The sight of the shirt stretching against her husband’s body ignited a flame within her that she hasn’t felt in some time. 

“Force, help me as I try to not rip those buttons off myself….” Luminara thought to herself as she struggled to look at Satine's amused face at Obi-wan's tale. Suddenly the room started to feel hot to Luminara as she began to feel her body yearn for her husband’s touch.

“Darling, don’t you think it’s about time we pick up Aurora for the night?” Luminara interrupts, gripping a hand on Obi-wan’s shoulder.

Obi-wan looks to his chromonitor on his wrist, “Oh yes, we should get going. Satine, thank you for allowing us to join us, we’ll stay in touch?”

Satine grinned and nodded, “Absolutely! You two have a good rest of your evening and Luminara?”

“Yes?” Luminara asked, beads of sweat beginning to form on her forehead.

“Thank you for everything, you are undeniably deserving to wear that gorgeous ring!” Satine says with a bow.

“Thank you, your Grace, have a good night!” Luminara says, pulling on Obi-wan’s hand with a sense of urgency. 

Once the two made it out of the ballroom, Obi-wan asked his wife, “Everything alright dear?”

Luminara whips around and kisses Obi-wan on the lips with a passion that Obi-wan welcomed.

“Let’s get room right now..” Luminara suggested feeling herself get hotter by the second.

Without hesitation Obi-wan replied “Yes” and made a dash to the front desk. The couple could not have made it to their room fast enough as Luminara pushed Obi-wan against a wall after the man unlocked the door. After several moments of relentless kissing, Obi-wan came up for air.

“I’m not disliking it, but what brought this on?” 

Luminara smiles, “Let’s just say that you look ravishing my love. This shirt has been a tease for me all evening…”, she says as she ran a finger down her husband’s chest.

Obi-wan shivered and moaned at the touch, “Oh Luminara….”

Luminara then proceeds to lead her husband to the bed where she takes her heels off and throws herself back to the bed. Obi-wan admired the sight of his very attractive wife splayed out in the bed for his taking.

“What about Aurora?” Obi-wan asked, his eyes not leaving his wife’s perfect body. 

“We’ll get her in a bit, but Ben Kenobi if you don’t start undressing, Force help me I’m going to implode!”

A devious grin appears on Obi-wan’s face, “Well… if you insist…”

With a final look, Luminara spreads her legs open and tells Obi-wan, “Help me Obi-wan Kenobi… you’re my only hope.” 

That was all it took for Obi-wan to rip his shirt open and immediately got to work. Soon the hotel room floor was littered with formal wear and underwear as the couple made love for the first time since Aurora was born. 


	16. Bonded for Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite space family celebrate Ahsoka and Barriss's engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Here's a nice long chapter that will hopefully satisfy your fluff needs, especially for the Barrisoka ship. As always I am looking forward to hearing your thoughts as writing this story brings me so much joy in my depressing day to day life. 
> 
> Love you all <3 Hope you enjoy the read and I'll see you all in the next chapter :)

Chapter 16: Bonded for Life

Isadora couldn’t hold in her laughter at the sight in front of her. It appeared that Obi-wan and Luminara as well as Barriss and Ahsoka arrived back at their apartment door at the same time, which usually wouldn’t be an odd occurrence. However, Isadora observed how both couples were still wearing the same dress clothes as the night before indicating that neither went home at the time they were supposed to. Obi-wan’s face color was starting to match his hair color while his eyes were averted to the floor. Luminara and Barriss were engaged in some sort of awkward staring contest and Ahsoka was still the only one with her hand near the door. The makeup on all three women was smeared slightly and their dresses were a tad wrinkled. It was pretty clear, the couples were wrapped in some serious lovemaking, which in Isadora’s mind was a good thing. It’s about time her new family had some fun for once! 

The Mirialan was invited to the ceremony dinner reception as well, but Isadora opted for a quiet night in tinkering on more of her little probe droids. No different than her Jedi peers, politicians weren’t the young woman’s choice in company. Besides, Isadora was planning on bringing her dearest friends breakfast the morning after to celebrate the proposal she knew should have happened hours before.

“No worries, I’ll get the door!” Isadora snickered, putting down the food and caf bags down to take the keys from Ahsoka’s shaking hand. Once the door hissed open, Isadora spoke up once more pushing Ahsoka and Barriss in before gesturing to Obi-wan and Luminara, “Okie dokie, y’all get inside now! We have much to celebrate!”

_ “If only I brought one of my droids, the looks on their faces are priceless!” _ Isadora thought as she returned to get the food and beverages she left behind.

The Jedi were still blushing and saying nothing to each other, allowing another smile to grace Isadora’s face.

“As much as I love doing all the talking around here, why don’t you all get yourselves cleaned up and I’ll get breakfast set up? Master Luminara, I can feed Aurora if you need me too?”

Luminara snaps out of her thoughts and turns to greet her fellow Mirialan with a sincere smile, “You’re so sweet to offer, but she’s already had her breakfast. I was just going to put her down,” Luminara replied, looking back down at her sleeping infant, who didn’t bear witness to her parent’s embarrassment. 

Isadora nodded and then turned to the newly engaged couple, “I do believe I owe you both a “Congratulations” on the engagement! Hope you loved the ring Barriss?”

The blush on Barriss’s face grew darker as she fidgeted with her new ring, “Yes, it’s perfect! Thank you! I’m sure Ahsoka needed all the help she could get!”

Ahsoka wrapped an arm around her fiancée, “Hey now, you only get one good shot at a perfect proposal, you deserved that.”

Barriss cocks her head to kiss the Togruta, “It was perfect...” 

“Well I wish the circumstances were a little different but Barriss, Obi-wan and I are so proud and happy for you. Congratulations to you both!” Luminara says as she pulls her Padawan in for a hug. 

“Yes, congratulations girls…. We couldn’t be more excited for this. You’re both now all grown up!” Obi-wan says as he embraces Ahsoka. 

“Thank you Master!” Ahsoka and Barriss say simultaneously. 

“Alright, as precious as this is, you all really should clean up before the caf gets cold!” Isadora interjected gently, proceeding to set the table.

Both couples then laughed and headed towards their respective rooms. As Isadora laid the dining table out with the assortment of breakfast pastries and fruits she purchased, she couldn’t help but reflect once more on how grateful she was to be a part of a loving family post order 66.

________________________________________

“Care to join me in the shower, my love?” Obi-wan asked as he stripped himself from his formal attire.

Luminara grinned as she laid Aurora down in the bassinet beside their bed, “Of course darling, just don’t make the water too hot.”

Obi-wan chuckled, “I’ll never understand how you Mirialans enjoy the cold so much.”

“And I will never understand how you humans love your shower water scalding,” Luminara winked as she proceeded to take her dress off.

“Allow me…” Obi-wan whispered into his wife’s ear as he gently unzipped Luminara’s gown. Once the dress hit the floor, the man then unhooked Luminara’s bra and then leaned in to kiss her neck tenderly. Warm feelings were beginning to brew within Luminara as she reminisced how similar this exact scene was just a year ago, when the two first saw each other in the nude.

After another minute of the couple taking the last of their underwear off, the two walked hand in hand into the refresher, where Obi-wan turned the shower on to his wife’s preferred temperature. 

“Do you still remember the moment where we first really saw each other?” Obi-wan says as he begins to massage shampoo into his beloved’s hair.

“Of course I do… I’ll never forget it…”Luminara replied as she relaxed against her husband’s gentle touch.

“You were so nervous, your thoughts betrayed you,” smiled Obi-wan, feeling Luminara’s tremble with laughter.

“So were yours! It was a big step for us both!” 

“Well… I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t afraid you wouldn’t like what you saw.”

Luminara gazed into Obi-wan’s eyes as she caressed his face, “In my eyes, you’ve always been the most breathtaking man in the room. Having the opportunity to really see you was better than what I could’ve imagined, I’m the luckiest woman in the galaxy.”

Cupping Luminara’s face, Obi-wan pushes a stray bang away from her amethyst eyes, “There are no words to fully describe your beauty my dearest Luminara… our baby is blessed to have inherited your looks.”

Luminara giggled, “Then I suppose you’ll have your work cut out when she grows up on us and starts to look for love herself!”

Obi-wan waved a hand, “We shall see, no daughter of mine will be left without her father’s protection against sleemos!”

Luminara wraps her arms around Obi-wan’s waist as she presses her body against his, “Don’t forget that she has a mother who went up against thousands of wild animals on Anison with no weapons.”

“In your undergarments too no less,” Obi-wan winked leaning forward for a kiss, “My favorite memory of that adventure will always be when you pirouetted in the air with the sand, I recall holding my breath while I admired from afar….”

Luminara’s olive green cheeks flushed pink, “I was hoping you’d enjoy it… thought my heart was going to escape my chest just knowing you were watching.” 

“Funny you say that because that’s exactly how I feel now anytime I see you now…” Obi-wan said as Luminara hoisted herself onto him, forcing the man to lean against the shower wall.

“Tell me more on how you really feel Ben…” Luminara says breathily, as she starts to litter Obi-wan’s chest with gentle kisses.

“Oh Luminara…” Obi-wan sighed as the two basked in each other’s company until the water started to grow really cold. 

________________________________________

“So where do you think we should get married?” Ahsoka inquired aloud as she slipped into clean clothes.

“I’m not sure to be honest with you, I’m still getting over the initial shock of actually being betrothed to someone,” Barriss replies as she dried her hair.

“Well, we could do Mirial if you’d like, just like Obi-wan and Luminara,” Ahsoka suggested to which Barriss shook her head.

“Or we could do Shili since that’s your home world?” Barriss asked back.

Ahsoka shrugged, “Meh, I don’t have much memory of that place and besides I’d want us to get married in a place that has meaning for the two of us. At least with Mirial, I have memories with you there.”

Barriss gives Ahsoka a warm smile, “It was pretty fun seeing you shiver while I pelted snowballs in your direction.”

Ahsoka scoffs, “Please, you had one good shot before I pelted you with an entire avalanche of snowballs! I thought you were going to say how hot and bothered you were when we were all bundled up together in our room watching some bad Holo!”

Barriss smirked back, “That’s because you took the liberty of hiding my clothes leaving me in the nude with my Master just next door to us!”

“It’s not my fault you have a perfect body! Clothing is pure imprisonment when it comes to you! And don’t act like you weren’t enjoying the way I was eyeballing you!”

Ahsoka and Barriss both laughed before making their way to the kitchen where Isadora was nursing a cup of caf. 

“So Ahsoka… spill the deets, how did you pop Barris the million unit question?” Isadora asks as the couple helps themselves to breakfast.

“Well first off, thank you for all this, you really are the best. And second I just followed Anakin’s advice by speaking from the heart after getting away from the dance floor,” answered Ahsoka with a toothy grin.

“Yes, thank you Isadora, you’re a lifesaver! And for once Ahsoka is not exaggerating when she said that she just spoke like a lady,” Barriss says, giving her fiancée a peck on the cheek.

“Aww you two are so damn cute! So when’s the wedding and do I get to be a bridesmaid?” Isadora questioned happily with a clap.

“Well duh! Of course you can be up there with us! And as for the wedding… I think we may need Padme to work her wedding planning magic again,” Ahsoka says in between bites of pastry.

To everyone’s surprise, said Padme bursts through the apartment door, throwing herself onto the newly couple, “YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED AAAAAA! I’M SO HAPPY!” 

A very amused Anakin with an awake Luke and Leia in his arms, looked from afar, “Sorry guys, I could only hold her off for so long!”

“Good morning to you too Master!” Ahsoka chokes out from Padme’s tight grip. Padme then released the two women, clasping her hands together with glee.

“So let’s begin, when and where are we going to have this wedding, you two?!” 

Barriss smiles meekly, “We were just talking about how neither of us have answers to those questions and that’s where you come in.”

“Well no worries, there! Fortunately you have an amazing wedding planner by your side!” Padme winked before addressing Isadora, “I’m enlisting you too young lady so brace yourself!”

“As you wish my lady!” Isadora laughed, raising her cup of caf.

“Uh, where’s Obi-wan and Luminara?” Anakin says searching the room for the two Jedi.

“Probably going at it again, you should have seen the looks on these guys faces when I saw the four of them arrive here at the same time this morning!” Isadora chuckled seeing the Togruta and fellow Mirialan blush again at the memory.

Anakin’s jaw slacked, “No way!”

“I knew there was a disturbance in the Force,” came Obi-wan’s voice as he and Luminara entered the dining area, “Good morning everyone, thank you Miss Isadora for today’s celebratory meal.”

“It’s always a pleasure Master!” Isadora responded.

“Well good morning Master Luke and Miss Leia” Luminara cooed to the twins who smiled back at her, “Have they eaten yet?”

Anakin nodded, “Yeah, the rugrats have been fed but Padme wouldn’t let us do the same since she just had to see the newest members of the marriage club.”

“Oh Ani, no need to be dramatic, you were just as anxious to see our Soka!” Padme retorted, taking Leia from Anakin who took a seat beside her. 

Anakin smiles, “Can’t argue with you there.”

The family then began to sit and enjoy their breakfast together as they discussed the future wedding of Ahsoka and Barriss.

________________________________________

The next day, Ahsoka and Barriss awoke to a very giddy Obi-wan and Luminara as the couple was all too happy to shake the women awake.

“Gah! What the hell Master? It’s too early and thank the Force we’re both clothed!” Ahsoka exclaimed, covering her face with a pillow.

“Ahsoka it’s 10 and even though you don’t have to remind Luminara and I that you’re both very “active” adults, it’s a big day for the both of you!” Obi-wan replied as he pulled a now aggravated Ahsoka out of bed. 

“Come Barriss, time to get dressed, you and I need to get going if we’re going to make it back to the engagement party tonight!” Luminara says as she sits herself next to Barriss.

“Where are we going, Master?” Barriss asks, rubbing her eyes.

Luminara lightly laughs, “It’s a surprise dear, now get dressed, I just know you’re going to love this!”

While Barriss was happy to get dressed, Ahsoka was still upset about being thrusted out of bed. With an eye roll, she looks to Obi-wan, “I take it then, that you have something planned for me while those two are away?”

With a smile, Obi-wan nodded and gently put Ahsoka back down, “Yes, you and I need to run a very important errand before Padme gets her hands on you for tonight’s party.”

Ahsoka, no longer being able to stay annoyed, smiled at how excited their family members were for their nuptials, gave the man a nod before going to the refresher to freshen up. Deciding to give the girls some space, Obi-wan and Luminara gave each other a congratulatory smile and left the room.

“You sure you’re alright having Aurora with you for the afternoon?” Luminara asks her husband for the millionth time.

“Yes dear, I promise you won’t be missing anything and we have plenty of diapers and formula to feed an entire infant armada. Besides she’ll most likely be asleep until her mommy comes back from her important mission,” chided Obi-wan, giving his wife a nudge.

Luminara let out a sigh, “I’m sorry you’re right, it’s just my first time leaving her for a longer period of time and I…” Some tears escaped the mother’s eyes as they usually do at the thought of being away from her daughter.

Obi-wan quickly thumbs away the tears and holds Luminara close, “Darling it’s alright…. I’ve got her and nothing is going to harm us while you and Barriss are away. Just remember how special this day is going to be for the two of you and before you know it you’ll be back here with us. Have you spoken to Dr. Obsidian about this?”

Luminara nods, “Yes, I have… these things just take time I suppose and I do have another session in a few days so I’m sure it will pass. I’m sorry I’m a mess!”

“Luminara, no. We’ve been over this… I too get choked up of the thought of being away from you and Aurora for too long given what’s happened. But what matters now is that we’re all alright and we’re getting the help we need. If it’s alright with you, I’ll join you in your next session and we’ll get through it together like I promised you,” Obi-wan finishes with a kiss to a hand. 

“Thank you Ben, that would mean a lot to me…” Luminara sniffed, pulling herself back together for Barriss. 

“There’s my wife, strong and beautiful as always,” Obi-wan reaffirmed with a smile.

“I love you Ben, save me a dance tonight when we arrive?” Luminara asked, smiling back.

“You’re the only dance partner I want.”

________________________________________

“So indulge me Master, why are we shopping and what and who are we shopping for?” Ahsoka questioned as the duo made their way to a more upscale Coruscanti shopping district.

“Well, two things. One, it is customary in Mirialan culture for someone like you to present the mother of the bride with a gift and second, I myself need to buy a gift for Barriss,” Obi-wan explained, pushing Aurora in her anti-grav pram.

“Okay… I can see the logic as to why I would need to get Luminara something, but why do you need to get something for Barriss?” Ahsoka asked.

“In most sentient cultures, it is customary for the father of the bride to give his daughter a gift as a blessing for what will hopefully be a long, happy marriage,” Obi-wan winked, as they approached the outside of a chic boutique with an array of high end clothing and jewelry. 

“Don’t take any offense, but you’re not Barriss’s father?” Ahsoka says gently causing the man to laugh.

“Of course I’m not her father and neither is Anakin to you, but that probably won’t stop him from getting you something tonight! Given the relationship Barriss has with Luminara and Aurora, it seems fitting that, in a way, I could be considered a positive male figure in her life, don’t you think?” Obi-wan argued.

Ahsoka pondered Obi-wan’s words for a moment before her dark lips curled upward into a smile, “When you put it that way, it does make sense… I’m surprised you two didn’t just adopt her when you got married,” Ashoka replied, looking up to meet the other Jedi’s gaze.

“Actually, Luminara and I did talk about Barriss becoming a Kenobi on paper, but in the end we figured that with her already being an adult and her already having a family name, we didn’t want to take Barriss’s individuality away. We wanted to respect that. Perhaps if she were much younger, we’d offer it but…” Obi-wan said with a shrug, “none of that matters now with her attaching “Tano” to the end of her name.”

“Is that how it’s going to work? The whole two last names?”

“I suppose that’s for you and Barriss to decide for yourselves. Regardless, I was thinking of presenting Barriss with a nice, new cowl or headscarf…. think she’d be opposed to that?” Obi-wan inquires while taking his fingers in his ginger beard. 

“You know Obi-wan… I think that’ll work,” Ahsoka says, moving to enter the boutique.

After several minutes of perusing the aisles and debating on what colors best suited the young Mirialan, Obi-wan finally settled on a silk, dark purple cowl with light, white colored floral detailing on the inner lining. Ahsoka argued that blue was her beloved’s color, but after some convincing from Obi-wan, the Togruta conceded that purple would be the next best color. Once the shopkeeper gift wrapped the item, Luminara was the next person of interest. 

“Okay, so what do you think would be a proper gift to Luminara? She doesn’t seem to wear headdresses or anything like that these days and I don’t know her sizes for clothing, so what does that leave me?” Ahsoka asked Obi-wan who now sat on a public bench to feed his daughter a bottle.

“What about jewelry? She does love her ring after all,” Obi-wan suggested.

With a fist to the hand, Ahsoka agreed, “Okay that’s something! Looks like there’s a jewelry shop up on the corner so I’ll go look while you stay with the baby?”

With a smile and nod from Obi-wan, Ahsoka jogged her way into said jewelry parlor. Ahsoka was no girly girl by any means, thus the vast inventory of sparkling rings, brackets, and necklaces were a tad overwhelming until a kind shopkeeper stepped in to help. With a breath of relief, Ahsoka explained the situation though saying she had a brother that was groom as not all sentients were okay with same sex marriage. Sure enough, the employee was able to direct Ahsoka to an item that the girl couldn’t pass up and after paying for it, the Togruta was eager to show Obi-wan her prize.

“What did you get?” Obi-wan asked as Ahsoka tossed a medium sized red box in his direction.

“See for yourself and I bet you’ll be blown away by my skills!” Ahsoka commanded with a pleased expression on her face. 

The look of sheer surprise from Obi-wan after opening the box was enough to reaffirm Ahsoka’s choice.

“Oh yes, this is absolutely perfect!”

________________________________________

Barriss couldn’t contain her happiness as Luminara punched the coordinates for Mirial on their ship’s data pad. For Barriss knew there was one specific reason why they would travel to their home world.

“Are we getting tattooed today Master?!” Barriss says nearly jumping from her seat. 

Luminara looked into Barriss’s eyes and smiled, “Yes, we are, but not the kind of tattoos you’re thinking even though we should add some more with all the recent battles we’ve overcome.”

Barriss raised a brow, “I didn’t know there were other tattoos we could get?”

“Neither did I until I read more about Mirialan parenting culture, which for obvious reason we wouldn’t already be familiar with,” Luminara began explaining, “turns out there’s a special kind of tattoo a mother and a child could get when there is a marital engagement.”

Barriss’s eyes widened at the new information, but waited for the older woman to finish her explanation.

“So, in celebration of this next, great step in your life, you and I are to get a matching non-geometrical tattoo to symbolize our relationship,” Luminara finished as she puts their transport into hyperspace. 

“What do you mean by non-geometrical?” Barriss asks, her mind trying to make sense of what her teacher was saying.

“As in no diamonds. We could ink ourselves with any object or thing that we feel best symbolize our love to each other. Legend has it that our ancestors did this so that no matter where their children went with their new partner, that the mother and son/daughter could merely look at their matching tattoo for comfort, long before the days of comlinks and holoprojection. Think of it like a homing beacon without the mechanics and flashing lights,” Luminara answered to the best of her ability.

“I see… you feel that once I marry Ahsoka that I’ll be far away from you physically?” Barriss pressed, feeling more concerned than excited now.

“On the contrary Barriss, I feel we grow closer to each other every day. This is just my way of showing you how much I love you. I will forever have a mark on my body to remind me of you no matter what the future holds and as will you. I have no doubt Ahsoka will be the perfect partner for you, but sometimes I may not be around when you want my affections. This way you’ll have something to look at and smile while I find my way back to you and vice versa. We don’t have to partake if you don’t want to do this my dear, we could just get our usual markup.”

Barriss rapidly shook her head, “No Master, I want to do this with you. I’m actually really touched that you’d want to do this with me… I’m not your daughter by blood after all.”

“And as I’ve said many times before, that’s not the case with you. You are my first baby Bariss, that will never change.”

Barriss was now swallowing down happy sobs as she smiled at the older woman she loved so much. 

Upon descending into the emerald planet, the two Mirialans made their way towards the same destination they’ve been going to for years for the tattooing. In Mirial, it was customary for a high priest/priestess to perform the tattooing ritual as it was believed the ink was a divine gift from their deities, thus the two made way to the grandiose iridescent cathedral, where Luminara and Obi-wan were married months ago. Luminara and Barriss were greeted by a kind high priestess that they’ve never met before, but the woman immediately recognized them. 

“Come, daughters of Mirial, Luminara Kenobi and Barriss Offee. I am Lady Kaede Graves and it would be an honor to welcome you inside.”

Both Luminara and Barriss bowed in respect and proceeded to enter the building. Lady Graves was unusually young in age for someone in her standing, about Barriss’s age from appearances. as it is normally an elder to take on any leadership role. She was also green in skin tone with black hair tied into an elegant knot and she wore the traditional all white robe attire expected by any one in the clergy.

“So how may I assist two of the Galaxy’s renowned war veterans?” Kaede asked gently as they neared what appeared to be her office.

“My dear Barriss has been betrothed and thus we have come to get the appropriate tattoos to signify our bond,” Luminara answers, holding onto Barriss’s hand with pride.

“I see, well I can certainly do that for you two, congratulations Barriss, May your marriage be long, prosperous, and above all happy!” Kaede nods to Barriss with a smile.

Barriss bowed her head, “Thank you, your grace, I appreciate the sentiment.”

The women then took the appropriate chairs inside Kaede’s office.

“Have you thought about what you’d like me to tattoo onto you both?” Kaede inquired about getting the necessary equipment out.

“Unfortunately no, nothing has come to mind for either of us,” Luminara admitted, “Might you have some suggestions?”

Kaede nods, “Actually yes I do! Given the fact that you are two women who have sacrificed so much your entire lives dedicating your Force wielding ability to protect countless lives, the bond between you two is unlike any other. Master Luminara, I sense you’ve endured a tremendous amount of pain in your young life and yet you raised and trained Barriss to a legendary Jedi Knight. The love you share is eternal and though you both have your marriages and family, no one else will know Luminara better than Barriss and vice versa. I suggest I place our planetary flower, the Mirialan Petunia on your dominant forearm, as people tend to look down to their hands when in deep thought or emotional distress. So before you weep, the flower, your bond will be there.”

“I was thinking for Luminara, I color the flower blue to match Barriss’s eye and lightsaber color, and for Barriss, I’d color yours a darker shade of green with gold outline to represent your Master’s blade and her status as a Master of the Force. So what do you say you two?”

Stunned by the priestess’s idea, Master and apprentice looked at each other in awe before smiling at the genius behind it. After giving Kaede a knowing look, both women extended their arms out allowing the artist to do her work.

________________________________________

Back on Coruscant, a dolled up Ahsoka eagerly awaited the return of Barriss and Luminara. Instead of wearing one of the many dresses Padme had shoved in her direction, Ahsoka managed to convince the Senator to allow her to wear a long black skirt with a light blue backless top that showed a modest amount of cleavage. The Togruta was literally shaking in her ankle length, pointed boots as she clenched Luminara’s gift to her chest. 

“Hey Snips!” Anakin’s voice called out to her.

Ahsoka turned to face her Master, who admittedly looked dashing in his white, collared button down shirt and navy dress slacks. His unruly, dark blonde hair was slicked back nicely, save for his infamous scar on his left eye, Anakin almost looked like a completely different person. 

“You look nice Master,” Ahsoka smirked as she walked up to the man.

“I was hoping you’d say that I look incredible all the time, but since it’s your night, I’ll let it slide,” Anakin smirked back, extending a box to his apprentice.

“What’s this?” Ahsoka asks, accepting the box offered to her.

“Just open it,” Anakin commanded, smiling as he crossed his arms.

Ahsoka’s breath hitched as she looked onto the gift. Inside, laid a hand carved set of beads, similar to the ones she wore as a Padawan, but the coloring of the beads was different. The beads followed a consistent blue, green, orange, white, and black color pattern and each bead had tiny, intricate carvings on it. There was no doubt, Anakin made this himself, just like the wooden pendant Padme wore so proudly. 

“I always thought beads suited you and I thought what better to bless your relationship than to give something that symbolizes you and Barriss?” Anakin explained, his chest swelling with pride.

Ahsoka immediately jumps onto the man with a rib crushing hug, “I love it and I love you, thank you so much Anakin…”

Anakin pats Ahsoka on the head, “I love you too Ahsoka… hey… I think Luminara and Barriss have arrived!”

Ahsoka whirls around to see that inside the Skywalker apartment, a beautifully dressed Luminara and Barriss have entered. Barriss was drop dead gorgeous in Ahsoka’s eyes as the magenta colored, floor length dress gave the impression that Barriss was floating as she walked. Attached to the dress was a sheer cape that billowed behind her. Best of all as usual, the gown hugged Barriss’s form in all the right places making Ahsoka’s heart stop, especially when the Mirialan’s eyes found her own. 

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ahsoka ran to embrace her fiancée.

“Barriss!”

“Ahsoka!” 

The two guests of honor stayed in place, breathing in each other’s scent and enjoying the way their bodies melted into each other. Ahsoka pulls back to caress Barriss’s cheek, “I’ve missed you, how was your day?”

Barriss raised her forearm where her new tattoo now was, “It was incredible, Luminara and I got matching mother/daughter tattoos to celebrate our engagement!”

Ahsoka gasped at the beauty of the flower that glimmered in the light from all the gold flecks embedded in the petals. “Oh Barriss, it’s perfect!”

“How was your day Ahsoka?” Luminara asked from behind with Obi-wan beside her.

“It was pretty good! Obi-wan and I actually have something to give you both!” Ahsoka answered with a grin as she placed the velvet jewelers box into Luminara’s hands.

Luminara was surprised by the gesture, “Ahsoka, I’m flattered, but what’s this for?”

“Think of it as a token of my thanks for being supportive of the love I have for Barriss. Open it!” Ahsoka nearly shouted in excitement. 

With a smile, Luminara opened the box to reveal a small, silver heart-shaped pendant with a heart shaped sapphire stone in the middle. On the backside of the pendant, both Barriss and Aurora’s name was inscribed in gold lettering.

“It’s what they call a “mother’s pendant”. I figure that if I am to honor the mother of two very important girls in my life, why not present her with something immortalizing that?” Ahsoka explained as Luminara begins to tear up at the gift.

“Oh Ahsoka… it’s perfect, thank you, thank you!” Luminara says, pulling the Togruta in and showering her forehead with kisses. 

From behind, Obi-wan winked at Ahsoka as he gave his gift to Barriss. 

“For me?” Barriss asked with a blush.

“Yes, Barriss. I know I’m not your father, but seeing as you are one of my wife’s greatest treasures and the fact that you will train our daughter one day, I was hoping that you will allow me to walk you down the aisle alongside Luminara on your wedding day and allow me to dance with you in accordance with tradition,” Obi-wan proposed, pulling Luminara close to him.

Barriss adored the new cowl, Obi-wan gifted time to her and with tears welling in her eyes, she darted to hug Obi-wan.

“Yes, Obi-wan, nothing would make me happier to have you by my side as a father figure!”

Obi-wan’s heart melted knowing he had truly earned Barriss’s love and respect. 

The sound of Anakin clanking his drinking glass with a fork, snapped the four out of their moment, as they and the other party guests looked to their host.

“Good evening everyone! Padme and I would like to start by offering our thanks for coming to our party to celebrate the future union of my dear Padawan Ahsoka and her fiancée Barris. Please help yourselves to food and drink and let’s get this party started!”


	17. Ahsoka and Barriss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss's engagement party offers it's fair share of laughs, tears, and above all love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I cannot believe how long it has taken me to get this chapter written and uploaded, but I'm proud of the results and I think you are going to love this one, especially the ending. Ashoka and Barriss's relationship is just so....heartwarming and inspiring. And of course, we have the best space parents any girl could ask for. 
> 
> As always, I look forward to hearing what you all think, you have no idea how much your comments mean to me, they are the rays of sunshine I need to get through my dramatic, insane life. Writing this series has in a way, saved me from falling into a deep depression and I owe it to the legend and lore of Star Wars for keeping my feet on the ground. I will forever be grateful for all of you, between your works and support, for giving me strength. Melisandre, I am forever in your debt for introducing me to the beautiful ship that is Kenduli, because in the end, it's their relationship that set this entire AU up <3
> 
> Okay enough of my ramblings, I hope you all enjoy the read and I'll see you all in the next chapter! Three more to go for this sequel!
> 
> Love always,  
> Bailey

Chapter 17: Ahsoka and Barriss

Ahsoka and Barriss were given a round of applause from everyone around them as Anakin finished greeting the room. As usual, a majority of the guests were Padme’s colleagues from the Senate with the exception of Depa, Caleb, and Isadora. Amongst those guests was Senator Riyo Chuchi from Pantora, who quickly made her way to the couple of honor. Ahsoka welcomed her old acquaintance with open arms as the young politician ran up to her.

“Oh Ahsoka! Congratulations on your engagement, who would have thought that my Jedi friend would be getting married!” Riyo exclaimed as she embraced the Togruta.

“It’s good to see you again Riyo and thank you! This is my fiancee Barriss Offee Jedi Knight and Healer,” Ahsoka replied, pulling Barriss close to her.

Riyo bows, “Ms.Offee, it is an honor to be in the presence of another hero. I’m Senator Riyo Chuci from Pantora.”

Barriss smiled, “Likewise Senator and please call me Barriss. A friend of Ahsoka’s is a friend of mine, she has told me of your adventures together.”

“Really? Well I must confess that I’ve been looking forward to learning all about you Barriss and the rest of Ahsoka’s family! Am I correct in saying that? That you all are a family now that the Order is reborn?” Riyo asked curiously.

“Yes, we are. Even though we have lost so much in the past, we really have become inseparable,” Ahsoka answers looking at Anakin and Padme who were making their way towards the group, “Barriss and I are very lucky.”

“So Barriss, how does it feel to be betrothed to my Padawan? I always thought you always had a thing for me but clearly I wasn’t your type!” Anakin exclaimed, receiving all sorts of looks from the people around him. Ahsoka wasted no time punching the man in the arm hard.

“Barriss has standards, Skyguy! No offense Padme…” said Ahsoka, taken aback by the laughter coming from Padme, Luminara, and Obi-wan.

Barriss smirked, “Very funny Anakin, but I believe it was you that was trying to impress me back on Anison!”

Anakin scoffed, “That’s not the impression I got when we were swimming in that lake!”

“Come now Anakin, Barriss was just too polite to call out your stupidity!” laughed Obi-wan.

Anakin, as usual, dismisses his mentor’s comment with a wave of his hand, “Sure, says the man who wanted to see how a brainwashing parasite worked on his girlfriend before saving her. What a nerd!”

“Oh yes! Thank you Anakin for reminding me, darling I really do think we should discuss that!” Luminara addresses her husband, who was putting a palm to his face at the memory.

“Well anyways, thank you Barriss for not developing a crush on my big headed husband!” Padme interjects before noticing the new tattoos on both Mirialan women’s arms, “Oh my… those are gorgeous! Luminara, did you and Barriss get those today?!”

Luminara gives Barriss a loving look before answering, “Yes, we did. It’s a mother/daughter tradition in our homeworld to get something to represent the bond when there’s an engagement.”

Padme yanks Ahsoka towards her, “Oh Soka! We should do something fun like that!”

“I’m afraid to ask what you have in mind,” Ahsoka says dejectedly.

“Oh Ani, these beads are stunning! Ahsoka you’re such a lady now, I’m sure I’ll be crying rivers at the ceremony!” beamed Padme as she admired her beloved’s handiwork.

Anakin pats Ahsoka on the head and says, “I know what can I say? I’m the best thing that has ever happened to our little Soka!”

Ahsoka stuck her tongue out at her Master, “This night is about Barriss and I you sack of-”. 

“Well are we going to stand here all night or are we going to eat something before we scare Senator Chuchi away?” Obi-wan interrupts, winking at the smiling Pantorian.

“Alright all, let’s feed the grumpy old man before he blows a gasket!”

“Anakin!”

______________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, at the bar, a nicely dressed Caleb Dume walks over to the Mirialan woman that has captured his interest since the moment he met her back on Lothal. Isadora was just accepting her drink from the bartender when the Padawan tapped her on her exposed shoulder. Tonight, Isadora wore an all-black strapless gown that reached to her ankles. To complete the look, black stiletto heels graced her feet and a red cape was resting over her right shoulder. If Caleb didn’t know better, the young man would suspect the woman was no different than the other diplomats in the room.

“Quite the party huh?” Caleb says upon seeing Isadora’s raised brow.

“Yes, Padme never disappoints. How’ve you been Padawan Dume?” Isadora says, taking a sip from her martini.

Caleb scoffed, “Geez, do you always have to be so formal? For the last time, call me Caleb, Isadora!”

“Well excuse me for having manners! It’s only natural that a Knight addresses a student by their respective title!” Isadora laughed.

“Can’t we just pretend we’re not Jedi tonight and that you’re a lady and I a man?” Caleb asks, grabbing a flute from a tray offered to him by a protocol droid. 

Isadora smiles and rolls her eyes, “We’ve been over this Dume, I’m too old for you and you’re too young to be having a girlfriend. Besides I seriously doubt Depa would like you frollicking all over the galaxy with some girl instead of focusing on your training.”

“Hey I’m fifteen years old and you’re nineteen! That’s only a four year gap and that didn’t stop Skywalker and Amidala from getting hitched! Or Ahsoka and Barriss! Ahsoka is eighteen and Barriss is like twenty two! Besides, my Master has been too busy with the upcoming Vos trial to be too concerned with my business,” Caleb smirked.

Isadora brings Caleb’s chin up to eye level, “Sorry handsome, the answer is still no, you’re just too young for me right now, and I’m not even sure if this whole marriage and family thing is what I want. I’m just happy being around these guys..” Isadora says moving her head in the direction of the Kenobi and Skywalker table, “Force knows, they’re going to need all the support with Vos’s sentencing.”

Caleb exhaled, “Yeah... Master Billabba is not one to put things off, but I know she’s worried on how they’re all going to respond to the news of having to testify in court.”

“As if they haven’t suffered enough already and of course right when everything is going so well for once! I do hope we can at least enjoy this engagement before the next storm hits,” Isadora huffed, meeting Caleb’s eyes once more.

Nothing else was said in the moment as the two locked eyes. Both parties knew that it was best to drop the subject before their moods darkened. The Padawan extended a hand to the Knight.

“You say you can’t be my girlfriend, but will you at least amuse me with a dance?”

Isadora’s face softened and set her glass down to take the hand, “Fine Dume, but don’t let this get to your head okay?”

With a laugh from the young man, the two made their way to the outside terrace, where couples were swaying in the moonlight to music played by a live band. Although Isadora was firm in her affirmation to not date her now dance companion, the woman couldn’t deny Caleb’s charm. Dume no doubt had a handsome face with a pair of deep blue eyes similar to hers and those of her race, but she was a Knight and he was still a student. There was still some growing up to do and despite having adorned a Padawan braid just a few years prior, Isadora would prefer her potential date to not have one.

Isadora has been aware of the young man’s crush since their first encounter post Clone War. She’ll never forget seeing that scarlet blush form on his tan, freckled face or the feeling of his eyes on her when she was out in the grassy fields meditating. At the time, the woman thought nothing of it. Being a young Jedi, male or female, does come with the occasional flirtation from within the Order and outside it, but Isadora never expected the boy that was being trained under such a legendary grandmaster to openly share his feelings for her.

Every interaction she and Caleb have had since his first attempt of asking her out has been Isadora gently rejecting him, but this time felt different. The teenager’s Padawan braid wasn’t distracting her now, it was his formal wear that was. A button up shirt and dress slacks were more appealing than the usual Jedi robes. Isadora mentally brushed her thoughts aside. Maybe one day Isadora can entertain the idea of a date. As the duo got into an even rhythm, Caleb spoke up.

“How much do you want to bet that Skywalker’s kid and Kenobi’s kid will end up together one day?”

Isadora snorts, “I can’t believe you’re thinking about the love lives of infants! Don’t you think about anything else?”

“I’m serious! How much? Don’t act like that it wouldn’t be the funniest thing if those families melded together or maybe it’ll be your Padawan to woo the girl!” Caleb retorted before unexpectedly throwing Isadora in the air. The boy chuckled at the petite woman’s shriek of surprise before catching her from the floor beneath them.

With a slap in the arm Isadora shouts, “Don’t you ever do that again Dume or so help me!”

Isadora wasn’t able to finish her thought as Caleb gave her a twirl, “Or what? You’ll resent me for making you look like such a great dancer? C’mon you Mirialans are known for your agility on the dancefloor.”

The aforementioned Mirialan blushed in frustration. Isadora genuinely hoped none of her friends was witnessing this.

“Keep it up Caleb and this dance will be over!”

Caleb’s expression turned apologetic, “Alright, I’ll stop. I’m sorry, I swear I just wanted to show you a good time.”

Isadora averted her eyes towards the sky, her embarrassment threatening to get the better of her, “It’s fine, just stop trying so hard to win me over. You offered a dance, not a spectacle and forgive me if I’m not “Mirialan enough” for you.”

“Isadora, please…” Caleb began to say before being pushed away by the woman.

“Spare me the excuse, this is exactly what I’m talking about. I don’t have the patience for this. Now I know to find someone with some brains should I ever want to date!” Isadora says walking away.

“Isadora wait!” Caleb calls out running after the woman.

Unbeknownst to the Padawan, Depa watched the whole ordeal from afar shaking her head.

“Oh Master Windu, what am I going to do with that boy?”

______________________________________________________________________

After eating their dinner, Obi-wan excused himself to check on Aurora who was with Luke and Leia in Anakin and Padme’s bedroom. Luminara insisted on doing the next feeding and diaper change shift, but the man protested by restating that the woman deserved a fun filled evening with her Padawan on her special day. Besides, just as Obi-wan enjoys teaching and being a Jedi, he loved being a dad. Aurora has her father wrapped around her tiny finger and she doesn’t have a clue.

Obi-wan left the bedroom door ajar in order to have a light source and was pleased to see all three babies fast asleep in their shared bassinet. Who would have known there’d be a day where Obi-wan would live to see the children of both himself and Anakin swaddled up together. 

_ “Master Qui-gon would be so proud. He would have been a great grandad,” _ Obi-wan thought to himself as he leaned him to give his daughter a kiss on the cheek. “What are you dreaming about, my sweet girl? Are you dreaming about all the adventures you’ll have with mommy and daddy?” he cooed to the baby as he lifted her to his arms.

“Obi-wan?” whispered Satine’s voice, causing the man to whip his head around.

“Satine! What are you doing here? I was starting to think you weren’t coming, seeing it’s been a few hours,” Obi-wan answers quietly, walking towards the Mandalorian.

“I know, the time got away from me, but I wanted to stop by and bring something for the baby before returning to Mandalore,” Satine answered, holding a small gift box out to the man.

“Let’s step out of here…” Obi-wan suggests, lightly pushing the woman out of the bedroom until they were alone in the hallway, “Satine, you didn’t have to-”

“Of course I did Obi-wan… You and Luminara have been good to me despite how I greeted you both. Think of this as a peace offering and a blessing from the people of Mandalore on the birth of the child that will maintain the peace.” Satine interrupts.

With a small smile and a sigh, Obi-wan looks into the gift box as Satine reveals a gorgeous assortment of baby sized dresses and hair bows. The material of the clothing looked no different than Satine’s usual attire, they were outfits fit for royalty. In the midst of linens, laid a tiny, platinum bracelet with a charm displaying a Mandorlorian emblem.

“I know it’s not a stuffed toy and I know Aurora is not a Mandalorian, but I wanted to give your daughter something to signify Mandalore's newfound respect for the Jedi. It was the Jedi that ended a war and it is the child of a Jedi who will no doubt do incredible things in the future. For as long as she lives, you, Luminara, and Aurora will always have an ally in Mandalore,” Satine explained, looking bashful.

“Satine...I don’t know what to say…” Obi-wan stuttered.

Satine places a hand on her former love’s shoulder, “Your reaction is all I need.”

Obi-wan smiles warmly at the Duchess, “Thank you Satine… I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”

Satine melts into the embrace, “You’ll always have my gratitude my dear Obi-wan.”

After a moment of silence, the two pulled away from each other. Upon observing Satine’s wandering gaze downwards to the baby in the man’s arm, Obi-wan asked, “What is it?”

“Would it be alright if I held her? Aurora?” The Duchess prodded.

Not noticing Luminara walking towards the duo, Obi-wan nods and says, “Of course, here...just use the crook of your arm to support her head.”

Satine laughed lightly, “Dearest I know how to hold a baby properly.”

“Forgive me then, your Grace, I suppose being a father makes me a little protective,” Obi-wan responds, finally passing his child over to the woman.

Meanwhile Luminara, having missed her daughter the entire afternoon, was hoping to sneak in a moment alone with her husband and baby. She stood at the end of the hall, completely frozen in her tracks as her eyes widened to see the Duchess give Obi-wan a peck on the cheek. Not wanting to make a sound, Luminara quickly clasps a hand over her gaping mouth and moves out of sight, not wanting to believe what she was seeing.

Obi-wan took a step back, “Ah Satine…”

Satine immediately took on a guilty expression, “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Obi-wan, that was too much...It’s just seeing you with this precious little thing brings old feelings to the surface….”

Obi-wan waved a hand, “No...Satine, it was just a friendly peck. Had it been on the lips, I’d think we’d be in trouble!”

Satine’s smile still didn’t return, “Still, I can’t help but feel ashamed…”

Obi-wan leaned forward, “Why don’t we just forget anything happened and you just marvel at my marvelous creation?”

A hard laugh escaped the Duchess’s lips, “And there goes Mr. Negotiator. I hope my dear child, you grow to be more polite like your mother...but in all seriousness Ben, Aurora is truly a beautiful girl. No doubt a Kenobi.”

Obi-wan smiled and shook his head, “She may have some of my traits, but she is her mother’s daughter.”

Satine delivers Aurora back to her father, whose eyes blinked open at the moment of contact. The Duchess gasped at the sight, “Those eyes….”

“Her mother’s eyes...told you so” the proud father retorted before turning back to the bedroom, “Well hello there miss Aurora, are you hungry?”

“I’ll leave you to it and I’ll see you back at the party?” asked Satine to which Obi-wan nodded in response. With an exhale, the politician made her way back to the hub of the party, not noticing Luminara rushing for the refresher nearby to dry her eyes.

______________________________________________________________________

Once Luminara made her way inside the refresher, she immediately closed the door shut and locked it before sliding down to the tile floor. As hot tears began to stream downward, Luminara’s mind was racing. She could barely hear her thoughts over the pounding of her heart, which she is sure is breaking.

_ This cannot be happening….I did not see what I just saw….There was not just another woman that so happens to be Obi-wan’s ex that held my baby and kissed him….How did this happen? Why were those two alone together with the baby? We thought she wasn’t coming! Why did this have to happen on such a big day for Barriss?!” _

Suddenly, it wasn’t Luminara’s voice that echoed in her head, but voices of the past that chilled the woman to the bone. First it was her Master,  _ “I’ve told you before and I’ll say it again, young lady! That boy will never, ever care about you! You’re a Jedi! And you may be a girl, but leave the fantasy behind. You’re no princess, hell you wouldn’t pass as a pretty little handmaiden! There are no attachments and Force help me if I see so much as a second glance, it’ll be another lashing! Do I make myself clear?” _

Next, it was Ventress, “Do you think you’ll still be able to call him yours when your dear Obi-wan can’t help himself? I used to think he liked me too!”

Then, it was Maul’s, “You should’ve stayed dead! Don’t you see how stupid it was for Lady Tano to bring you back?! Kenobi only loved you because you were one of the last of his kind and you had to get pregnant…”

Finally, worst of all, there was Quinlan, “Lumi… do you see now that I was trying to show you mercy? He doesn’t love you, I do!”

It became too much for Luminara as she placed both hands onto her head and whispered to herself, “Shut up! All of you! None of you are real! I’m not going crazy….this isn’t happening… everything is fine…”

“I LOVE YOU!” screamed Quinlan’s voice.

“NO!” Luminara screamed back, punching the tile beneath her hard enough to hear her joints pop painfully.

“OW!” Luminara cried holding her injured hand as tears began to mix with the blood now spilled on the ground.

_ “Damn it! Why did I have to do that? I have to pull myself together for Barriss!” _

Sure enough, as awful as she felt, Luminara sprang up and cleaned up the blood with some disinfectant while splashing some cold water on her face. By the time, the woman was done disposing any evidence of her emotional breakdown, she looked practically back to normal save for some puffiness in the eye area.

“No one will notice..” Luminara assures herself as she unlocks the door and heads for the bar outside.

______________________________________________________________________

“I won again! Up yours Skywalker!” Isadora cheered as she laid her winning deck of sabacc cards on the table.

A slightly drunk Anakin slammed a fist on the table, “Damn you!”

Isadora slides her winnings towards her, “Looks like I’ll be earning enough to buy myself a nice astromech like R2 here!”

Ahsoka laughed at how heated her Master looked, “It’s okay to admit that you suck at card games Master!”

Anakin smirks, “Can it Snips, I don’t see you winning any rounds. Name one thing you can beat me at!”

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Anakin cuts her off with a jab of a mechanical finger, “I’m a better pilot, better with a saber, better at the Force, better dancer, and to hell with it, I bet I’m a better lover!”

“Okay Skyguy, those shots are really getting into that big head of yours!” Ahsoka slurred back while Padme and Barriss blushed darkly beside her.

“Better lover? Since you’re being so generous with the useless information pouring out your mouth, care to spill the deets Anakin?” Isadora piped up after finishing another martini.

Barriss stands up, “I’m going to get some water for everyone!”

“Great idea Barriss!” Padme agreed, putting an arm around her husband, “Ani, why don’t you check on the twins while Barriss gets some water.”

“Psst, they’re fine Padme and I’m fine! I just need to light a fire in ‘Soka’s ass here to be just as amazing like me!” Anakin replied playfully, dodging the thousandth kick from the Togruta bride to be.

“Not in this lifetime, you jerk!” Ahsoka fired back, “I’ve got Barriss...she’s all I need and she is a million times cooler than you!”

“Here’s that water!” Barriss cuts in handing glasses of cold water to each of her companions.

“Barriss…” said Ahsoka forcing the Mirialan onto her lap, “I just told the dummy over there that you’re the coolest.”

“Did you now? Well I’m sure that went well…” Barriss sighed, kissing her wasted fiancee on the head.

To everyone’s shock, Anakin said thoughtfully, “Meh, that’s probably true…”

Obi-wan then steps in, drink in hand, “Now you all have my interest!”

“Shut up Obi-wan, no one can top Barriss’s lightsaber dance!” Anakin cackled, finally taking a sip of water.

“Babe! You can dance with a lightsaber?!” Ahsoka chirped happily.

Barriss smiled, “Ahsoka please drink your water.”

“You should have been there Snips! Back when I was still a Padawan, Obi-wan, Luminara, Barriss, and I had a mission on Anison. It was the most boring mission I’ve ever been on, but seeing Barriss twirling and flipping around with her lightsaber was worth it. She moved so fast, that all anyone could see was a fan of blue light!” Anakin recounted with a glazed twinkle in his eye.

“Anakin is right Barriss, I was very impressed with your performance. Did Luminara teach you those moves?” Obi-wan asked.

“Yes, she did and trust me when I say she can do a better job. I wish we would have danced together, but her sand dance outshines anything I can do with a lightsaber” Barriss admitted, searching the crowds for her Master, “Speaking of, has anyone seen where she’s gone?”

“I was actually hoping you all would know…”Obi-wan confessed, causing everyone to look puzzled except for Anakin who laughed.

“Now, you can’t even keep track of your wife!”

Padme stood up as Obi-wan glared at the younger man, “I think I saw her near the bar, I’ll go check, need to check on the twins anyway.”

Obi-wan accepts Padme’s declaration with a nod and takes a seat next to Ahsoka and Barriss, “So should we expect a mother/daughter performance at the wedding then?”

With a sharp intake of breath, Ahsoka squeezed Barriss tight, “Oh Barriss, please say yes! That would be soooooo amazing! Please, please, pretty please?!”

Barriss giggled, “We are actually planning on performing at the reception. Once we settle on a date and whatnot, we’ll start rehearsing...in secret Ahsoka!”

“Aww Barriss!” Ahsoka whined, “You’re going to be my wife, I should get to see!”

“It was supposed to be a surprise silly!”

“I don’t care, it’s my wedding!”

With an amused look, Barriss looks back at her lover, “Oh now it’s your wedding, I believe it was just yesterday, you were saying weddings are just for princesses like me?”

“Well you are a princess, my princess…”Ahsoka purred, bringing her dark lips to kiss Barriss.

“Aww!” Riyo chimed in after silently watching the family’s antics from afar.

Obi-wan looks to Isadora, “You down for another game? I’d love to see Anakin fail once more.”

“Hell yeah Obi-wan! Now I know what it must have felt like teaching the king of sand over here!” Isadora snickered while re-shuffling the deck of cards in her hands.

“Oh it is so on you two! Whoever finishes last has to clean this whole party up by themselves!” Anakin challenged.

“Deal!” Obi-wan and Isadora said unanimously.

“Get over here Chuci, you’re playing too!” Isadora says smacking the seat next to hers. Riyo grinned and happily took the seat.

Once the quartet began their heated game, Barriss leaned in to whisper into Ahsoka’s ear, “Wanna go somewhere where we can be alone?”

Ahsoka then stood up, holding Barriss bridal style, “Where to?”

“Our spot of course!” beamed Barriss.

“You got it babe!” Ahsoka answered as she began their trek to the rooftop of the lavish apartment.

______________________________________________________________________

Just as Padme suspected, Luminara was found near the bar using the Force to pour herself another big glass of wine. On the outside, the fellow mother appeared to be her usual, elegant self, but the darkness in her eyes proved Padme otherwise.

“Luminara, is everything alright?” Padme asks, walking closer to the Mirialan.

“Is Obi-wan asking?” Luminara replied dryly, not meeting Padme’s eyes.

“Yes, but I’m not here as his messenger,” Padme says gently, placing a comforting hand on Luminara’s shoulder.

Luminara flinched at the touch, but didn’t protest it. It didn’t take Padme long to notice the bandages that covered her friend’s right set of knuckles, “My goodness, Luminara! What’s happened to your hand? Are you hurt?”

Luminara quickly hid her hand in her sleeve, quietly cursing herself for the slip. With a newfound resolve to find out what was troubling the Jedi, Padme pulls Luminara in the direction of her and Anakin’s quarters.

“Padme..”

“No, Luminara, you’re coming with me and that’s not a request!” Padme hissed as she pushed Luminara into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. “Please sit, you need to tell me what’s going on, I know I don’t have to remind you how special tonight is for our girls so there’s no use in beating around the bush.”

Before responding, Luminara admits defeat and allows herself to take a deep breath before sitting at the edge of the bed, “I saw Satine kiss Obi-wan while holding my child, she blurted causing Padme to gasp.

“Oh Luminara….please tell me you’re joking”! Padme cried in disbelief, taking Luminara’s hands into her own, “Don’t answer that...it’s obvious from your hands that it must be true…”

Feeling a sob form at the back of her throat, Luminara continued her story, “To be fair, it was just a peck on the cheek, but I….I just wanted a moment alone with my child and husband since I was away with Barriss all day and we all thought Satine wouldn’t show….so to see...to see the woman you have accepted into your husband’s life kiss him while holding our child….it just…” Pain overwhelmed Luminara to the point where she couldn’t finish as she was now sobbing into Padme’s lap.

Padme’s own heart broke in half seeing the woman she has admired for quite some time now crumble. Yes, there have been times where other women have tried to woo Anakin and yes she was targeted as well during her pregnancy, but Padme was not ignorant to the amount of trauma Luminara has endured. Just knowing all the tales, she has heard from Anakin’s hard life as a slave to his horror stories of how brutal being a Jedi could be was enough to bring the Senator to her knees. Padme couldn’t imagine the dark journey Luminara had taken to be where she is now. Those were only a few reasons why Padme has a soft spot for the Jedi Master. They are war heros turned mothers.

For a while, Padme elected to stay silent for her friend while the woman cried her soul out. Knowing that there were no words to suffice, Padme merely rubbed soothing circles into Luminara’s back until the Jedi’s breathing started to grow more even. Thankfully, they had deepest sleepers for babies so there was no other disturbance to get in the way of Luminara’s healing.

“Is your hand going to need medical attention?” Padme softly asked.

Luminara sat herself back up and dried her eyes, “I’ll have Bariss look at it later, I might have sprained it.”

“I know you Jedi are supposed to reject pain medication, but can I offer any?”

“As always you’re very kind, but no I’ll be alright. It doesn’t hurt anymore and I’ll be fully healed within the day.”

“May I ask how you injured your hand?”

Luminara gave a weak smile, “I punched the tile in the guest refresher out of frustration. You may think I’m crazy, but whenever I feel insecure or stressed or sad, I hear voices from the people who have hurt me over the years...saying things I know to be untrue, but it's painful nonetheless. I much rather break every bone in my body than feel the cuts their words make..”

Padme lifts Luminara’s chin up, “Luminara, there is nothing you can say that can change what I think of you. You’re a dear friend to me and I love you no different than I love Ahsoka or Obi-wan. You’ve been through so much and you’ve been so incredibly brave going to therapy and being a wife, a mentor, and mother to a newborn. Those are all huge feats you should be proud of! If there’s one thing I’ve learned being married to Anakin is that there are going to be rough times when you’re healing. Believe me when I say I’ve sat through many sleepless nights cradling a crying Anakin after another nightmare and I have had many objects broken as a result of his anger, but I know that it’s healthy for those emotions to be released. Otherwise, our fears would control our lives forever!”

“So if you ever need to call me or come over to vent, cry, scream, hit something, watch the baby...anything! I just want you to know that I’ll always be here for you and so will Ani. It’s simply what family does...and I know you have Obi-wan and Barriss, but I can also understand the need to be strong for them now that we have another wedding to prep!”

All at once, the agony that plagued Luminara evaporated as Padme’s words mended her heart. The amount of warmth coming from the younger woman’s amber eyes was enough to warm the entire world of Coruscant. Luminara gives Padme’s hands a squeeze, “Thank you Padme...you truly are a friend. I’d be lying if I said that I expected us to be close friends, but there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, your children, and Anakin. Obi-wan and I’s home will always be open for the Skywalkers. Thank you for bringing me out of my drunken stupor and just being here for me. I feel so much better!”

“Oh Luminara, you have no idea how happy that makes me hearing you say that!” Padme says joyfully as she embraces the older woman, “It’s nice having a friend whose a new mother and married to a Jedi like me.”

“I agree,” Luminara replies warmly, patting Padme on the back.

Padme then pulls back from the hug and with both hands on her waist proclaimed, “Now let’s get back out and finish this party strong! I’ll be happy to smack Obi-wan if you need me to?”

Luminara chuckled, “No, I don’t think that’ll be necessary. We’ll talk later, but for now, I’d love to give Barriss and Ahsoka the biggest hug and then go to bed with my baby.”

“I think that’s a great idea, you know your clan is staying the night with us right?” Padme winked as they made their way out of the bedroom.

“I suppose I do now!”

______________________________________________________________________

For as long as the two have been together, Ahsoka and Barriss quickly became fond of stargazing from atop the Skywalker apartment. It was a place that the two could be alone and be at peace as they watched speeders and comets fly across the night sky. Tonight, Ahsoka’s favorite thing to say to the heavens above was “Barriss Offee is the most beautiful being in the galaxy and she’s getting married to me, Ahsoka Tano!” while the alcohol in her system finished their course inside her body. All Barriss could do was watch in awe at how the moonlight radiated Ahsoka’s beauty. Seeing and hearing the Togruta profess her love made Barriss’s heart beat faster from all the overwhelming warm feelings that bubbled inside.

Finally, Ahsoka winded down and laid back next to Barriss to look to the stars, “Barriss?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Was there a reason why you wanted us to be up here?”

Blushing, Barriss rolled up her left sleeve to reveal another new tattoo. Upon recognition, Ahsoka shot up and pulled Barriss’s arm closer to her, “Is that?”

“The same markings from her head? Yes..” Barriss answered.

“Barriss…”

“Ahsoka…”

Ahsoka looked into her fiance's eyes with tears and caressed the Mirialan’s face, “Why?”

“Because since the day we’ve met, you’ve given me something to fight for every day since. When you saved us from suffocating deep underground on Geonosis, it lit something inside me that I never knew existed. Even with my healing background and perfect scores from my youth, your actions inspired me to be a better Jedi. A Jedi that doesn’t just do what she is told, but instead a Jedi that fights for what’s right...For love. For justice. For peace. And then when Palaptine tortured us, I knew then I loved you...and even when I allowed my anxiety to cloud my judgement you still fought for our future together and in the end, you asked me to marry you when you could literally have anyone in the galaxy. You’re perfect to me Ahsoka Tano and I will love you until the day I die, but until then…”

Barriss placed Ahsoka’s trembling hand over her heart, “You make me feel so alive and free and I’ve transformed into the woman I’ve always dreamed to be. Now everytime I look down to that arm, I’ll have a permanent reminder to continue fighting for Ahsoka Tano, my whole universe, my wife to be.”

Barriss then cupped Ahsoka’s wet, beaming face and cemented her sentiment with a tender kiss.As if the galaxy itself was blessing the women’s love, fireworks began to explode above them. The couple took a moment to marvel at how perfect their treasured spot has become, before proceeding to kiss each other some more. Kissing under a world of color was a moment neither Barriss or Ahsoka will forget.

  
  



	18. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preparations for Ahsoka and Barriss's wedding continue as the family prepares for the upcoming Quinlan Vos trail, hoping justice is served to a grieving Luminara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!  
> I can't reiterate how important writing this story is for me. I'm in quite the depression right now, but writing for these characters brings me joy during these dark times. We're just a few chapters away from the grand finale that is the amazing Barrisoka wedding! Stay tuned for the next installment, love you all <3
> 
> Also side note, I want to inform everyone that Barriss's had the Fulcrum insigna tattooed on her arm. So she has a tattoo representing the two most important women in her life on each arm if you didn't catch that from the previous chapter :)

Chapter 18: The Calm Before the Storm 

All things considered, Ahsoka Tano has led a rich life unlike most young women. Sure, no child or teen should ever be exposed to war and bloodshed, but if that was the road that led Ahsoka to lay underneath a sparkling firework display passionately kissing her true love then so be it. Barriss Offee was worth it. Yes, it was Barriss that kneeled before her so long ago, but it may as well have been Ahsoka. Gripping onto Barriss’s princess-eque gown as Ahsoka stared deep into those hypnotic blue iris was more invigorating than the taste of liquor still on her lips. 

“What is it?” Barriss whispered, her mouth just inches from Ahsoka’s throat. 

“I was just thinking of how difficult it’s going to be for me to stay calm when you walk down that aisle,” Ahsoka moaned as Barriss proceeded to shower her neck with tender kisses.

“Is that so?” Barriss says, sitting herself up on the Togruta’s torso.

Ahsoka laughed and waved a hand, “Don’t make fun of me, you’re so gorgeous, I don’t know how I got you to say “yes” to me!”

“I was just going to say how worried I am that I’ll faint seeing you at the altar and that’s not mentioning my fear of messing up my vows in front of everyone!” Barriss assured, pinning Ahsoka’s hands down.

Ahsoka smiles, “I love how flustered you get, shall I recount our first time my love?”

Barriss flushed at the image of herself covering her body, fearing her girlfriend wouldn’t want her, 

“No… you don’t need to do that.”

Ahsoka couldn’t help but relish in how shy her fiancée could be at times, “It was the night before Obi-wan proposed… we were having our first sleepover here. You were all jumpy sitting on the bed with me while we were watching holo…”

“I wasn’t jumpy!”

With a good squeeze to Barriss’s thighs, Ashoka

continued her tale, “Oh yes you were! “Jumpy” is a nice way of putting it if we’re being honest here! I literally thought you were going to stroke out on me!”

Barriss laughs and puts her red face into the palms of her hands, “Oh, Ahsoka stop!”

“You asked me if the room seemed to be getting warmer and I said “no”, but I opened a window so you can cool down. Do you remember what happened next dear?” Ahsoka playfully asked.

“You told me to take some clothes off…”

“Mmhm..” Ahsoka nods as she uncovered Barriss’s face from her hands, “You were just as shaky as you are now when I walked over to you and offered to take your cloak.”

Barriss leaned into Ahsoka’s face, centimeters away from meeting lips, “Don’t you dare leave out the fact that you were just as hot and bothered as I was…”

A lustful glint glazed over Ahsoka’s eyes, “Darling, I wouldn’t dare. I would be lying if I wasn’t undressing you with my eyes the entire night before things got…heated.”

“You wanted me just as bad…” Barriss whispered.

“So bad… hard to erase that first image of you nude back in the showers,” Ahsoka growled lowly with a smirk.

“Admit it Tano, that was a dream come true for you at my expense.”

“You have no idea. I’ve been curious since we had to share that itty bitty room on the ship ride back from Geonosis.”

Barriss’s lips turned upward, “I figured… you’re terrible at concealing your thoughts within the Force my dear.”

Ahsoka bared her fangs, “Oh my sweet, your desire to consummate our relationship was no secret, that’s how I got the confidence to start taking my own clothes off back then.”

“You had me surprised there… I wasn’t expecting you to be so toned everywhere…”

“Nor was I expecting you to follow suit and take all those aggravating layers off. I finally got to see your lovely curves up close and personal before I pushed you back onto the bed. I remember telling you that you are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid eyes upon even though you scrambled under the sheets.”

“Did you expect me to not react like that? I’ve never been naked in front of anyone and it was terrifying as much as I wanted.. it,” exclaimed Barriss.

“No, but that didn’t slow me down! I crawled my way to you on the bed and reassured you that you had nothing to be afraid of. That I love you and how we could stop if you wanted to.”

Barriss’s face softened, “I still find that so sweet of you. You made me feel so safe then, you always know just what to say to calm my anxiety.”

Ahsoka cups the Mirialan’s face, “And I will continue to do so for all eternity.”

The women shared a kiss, before Barriss thanked the girl, “And that is why I’d never say “yes” to anyone else. Care to continue telling the story my love?”

You told me to get in the sheets with you and made me swear that no matter what happened next, that nothing would change between us, to which of course I said “Duh!” That’s when I proceeded to teach you a thing or two about us Togrutas…” Ahsoka recalls with a wink, “I told you we had a penchant for baring our fangs when conquering a fine specimen.”

Barriss closed her eyes and leaned back, letting out a low moan at the memory, “Damn, those fangs of yours…”

“They just hit all the right places… those places that make you squeal my name,” Ahsoka’s hands graze upward towards Barriss’s chest, “ Wanna recreate the rest of that story now?”

Before Barriss could nod her head, her eyes snapped open and widened at the shadow of an uninvited guest stumbling his way over to the couple. 

“Uh, not with Skywalker coming up!”, she says pointing ahead.

“Oh what?!” Ahsoka shouts, as the two scramble to stand up.

A very drunk Anakin Skywalker staggered his way towards the duo waving his arms in a ridiculous manner, “Snips, you won’t believe it but I won the game!”

With an eye roll, Ashoka replied with a “Good to hear, what are you doing up here?!”

Anakin stops in his tracks and manages to hold up two fingers, “Two things…One, they’re cutting cake down there… and two… I forgot... isn’t that hilarious”!

Barriss and Ashoka gave each other a knowing look before taking an arm and started guiding the drunk man. 

“What happened to that water I gave you earlier Anakin?” Barriss inquired.

Anakin shrugs his shoulders, “Dunno… I was too busy beating Obi-wan and Isadora to give a shit!”

“It’s official, you are so not allowed to drink at our wedding you ass!” Ahsoka shouts as the trio make their way downstairs to the party. 

The man cackled at the rule, “Snips, you sure are funny sometimes!”

“Let’s just get some water and cake in you Skywalker...” mumbled Barriss before admiring said dessert.

As Anakin said, an extravagant multi-tiered cake was placed in the center of the dining area with the party guests surrounding it. The cake was white in color with orange and blue ribbons interwoven with multi-colored flowers. On the top tier laid a porcelain Ahsoka and Barriss cake topper, both wearing white, traditional wedding gowns with the inscription “Best Wishes, Ahsoka and Barriss!” on an edible pink heart at their feet. The crowd clapped and cheered as Padme gestures for the honored pair to join her side. Both Ahsoka and Barriss were happy to drop Anakin onto the sofa next to them, to walk towards the desert hand in hand. 

“I cannot believe he let himself get so drunk, I’m going to kill him in the morning!” Padme hissed into Ahsoka’s ear before turning her attention to the party guests.

“As we all know, tonight we celebrate the engagement of Ahsoka and Barriss who will do the honors and make the first cut, practicing for their soon to be wedding cake!” Padme announces the crowd, raising a flute of champagne, “To Ahsoka and Barriss!”

“To Ahsoka and Barriss!” 

As Ahsoka and Barriss proceed to make the first slice, Barriss was pleased to see Luminara and Obi-wan in the background toasting to her in her line of sight. Barriss had only a second to smile at them before Ahsoka held the small piece of cake they cut, “Shall we?”

I’m pure Ahsoka fashion, the Togruta shoves the piece into Barriss’s mouth causing another round of applause and laughter. The Mirialan woman wasted no time. I'm returning the favor by quickly grabbing another slice and smashing it into Ahsoka’s mouth. The two soon to be brides laughed and wrapped their arms around the other’s waist, allowing themselves to be messy and silly for a change. 

“I love you Barriss.”

“I love you more Ahsoka.”

________________________________________

“I do believe I still owe you a dance my dear wife,” Obi-wan tells Luminara, who gave a small smile in return.

“Yes, you do,” Luminara replies, setting her drink down and taking her husband’s hand. 

With everyone else preoccupied with dessert, Obi-wan and Luminara had the outdoor balcony to themselves. There was no music being played, but the couple didn’t need it to start swaying in the moonlight. The duo held each other close with their arms holding onto the other’s waist. Obi-wan’s chin rested on Luminara’s head, while she laid her head on his chest, breathing in his scent.

“I haven’t told you how incredible you look tonight darling,” Obi-wan began to say as he kissed Luminara’s forehead, “And I adore the tattoos you and Barriss got today, they are just as beautiful as the women who bear them.”

Luminara’s dress coordinated with Barriss’s in that it was pink in color. Though, unlike Barriss’s dress where the skirt was flowy, Luminara’s dress was slim fitting and instead of a cape, she had a shimmery white scarf that hung elegantly over her bare shoulders. Much like the scarf, Luminara’s wavy locks were free flowing in the gentle breeze that blew in the Coruscanti air.

“Thank you Ben, I’m so proud of her… it will truly be something when I hand her over to Ahsoka,” Luminara mused, looking up to meet Obi-wan’s stare. 

The man leaned in for a kiss before responding, “I know it won’t be easy, but you’ll always be her home.”

“Don’t get me choked up now, I’ve already had my fair share of tears,” Luminara exhaled, avoiding her husband’s confused expression.

“What do you mean?” Obi-wan asked, stopping to place both hands on Luminara’s shoulders.

“You haven’t noticed my hand is injured?” Luminara says meekly, raising her bandaged hand to which Obi-wan immediately takes into his own.

“How did this happen? Are you alright?!” Obi-wan nearly shouts with worry.

“Ben, please don’t raise your voice, I’m alright, there’s no need to worry,” Luminara says, pulling away causing Obi-wan to forcefully raise her chin upward.

“Luminara, what happened?” Obi-wan gently questioned, his cerulean eyes twinkling with worry. 

“I…” Luminara begins to answer, stopping for a moment to wipe away the tears that were beginning to well in her own eyes, “I saw Satine kiss your cheek while you two were in the hallway with Aurora.”

Obi-wan exhaled a huge breath as he raised a hand to cover his face. Guilt clenched his now racing heart as he imagined how awful that scene would have looked from an outside perspective. Luminara takes Obi-wan’s hand down from his face and holds onto her own, kissing it.

“Luminara…” Obi-wan sighs as his wife thumbs his own tears away, “I’m so sorry… I…”

Luminara placed a finger to the man’s lips, “Ben, it’s okay. I know it wasn’t what it appeared to be. I know it was a friendly gesture and that there’s nothing else to be said about it. I know you love me and I know you’re loyal to me…it’s just I don’t know… it’s like my mind is a broken mirror and it doesn’t take much for me to fall apart anymore.”

Wanting to stay out of anyone’s sight, Obi-wan pulls his wife towards an outside bench with haste, sitting them both down. Never has Luminara seen such resolve in her husband as he caresses her face with both hands.

“Now you listen to me Luminara Kenobi, you are not broken. I won’t allow anyone, including you, to say otherwise. You are a Jedi Master, a galactic hero, a friend, a wife, and most importantly, a mother to two very special girls. You’re a woman who's been traumatized and is healing. It is completely understandable why you felt the way you did. I wasn’t the one that had to carry and birth our child knowing my life was in constant danger and I would have crumbled if I saw any man kiss you. Hell, the dark side would seem very intriguing to me at that moment!”

“But as always you didn’t succumb to your emotions completely and you got right back up and showed up for Barriss. Damn it all Luminara, there are no words to accurately describe how strong and perfect you truly are! Our daughter is beyond blessed to have you as her mother and I can’t only hope to be just as good as a father!”

Luminara’s breath hitched at her husband’s sentiment. Once again, tears began to pour down her face as she snuggled into Obi-wan’s open arms.

“Please don’t cry my love…” Obi-wan whispered into Luminara’s ear as her lips split into a beaming smile.

“I’m crying because I’m happy Ben. I have the best husband any woman could ask for… you make me feel safe and loved, every single time. I’m sure Aurora will be daddy’s little girl seeing how you know how to make a lady feel okay again!” Luminara explained as Obi-wan kissed the wetness on her cheeks.

“I do love my little princess and Queen, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you both… you haven’t told me how you hurt your hand.”

After taking a breath, Luminara answers, “I punched the tile in the refresher after...well you know….”

“You’re hearing those voices again...Quinlan, Maul, your Master...all of them right?” Obi-wan probed, his soul aching for his beloved. In the many nights following Aurora’s birth, Obi-wan was no stranger to the nightmares and panic attacks that haunted Luminara. Holding and comforting his wife in her darkest hours, broke the man’s heart over and over again. Obi-wan has never felt more helpless. The Jedi will not rest until justice has been served and that Luminara finds peace from her past.

Luminara slowly nodded her head in shame, “I wish it would just stop Ben...I’m so tired of fighting. I’ve had to fight for every little thing in my life and I swear if it weren’t for you, for Barriss, all of them! I fear I’d be the one that took her own life.”

Obi-wan quickly pulls Luminara into his lap and holds her tightly while gently rocking, “Don’t say that Luminara...It’s not true, your life would have purpose even if we never met, but thankfully that will never be the case. I will continue to say this until I’m blue in the face, but I promise it will get easier with time and one day those ghosts will never hurt you again. I couldn’t protect you from Maul or Quinlan, but I swear on our child’s life that no one will even think of harming you again while I’m still breathing. And I truly am sorry for almost allowing that Geonosian parasite enter you, that wasn’t fair of me.”

“Ben…”

“Yes?”

“I’ll promise to be more patient with the healing process so long as you promise to be nicer to yourself; you don’t have to apologize for things that were beyond your control, including the parasite. I think you were just geeking out a little too much there, I had faith you wouldn’t actually allow that thing inside me!” Luminara chuckled lightly, feeling her body relax more against her husband. 

“Deal,” Obi-wan agrees with a kiss, “Either I’m getting too old for this or it’s just well past our bedtime?”

“We’re still young dear, we’re just parents of a newborn and need our sleep. Might I suggest we congratulate the happy couple again and go to bed with our baby? I’d also like to greet Satine if she’s still here?” Luminara asked.

Obi-wan shook his head, “Satine left shortly after I finished feeding Aurora. She only intended to stay long enough to gift us with baby clothes and to see the girls before heading back to Mandalore. She told me to give you her condolences.”

“Then, I’ll be sure to contact her later and thank her for the gifts, that was very kind of her to give our child something,” Luminara said thoughtfully before getting herself up, “Let’s go darling, I’m exhausted.”

With a smile and a nod, Obi-wan and Luminara retreated back into the nearly empty apartment holding hands.

“I guess we were out there longer than we thought?” Obi-wan observed as they looked around for their family members. A tired looking Padme and Isadora then came into the living area, throwing some miscellaneous garbage away.

“Well Padme, you outdid yourself, that was a great party!”Isadora says with a gentle pat on the matriarch's back.

“Thanks Isadora, I just hope my husband doesn’t spend a good part of the day puking his guts out. Poor Ahsoka… he will for sure be on diaper duty tomorrow!” Padme replied with a smirk.

“Where’s Ahsoka and Barriss?” Luminara inquired.

Padme motioned her head towards the guest room, “Those two tuckered themselves out shortly after cake. Want me to get a bed made out here for you two? Isadora you’re also more than welcome to stay here,thank you for helping me clean.”

Obi-wan raised a hand, “That won’t be necessary my dear. Luminara and I will make ourselves comfortable. I say we just let Anakin sleep in the bathtub that way he can be closer to the toilet!”

All three women laughed at the joke to which Obi-wan says dejected, “I was serious!”

“Actually Obi-wan I like the sound of that. He’s currently passed out on the bedroom floor, we can take the bed!” Padme offers mischievously.

“Meanwhile, I’ll just crash on the sofa if that’s alright with you my lady? I would love to have one of my little probe droids capture Anakin’s demise tomorrow!” Isadora asks Padme to which Padme nods her head “yes” in response.

Luminara pulls Obi-wan in the direction of the guest room, “I want to say goodnight to the girls, we’ll be back in a moment.”

Barriss and Ahsoka were asleep peacefully in each other's arms on the guestroom bed. To Luminara’s relief, they both changed into more comfortable pajamas and ditched their evening wear. Obi-wan leaned against the open door while Luminara quietly made her way to the couple. Being ever so gentle, Luminara brushed back some of Barriss’s stray hairs from her face and leaned down to kiss her cheek, “Sweet dreams, my dear girl. I’m sorry I didn’t see you two off to bed,”

Luminara proceeded to kiss Ahsoka’s cheek as well and covered more of their upper body by pulling the covers upward. “I’m so proud of you two, I love you both,” Luminara says warmly before turning to walk back to Obi-wan who was beaming. “Goodnight girls,” Obi-wan wished as he gently shut the door behind them.

“You really are a mother,” Obi-wan states affectionately as they made their way towards the master bedroom.

Luminara grinned and shrugged, “They were the ones to teach me how to be a mother. Hope we get some grandchildren from those two.”

Obi-wan laughs softly, “Grandchildren? Oh my dear, please don’t make us age up, we’re just now learning to be parents!”

Padme was already passed out asleep on one side of the large bed, her arm dangling over Anakin’s open mouth on the floor beneath the bed. After Luminara picked Aurora up from the bassinette, she and Obi-wan made themselves comfortable on the opposite side of Padme, placing their child between them. It was one of their new favorite sleeping positions. Neither Luminara or Obi-wan rolled over their daughter when they’re asleep, but having their child between them made the parents feel secure. Before allowing sleep to take over, both husband and wife kissed the baby goodnight and wrapped their arms around each other. All was well in the Skywalker residence.

______________________________________________________________________

A few days after the engagement party, Depa knocked on the door outside the Kenobi residence. The door hissed open to reveal Barriss holding an awake Aurora, “Yes, Master Billaba?”

Depa smiles at the young woman, “Good afternoon Barriss, is Obi-wan home as well?”

“Not yet, he and Luminara are at a Minding session right now, but should be returning soon, would you like to come in? I was just making some tea.” Barriss replied, allowing the older woman inside.

“I would that very much, thank you dear,” Depa nods as she settles into a chair, “And how is your little Padawan doing today, she seems alert.”

Barriss smiled at the baby who was just staring absently at the world around her, “She’s doing well. She’s actually a very easy baby, she’ll sleep through most of the night and when she does wake up, she just needs to eat and get changed. Not fussy at all!”

Depa’s smile grew wider, “It truly is remarkable how things turned out. It’s still so hard for me to believe that Luminara and Obi-wan are parents to such a darling little girl.”

“Yes, I couldn’t be more happy for my Master and Obi-wan,” Barriss agreed as she gently sits down at the kitchen table with the prepared tray of tea and a bottle for Aurora, “May I ask why you needed to see Obi-wan?”

“I was hoping to speak to you and Obi-wan about the upcoming trial on Quinlan,” Depa admits with remorse in her tone, “I can only imagine the pain you all endured, but it is vital that you, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka explain your side of the story to the Senate. Grand admiral Tarkin is going to speak on Vos’s behalf.”

Barriss’s hands curled into fists, Tarkin was name very high up on her list of hated beings, “I see…”

Depa reached over the table to give Barriss a comforting squeeze, “I’m truly sorry my dear, it’s been eating me up inside to have to bring the bad news during such an exciting time in your life, but if we are going to ensure that Vos stays behind bars, the Republic needs to be made aware on why he is to stay out of society.”

“I just can’t believe anyone would sympathize with such an evil man. He betrayed us all and I’ll never forgive him for what he has done to my Master and for wanting to kill this little one,” Barriss says holding the baby tighter against her chest, “How could anyone want to hurt such good people?”

“I wish I had an answer to that...I’m just grateful I was able to catch him in time,” Depa mused as she took a sip of tea.

“Yes, I am forever indebted to you for getting that monster out of there so that Ahsoka could heal her,” Barriss thanked with a slight bow.

“It is the role of a Jedi to arrive where help is most needed,” Depa replies before asking, “speaking of which, where is Miss Tano?”

“She’s out with Isadora looking for an R unit Isadora could have,” said Barriss, “I like to stay with the baby when Luminara and Obi-wan need the break.”

“That’s very kind of you Barriss, Luminara has raised a fine young woman and an honorable Jedi Knight to boot!” praised Depa motioning her cup towards Aurora, “I have no doubt, you will do the same with miss Aurora here.”

Barriss laughed, “I hope so! I’m no Luminara!”

“Only because you are Barriss, I’m no Master Windu, but I can assure you that when the time comes, you’ll know what to do. Just always remember that no Master is perfect and that all you can do is teach the best you can. In the end, it will be up to Aurora to decide what kind of Jedi she will become,” Depa advised.

“I couldn’t help but observe that your Caleb has taken an interest in our dear Isadora,” Barriss winked at the Jedi Master who chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“Ah, yes. Master Windu would have ripped that boy a new one for being so foolish! Caleb is a fine young man. The Force is strong with him and he is a studious and dutiful Padawan, but when it comes to his heart’s desires...well there’s no stopping him! He is a boy that knows what he wants and will do pretty much anything to reach his goal. I admire that about him very much. He’s like a son to me, I see a lot of myself when I was his age, I just wouldn’t dare do anything that would make Mace’s blood pressure spike!”

Barriss raised a brow, “Have you ever fallen in love?”

“We all fell in love at one point,” Depa exhaled, “It’s just that in my youth, there were no Jedi getting married and having children except for Master Mundi of course for certain reasons. It’s only because what you and your family did that future Jedi generations can be set free.”

“Then, I hope one day, you will find love if you so wish to have it Master Billaba,” Barriss says sincerely.

“Raising Caleb is all I need to keep me happy, but thank you Barriss, I’m flattered,” Depa says before the front door opened to reveal Obi-wan and Luminara.

“Master Billaba! What is it?” Obi-wan asked in surprise with Luminara looking just as confused.

“Master Kenobi, I’ve come to speak with you and Barriss about….”Depa started to say, but trailed off seeing Luminara’s face break into a glum expression.

Luminara, with haste, moves to take Aurora and before either Obi-wan or Barriss could protest, she says flatly, “I’ll go for a walk with the baby, you two talk and I don’t fight it, you know what has to be done.”

Obi-wan and Barriss can only give the mother an apologetic look before the man sighed and sat beside Depa. The trio remained silent until Luminara returned with Aurora’s pram and diaper bag, “I’ll just take a quick stroll to the park and return, I promise I won’t be long.” After giving a bow to Depa and a kiss to both Obi-wan and Barriss, Luminara left the home with an awkward tension.

Obi-wan was the first to release a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I cannot wait for this damn thing to be over and done with.”

“I second that...I’m not entirely sure I’ll be able to testify without Ahsoka there to hold my hand, but we have to be strong for her…” Barriss adds.

“Barriss is right, I have the utmost faith that the court won’t be fooled by Tarkin’s ridiculous defense,” Depa says sourly to which Obi-wan gasped.

“Tarkin is speaking for Quinlan?! He and Luminara were always sent to negotiate with the Separtist leaders! How dare he stand against her!” Obi-wan shouts, slamming a fist to the table.

Depa sends a calming wave through the Force, “Be at ease Master Kenobi, remember you have Chancellor Organa already in your guy’s favor. It is up to us to maintain an honorable reputation for the Jedi Order. As much as I would love to use the Force to harass that awful man, we can’t get too emotional. We want the public to trust and sympathize with us.”

“Depa is right Obi-wan, we have the babies to think about here too. They deserve to grow up in a galaxy that doesn’t look down on them. Who do we have as our defending representative? Padme of course can’t since she’s too personally involved,” Barriss thought aloud.

“Senator Chuchi has agreed to be your voice,” Depa affirms with a ghost of a smile, “She is respected just as much as Amidala and seeing how she is a good friend of yours, I feel you three will be in good hands in addition to myself, Skywalker, Isadora, and Caleb being present.”

Both Obi-wan and Barriss nod and for the remainder of Luminara’s absence, the three Jedi discuss how they should word their testimonials.

______________________________________________________________________

“Can we just fast forward to the part where this damn trial is over with and we can move on with our lives?” Ahsoka says sadly as she and Padme looked over many bridal tabloids while Anakin and Isadora were down the floor with Luke and Leia, who were currently babbling at each other.

With a sigh, Anakin replied with a, “I hear ya Snips, but we have to do it for Luminara. Vos is lucky I don’t have the clearance to see his ass in prison...it wouldn’t be a pleasant visit for him.”

“Thanks to you Ahsoka, Riyo has become a very confident speaker in the Senate. No matter how good of a case Tarkin thinks he has, his words won’t even come close to what you all will share,” Padme adds before pulling up a holographic photo of gorgeous Naboo beach wedding venue, “Oh Ahsoka, how about here!? Ani, I know you don’t like sand…”

Anakin holds up a finger, “Correction, I hate sand!”

With an eye roll, Padme continues, “Alright, I know you hate sand, but not even you can deny that white sand beach on Naboo wouldn’t be perfect for Barriss and Ahsoka! I’m sure your shiny legs can handle walking our Soka down to the shores.”

“Of course, I can handle it Padme! It will be Ahsoka’s big day and if I have to tolerate sand for her to be happy, then of course I’ll do it, isn’t that right Luke?” Anakin asks his son who currently uses his tiny hands to explore one of Anakin’s metallic feet and making noise.

Padme laughed at her son’s antics, “I’m sure the babies will enjoy playing on the beach, what do you say Ahsoka?”

Ahsoka smiled at the holo image, “Yeah, I think a beach wedding would be really nice, I’ll have to run it by Barriss though.”

Padme clapped her hands together, “Yay! I can ask the Queen to hold the reception in the royal palace! Oh Ahsoka, it will be a wedding fit for royalty! Now we need to start thinking about what you’re going to wear...are we thinking about a dress or?”

Ahsoka shrugged at the question, “I’m not sure honestly. I know Luminara is having Barriss fitted for a dress soon, but I’m not sure what Togruta women traditionally wear at a wedding.”

“Nothing about this wedding is “traditional” Ahsoka, I say wear whatever the hell you want!” Isadora interjects with a wink as she levitates a very happy Luke and Leia in the air with the Force.The other three laughed and smiled at the baby's amusement and after a minute Isadora gently sets the twins back down into their father’s open arms.

“Just wait until Daddy takes you flying kids or better yet, podracing!” Anakin says with a prideful smirk.

“Absolutely not!” Ahsoka and Padme say unanimously.

“No child of mine will ever be a podracer, Ani. It was hard enough having to watch your race!” Padme argued with hands to her hips.

“Yeah...but do you remember the part when I finished first place and won the money for the parts your ship so desperately needed your Highness?” Anakin asked, blowing a kiss to his wife.

Padme crossed her arms, “I still didn’t approve.”

Anakin looks to Luke and Leia, “Well kiddos, podracing may be out the window, but Mommy didn’t say no to flying!”

Padme grinned, “Well, you are the best pilot in the galaxy . It would be a shame if you didn’t teach our children to do the same!”

“Yes!” Anakin cheered excitedly, “I told Qui-gon that one day I would become the best pilot and travel to all the planets, now I can do it with my own family.”

“Ani, that’s sweet, but maybe not everywhere?” 

Anakin frowned thoughtfully before nodding, “You’re right, we don’t need to go to the sleemo places like Neto Candomodia, Umbara or worst yet Tatooine.”

“Don’t you have family there Master?” Ahsoka asked curiously.

“Yeah, but they’re my step relatives, you guys are my true family and did you forget the fact that Tatooine is Hutt territory?,” Anakin fired back with a wink.

Ahsoka shuddered at the memory of her first adventure as a Padawan, “Yeah, never mind. Forget that!”

Anakin looked to Isadora, “So tell me about this new R unit of yours?”

“Got myself one of those all black ones with the red detailing, his name is R7 and his personality is pretty similar to your R2,” Isadora grinned.

“Nice, sounds like you’ll have fly with us so the two can become better friends than 3PO over there,” Anakin says pointing to the gold protocol droid that was engaged in yet another argument with R2, “They drive me up the wall!”

The comlink on Ahsoka’s right wrist then went off, “It’s Barriss”, she says, answering the call.

“Yes, love?”

“Ahsoka, I just wanted to check in with you. Depa just stopped by to speak with Obi-wan and I about the trail,” Barriss replied, her tone laced with sadness. Anakin, Padme, and Isadora sat up straighter at the news.

Ahsoka sighed, “How’s Luminara?”

“She’s alright, she just got back from taking the baby on a stroll. Obi-wan is taking care of her of course….Oh Ahsoka, I can’t wait for this awful thing to be over with!” cried Barriss.

“We all do love...I’ll be heading back home soon to help with dinner. Padme and I were just looking over some wedding stuff,” Ahsoka announced, standing up.

“No rush dear, any ideas you’d like to share with me?” Barriss chirped happily on the line.

Ahsoka grinned, “What are your thoughts on a beach wedding on Naboo?”

Barriss gasped, which caused the other three adults in the room to smile, “I would love that very much Ahsoka...some of my favorite memories of us are from our days on the beach.”

“Then it’s settled then! Padme is just about to burst with joy over here, she’ll take care of those arrangements for us,” Ahsoka says as Padme silently jumps up and down with glee, “I’m on my way home babe, see you in a few.”

“Sounds good, I love you,” Barriss professed warmly.

“Love you too, my bride.”

______________________________________________________________________

The dreaded day of the Quinlan Vos trail arrived as the Jedi quietly arrived at the Senate. Obi-wan and Barriss each held Luminara’s trembling hands as they trailed behind Anakin, Padme, and Ahsoka. From an outside perspective, the family looked as if they were about to attend a memorial rather than a court case. Just before entering the Senate congregation, a nicely dressed Riyo Chuci greeted her defendants with a sad smile, “Good morning all.”

“Morning Riyo, thank you so much for being our voice today,” said Padme embracing the young Senator.

“It is an honor to speak on your behalf. Master Billaba is overseeing Quinlan’s escort and Caleb and Isadora are waiting up on the balcony for you, Master Skywalker, and Lady Kenobi,” Riyo says, bowing to Luminara, who was looking more distressed by the minute.

“Excellent, Ani and I will take Luminara up. I take it you will be taking everyone else?” asked Padme.

“Yes, my lady,” Riyo affirmed.

Anakin and Padme turned and extended a hand to Luminara.

“It’s going to be okay, Luminara,” Anakin comforted softly, his eyes softening.

Barriss and Obi-wan then placed a kiss on Luminara’s cheeks, “We love you,” the duo chimed. Lumianra’s body began to shake as the woman struggled to keep her stoic expression. Not wanting to shed anymore tears, Luminara returned the gesture and accepted Anakin and Padme’s hands. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around Barriss’s waist from behind in comfort, her heart breaking at how distraught her loved ones were.

In silence, Padme and Anakin gently guided Luminara in the direction of the stands where they’d be sitting. Obi-wan placed a palm to his face, wishing he could take his wife’s pain away. Not saying a word, Riyo led the way to their next destination.

______________________________________________________________________

Having lied about needing to use the refresher, Anakin Skywalker was on a mission to see the very person they were wanting to put behind bars. Quinlan’s dark Force energy was strong enough to overwhelm any Force wielder, thus it wasn’t difficult for the man to pin down the traitor. Just beneath the ground level floor of the Senate hall, Quinlan stood chained to four prison guards with Tarkin standing beside him. The grand admiral peered to Anakin with interest, “Master Skywalker, is there something I can help you with?”

“If you don’t mind, I’d like a moment with your client here,” Anakin growled, his blue eyes burning with hatred.

Tarkin scoffed, “And who gave you the right to demand such a ridiculous request. From what I understand, you’re just a spectator today, Jedi.”

Anakin’s fists balled into fists, “I’m not aware of any laws that forbid me having a conversation with a low life murderer.”

Tarkin, with an upturned nose said, “I suppose I can stroke your ego with a minute alone. The guards stay though as I’m sure you understand.”

“Whatever,” hissed Anakin, his patience dwindling by the millisecond. Once Tarkin was out of earshot, Anakin slammed Quinlan against a wall and held a powerful grip on the collar of the man’s orange jumpsuit.

“If you so much as look at her, I will end you, trail be damned!” Anakin spat at Quinlan’s smug face, his lips curling upward.

“If you were to do that, you’d go to prison for your heroics,” sneered Quinlan, “Remember Skywalker, you’re a daddy now and what child wants their father as a prisoner?”

“Shut the hell up! This isn’t about me, it’s about Luminara. If I had it my way you would have been dead a long time ago. I would love to just throw your ass down a Mustafarian canal like your good buddy Maul, but unfortunately you got to walk away almost killing a defenseless woman and her child. Bet you feel like such a man!” Anakin screamed, thrusting Quinaln’s head once more against the wall he was pinned to.

Quinaln let out a maniacal laugh, “You’re starting to sound just like a Sith Skywalker, it’s not too late to join me you know? I can let this assault slide, should I be set free.”

Taking everything in him to not Force choke the man, Anakin releases his grip and begins to walk away, “I mean it Vos, you pull any moves with Luminara and I will see that you enjoy an agonizing end.”

“Looking forward to it,” Quinlan beamed as Tarkin returned to the scene.

“Time’s up Jedi, the trail is about to begin,” drawled Tarkin, looking bored.

Anakin’s eyes gleamed yellow for a moment in Quinlan’s direction before turning on his heel and continued his trek back to the stands.


	19. The Trail of Quinlan Vos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long dreaded trail of Quinlan Vos reveals a new evil that threatens to finish what previous Sith lords have failed to complete before. Qui-gon informs Obi-wan of a new destination, while Luminara confronts Quinlan and re-discovers her inner peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> Phew, this chapter was a doozy to write, but I'm incredibly proud of the results. It not only lays the groundwork for part three (looking forward to seeing if you all can guess who the next foe will be), but this is a chapter where Luminara shines. I think you all will really like where I take her character in the future as well as the others. I have thoroughly enjoyed giving these characters the arcs they so rightfully deserve.
> 
> Barrisoka wedding next! It will be the grand finale of this sequel story before three and I cannot wait to write that. It will be just as bittersweet as writing the end of part one...which by the way, this story has only taken course for just a little over two months and boy has it come a long way 0_0 
> 
> As always, I love you all and I hope you enjoy the read! I'll see you in the next installment and until then, may the Force be with you <3

Chapter 19: The Trail of Quinlan Vos

_ “I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me..” _ , Luminara repeated internally to herself with every deep breath she took. It’s an ancient Jedi legend that whenever a warrior was in dire need, the Force would provide some sort of comfort. As a revered Jedi Master, Luminara is finely attuned to the invisible mystery that surrounds her and all things, living or not. However, from the moment Quinlan assaulted and sedated her many weeks ago, a shroud of darkness threatens to keep Luminara away from the light she loved so much. It’s like she and the Force were the closest of friends and then one day that friend was ripped away from her and Luminara was just left with a deep wound in her very soul. With her husband and daughters far away, Luminara was once again left to fend off her inner demons in silence. 

Considering how delicate the situation was between her people and the entire galactic political system, the Master Jedi had to stay composed. No one outside her loved ones can know of the war that raged within the new mother. In her mind’s eye, Luminara imagined her deceased friends were watching over her and her family as they are just moments away from defending the very future they all fought so hard for. For Anakin and Padme. For Luke and Leia Skywalker. For Ahsoka and Barriss. For her daughter Aurora Kenobi. For her marriage to Obi-wan. 

Ever since Anakin proclaimed his desire to defeat Sidious for his family on their journey back from Mortis, everything changed. It’s almost as if all the death and destruction was necessary to blaze through the path they were never supposed to follow. There were numerous things Luminara wished she could change, but if there’s one thing she wants more than anything else; it’s for the fighting to finally cease. What the Mirialan wouldn’t do for her peace of mind to return. A gentle hand was then placed over Luminara’s clenched fists, her nails digging, threatening to break the skin.

“Luminara?” Padme quietly said as Anakin returned to the seat beside her.

“Yes?” whispered said woman, her eyes not leaving the sight of the defendants down below. From a distance Obi-wan can be seen meeting her stare with an equal amount of heartache.

“Are you sure you want to sit through this? There’s no shame in going back home…” Anakin says sincerely, his face apologetic.

Luminara slowly shakes her head, “I have to do this...I have to be strong for them...there’s no walking away from what we’ve done.”

“What do you mean by that?” asked Anakin.

“I mean that we were never destined to have the life we had now. We made a choice on Mortis and in return we paid the price for our freedom,” Luminara began to say, her voice wavering, “And I don’t regret that choice, but if I had the strength to go against a Sith lord at the expense of nearly an entire race, then I also have the strength to fight for our children’s future.”

The couple pondered over their dear friend’s words, before Padme answered with, “I think I understand what you’re saying. You and Anakin are similar in that there’s no use in trying to sway your decision, so we will just remain beside you. Just don’t hesitate to alert us if you need a break.”

Luminara turns her head to give a genuine smile to the pair, “Thank you...I do feel less afraid being in your company.”

“And that’s how it will be Luminara, forever and always,” Anakin smiles in return before finishing with, “I was unable to save my mother, but for as long as I shall live, I will protect the mothers in my life with all my power.”

Luminara’s solemn expression softened at the young man’s vow before turning to see Depa, Caleb, Isadora, and Ventress enter their balcony. The trio knew the Jedi were going to be present, but no one knew the infamous ex-assassin would be joining. Anakin quickly stood up, his natural arm shielding Padme and Luminara from view.

“Ventress, what are you doing here? I hope you’re not here to mess around, this is family matter….,” Anakin says lowly, his eyes hardening to which the blonde woman waved away.

“Easy Skywalker, I’m only here to offer support. Can’t say the same about you, but I respect Kenobi and it would be foolish of me as a Force wielder to not know what the future holds,” Ventress explained before looking to Luminara, “Nice to see that you have recovered Mama Kenobi.”

Not being in the mood to banter, Luminara merely nods her head. Anakin was not so relaxed but before he would fire a reply back, Depa raises a hand.

“Master Skywalker, it’s alright. Have you forgotten that it was she and Isadora that saved you from burning to death on Mustafar?”

Anakin’s jaw slackened and turned his heel to sit back down, “I apologize Master Billaba, forgive me Ventress, I’m just worried for Luminara.”

Padme grins at her husband’s humility and wraps an arm around his shoulders. The quartet then proceeded to sit in the seats behind the trio with Isadora sitting next to Asajj and Depa wedged between Isadora and a disappointed looking Caleb. Luminara winked at the boy, knowing all too well the frustration one can feel when pining away for another. Caleb blushed in response and touched Mirialan’s shoulder, “Please don’t worry Master, we’re all here for you no matter what will happen.”

“Thank you Padawan Dume…” Luminara responds warmly, feeling the knot in her stomach grow tighter, “It feels like I’m back in the early stages of pregnancy with the nausea.”

Padme chuckles lightly and pulls the woman closer to her, “I’ll hold your hair back if you do get sick.”

“And Anakin will clean up the sick!” Isadora declared with a smirk.

With a raised finger, Anakin retorted back, “Nope! You lost the last round so you’re still the designated cleaner Green!”

Isadora sighes and crosses her arms, “Skywalker, you won one time over a week ago, let it go.”

The conversation ended there as Bail Organa stepped forward atop the enormous platform that overlooked the prisoner and defendants peering below. Adorned in the proper attire for his position, the Supreme Chancellor revered the audience with arms wide open before making his grand declaration, “Good morning, my friends. I welcome you all, the jury, fellow politicians and sentients alike to a trial of great significance to us. I insist that you all make yourselves comfortable,” he says before taking on a grim expression, “ We are here today to determine whether or not former Jedi Master Quinlan Vos is truly deserving of his imprisonment for the attempted murder of Lady Luminara Kenobi and her infant daughter Aurora Kenobi. It has come to the Republic’s attention that on a morning like this, two standard months ago, Lady Kenobi alongside her former Padawan learner Barriss Offee, were sedated and abducted from their home by the hands of Vos. Vos then took the Jedi to a Corusanti medical center where an unsolicited ceresean surgery was performed on Kenobi, leaving her to bleed out on the surgical table. According to witnesses, Barriss Offee and Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, Vos had intended to murder the newborn shortly after her mother’s death, following the orders of the now deceased Sith by the name of Maul.”

Despite Organa being careful with his reaccount, the words struck each Jedi in the same manner Palpatine did with his Sith lightning. From atop the stands, Luminara was holding back unshed tears with each exhale, while Anakin’s eyes flared yellow once more in Quinlan’s direction. Down below Obi-wan gripped the handrail on the podium he was standing in with white knuckles, avoiding the prisoner’s smirk directed at him. Barriss, on the other hand, met Quinlan’s dark iris with her own gold flecked blue ones.

Sensing the negative energy brewing within her lover, Ahsoka grips Barriss’s shoulders.

“Barriss love, you need to control your rage. We cannot afford to lose our cool.”

Tensing up, but not looking away from Vos, Barriss mumbles back, “Fine, but trust me when I say that I’d love nothing more than to break his neck.”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened at the comment, “You wouldn’t!”

Barriss’s head whipped around to met her fiancee’s look, “You weren’t there in the beginning when he was torturing her. I can never unhear those screams or unsee my Master being thrown around like a toy. He handled her like an animal...I hate him!”

The venom and truth in Barriss’s words made Ahsoka’s heart sink, “Barriss…”

“Just hold my hand and let me seethe Ahsoka. I deserve the right to mourn,” Barriss blurts out, reaching for Togruta's hand.

Ahsoka takes the shaking green hand without hesitation, knowing that had it been Anakin or Padme on that surgical table, her anger would be tenfold of what Barriss currently felt. Holding a hand was the least Ahsoka could do for all the times Barriss had to be the one with the level head. The young woman looked to see Obi-wan still looking to Luminara high above, the look on his face heartbreaking. The older man’s fear was palpable to any Force sensitive within range. She may be able to heal now, but Ahsoka knew there were just some wounds she can’t fix. Oh, what she would give to end their suffering! 

_ “May the Force be with us, Riyo. I’m counting on you…”  _ thought Ahsoka as Bail directed his attention to the Pantorian Senator.

“Senator Riyo Chuchi of the Galactic Senate of the Republic will be representing the Kenobi family, while Grand Admiral of the Republic military Moff Tarkin will be representing Quinlan Vos. Does either representative have any questions before we proceed?”

Both Chuchi and Tarkin gave each other a look before shaking their heads at the Chancellor.

“Excellent,” Bail nods as he sat in his large chair, “We now shall hear the testimony of the defending party.”

With an exhale, Riyo raises their anti-grav circular platform to where she can address the jury, “Citizens of Coruscant, as the Supreme Chancellor has stated, I am Senator Riyo Chuchi of Pantora and I’ve come before to speak on the behalf of the Jedi, the very heroes responsible for the peacetime we get to enjoy today. As my fellow Senators can recall, the Jedi Order has long served the Republic as peacekeepers. It is we who have asked these valiant warriors to step in when peaceful negotiations failed or when danger threatens to disturb our daily lives. Millions upon millions of sentient lives have been saved due to the efforts of the Jedi and even though the Clone Wars may forever haunt us, we cannot forget that it was the Jedi I am defending today who ended that war. Before Organa, there was Sheev Palpatine, a confirmed Sith lord who managed to climb the ranks of our government to seize power and initiate the Clone Wars. Who knows how much longer that dreadful war could have lasted had it not been for these heroes?”

“Despite the controversy that came with participating in such an awful dispute, the Jedi still proved their loyalty to us and sacrificed nearly their entire race, their family, to give us the life we now live. I can speak from personal experience that had it not been for the Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker, my homeworld would most likely still remain in a civil war amongst our moons resulting in more lives lost and for what purpose? That very well could have been the case for many other worlds out there! In my short time with these people, I have learned so much about selflessness, courage, peace, justice, and love. The Jedi, in essence, live to serve others. So I'm sure you can imagine how awful it must have felt for both the Skywalker and Kenobi family to have their lives and reputations threatened by evil forces neither you or I could ever comprehend. Forces that want to destroy the innocent lives of children born from the ashes of what has been taken from my friends!

What crimes have they committed to deserve such heinous behavior, especially from one of their own? I don’t believe anyone in this room would be in favor of murdering newborns or looking down upon the sanctity of marriage these Jedi hold so dear. Don’t these heroes deserve all the happiness that is available to us? We all serve for the greater good in our own ways, but the Jedi have carried the heavy burden of maintaining order within an entire galaxy for far too long.”

So, I ask humbly, my dear jury, to please search within your heart for mercy. The murderous actions of one man should not take away what these Jedi have done for us. They deserve to restore their religion and they deserve a chance of a quiet, domestic life, just like you and me. I can assure you all that we can expect nothing but a brighter future with the help of these men and women.”

A round of soft applause filled the auditorium at the conclusion of Chuchi’s speech, to which she bowed respectfully before lowering the platform back to its starting position.

“Thank you Senator Chuchi, for your opening statement. Admiral Tarkin, please come forward and present your cause,” commanded Bail, following the older man with watchful eyes.

With a sniff to the audience and a glace to the observing Jedi above him, Tarkin began his speech with a drawl, “As bold as it was for my opponent to say such kind things about the Jedi she clearly cares about to a glaring fault, I’m afraid that I must start by fact checking everything Senator Chuchi has said.”

Everyone’s breath hitched at the opening remark, yet Tarkin did not react, “Citizens of the Republic, I want to start by saying that I come from a long line of leaders who have served their people with honor. For many years now, I have followed the footsteps of my ancestors by commanding our military when the peace is disturbed. Unlike these Jedi, neither my actions or my family’s actions have ever left a devastating legacy of bloodshed and terror. Now I know what some of you may be thinking, Admiral Tarkin, how could these alleged peacekeepers be so deadly? To be perfectly honest with you, I’m not sure, but what I do know from my time working alongside the Jedi Order during the Clone Wars is that neither I or my family have ever witnessed so much death and destruction by the hands of these sorcerers. 

“Have we forgotten as a society how many planets, how many homes, how many lives...Male, female, children, have been lost because of a quarrel with the Jedi Order? Chuchi is right in that the former Supreme Chancellor was a Sith lord who was responsible for creating a war that never needed to be fought. But, still the Jedi engaged in the fight, not a single one of them with all their sage wisdom and great power, could see through the lies and deceit and bring Sheev Palpatine to justice before any lives could be spared. Ending the war was the very least these people could do for all the horror they have helped spread across the stars. I’m sure I was to ask how many of you have lost a loved one due to the war, the number of raised hands would bring any good hearted person to their knees.”

“So no, my dear friends and colleagues, I will not be stupid enough to sympathize the people who get to sleep at night with the blood of billions on their hands. I don’t have the power to stop an enemy in plain sight, they do. For as long as the Jedi shall live, there will always be an opposing force that will use innocent sentients like you and I to bring attention to yet another endless battle. I truly believe that the galaxy would be a much safer place, if there was no such thing as a Jedi or a Sith. Both are too dangerous to exist, but alas they do and thus we must act.

I cannot and will not ever respect the man I am speaking for today because of his affiliation with the Order, but I can reason with his motives. Some of you may not know that the Jedi live by a very strict Code. They were never to marry nor were they ever allowed to procreate for their power could be a potential threat. Light side, dark side, it’s all the same. At any moment, these people can snap and kill any one of us in this room. And why stop here when they can overpower any planet and seize complete domination. What would you do with that kind of power?”

“Quinlan Vos was trying to do the right thing. It’s a shame these supposed “selfless” Jedi did a very selfish thing and married even though that goes against their ancient culture. After all, there’s a reason why the Republic got to savor a thousand years worth of peace. There were no offspring capable enough to change our reality for the worst. And now there is a child out there with that kind of power. Better yet, there’s a child out there whose parents are most likely mentally unfit to care for the baby. Quinlan Vos only wanted to put his oldest friend Luminara Unduli and her unwanted offspring to rest for the sake of our futures. Unfortunately, it seems there’s only one Jedi left that seems to care about the legacy his people died for.”

At this point, all the Jedi were seeing red as Tarkin’s words were more offensive than anything the late Sith lords have ever said to them. Obi-wan’s finger was itching to activate his lightsaber so that he could cut the man that just disrespected his wife and daughter. Not to mention that Luminara was addressed by her maiden name instead of her married name. Right now, the dark side of the Force was tempting to the bearded Jedi Master, but the rational part of him knew that he needed to stay silent, unlike his apprentice who was standing erect in the balcony, saber in hand.

There were no words to describe the hatred that was pouring out of Anakin Skywalker’s pores. Nothing would make him happier than to cut up the man that threatened to tear up his Master’s family. Tarkin didn’t mention his twins, but he might as well have. Whenever a Kenobi is threatened, so is a Skywalker. Anakin can feel his own Padawan’s eyes on him, pleading for him to not do anything rash. Even Padme was furious as she tightly held a now broken Luminara. Tears were now free falling from the violet eyes as Luminara cupped her face with her hands, not wanting to see the watchful eyes of strangers who could be judging her.

_ “That bastard says another word against Luminara and Force help me, today will be the day I commit to murder,” _ Anakin promised himself, waiting for Tarkin’s speak up once more.

Ahsoka Tano has never been more torn keeping the love of her life centered while praying her Master doesn’t do anything stupid in a heated moment. Barriss’s breathing has become elevated and shallow, her nostrils flaring in anger at the Grand Admiral. Of course, Ahsoka is just as appalled and furious about what has been said, but also knew they couldn’t prove what he was laying down either. 

“Barriss, I’m begging you to please calm down. We know what that sleemo is saying is complete Bantha poodoo, but we can’t cut him up! He’s trying to provoke us!” Ahsoka pleaded, rubbing her beloved’s back.

Barriss says nothing as she places a palm on her lightsaber hilt, causing Ahsoka to panic more, “Dearest…”, Ahsoka begins to say before nearly choking, seeing Barriss’s golden eyes. In a split second, Ahsoka pulls Barriss into a tight embrace, her fists pressing down against the Mirialan’s erratic heartbeat and begins to whisper into Barriss’s ears, “I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me….say it with me baby, don’t go dark on me please...do it for Luminara, do it for Aurora, do it for me, your future wife,...I’m one with the Force and the Force is with me…”

It took quite a few rounds of repetition, but eventually, Barriss was able to calm down, her vitals dropping as she felt the warm embrace of Ahsoka’s Force signature envelop her.

“Thank you Ahsoka…” Barriss breathed as she relaxed into Ahsoka’s hug.

Meanwhile, just as Tarkin began to lower his platform, he raised an index finger to the audience, “Oh...and one more thing… You see that “peaceful Jedi” up there? Just moments before this trail began, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker assaulted my cilent by throwing and pinning Vos against a wall and threatened him.”

Anakin’s lightsaber dropped to the floor as several heads turned in his direction. Shock and disapproval was apparent and some audience members began to shout obscene phrases in his direction like “How violent!”, “Some peacekeeper!”, and “Hero, huh?”

Padme shot up, her eyes beginning to well up with tears of her own, “Damn it Anakin! How could you?!”

Saying nothing, Anakin looked to see Obi-wan glaring at him with Ahsoka and Barriss just as disappointed. Behind him, everyone but Ventress looked to their palms, completely stunned at how quickly the tide had turned on them. Anakin then turned his head to see Luminara looking absolutely broken in her chair. The look of betrayal in her amethyst eyes was enough for Anakin to buckle down and touch the hem of her dress, “I’m so sorry Luminara...I’m so sorry.”

All Luminara could do was close her eyes and focus on her breathing. If Tarkin was going to claim that she and Obi-wan were “mentally unstable”, then she wasn’t going to prove him right by losing control. Luminara loved and respected Anakin very much, but in the moment, her heart tore in two on the poor timing of his heroics.

Bail stood up and with both hands motioning the crowd to stand down, “Please my friends, calm yourselves. There is no need to get riled up. Thank you Admiral for your opening statement, but let us re-focus on the task at hand. Senator Chuci, your first witness?”

“Your excellency, I’m asking Barriss Offee to testify,” Riyo answers, turning to help the aforementioned woman up to her level. To everyone’s gratitude, the Mirialan appeared more subdued.

“Very well, Miss Offee, please tell the jury your personal account of what happened,” said Bail, sitting back down.

With a quick glance up her Master, Barriss looks to the jury, “Good morning, I’m Jedi Knight Barriss Offee and I was Master Lumiinara’s student. I am also a healer, I have studied and completed extensive medical training during my time with the Jedi Order. Despite what some may say…” Barriss says, her eyes darting to Tarkin, “Quinlan Vos’s actions are inexcusable regardless of politics. Though I was not awake when Vos first attacked my Master, I was able to see evidence of physical struggle when I awoke from unconsciousness. Multiple, enormous bruises were all over Luminara’s body, the worst of them being in her throat area and midsection. It doesn’t take someone like me to know such injuries pose grave health risks to both mother and child.”

“Furthermore, I believe Luminara and I were drugged with sedatives well over the amount that should ever be administered to a pregnant woman. I suspect I was given the same amount and for someone who wasn’t carrying a child, it took hours for me to find the strength to lift my own head up. I can only imagine how Luminara must have felt and I wasn’t the one being tossed around and slammed onto a surgical table…”

Barriss took a moment to wipe away the tears that started to leak from her eyes before pressing on, “I apologize, it’s just hard for me to think about the woman who is a mother to me being stripped down to nothing and cut open mercilessly by a droid. It is highly irregular for cesarean surgeries to be done by a single medical droid. Cesareans are a delicate procedure that requires a team of sentient doctors and nurses for the birth to be successful and that is not what Luminara got. Aurora came into our world in the most barbaric manner and even though my Master had every right to be hysterical, she used all her energy to keep me grounded in the most traumatic hours of my life.”

The girl then moved her head to look at the entire audience, “I don’t care who you are and where your values lie. Whether you hate the Jedi or not, but no one and I mean no one should give anyone praise for abusing and attempting to kill a mother and her child!”

Ahsoka beamed with pride at Barriss while holding onto Obi-wan’s hand as he quietly cried into the crook of his elbow. It was the man’s first time ever knowing what exactly happened to his wife during the birth and the truth was more gruesome than the Jedi ever wanted to hear. Tarkin, on the other hand, was not impressed.

“Might I ask Miss Offee a question ,Supreme Chancellor?” Tarkin piped up as Quinlan continued to smile at everyone’s pain.

With a sigh, Bail nods to the older man.

“Miss Offee, I’ve known your Master Unduli to be quite a powerful Jedi. I would suspect a student of hers would be equally as powerful. So indulge me in this, what prevented you from helping your Master if the abuse was that intense for you?”

“Because your friend there had me tethered to a wall with cufflinks designed to restrict any Force wielder. Perhaps that equipment came from your quarters? Restraining people like me would be within your job description!” Barriss spat back.

Tarkin let out an icy laugh, “Oh my dear, don’t be so naive to think that myself or anyone under my jurisdiction had anything to do with your family drama. I do believe the Jedi kept a supply of such equipment, I doubt Vos was able to find some without my help.”

Before Barriss could retort, Tarkin raised a palm in her direction, “No further questions. Clearly, the Jedi do in fact have their limitations, carry on.”

Barriss’s eyes narrowed to slits as she glanced back to Bail, “I’m finished as well, Supreme Chancellor.”

Failing miserably to not look sympathetic to the young woman, Bail turns to Tarkin, “Your defense?”

Tarkin steps aside to allow the still smirking Quinlan to take a stand. The prisoner allows himself to lock eyes with Luminara, who looked just as defeated as she did when he jammed the needle into her jugular. Quinlan’s voice overshadowed the growls rumbling from Obi-wan’s throat as he feigned a saddened expression to the jury, “My friends...as you can see I’m just a man who clearly has strong feelings for a woman that betrayed me and my Order in every which way. I’ve been friends with Master Luminara since the tender of five and up until now, it has been a beautiful friendship. I’ve always admired how Lumi adhered to our sacred Code even though she harbored feelings for a man that wouldn’t spare her a second glance. It is I, who have stood by her throughout the many trials and triumphs in her training and work as a Jedi. I love her and I always will even if she has turned her back on me with another man. It is the Jedi way to forgive after all, but alas, it seems times have changed.”

“Barriss is right in that my treatment of my dearest friend wasn’t the best. But I am no doctor, I am no healer. That’s not where my talents are. I was merely just a heartbroken man who just wanted to end the love of my life’s suffering. There is no telling how deadly our future may become with a child of two powerful Jedi Masters now living. You don’t have to empathize with me, my friends, I’m perfectly alright with spending my days rotting in a cell, but let me ask you this? Are you prepared to deal with the possibility of an evil greater than any of the examples we’ve seen in all of time? If you care to do some light reading, look into the great Jedi/Sith war, that tale will look like a children’s story in comparison to what we may be dealing with within the next two decades. I promise you, even if the child were to devote her powers in favor of the light, there will be an adversary to meet her in the darkness.”

As soon as Quinlan finished his monologue, the lights went out causing a roar of confusion amongst the crowd. All the entryways in the hall hissed and locked shut and red emergency lights turned on, giving the room an ominous glow. All the Jedi instantly sprung into action, igniting, and brandishing their lightsabers to look for a threat. 

Obi-wan, Barriss, and Ahsoka stood back to back, scanning the levels while above the rest of the Jedi formed a circle around Luminara and Padme, who upholstered her blaster from her belt. Waving her yellow saber towards the now snickering Quinlan Vos, Ventress says to herself, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“Everyone please stay calm! There appears to have been an electrical surge, I’m having my outside resources working on the issue as we speak, please remain in your seats, we will continue momentarily!” Bail cried out, hoping to ease the growing fear that thickened the air.

“Something tells me this isn’t mere coincidence…”Obi-wan says dejectly, staring at the green hue he knows to be Luminara.

“Well, there’s no way this could be Quinlan’s doing, right?” Ahsoka asked aloud, her lightsaber glowing white.

Barriss looks at the Togruta’s weapon in awe, “When did this happen?”

“Mortis, long story, I’ll tell you later, do we have eyes on Luminara?” Ahsoka hastily replies to which Obi-wan and Barriss say “Yes”, in unison. 

High above, Anakin’s patience with the day grew thinner by the second, “Padme, how often were there “electrical surges” during your meetings?”

“There weren’t,” Padme firmly responded. 

Suddenly, the room grew cold, cold enough to where everyone’s breath was visible. For Ahsoka and Barriss, it was a chill neither of them have experienced since their perilous medical supply run from Geonosis.

“Great…”Ahsoka shivered, “Let me guess the cooling unit is fried too?!”

Obi-wan then fell to his knees.

“Obi-wan!” Ahsoka cried as she and Barriss dropped down to the man’s level.

“What is it?!” Barriss questioned, placing a palm to the man’s forehead, “Obi-wan, you’re burning up!”

A chorus of cries from above then forced Ahsoka and Barriss to look straight up to their friends above, “Luminara!”

“MASTER!” screamed Barriss, seeing the Jedi’s silhouettes crouching down to presumably Luminara’s fallen form.

“OBI-WAN!” shouted Ahsoka as the man passed out on the floor.

Barriss immediately turned to seek out Quinlan Vos, who judging by his shadow, appeared to be in a meditative state, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”

The uproar of panicked voices in the room were immediately silenced as a bone-chilling, raspy, unrecognizable voice began to echo,  _ “Hush now, my friends...for Quinlan Vos speaks the truth...With great power comes great responsibility...The Jedi before you have bestowed a great danger to the Republic… But fear not...In time...I shall finish what others have failed to do in the past...It’s time for the Jedi to end... and soon, my friends, a new, glorious Empire shall be born...No more shall innocents have to rely on misguided sorcerors that have proven time and time again how deadly their existence can be to the galaxy...One day...Only peace and prosperity will remain...I will see you all soon, until then...it would do you all good to reevaluate your choices.” _

______________________________________________________________________

Obi-wan blinks his eyes open to see that he was no longer in the Senate hall, but rather he seemed to be on a star ship of some sort. No different than where he was before, Obi-wan shivered at the chill in the air. There was nothing but silence within his new surroundings. Instinctively, the man reached for his lightsaber only to find his weapon to be missing.

“Papa?” a small voice called to him, causing Obi-wan to turn to see a little girl that looked to be his daughter. The girl looked to be no older than ten years old and to Obi-wan she was the spitting image of Luminara of when she was that young, save for the hair and skin color. Obi-wan felt as if he was looking into the same fearful eyes he remembered Anakin having at that age as the child’s body was trembling.

“Aurora?” whispered Obi-wan as he kneeled down to cup the girl’s now wet face from the tears that were spilling down her pale cheeks.

“Papa, where’s mama? Where are we? I want to go home!” Aurora cried as she nuzzled herself into Obi-wan’s chest. The man was devastated at what his “child” was saying as he wrapped his arms around the girl, instinctively rubbing the girl’s back.

“I don’t know sweetheart, but we’ll find her and we’ll go straight home, I promise…,” Obi-wan croaked out, tightening his hold.

“I’m afraid that is not an option…” Quinlan’s voice says, causing Obi-wan to pick his daughter up and turning to see his former friend, cloaked in all-black, his dark hair starting to grey, “Hand her over to me Kenobi, it’s over.”

“Oh I don’t think so! Where are we and what have you done with my wife!?” Obi-wan yelled, Aurora hiding her face on his shoulder.

“Ben…” Luminara’s voice then said, as she appeared beside Quinlan’s side.

“Luminara..” Obi-wan sighed as it felt like the wind was being knocked out of him at the sight of her. Like Quinlan, Luminara was dressed in all black that hung loosely on her extremely thin form. Her usual violet eyes were glazed over, her face sunken in. Streaks of white coated her usual black hair, it was as if she was aging at an alarming rate.

“Give her to me dearest, I’ve missed her so much,” pleaded Luminara, her bony hands reaching for the child.

“What’s happened to you? Take my hand and let’s go home darling, let’s be a family, let’s run away and never look back!” Obi-wan proposed, his voice trembling like the hand he was offering to her.

Luminara winced, “Ben...there is no home to go to...please my dear, don’t you love me? Why are you keeping our child away from me!”

A just as sickly looking version of Barriss then stepped from behind Luminara, “Obi-wan please...give a mother her child back...it’s over.”

“Master?” Aurora piped up, her grip tightening on Obi-wan’s robes.

“Ben, please…”Luminara purred, taking a step forward.

Obi-wan closes his eyes and rapidly shakes his head, “No one is taking anyone because none of this is real, this is merely a vision, you can’t touch us!”

_ “Oh...but I can….” _ a snake-like voice boomed, sending shivers down Obi-wan’s spine.

“PAPA!”

“AURORA!” Obi-wan bellowed as he saw that his child was gone as well as Quinlan, Barriss, and Luminara. 

The world around him went dark before Obi-wan found himself on an island. The metallic floor he was just standing on seconds before was replaced with green grass and instead of walls there were gentle breezes of sea air as Obi-wan observed the deep blue sea that surrounded the landform he was on.

“Obi-wan…” a familiar voice says as the Jedi turned to see belonged to Qui-gon Jinn.

“Master…” breathed Obi-wan, his body relaxing, “Where are we?”

“A sanctuary long abandoned by the Order, one could argue that this is the birthplace of the Jedi,” Qui-gon replies, stepping forward to lay a comforting hand on his student’s shoulder, “It’s time the Jedi returned home, my boy.”

“And that would be?” pressed Obi-wan.

“Ach-to… it’s a planet not found on any star map and it is undetectable to anyone but a Jedi. It is vital you and Anakin move your families here as soon as possible, it’s too dangerous for the children or any Force sensitive child to be anywhere else,” Qui-gon explained with urgency, “The New Order must reside here, if we are to survive. The Sith have a place of their own like this. That’s how Maul was able to hide for so long before the children were born. Unfortunately, a great evil has been unleashed and it will stop at nothing to get ahold of little Aurora or any Jedi for that matter.”

“Master, I don’t understand. How are we to go somewhere if we don’t know how to get there?” 

Qui-gon chuckled, “Well how have we’ve been able to get our information, son? Has your apprenticeship taught you nothing?”

Obi-wan scratches his beard thoughtfully, “A holocron…”

“Indeed, seek out Jocasta Nu and I assure you, you’ll have everything you need,” nodded Qui-gon as he began to walk away.

“Wait, Master!” Obi-wan calls out, extending a hand, “Who is behind all this? How could there be another Sith lord when we’ve defeated all of them?”

With his back still turned to the younger man, Qui-gon shrugged his shoulders and replied, “Just when you think you understand the Force, you find out you don’t.”

“Must you always speak in riddles?” Obi-wan groaned, causing Qui-gon to laugh once more.

“One day you’ll understand my Padawan. But for now, go to your wife and daughter and please heed my request. It’s going to be alright Obi-wan, nothing can harm you all if you take precaution,” Qui-gon comforted as he began to dematerialize, “We shall meet again, my boy.”

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara’s head was painfully throbbing as she opened her eyes to see Quinlan Vos knelt before her. The woman wasted no time standing up and backing away, her lightsaber drawn in hand, “Stay the hell away from me Quinlan!”

As usual, Quinlan looked hurt hearing the rejection, “Lumi…”

“You don’t get to call me that anymore! The Quinlan I knew and loved is gone...that man could never be as vile as you!” Luminara shouted, activating her lightsaber.

“That man was weak my dear, I did what I had to do to-” Quinlan began to say before dodging a swing by Luminara.

“Enough with those lies! You do not love me and you were not showing me mercy! You claim you wanted me put out of my misery, but let me fill you in something. If you wanted the Luminara you knew dead, well then congratulations, you’ve officially killed her. The moment you injected that needle into my neck was the moment Luminara Unduli was murdered. Now, I’m Jedi Master Luminara Kenobi, mother of two, wife to Ben Kenobi, and if you think for a moment that you have any chance of killing that woman, then you are dead wrong!”

“I will never join you, I will never go dark, I will never stop finding the light. I will live to maintain the peace, my family and I have fought so hard for. You’ve made your choice and now you will sleep in that bed. Should you ever escape from your prison and should you ever seek me or my family out, I promise you...It will be me that you become afraid of. My daughter and Anakin’s children will bring back the Order and the galaxy will remain at peace with or without you!”

Furious, Quinlan draws out his lightsaber and points to Luminara’s chest. Luminara smiles, “Go ahead and strike me down, do your worst Vos.”

As the man let out a cry and advanced to strike, Luminara raised her green blade close to her face and recited to herself, “I am one with the Force and the Force is with me…”

Then, Luminara jolted awake back to reality with a gasp, her comrades crowding over her in worry.

“Oh Luminara!” Padme whimpers as she throws herself to embrace the woman.

“What’s happened? Are you alright Luminara?!” Anakin asks, wrapping his arms around the duo.

To everyone’s amazement, Luminara smiles, “I’ve never been better!”

“What?!” The Jedi responded in total surprise.

Luminara raises herself up, as the lights return to their white hue and the doors hissed back open, heat returning to the room. Below she sees the relieved faces of now awake Obi-wan, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Riyo. Quinlan on the other hand was fuming as he raised a finger to Luminara.

“Mark my words Luminara, you will listen and you will submit. Your daughter is as good as dead!”

The entire room then began to boo and shout their disdain for the man.

“Murderer!”

“Traitor!”

“Lock him up!”

“How dare he say that about an innocent baby!”

As Bail Organa calmed the audience once more, the Jedi allowed themselves to grin at the change of heart. As the jury continued to express their non desire to hear Tarkin out, the trial was then put to a premature end. Neither Obi-wan or Ahsoka had to speak for Luminara’s behalf as the court unanimously decided that Quinlan was to be sentenced to life in prison.

As the prison guards began to escort the angry Quinlan Vos out of the room, he made a final threat to the three Jedi that were now smirking at him, “You’ll pay dearly for this, all of you!”

Barriss chuckled, “Oh, Vos I’m counting on it. I would love to give you a taste of your own medicine.”

“And don’t think she’ll be doing that alone!” winked Ahsoka, pulling Barriss close to her.

“I second that. Looks like I still get to leave with the girl, old friend,” Obi-wan adds smugly, “And trust me when I say that you will never come near my wife and daughter again, you’ll never find us and even if you did, I will be waiting for you.”

“I will destroy you all! You hear me?! I will end you Kenobi!” Quinlan fires back before the guards finally push the man out of sight.

Obi-wan feigns a fearful look, “Now where have I heard that before?”

Ahsoka, Barriss, and Riyo shared a laugh before making way to reunite the rest of the group.

After Bail made the proclamation of starting an investigation as to who the mysterious voice belonged to, the trail was adjourned and at long last, justice has been served.

______________________________________________________________________

Luminara has never ran faster as she sprang herself into her husband’s open arms just outside the entrance of the Senate, her body vibrating in laughter as a weight has been lifted from her shoulders.

“I’m so proud of you love, so incredibly proud…” Obi-wan breathed into her ear before pulling his face back to kiss Luminara’s waiting lips, “How are you feeling?”

“I feel whole again, Ben. It’s like I can finally take a deep breath again!” Luminara replied gleefully before commanding, “Now kiss me some more Master Kenobi!”

With ease, Obi-wan picks his wife up in bridal style as is requested. From afar Barriss grinned from ear to ear at the sight.

“She’s finally found peace again,” says Barriss as Ahsoka grabs and kisses her hand.

“Yeah, I can feel the Force radiating off her, I wonder if her passing out has anything to do with it?” Ahsoka says thoughtfully, placing a finger to her chin in pure Obi-wan fashion.

“We’ll have to ask, but until then...why don’t we go ring shopping for you?” suggested Barriss with a peck to Ahsoka’s cheek.

Ahsoka beamed, “I’m good with that, let’s get out of here!”

Just as Obi-wan did with Luminara, Ahsoka picks up a giggling Barriss and uses the Force to spring towards their parked speeder.

“Okay lovebirds, break it up, we’ve got children to go back too,” chided Anakin to the still kissing Kenobi couple.

“I do hope you’ve learned a valuable lesson today Anakin,” scoffed Obi-wan putting Luminara back down.

“Oh, trust me Obi-wan, he won’t be hearing the end of it!” Padme interjects with a light nudge to her husband.

“I really am sorry Master, Luminara…”Anakin apologized before Luminara placed a finger to the man’s lips.

“I will hear none of it, you did what you felt in your heart you needed to do and I’m grateful for it. All that matters now is that Quinlan is locked away and we don’t have to worry about the public coming for our children,” Luminara affirms warmly, giving Anakin a kiss on the cheek.

Anakin smiles at the gesture, “Well in that case, anyone want to grab some drinks to celebrate?”

“NO!” 

______________________________________________________________________

Isadora returns to her apartment to see a beautiful bouquet of white lilies laid out on her doorstep. Mirialan picks up the arrangement carefully as she pulls the notecard that came attached. A small smile pulled on Isadora’s lips as she recognized the handwriting to be Caleb Dume’s that read,

“Isadora,

Sorry again for making a fool of myself at the party. That’s not the man I am and I promise I was only trying to impress you. Master Billaba has always warned me about not listening to my heart and trusting my instincts. So, like the good Padawan I’m supposed to be, I figure I'll try again.

Would you do me the honor of being my date at Ahsoka and Barriss’s wedding? I swear I won’t pull any stupid moves nor will I expect you to reciprocate the feelings I have for you. I just like being in your company and at the very least, I would like us to be friends.

Feel free to burn this note and flowers if you want to. There would be no hard feelings! Only answer if you genuinely want to be my dance partner. If you do, then I hope you enjoy the flowers, they remind me of you.”

Sincerely,

Padawan Dume

Isadora holds the note to her chest and takes a moment to inhale the sweet scent of the lilies. Her cheeks blushed at the knowledge that there was someone out there that was thinking of her. The irony of it all was that lilies were always the woman’s favorite flower and Isadora knew for a fact that Caleb Dume did not know that.

“Okay, Caleb...I accept.”

  
  
  
  



	20. Across the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka and Barriss wed as our heroes look to what the future has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I am so sorry it has taken me longer than I thought producing this chapter (my life is a chaotic mess), but I hope the wait will be worth it since this chapter is long read. It's the lengthiest chapter I've ever produced for the series, but it's my love letter to my readers. You guys make it all the more special for me to bring this AU to life. Lots of Easter eggs in here on what is to come and there are clues to Part 3 also in the first story if you ever want to look back and see if you can predict what's next. 
> 
> I do plan on writing an epilogue for this story, so stay tuned for that :) I also will be producing two more projects for the series on top of part 3. One of them will be a collection of fluffy one shot stories during the time of "Finding the Light" and the second one will be a collection of fluffy oneshots taking place during this story. Think of them as "shorts" or "deleted scenes" but better.
> 
> Anyways, I love you all so much and I live for the reviews. Enjoy the read and I'll see you all soon in the Epilogue. The Force will be with you always <3

Chapter 20: Across the Stars

“Dearest, you know it’s time for dinner right?” Barriss chimed to Ahsoka, who was currently admiring her new engagement ring against the amber rays of the sunset atop the Kenobi residence.

Ahsoka smiles, “Yeah I know, but I’m just triple checking myself to see if this is all a dream or if you really gifted me with this….”

Barriss wraps her arms around her fiancée’s waist and rests her chin on Ahsoka’s shoulders, taking in the ring that truly suited the Togruta. Despite pursuing several glass displays of flashy rings, most women would fawn over, Ahsoka opted for a traditional all-gold band embezzled with crushed white kyber crystal, she took a piece from one of her lightsabers. It was Barriss’s idea to incorporate the use of crystal into the band that Ahsoka insisted was “just fine, no big deal”. But the Mirialan would have none of it, “Ahsoka Tano, I refuse to have the Jedi that was chosen by the Force itself to preserve the light to leave with just a plain old band.” Ahsoka remembers grinning and rolling her eyes at the comment, “Fine, dear, if that’s what makes you happy.”

“So I take it you’re grateful that I made you add some sparkle to your ring?” Barriss playfully asks as Ahsoka turns to face her, moving a stray, brunette bang away from her eyes. 

With a kiss, Ahsoka answers, “Of course I am, what would I do if I didn’t have a bossy, prim, and proper wifey that’s always right?”

Barriss smirks and pulls her lover inside where Obi-wan and Luminara were waiting with food on the table. Luminara was putting Aurora into her baby swing while Obi-wan was opening a bottle of wine, gesturing it to the couple, “Anakin’s not here to ruin the fun, so shall we raise a glass?”

Ahsoka was quick to steal the bottle away to pour her and Barriss’s glass, “Silly Obi-wan, what a stupid question to ask!”

“Fair enough, just save some for the rest of us Ahsoka!” winked Obi-wan, who proceeded to cut Luminara’s meat on her plate.

“Oh Barriss, where would I be today, if I didn’t have my Jedi in shining armor cutting my meals up for me?” Luminara remarks with a warm smile to her husband.

“That’s easy Master, I’d be the one to take care of you!” Barriss replies as she begins to eat.

“Correction, I would be taking care of you both!” Ahsoka argues with a wag of a finger, “Force knows you two would be lost without me.”

Luminara laughs as she sits down at the table, “You have me there dear, but from what Bariss has told me, you were the lost one when it came to your ring choices.”

“Are you seriously surprised by that? I had Anakin for a guardian,” Ahsoka says bashfully, “Befriending Barriss was a pretty deal.”

“Oh, trust me Padawan Tano, you were pretty vocal about what you thought of my girl in your mind,” Luminara replies coolly, with a knowing look to Barriss, who started to laugh.

Ahsoka throws her hands up, “What?! I don’t even remember what I was thinking besides wanting to strangle Skyguy for not taking me seriously! Obi-wan?!”

“Ahsoka…” Obi-wan chuckles before taking a sip of wine and giving her a raised finger to wait. 

“Damn it Master!” hissed Ahsoka, feeling more embarrassed by the fact that her crush on Barriss was never a secret.

“You and Anakin have never mastered the ability to mask your thoughts,” Obi-wan finishes smugly, wishing he had the means to capture the flabbergasted expression on the young woman’s face.

Barriss gently pats Ahsoka’s hand, “It’s alright dear, we’ll just blame Anakin like we always do. Besides, I was flattered by your first impression.”

The Togruta slams her face onto the table, “Ugh, you all are the worst! Aurora is in some serious trouble the day she starts having crushes!”

“Nonsense Ahsoka, we’ll never know because Barriss will teach her to be less obvious,” Obi-wan says, raising his glass to the Mirialan in question.

“Alright, you two, let’s let the poor girl eat! Ahsoka, I want you to know that even back then I never felt more comfortable allowing Barriss to be in another Jedi’s company. It will be lovely having you as our official third daughter,” Luminara reassures in a motherly tone.

Ahsoka raises her head back up, “Really? So even on Mortis you knew?”

“Yes, I did… if it weren’t for your worrying thoughts, the conversation we had about me opening up to Barriss was a clear indication of how you felt. At the time I was protective and concerned about how Barriss would be affected, but in the end, you and I both know it was meant to be and you’ve saved us time and time again. Not to mention that Ben has always loved you.”

“My lady wife speaks the truth,” Obi-wan agreed with a nod to Ahsoka. 

Despite logically knowing how each individual felt about her, Ahsoka still found great relief in the words she was hearing and finally began to eat her meal. Barriss was next to take the lead on the conversation, “I hate to be the one to ask, but what happened to you two back at the trail? One moment Obi-wan was fine and then the next, he’s on the ground burning up like he’s coming down with the flu! Master, you fell at the same time only to get back up feeling…fine?”

Simultaneously, Obi-wan and Luminara dropped their utensils and looked to each other before looking at the couple opposite them with a serious expression.

“Well, it’s difficult to say, but it appears that our new foe wanted Luminara and I to receive a message. I, like Barriss a year ago, experienced a vision, while Quinlan managed to communicate with Luminara.”

Barriss’s hands balled into fists and her eyes hardened at the news. She looks to her teacher, “What happened Master? What did he have to say this time?”

Luminara reaches and holds onto Barriss’s hands, “It’s alright Barriss.”

“How can you be so sure?” Barriss whispers, biting her lip.

Luminara stood up and walked around the dining table to kneel before Barriss, “He’s in prison now, love. There’s no way he can harm me or any one of us and I stood my ground. I’m not sure how Quinlan managed to get inside my mind, maybe it’s this new Sith, who knows? Regardless, all he did was try to get me to join his side and I refused. You remember what I’d always tell you whenever you faced your fears?”

“Find the light,” answered Barriss breathily, her heart swelling up with joy seeing her Master look so peaceful.

“Yes, Barriss… I told him that no matter what I’ll never go dark. I will always stay in the light and nothing and I mean nothing could ever tear me apart from you or anyone else in our home,” Luminara continues as she cradled Barriss’s face, “I love you so much sweetheart, I’ve promised you that I’d never lie to you, so please believe me when I say that I’m okay.”

“Yes, Master. I love you too…,” Barriss exhales as she embraces Luminara, the older woman placing a kiss on her forehead.

Ahsoka smiles at the sight of Barriss relaxing into Luminara’s hold, before turning to Obi-wan with a small frown, “What did you see in your vision?”

The man lets out a long sigh as Obi-wan plucked his beard, “It sounds crazy I know, but I saw an older version of Aurora, about nine or so, coming up to me in tears asking where Luminara is. Then, I saw aged versions of Luminara, Barriss, and Quinlan begging me to turn Aurora over. I believe I also heard our unknown adversary speak, but my memory fails me there.”

Ahsoka slams a fist on the table, “For fuck’s sake, why can’t we just be left alone!”

“I concur, but I’m not surprised that Aurora would be the target…” Barriss adds as she and Luminara break away from each other.

“I’m just so sick and tired of us always having to look over our shoulders!” Ahsoka growls, crossing her arms, “So what are we going to do?!”

It was Obi-wan’s turn to offer comfort, “No need to stress Ahsoka, Master Qui-Gon gave me an answer.”

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped, “He did?!”

Nodding, Obi-wan continued to explain, “Qui-Gon insisted that we move to a planet called Ach-to, the alleged birthplace of the Jedi Order.”

Both Barriss and Ahsoka took on confused expressions.

“If Ach-to is where our roots are, why haven’t we heard of it?” Barriss inquired.

“I suppose after thousands of years of building a home here on Coruscant, there was no need to pass on that knowledge,” Obi-wan answers, “If what I saw in my vision was true, then we’re in for a treat in terms of beauty. It’s a remote planet covered in islands; a suitable environment for rebirth.”

“Okay, so we have a name and a first impression, but that still leaves us with the question on how to get there?” Ahsoka pressed.

“Qui-Gon assured me we’d find our way via holocron, which if you recall is in the hands of….”

“Jocasta…” Ahsoka finished glumly, “It took Master Billaba an eternity to convince the old broad to come out of hiding, you really think she’ll have the holocron we’re looking for and, in turn, let us use it?”

“If she wants to restore our Order then she doesn’t have much of a choice,” Luminara says, “Master Nu may be shrill at times, but she is reasonable. I’m sure we’ll find what we need, Master Jinn has yet to steer us wrong.”

Obi-wan kisses Luminara’s hand, “Right again darling. Until then, the wedding is of utmost importance. Don’t let today’s events get in the way of that!”

“He’s right Ahsoka,” Barriss agrees, relaxing her hands, “We mustn’t lose focus on what really matters.”

“Yeah…” Ahsoka sighed, placing her hand over Barriss’s, “I still need to figure out what I’m wearing.”

“What?!” Barriss and Luminara exclaim in unison, looking as if Ahsoka just confessed to a crime.

Shaking his head, Obi-wan looks over to the blushing Togruta, “Looks like you’ve just created a disturbance in the Force Ahsoka, I wish you luck.”

________________________________________

Deep within the depths of the Coruscant underworld, Asajj Ventress made herself home at one of the many dive bars that decorated the narrow alleyways. After such a dramatic afternoon, the Nightsister craved a good drink or ten, the woman lost count. Ventress doesn’t know why she suddenly feels so depressed. No, it wasn’t due to the fact that a new, formidable Sith Lord has decided to make his grand entrance and no it wasn’t because of the sudden fainting of the Kenobi’s. The ex-assassin has never been one to cower over danger.

Perhaps, it’s the fact that Ventress has yet to find a satisfying destiny and Force knows her life has been a series of unfortunate events. From being sold as a slave to losing her Jedi Master to being abandoned by Count Dooku, it would seem Asajj just doesn’t “belong” anywhere. Sure, she could always return to her clan on Dathomir, but is that want the drunk woman wanted? Ventress would be lying if she said that she didn’t enjoy this side adventure of helping the Jedi against Maul and the traitorous Savage. She missed the unpredictability, the drive, the sound of a lightsaber being ignited…. So what’s next?

The blasted sound of her com link going off made Asajj groan in annoyance, but her attitude quickly changed seeing who the caller was. A blue, holographic image of Mother Talzin came into view, “Sister….” the head witch purred. 

“Mother...what is it?” replied Ventress, a little embarrassed over her current state.

“Seeing as it has been weeks since you have departed, it was only a matter of time before I checked in on the status of one of our own…” Talzin drawled, “Still helping the Jedi or is there another reason why you have not returned home?”

Ventress blinked, immediately feeling agitated by the question, “No to both, I guess I just wanted to do some sightseeing.”

Talzin raises a hand, “No need to get angry Sister, it’s only natural that you enjoy your freedom now that you finally have it. You’ll always have a home here should you ever grow tired of it.”

Talzin was only met with silence as Ventress failed to articulate an answer. “ _ Why am I so pissed off and why do I have this urge to just choke the life out of her?”  _ thought the younger woman.

“No matter, it seems that a new Sith order is on the rise. You don’t happen to know who that may be would you Sister? Perhaps you’ve found yourself within their ranks?” asked Talzin, her stoic expression still intact. 

“I answer to no one!” Ventress slurred out at last, her pale blue eyes narrowed into slits.

“Of course… I was just merely checking. Still, I want to propose a task to you if you’re interested, it would require you breaking into a Republic prison…” Talzin begins to say, to which Ventress crosses her arms and leans back in her seat.

“If you’re talking about Quinlan Vos, count me out, my Sith days are over and you know that! You said it yourself! You told me to abandon the Sith altogether and now you want me to get the next wannabe assassin, the very one that almost killed me?!” shouted Ventress with a slam of a fist, her Force energy shattering all the glasses that were scattered about her booth.

“Ah yes, you speak the truth my lost child. It was I that told you to leave the Sith, but that doesn’t mean that you’d never have to deal with it ever again. The Jedi and the Sith can never be completely wiped out which is something that your Jedi friends fail to comprehend. Light cannot exist without the darkness.”

“Your point?”

“My point is that you girl and Kenobi have succeeded in killing my own flesh and blood, my son, Maul,” Talzin finishes in a lethal tone that sent tremors up Ventress’s spine.

“You failed to tell me that Maul was your child! That would have been good to know when you had Kenobi right there for the taking. Don’t you dare guilt me because you chose to let me go without all the information!” Ventress hisses.

“I wanted to see for myself where your allegiance truly was,” Talzin said definitively.

Asajj Ventress has now officially had enough. Clearly, the mind games were still not over.

“At least the Jedi tell the truth at the end of the day! So what the hell do you want with Vos? Let me guess, you want me to break his ass out and bring him to you so you can use him for revenge against Obi-wan and his infant daughter? So that just maybe I could earn your forgiveness for the act of betrayal I was completely unaware of?”

“What a smart girl, you are! That is exactly what I’d like you to do! So what will it be Sister Asajj? A job and a home to go to? Or a lonely, wasted existence in an unfair galaxy?” Talzin offers sternly, her stare burning holes into aforementioned woman’s soul.

“I take it I don’t have the opportunity to think it over?”

“No.”

Ventress deflated. As if she was not already at war with herself with the current status of her life. But now, once again, Ventress has found herself into another impossible situation. Is she to crush the Jedi’s newfound trust in her by delivering their sworn enemy to slaughter the child they spent months protecting, breaking Obi-wan’s heart, the one Jedi that always saw good in her? Or is she to follow the wishes of a powerful ruler that Ventress knows would most likely have her eliminated given that she had a hand in Maul’s demise?

With a long exhale Asajj tells the witch what she wanted to hear, “Fine, it will be done, but I’m going to need time to execute the perfect breakout.”

“Of course, we’ll be seeing you very soon Asajj, your sisters have missed you,” Talzin finishes with a toothy grin.

________________________________________

_ Luminara’s glowing wedding ring, a sinister laugh, a chorus of screams, an aged Obi-wan and Anakin, Ahsoka’s heartbreaking, “I love you”, Isadora’s “I’m so sorry”, a child in a grassy field, twin suns, a flash of red, the icy breath of death. _

“NO!” Barriss screams, jolting upright in bed, her body covered in a cold sweat.

“Barriss! What is it baby?!” Ahsoka yells, turning on the bedside lamp next to her.

Barriss says nothing as she clenches her hands to both sides of her hand and continues to pant, “No, no, no, NO!”

As Ahsoka positions herself behind the distressed Mirialan, the sound of Aurora crying in the room next door and an alarmed Luminara bursts through the bedroom door, “Barriss! What’s happened?” the older woman exclaims as Barriss bursts into tears and attempts to cover her face to which Luminara stops instantly grabbing her hands and forcing Barriss to look her in the eye.

“Barriss, look at me and breathe with Ahsoka and I! You’re safe!” Luminara commands gently.

After a couple of deep breaths, Barriss looks to both Luminara and Ahsoka before muttering, “I’m so sorry..”

Ahsoka cuts her off, “Barriss, no. You just had another vision didn’t you?”

Barriss shakes her head rapidly, “No! Not just another vision,  _ the _ vision!”

Luminara and Ahsoka knew exactly what Barriss meant.

“The same one you saw on Lothal last year right?” Luminara clarifies glumly, her heart aching for the girl.

“Yes! Master I don’t understand! We all thought it was foretelling the future with you, the baby, Maul...Ugh! How can this be?!” a now frustrated Barriss asked as Ahsoka hides her crestfallen face against Barriss’s back.

Luminara massages her temples with a sigh, “I wish I had the answer to that darling. I’m just as lost as you are...perhaps this foe has been around longer than we know and has been planting a message to torture your mind this entire time.”

Barriss wishes she didn’t believe what Luminara said, “Master…”

Once again, Barriss was interrupted by Luminara throwing her arms around the couple, her face brushing against her own, “Hush now, Barriss there’s no use in giving into what the enemy wants. He wants you panic, to be afraid, but damn it all Barriss! You are days away from being a bride and I won’t allow anyone or anything to take away yours and Ahsoka’s happiness!”

Luminara sits right back up and to Barriss’s horror, pulls the sweat-soaked babydoll gown over her head, “Master!”

Ahsoka cackles at the sight of Barriss covering her bare breasts.

With a smile and an eye roll, Luminara snorts, “Oh Barriss, calm down. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before and you’ve seen me naked, so forgive me for wanting you to get into dry clothes!”

“Barriss! Have you been cheating on me with Luminara?!” Ahsoka laughs, relishing the moment.

“Ahsoka!” Barriss says with a smack that Ahsoka easily dodges.

“Did I hear something about a naked Mirialan woman here?” asks Obi-wan, who has now entered the bedroom with a calm and awake Aurora. Barriss’s entire being now burned in embarrassment.

Luminara throws Barriss clean nightwear, “I’m just a mother giving her daughter cleaner clothing dear, get your mind out of the gutter!”

Ahsoka catches the new pajamas and quickly throws a new shirt over Barriss’s torso, “Allow me…''Ahsoka whispers lovingly into Bariss’s ear.

With Barriss now fully clothed, Obi-wan turns to his wife, “Another vision?”

“Not just any vision, the same one from before…”Luminara sadly reported as she leans in to kiss her child who squeals happily in response, “Thanks for getting her dear.”

Obi-wan kisses both of his girls, “Of course, shall we return to bed?”

Luminara looks at the couple on the bed, “You two go ahead, my work isn’t done here just yet.”

“Right, don’t keep me waiting too long,” winked Obi-wan with a quick smack to Luminara’s bottom, “Ben!”

Ahsoka and Barriss allowed themselves a laugh at the man’s antics as Luminara gives her husband a devious look before crawling back into bed with the two brides to be, “Better dear?” she says to Barriss as she lays beside her with a propped elbow.

“Yes, Master, thank you. You’ve always been my hero, but I never would have imagined you undressing me,” Barriss answers, sandwiching herself between Luminara and the still grinning Ahsoka who gave Luminara two thumbs up.

Luminara bursts into laughter, “Ahsoka, please! I can’t breathe!”

“Quick babe! Get your vengeance while she’s down!” pushed Ahsoka who jumped over to start tickling the Jedi Master. Not even Barriss foresaw Luminara rolling over to grab a throw pillow next to her to hit Ahsoka dead in her tracks.

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped, completely stunned, “Oh, it is so on Luminara!” she yells with an Anakin like smile. As Barriss enjoyed the very serious pillow fight between the two loves of her life, her mind still drifted back to what awoke them all in the first place. If what Luminara theorized was true, would she even get the chance to marry Ahsoka? Just how long will their peace time last this time around. Barriss’s mind flashes back to what she told Ahsoka so long ago post-Geonosis,  _ “You should enjoy the peacetime while it lasts.” _

Barriss smirked at the memory. Realistically speaking, it hasn’t been that long since she said those words, yet given what has transpired since, Barriss felt so much older and exhausted. 

“Oh no, she’s at it again Luminara, stuck in her mind…”Ahsoka says bringing her fiancee back to reality with a kiss to the forehead, “Time to come back, Barriss!”

Barriss blinks a few times, before reciprocating the kiss to Ahsoka’s open lips, “As you wish…”

“Should I be concerned?” Luminara questioned as she gave the couple space.

Barriss gives Ahsoka another quick peck before turning to rest her head on Luminara’s lap, “I suppose not, but you know me too well.”

“That I do…” beamed Luminara as she rakes her fingers through Barriss’s hair, “But do your best to focus on being a bride….oh sweetie, you’re going to be a vision in your gown. Prepare yourself, Ahsoka, you know we Mirialans know how to clean up.”

“Seeing Barriss all dolled up is the one thing I’m looking most forward to!” Ahsoka responds as she begins to massage said woman’s feet.

Luminara caresses Barriss’s cheek, “Indeed...it’s about time you two get back to your beauty rest.”

Barriss yawns, “Yes, Master. As do you, thank you for comforting me, I’m sorry I disturbed you all.”

Luminara kisses Barriss’s hand, “Always.”

With that, Ahsoka and Barriss start to climb back into bed as Luminara walks up to the light switch, 

“Goodnight you two, I love you!”

“Goodnight, love you too!”

______________________________________

Anakin has come to enjoy meditating down at a city park whenever Padme was napping with their twins midday. Even with two parents taking care of a baby at the same time, it was exhausting and Anakin valued inner peace, especially after the events of the trail a few days prior. With hundreds of beings passing through the lush greens all the time, the sound of Barriss’s approaching footsteps was not enough to get Anakin’s attention.

“Anakin?” asked Barriss as the man in question looked surprised.

“Barriss! What’s up?” said Anakin as he started to stand back up.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you, Padme told me you’d be down here…” Barriss says as she kneels down to sit on the grass.

Anakin waved his mechanical hand, “Not at all, this is just my new routine. I always preferred to meditate in places outside my quarters. Back when we still had the Temple, I don’t think I ever went to the same meditating spot twice.”

“I miss the Temple so much,” Barriss reminisces.

“Me too...We had a great home,” Anakin agreed with a sigh, his eyes to the cloudless blue sky above.

“And we’ll soon build another,” Barriss adds before getting back to business, “I’ve come to discuss something with you that isn’t wedding related.”

Anakin scoffs, “That’s a relief to hear, It’s a good thing we have Padme.”

“Yes, I don’t think I’ll be seeing our girl until they settle on a dress today!”

The two shared a laugh before getting back on track, “I noticed, you too were battling the dark side within you at the trial,” Barriss continues.

“Yeah, it’s not something I’m proud of, but Tarkin and Quinlan...I just can’t believe the audacity those two have!” Anakin confesses throwing his hands in the air, “I’m telling you Barriss, I was pretty damn close to committing murder.”

“As was I…” Barriss admits.

Anakin looks to the woman in the eyes, “I know, it seems like we both have the tendency to indulge into our anger and fear when it comes to the people we love.”

“Which is why I feel we need help harnessing our anger,” Barriss concludes.

“How?” asked Anakin.

“Ventress.”

“You’re joking!”

Barriss closes her eyes and exhales, “I know it’s risky and it sounds ridiculous, but clearly we need help. Take Vos for example, he was arguably the most laid back Jedi Master there ever was and now he’s a monster! He had a taste of the dark side and we lost a friend...Anakin, we have way too much to lose for that to happen to us. There may be strength in the dark side but it’s certainly not worth losing our family or ourselves. I’m a healer, you’re the hero with no fear. You cannot deny that there would be value in seeking Ventress out. She’s proven herself to be an ally.”

Anakin took a moment to reflect on Barriss’s words before nodding his head, “You’re right…it’s just that there could still be consequences.”

“As there are in light side training, don’t forget those early lightsaber training days!” Barriss chuckles, remembering all the times she’d miss deflecting the stinging blasts from the tiny training droids.

Anakin smiles, “Oh yeah, I may have sliced a few hundred droids back in the day.”

“So you agree that we need to contact Ventress?” Barriss petitioned, not surprised whatsoever that her comrade reeked havoc in his early days as a Padawan. 

Anakin bows his head, “Let’s wait until after the wedding. We need to make sure we both make it to the altar in one piece for Ahsoka’s sake.”

_______________________________________

Obi-wan was pursuing through a floral shop to look at possible arrangements for the big day since Padme was currently busy getting Ahsoka fitted for a dress. With Luminara and Barriss practicing their lightsaber dance taking Aurora with them, the Jedi was happy to help. Not to mention that Obi-wan is fond of plant life and is always eager to surprise his wife with a bouquet. After Obi-wan purchases a bundle of purple, blue, and white flowers for Luminara, Ventress grabs his attention just outside the shop.

“Well hello there, are you here to buy some flowers for a special somebody too?” Obi-wan teased, beginning to walk in the direction of his home.

“Ha, ha, very funny Obi-wan,” Ventress replies sarcastically with an eye roll, “I’ve actually come to warn you.”

“Oh?” Obi-wan questions with a raised brow, “Do tell.”

“It’s Talzin, Obi. She contacted me last night asking that I break Quinlan out of prison and bring him to Dathomir,” Ventress explained causing the Jedi to halt, “Turns out Maul was her son and now she wants to return the favor with your daughter.”

Obi-wan grips the flowers tight in his fist, rage running through his veins at the news, “I see…”

Ventress’s face softens, “I’m not going to do it Obi-wan. I told her I would, but I lied.”

Obi-wan gasped, “You lied?”

Ventress smirks and puts a hand on the man’s shoulder, “My days of answering to anyone are over. You all have been nothing but good to me and I see no reason in betraying you.”

With a warm smile, Obi-wan looks at the woman, “I always knew there was good in you, Master Narec would be proud.”

Ventress crosses her arms and looks at the suns above, “I’d like to think so...I hope he can forgive me for what I’ve done in the past.”

“A Jedi Master never loses faith in their apprentice Ventress. Even if Anakin were in Vos’s place right now, as saddened and disappointed as I’d be, I’d still forgive him,” Obi-wan assures.

With a shrug, Ventress changes the subject, “I hope you all have a plan in staying out of trouble?”

“Yes, actually,” Obi-wan answers as the duo continued walking, “I can explain later since you and I both know there can be eyes anywhere, but there is a plan. You should join us, I’m sure you’d make a great teacher.”

Ventress throws her head back and cackles, “Ha! Me, a Jedi Master? What a novel idea!”

“I’m serious!” Obi-wan smirks, “If my memory serves me right, you are quite the opponent even for my dear wife. You two couldn’t be more opposite.”

“Mama Kenobi did give me a challenge. You’ve got yourself a good woman there, my dear Obi-wan. I doubt she’d believe me, but she has my respect,” Ventress confessed with a wistful look.

“She’ll warm up to you in time. By the way, I haven’t told you how much I like your new lightsaber, it suits you,” Obi-wan says, gesturing to the weapon clipped to his companion’s waist.

“Thanks, I was more than happy to wash my hands clean of Dooku,” Ventress admits before accepting the Jedi’s previous offer, “I’ll go with you all wherever that may be. I’ll have to go into hiding soon before Talzin catches wind of my betrayal.”

“If you know where Master Biliabba resides, go there. She’s been tasked with finding the holocron that contains coordinates of our next home, I have no doubt that she will hand that information over to you.”

“And I’ll be safe there?”

“Yes.”

“Alright Kenobi, I’ll take your word for it.”

________________________________________

Inside a heavily locked Republic prison cell, Quinlan Vos mediates, battling the eternal conflict between light and dark. First, he thinks of Aayla, whose voice he could no longer hear. Having been blocked off by the Force itself, Quinlan’s Padawan’s cries were absent.

_ “Aayla…” _

In his mind’s eye, Quinlan sees images of his apprentice growing up before him. From the day the ex-Jedi met the little Twi’lek girl, the day he watched her construct her lightsaber, to the day Aayla was knighted, old feelings of pride and love overwhelmed the man. No different than any other Jedi Master, Aayla was more than just a Padawan, she was like a daughter to him, and when he felt her die through the Force, a large piece of him died with her. Never has Quinlan experienced such pain. The man would rather be brutally tortured than relive that moment again. That was probably the first time, Quinlan tapped into his rage when he slaughtered the Clone army that attempted to shoot him down. He knew that their deaths wouldn’t make up for Aayla’s but still, Quinlan needed to release his grief.

Then, there was Asajj Ventress. Sure, in his time, Quinlan has flirted with many attractive women all over the galaxy, but there was something about the Dathomirian that was alluring. He was attracted to her mysterious aura and Quinlan was confident that he could break through the walls she put up around her, until he discovered the truth about Master Tholme’s fate. Lashing out at Ventress was the second time, Quinlan utilized the dark side and it felt so good. Again, rationally the warrior knew that almost killing the former assassin wouldn’t change anything, but Quinlan felt invincible.

Upon seeing what he has done, Quinlan was desperate to mend things with Ventress for the sake of his friends. Though, the woman had every right to be furious and unforgiving, the rejection stung nonetheless.

Finally, there was Luminara. The memory of his dearest childhood friend running down to meet him down the Senate steps post Order 66, ignited a flame long forgotten. The way she looked so happy to see him made Quinlan temporarily forget his loss of Aayla. Sure, Quinlan was accepting of Luminara and Obi-wan’s love at the time, yet after seeing what he could have had with Luminara upon hearing Ventress’s rejection, darkness began to settle. Quinlan wanted Luminara to himself, feeling that he deserved the family she was building with Obi-wan after everything he had done for her growing up.

Maul was never Quinlan’s Master. Quinlan was set on overthrowing the Sith once he disposed of Kenobi’s child and saved Luminara. By studying Maul’s spellbook, Quinaln read on a spell that would erase Lumnara’s memory, making her his and then they’d have a life together elsewhere, not as Jedi, not as Sith, but as man and wife.

_ “Enough with those lies! You do not love me and you were not showing me mercy! You claim you wanted me put out of my misery, but let me fill you in something. If you wanted the Luminara you knew dead, well then congratulations, you’ve officially killed her. The moment you injected that needle into my neck was the moment Luminara Unduli was murdered. Now, I’m Jedi Master Luminara Kenobi, mother of two, wife to Ben Kenobi, and if you think for a moment that you have any chance of killing that woman, then you are dead wrong!” _

_ “I will never join you, I will never go dark, I will never stop finding the light. I will live to maintain the peace, my family and I have fought so hard for. You’ve made your choice and now you will sleep in that bed. Should you ever escape from your prison and should you ever seek me or my family out, I promise you...It will be me that you become afraid of. My daughter and Anakin’s children will bring back the Order and the galaxy will remain at peace with or without you!” _

The prisoner sighed at the remorse he was beginning to feel, remembering what Luminara said to him just a few days ago. Quinlan admits that the Luminara would never be one to join forces of evil. She is the strongest woman Quinlan will ever know and the light side will always remain in her favor. Evidently, the Force itself knows that to be true.

_ “Go ahead and strike me down, do your worst Vos.” _

“I don’t want to…” Quinlan says aloud to himself, opening his eyes to see Luminara standing before him. At first the man thought it was my mind playing tricks on him, but the expression etched on the woman’s angelic face said otherwise.

“No, it can’t be…” Luminara whispers, her lips quivering.

“You’re real…” Quinlan responds, standing up, “You can see me.”

Luminara puts a hand over her mouth and rapidly shakes her head, “How could this be? Why must you haunt me? Why can’t you just leave me alone!”

It was then that Quinlan realised that he was successful in forming a Force bond between himself and Luminara. Besides the memory erasing spell, Quinlan studied the very spell Maul used to communicate with Luminara and Barriss from Exegol. Expecting the trial to end poorly for him, Quinlan was hopeful that he would manage to link himself to Luminara.

“Because you care for me just as I care for you,” Quinaln answers, extending a hand to her.

Luminara’s amethyst eyes flashed in disgust, “The friend I loved is gone and you are supposed to be in a Force restrictive cell.”

Dismissing the woman’s reply Quinaln continues, “You know damn well you’re lying to yourself. You may not agree with my choices, but you know that your friend is very much alive and he’s standing before you.”

With both hands balled into fists beside her waist, Luminara fires back, “Your arrogance continues to fail you. I don’t know what sorcery you used, but I will not allow for this!”

Quinlan extends a hand and his face melted into a hopeful expression, “Luminara, I’ll admit I’ve made terrible mistakes, but this doesn’t have to be the end.”

Tears started to roll down Luminara’s cheeks, “I’m sorry Quinlan, but you’ve gone down a path I can’t follow. You should have talked to me, you should’ve let me in. I would have done anything and everything in my power to help you. I know so much has changed and I’m sorry if I have disregarded your feelings and needs in the past, but I’m not sure that I could ever forgive someone who was going to take my baby away and hurt my Barriss. Not to mention the emotional trauma Ben would’ve had to live with, he was your friend too.”

A tremor of guilt washed over Quinlan as he continued to stare at the weeping woman before him.

“I hope you’re able to make peace with yourself Quinlan, but this is where our story ends. I will always love and mourn for the boy and Jedi I knew and if I was seeing him now, I’d take his hand. But you’re not him and I have to say goodbye,” Luminara finishes as she walks over to him, gently closing his hand. It was Quinlan’s turn to cry as Luminara backed away, her eyes not leaving his.

“Give Quinlan my love should you ever find him again.”

Before Quinlan could beg her to stay, Luminara faded away, their connection gone.

______________________________________

_ 3 months later _

Ahsoka Tano drinks in the image of herself within the full body length in the bridal suite she was residing in. Behind her Padme bats a happy tear away, feeling so proud of the bride in front of her.

“Oh Ahsoka, you are such a beautiful bride!” Padme cries, moving forward to give the young woman a hug.

“Thank you Padme...just woah...I can’t believe this is me I’m seeing,” Ahsoka answers, her heart pounding away in her chest knowing she’s just minutes away from marrying Barriss, “Do you think Barriss will love it?”

Padme rolls her eyes, “For the last time Ahsoka, yes! She’s going to faint at the sight of you!”

Ahsoka was wearing a glittering, dark gold colored ball gown with off-shoulder sleeves, decorated with stitched on white flowers that matched the ones in her bouquet, that draped gracefully down to her upper arm. The sweetheart neckline showed a modest amount of cleavage and adorned on head was a gold diamond encrusted crown that went perfectly with the beads Anakin gifted her at the engagement party months before. Not wanting her feet to ache, Padme had Ahsoka fitted into gold colored ballet flats that gave her a little more height. With a little touch of black mascara and maroon colored lipstick, the Togruta was a sight to behold.

“I never thought I could look so pretty, it’s funny how when you train your whole life to be a Jedi, you don’t ever think about dressing up,” Ahsoka adds with a small smile to Padme.

“Then, from this day forward, may you always see yourself as a very pretty woman Ahsoka. We all think that, so you should too!” Padme proclaims as a tuxedo clad, gold bowtied Anakin enters the room. Much like Anakin’s bow tie, Padme was wearing a red empire style dress with gold detailing to coincide with the bride’s dress color.

“Wow, Snips, you look amazing!” Anakin says, bringing his apprentice into a rib crushing hug.

“Ow, Skyguy, you’re hurting me!” Ahsoka chokes out.

Anakin releases the bride, “Sorry Ahsoka, it’s just so incredible to see you all grown up and ready to take on the greatest adventure in your life.”

Ahsoka grins at her Master, “Just hold onto me tight when we make our way down the aisle. I’m so anxious right now, I could die.”

“I was shaking in my boots too when I saw Padme coming up to me at our secret wedding. Besides the birth of our children, it was the happiest moment of my life and I promise you, you’ll feel better when you see Barriss, who by the way, looks pretty good too!” winked Anakin, making Ahsoka’s orange cheeks flush pink.

“May the Force be with me…”exhaled Ahsoka as Anakin and Padme lightly laughed at the woman’s nervousness. 

Padme looks up to Anakin, “Speaking of our children, how are they?”

“Depa and Caleb are handling them just fine, they weren’t fussy or anything since I just changed them. I think Depa is going to want some grandPadawans one day,” Anakin answers with a smirk.

“That’s a relief to hear because boy will they be in trouble if they try crawling away together again!” Padme says as she links arms with Ashoka, “I suppose it’ll be time soon, ready for this Ahsoka?”

“Ready as I’ll ever be…” Ahsoka nods as Anakin links his natural arms to hers.

______________________________________

Across the hall, Barriss was doing everything in her power not to panic. With one hand, Obi-wan was passing tissues to his happily crying wife, while holding his daughter with the other, as their family looked to the beautifully dressed bride before them.

Barriss was wearing a strapless white gown that had a dark blue underskirt that flowed behind her cathedral style to go along with the ribbon tied around her waist. Luminara styled her short hair into a braided updo, leaving a few curled, wispy tendrils to sway on both sides of her face. Weaved into her braid were delicate, white and blue daisies that coordinated with her bouquet. With the final addition of a white, shimmering veil that ran down her back, Barriss was ready to meet her soon to be wife. 

“Nervous?” Obi-wan asks cheekily as Luminara attempts to fan her face dry beside him. As the Skywalkers did with Ahsoka, the Kenobi family showed their support of Barriss by wearing blue. Obi-wan was in a freshly ironed button down long sleeved dress shirt the same shade as Barriss’s underskirt with black dress slacks and polished black dress shoes. On the other hand, Luminara was dressed in an ocean blue asymmetrical slim fitting dress complete with cream colored dress sandals. Her wavy black hair was also braided back, waterfall style with the inclusion of a ribbon the same shade as Barriss’s eye color. Even the now six month old Aurora was dressed for the occasion with a simple white infant dress complete with a white tutu and soft, blue fabric headband that tied into a bow.

With a sharp inhale Barriss answers with, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous. It’s only Ahsoka and we’re just….getting….”

“Married, love?” teased Luminara who found the courage to walk back to her Padawan. 

“Yes, married…”Barriss stuttered, fumbling with her hands. The older woman eases the younger woman’s nerves by cupping both cheeks.

“Breathe, my Padawan. We’ll be right there beside you, you can do this,” Luminara says lovingly pressing her forehead against Barriss, who finally took a deep breath.

“There now, I’m sure that felt better.”

Barriss snorts, “Don’t be fooled Master, you know me better than that!”

The two looked to one another as Luminara’s smile softened into an expression never before seen by Barriss.

“Master?” the bride asked.

“I’m alright dear, it’s just…I still see that little baby I held so many years ago or the little girl that tripped over her words on the day we met and now look at you! You’re all grown up now and there’s nothing I can do to stop the clock. What a beautiful, smart, brave woman you turned out to be….Barriss...I know I didn’t bring you into this world, but in my heart…”Luminara says placing a hand to her chest, “You are mine...And I...well Ben and I, I should say...just want you to know that no matter where your life with Ahsoka takes you, just know that you’ll always have a home with us. Even when I’m old and grey, there will always be room in my arms for my sweet Padawan. Do you understand love?”

Barriss couldn’t stop the water works as she threw her arms around the woman she’s always known to be her mother. Obi-wan with Aurora in hand, quietly approached the pair with a brand new box of tissues.

“I second that Barriss, nothing will ever change the fact that we love you and I’m just as proud of you as I am with Anakin. My wife did good...not to mention I have the best looking dance partners!” Obi-wan confirms with a gentle pat on Barriss’s back, “Now dry those eyes, Ahsoka will surely blame me if we walk out there a mess.”

Barriss accepts a tissue as Luminara pulls away to give the girl some space. Suddenly, Aurora began to coo excitedly to the point where the three adults were certain that the child was attempting to say a word.

“Ben is she?”

“I think so..”

“Baree!” cried Aurora, her tiny hands waving towards Barriss, who was now covering her open mouth with both hands. Obi-wan was now beginning to tear up as did the girl’s mother knowing that their daughter just said her first word and what better word than an attempt at Barriss’s name on her special day.

“Baree! Baree! Baree!”

“I love you too my itty bitty Padawan!” Barriss exclaims excitedly to the very happy baby bouncing in her father’s arms.

“Oh Ben, I can’t believe it! Her first word! She’s already taken with her Master to be!” Luminara said estactically as she leaned in to shower her giggling child with lipstick stained kisses.

“Indeed she has and rightfully so...though I must confess that I was hoping her first word would be “Papa”,” winked Obi-wan as his wife kissed him.

“Now don’t be jealous darling, besides we both know that she’ll be saying “Mama” next,” Luminara smirked, “And there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“Oh, we’ll see about that…”Obi-wan purred lustfully, causing Barriss to gag.

“Get a room, you two!” says Barriss as Isadora steps in to take Aurora.

“Alrighty now, hand me the baby. I thought I was coming here to collect said baby, not seeing the beginning stages of baby making!” Isadora says snickering as she hoists the infant to her,”Barriss you are stunning, just wait until you see Ahsoka! It’s gonna be great!”

Olive cheeks burn scarlet as Barriss whispers to herself, “May the Force be with me…” feeling Obi-wan and Luminara take their respective sides of Barriss as they wait for their cue to start heading for the altar.

_______________________________________

Struggling to hold onto an energetic Luke, Caleb allows a whistle to escape his lips as he and Depa, who was holding a calmer Leia, finally made it to the location of the ceremony. Not too far from the royal palace of Naboo, there was an island surrounded in white sand and crystal aquamarine waters with lush greens and bountiful flora and fauna to boot. The nuptials were to take place at a simple but beautifully decorated gazebo that overlooked a portion of a beach with rows of padded beach chairs for guests to sit in. Allies and friends of the two brides from all over made their way to their assigned seat as Depa laughed at her student, catching Luke from falling into the warm piles of sand beneath them.

“Would you like me to hold him, Caleb?”

Huffing in frustration, Caleb replies, “No, Master I got him. If I can handle a war then I can handle a tike, that just really wants to play in the sand!”

“Well, it’ll only just be until Anakin and Padme walk Ahsoka up the aisle. You’re doing a good job!” Depa reassures him as they take their seats up in the front on the side where Ahsoka is slated to stand.

“I swear, I’m not having kids…” Caleb sighes as Luke was now insistent in reaching for his twin sister who was babbling in her own language back to her brother.

Depa rolls her eyes, “Sure, Caleb, whatever you say.”

“I’m serious!”

“What was that I heard about not wanting kids?” Isadora asks as she takes a seat beside the flushed Caleb with Aurora in arms.

“Uhh nothing! Master and I were just talking about how much we love babysitting!” Caleb replies quickly in a failed attempt to hide his embarrassment, “Do you like kids?”

With a straight face, Isadora answers, “Well who wouldn’t want to be a mother?”

Depa throws her head back in laughter as Caleb deflates in his seat, knowing once again his Master’s advice of shutting his mouth has been proven right.

“Another point for the Master!” Depa shouts to the young man’s horror as Isadora looks completely pleased with herself.

_______________________________________

Ahsoka was the first to walk down the aisle with Anakin and Padme in hand as a softer version of a traditional bridal march played by strings and keys played for all to hear. The sunlight reflecting off her gown made the Togruta glow as she walked in step, her mind completely frozen knowing her Mirialan bride would join her soon.

Standing inside the gazebo was their friend Riyo Chuchi who agreed to ordain the ceremony. The Senator gave Ahsoka a beaming smile before addressing Anakin and Padme, “Who presents this woman to be married to our bride today?”

With a gentle nudge Anakin replies with “My wife and I do, Senator.”

Ahsoka began to shake like a leaf as the couple let go and guided her to her place at the altar. Padme tiptoed up to give Ahsoka a peck on the cheek, while Anakin leaned into her ear and whispered, “You’ve got this Snips, I couldn’t be more proud of you!”

Ahsoka gave the couple a shy smile, her eyes glistening with adoration as she turned her attention to the other side of the rose petaled path where Barriss would appear.

Just before Bariss made her entrance, the all too familiar voice of Master Plo Koon echoed in her head as if he were standing behind her,  _ “Be true little Soka, I’m right beside you...Never forget how much your family loves you including those of us who are on the other side...I love you.” _

There was no time for Ahsoka to start crying as Barriss turned a corner making her way towards her with Obi-wan and Luminara in tow. Ahsoka was left breathless as her eyes widened to take in this new version of her Barriss.

“Wow…” Ahsoka exhales, gripping her bouquet.  _ “If a moon was a person, it’d be her...Damn, she’s gorgeous and she’s all mine.” _

Meanwhile, Barriss was using all her energy to keep her expression calm as she felt her body go haywire seeing Ahsoka glow like the suns high in the sky in a gown that was so  _ her _ . 

_ “I think my heart is going to stop…No! Pull yourself together Barriss! You know you fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, now keep walking!” _

Riyo repeats the same question to Obi-wan and Luminara, “Who presents this woman to be married to our bride today?”

With a quick glance to Luminara, Obi-wan bows and kisses Barriss’s hand, “Her mother and I do, Senator.”

Barriss’s breath hitched at the statement as Luminara left a final kiss to her cheek before the duo left her at the altar with Ahsoka. Both brides then started to smile and stare lovingly into each other’s eyes as Riyo began the reading of the vows. The two women wondered if, like their Masters before them, the words coming out of Riyo were muted in their minds as neither could get over how lovely the other looked.

“I love you…” Ahsoka mouths silently to Barriss, whose heart burst at the callback to the first time her lover said that back in their duel with Palpatine.

“I love you more..” Barriss mouths back, not going unnoticed by either one of their families.

Then, it was time for the wedding bands to be placed on the other’s finger as Ahsoka and Barriss repeated the vows instructed by Riyo.

“I, Ahsoka Tano…”

“I, Barriss Offee…”

“Take thee Ahsoka, to be my lawfully wedded wife…”

“Take thee Barriss, to be my lawfully wedded wife…”

“To have and to hold…”

“In sickness and in health…”

“For richer or poorer…”

“Until death do us part…”

Using the Force, both brides manipulated their gold wedding bands to wrap around their engagement rings, signifying their union. Just as quickly as it started, Riyo closes the marriage ceremony with a nod to her friends.

“By the power invested in me by the Intergalactic Senate of the Republic, I now pronounce you wife and wife...Ahsoka, you may now kiss your bride!”

Riyo did not need to ask Ahsoka twice as she swiftly spun Barriss around in the air before pulling her in for a kiss so deep that a low moan escaped the Mirialan.

“Ladies and gentleman, I now present Mrs. and Mrs. Ahsoka and Barriss Tano-Offee!” Riyo announces with pride, causing all the guests to stand up with thunderous applause.

After a few more kisses, Barriss breaks for air as her body begins to shake with joyful laughter, “Ahsoka?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re my wife now!”

“Yes, at last…Barriss?”

“Yes?”

“This ain’t a dream is it?”

Barriss flashes her wedding ring to her wife, “Does this look real enough for you?”

Ahsoka nods and hoists Barriss up bridal style, “My lady, it would be my honor to escort you out of here and feed you some cake!”

Barriss throws her head back dramatically with a hand shielding her eyes, “My hero!”

As Ahsoka started her walk back down the aisle, she and her new wife offered sympathetic looks to the men in their lives as both Padme and Luminara were both weeping into their significant other’s shirt.

________________________________________

“I think my eyes are officially out of tears,” Padme says to Luminara as they watch their husbands waltz onto the ballroom floor with the brides. Just spectating Ahsoka and Barriss sharing their first dance together as wives was enough to send the mothers into an emotional overload, but add Obi-wan and Anakin into the mix and it was over.

“I’m with you there...those girls deserve everything their hearts desire and I’m just so happy we made it to experience this day with them,” Luminara says as she bounced a still happy Aurora in her lap.

“Yes, we’re going to need at least a few decades before we can handle another wedding!” joked Padme gesturing to her twins in her arms.

Luminara looks down to her child, “I have one daughter married now and one starting to crawl...funny how things turn out.”

Padme scooches closer to her friend, “I suppose I should thank you and Barriss for coming into our lives. Ahsoka is like a younger sister to me and you know I’ve loved the men in our lives for a long time, but everything is so much richer with you two. I’ve never seen those three more happy.”

Luminara rests her head on Padme’s shoulder, “Thank you for being a friend and welcoming us with open arms. Barriss and I lost all the other friends we’ve known.”

“I couldn’t think of a better way in living the rest of my life than with my husband, twins, and the best friend sitting beside me,” Padme mused causing Luminara to take and squeeze the woman’s hand.

“Me too.”

_______________________________________

“Well Snips, was I right or was I right?” asked Anakin as he danced with his now married apprentice.

Ahsoka smirked, “You know I hate admitting it when you’re right Skyguy. But, I do feel so much better now. The moment I saw her turn that corner, it was like the world stopped turning and it was just her and I.”

Anakin smirked back, “The way you look at Barriss now is all the validation I needed but thanks for finally swallowing your pride.”

Ahsoka punches an arm, “I hate you, you narcissist.”

“And I love you too my ever snippy Snips,” replied Anakin before giving the young woman a twirl, her gold dress fanning out like many of the flowers that decorated the palace hall.

Swaying nearby was Obi-wan who was hugging Barriss, “You did good up there Lady Tano-Offee, how does it feel?”

Barriss tightens her embrace, “There are no words to describe how happy I am Obi-wan, especially knowing that you and Luminara will always be there for us. From what I’ve been told, my biological parents just left me on some cruiser somewhere, but now I think I have the best parents a girl could ask for.”

“Those people didn’t deserve you my dear, I can only hope they rot in their shame for all eternity, leaving such a precious gift behind, Force sensitive or not. But that’s neither here nor there, Luminara would die for you in a heartbeat and I’m no different Barriss. I will love you and Ahsoka as I love my own daughter. I wouldn’t want Aurora trained by any other. I trust you with our family with my life,” Obi-wan renounced gently, stroking the back of Barriss’s hair, “You’re loved Barriss, so very much.”

Barriss looked up to the man she now sees as a father, “Out of all the men my Master could have fallen for, I’m glad it was you.”

________________________________________

Once the first dances were complete, food was immediately served. With each course, many guests made their way to the brides offering their best wishes to the couple, one of the guests being Lux Bonteri, son of a now deceased Separatist senator. Ahsoka was surprised to see her old acquaintance and offered the young man a genuine smile, “Lux! It’s good to see you, thank you for coming! How have you been?”

With both hands crossed behind his back, Lux bowed respectfully, “The pleasure is all mine Ahsoka. I’ve been doing well, just following the path my mother paved.”

Ahsoka extends a comforting hand on Lux’s shoulder, “Of course, I have no doubt she would be so proud of you!”

Lux says nothing and turns his attention to Barriss, “Good to finally meet the woman that has bewitched my friend.”

Barriss raised a brow, “I’m sorry, bewitched?”

“Yes, bewitched. That was meant to be a joke as from my point of view Ahsoka seemed to be interested in me when we first met,” Lux answers seriously.

Ahsoka lets out a nervous laugh, “Uh, Lux, I think you and I remember things differently. I recall being suspicious of you because you and your family were Separatists, unless that’s still a thing now, and I made the comment that all boys were the same no matter who they were.”

Lux released a hard laugh, “Whatever Ahsoka! If that’s the narrative we’re going to go with, then be my guest, this party is for you after all.”

“You mean for us?” Barriss clarified with a sip of wine, her expression stoic. Though Ahsoka could feel the bitter waves Force waves resonating from her bride.

“That’s right, thanks for clearing that up Mrs. Ahsoka,” Lux rudely says with a wink.

Ahsoka throws both hands down on the table before standing straight up, “Okay Lux either you’ve had too much to drink or you’ve just come here to insult me and my wife and our wedding,” she says through gritted teeth jamming a finger into Lux’s chest, “Maybe I also forgot about the fact that you’re just as ignorant as you are arrogant, so do us both a favor and leave before I start getting angry!”

With a sneer Lux begins to walk away, “As you wish, never knew lesbians were so hot headed.”

With a huff, Ahsoka turns on her heel and tells Barriss that she’s grabbing another drink and taking the “high road on this one”. Unfortunately for Lux, that left him within reach of a very disturbed Barriss. Curling one set of fingers into a fist, Barriss yanked the boy into her direction to where his eyes met hers.

“If you ever insult my wife again, I’ll show you what this lesbian can do with the Force. I can make you feel unbearable pain with my mind or worse. As a healer I can rip you apart where it hurts most, stitch you back together, and do it all over again. Ahsoka and I have done absolutely nothing to deserve your bullshit. You’re just jealous that Ahsoka didn’t choose you and knows true love when she sees it. She’d be better off with a Hutt than with someone like you. Goodbye and good riddance Lux Bonteri, don’t let the door hit you on your way out!” Barriss growled as she pushed the stunned man through the exit doors with a flick of her wrist. 

With Lux out of the way, Barriss released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and carried on as if nothing happened. Ahsoka arrived back to her seat with another bottle of wine, “You look happy,” she says to her bride.

“I took the trash out my love, how can I not be happy?” Barriss answered with a kiss.

Ahsoka’s jaw dropped, “Tell me everything and have I mentioned how much I love you?”

“Once or twice,” Barriss smiles before leaning for another kiss before spilling all the details of her mischievous act.

________________________________________

To end the night after hours of feasting, drinking, dancing, and cake cutting, the highly anticipated performance between Barriss and Luminara marked the end of a celebration and the beginning of a new era. The show was to take place on the white, sandy shores of the beach just outside the royal palace. Both Mirialans exchanged their formal wear for more comfortable athletic clothing given the acrobatic nature of their dance. At Anakin’s request, the rest of the family watched from the boarded platform just above the sand. With the ignition of blue and green lightsabers, the dance began.

Just like she did on Anison, Barriss rapidly twirled her lightsaber to where there was nothing but an azure halo above her while Luminara flipped all around Barriss waving her saber in the same manner as her apprentice. The audience held their breath in wonder as to an outsider the lights appeared deathly close to slicing a limb. Yet, both Luminara and Barriss were completely unscathed even as Barriss started to flip alongside her Master blade in hand. Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Anakin, and Padme stared in awe, mouths agape.

For the grand finale, both women paused for a moment, breathing heavily back to back, lightsabers drawn to their faces. Luminara and Barriss then extended a hand and within seconds, beads of sand and droplets of ocean water started to swirl around the duo. In the blink of an eye, the Jedi were levitating a few feet above the ground as the water/sand mixture tornadoes into a geometrical sphere enclosing them. Raising their lightsabers towards the starry night sky, Luminara and Barriss joined hands as they pirouetted several times as the crowd continued to ooo and ahh at their now glowing ball of water and sand illuminating the area in soft rays of green and blue light.

Once the two started to tire, Luminara and Barriss slowly released their hold of the Force and lowered themselves back to the surface, the water and sand returning to their places. Before deactivating their lightsabers, Luminara and Barriss bowed to each other. The Master and Padawan embraced each other as their family, including the infamous sand hater Anakin, ran up to them in excitement.

“THAT WAS THE BEST THING i’VE EVER SEEN!” Ahsoka squealed, wrapping her arms around Barriss and Luminara.

Anakin clapped his hands, “I didn’t think you two could ever top what you did on Anison, but you’ve exceeded my expectations. You two make the Force look so beautiful!”

Holding a sleeping Aurora, Obi-wan adds, “I agree with Anakin, but I’ll also argue that their performance was my girls reflecting their very souls to us and it is an honor to bear witness to it. Perhaps our little girl will join you two one day.”

Cradling her daughter to her chest, Luminara seals her promise to one day teach their child with a kiss, “Of course darling. You know you can learn too.”

“My dear, I can never be that flexible,” Obi-wan says, not expecting the lustful twinkle in his wife’s eye.

“You’re a terrible liar Ben,” Luminara winks, causing Anakin to put two and two together.

“One way or another I will get that story out if you!”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Obi-wan shrugs before successfully kicking the young man down face first into the sand, “You’re going to pay for that one!”

Pulling the unamused Anakin up, Padme tells her beloved, “Come on, Ani, let’s give our girls a proper sendoff!”

As a wedding gift, both couples gifted the newlyweds with a stay at Naboo’s finest beach resort with their own private boat. At the docks, Ahsoka and Barriss ran hand in hand towards their boat, each carrying their bridal bouquets. Many female guests came forward, hoping to catch some flowers. After counting down from three, the couple tossed their bundles where Isadora and Riyo caught both bouquets. The Mirialan blushed as Caleb gave her a thumbs up and a wink before the woman shoved him into the water. Riyo, on the other hand, buried her happy face into what was Ahsoka’s flowers. 

Pleased on seeing who the recipients were, Ahsoka and Barriss give their final goodbyes and thanks to their family before sailing off to their destination. But Padme wasn’t done there as she cued the pyrotechnic team to shoot fireworks into the sky.

“Always gotta end things with a bang, do you?” Anakin asks his wife, sending a final wave to Ahsoka as the couple drifts away. 

“Where do you think I learned that from?” Padme questioned back, wrapping her arms around Anakin’s neck and kissing him deep.

________________________________________

From their bedroom window in their palace accommodation, Luminara stares up at the twin moons, turning over the day’s events in her mind. Having put their daughter down for the night, Obi-wan approaches Luminara from behind as he brushes a few strands of hair behind an ear from Lumnara's thoughtful face, “What’s on your mind, darling?”

With a sigh Luminara answers, “I’m just thinking of Barriss and hoping those two made it to the place okay. I just wish everyday could be like today; just us being happy with our family. No worries, no visions, no fighting, just us.”

Obi-wan nods, “Not a day goes by where I don’t reminisce about our wedding or the moment we first kissed and confessed our feelings for each other.”

“As do I, sometimes I wish I could just stop time and just stay in the happy memories forever. Is that wrong of me to say? I know we’re not entirely rid of evil and I know we’re going to have to uproot our lives again, but I just hope Ben, that we have more good days ahead than bad,” Luminara admits with a small frown, “we’ve suffered enough.”

Obi-wan turns his beloved’s face so that his cerulean eyes meet with her violet ones, “There will be, just remember what we’ve made through our love. Our daughter is our life and legacy now. Just six months ago, I thought I lost everything. My wife, my child; my reasons for living. But I didn’t, as long as we have each other, we’ll have everything we need.”

“Ben...” Luminara began to say before Obi-wan leaned in and stopped, hovering over her lips causing the woman’s heart to pound inside her chest, “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?

“You don’t have to say it,” Luminara admits breathlessly as the man sweeps her of her feet and lays her onto their bed, leaving the woman’s entire body trembling with excitement. 

Obi-wan’s smiles seeing how he can still make Luminara blush. The way his wife gets flustered when he professes his adoration of her is something Obi-wan hopes he can do everyday. To keep surprising her, to make her second chance at life worth the return. Obi-wan laces his hands into hers, “Oh, but I must. You talk of things that last forever and as Master Jinn once told me, we can’t stop things from happening, no different than how we can’t stop the suns from setting. Yet, in my point of view, there’s only one thing that’s immortal.”

“And that would be?” Luminara asks, biting her lip as Obi-wan takes off his nightshirt and lays down next to her. He pulls her closer to him, Luminara’s face presses against Obi-wan’s chiseled chest. Kissing the crown of her head, Obi-wan answers, “My undying love for you, my one and only, my Luminara. I just hope and pray that I never ever lose you again, ever…. I’ve failed you once and darling…I…..”

Luminara shot up to see Obi-wan reduced to tears, guilt burning in his eyes as he tried to look away. The Mirialan immediately kissed the tears away and whispered, “Oh, sweetheart… please don’t cry! Look at me! I’m here and I love you so much! Ben….”

“Marry me…”

“What?!”

“You heard me, marry me.”

Completely confused, Luminara raises her hand with her wedding band, “But-“

Obi-wan cuts her off with a finger to the lips, “I know, but hear me out.”

Luminara resigned with a breath and waited for Obi-wan to continue, her hands not leaving his face.

“Luminara, I made a vow to you on our wedding day that I would protect you and the baby from harm and yet I failed you both. If it weren’t for Ahsoka…. I’m sorry I can’t even bring myself to say it aloud...but the point is that as much as you say I shouldn’t feel guilty about being fooled, I still can’t make peace with it. I thank the stars every single day that you were able to come back to me and that our Aurora turned out to be a happy and healthy, wonderful little girl with both parents,” Obi-wan confesses in between choking back sobs causing Luminara’s heart to break seeing the love of her life so distressed.

“So not only will I spend the rest of our lives doing everything in my power to give you the happy life you deserve, but if you’ll have me, I want to renew our vows and this time, I shall follow through on all of my promises. “

“Okay Ben Kenobi, you listen to me now!” Luminara says touching foreheads and with so much love in her face, “You did not fail me or Aurora and you don’t owe me another wedding for me to know that you love me! I have and will always love you, you know this!”

Finally Obi-wan relaxes, “Then just amuse me with a vow renewal for the hell of it, just because I love you so much and nothing would make me happier than to have an excuse to praise my feelings for you. It could just be the three of us, no big, fancy party, nothing like that! We’ll just run away somewhere beautiful where no one knows us by name, dress up all nice, recite our commitment to each other and we’ll make a little family vacation out of it! You know we won’t have much opportunity to be free before we go to Ach-to.”

Knowing his words to be true, Luminara happily accepts the proposal by nodding her giggling face, “Okay, I accept. Yes, I will marry you again!”

The two then laughed like they were a pair of giddy younglings again as they cocooned themselves into each other, their bodies melding perfectly before allowing themselves to drift into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new Sith makes his first public appearance forcing the Jedi to retreat to safe haven of Ach-to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! Wow...I cannot believe we have reached the end of this sequel story. It's mind boggling to me how much this AU has grown and I'm looking forward to continuing it as well as write the collection of fluffy one-shots I've promised earlier. As always I thank all my readers for loving and supporting this story. Looking forward to what you think of our next Sith here, the big reveal will be a satisfying one to do. Before I start writing part 3, I'll be taking the time to go back and edit parts 1 and 2 to buff out any spelling/grammatical errors I've missed, maybe add some more detail, here and there. I want the whole trilogy to be nice and polished :)
> 
> As always, enjoy the read and May the Force be with you all...always <3
> 
> Here are my future fics in the works and this lost will probably grow bigger in time:
> 
> 1\. Part 3
> 
> 2\. A series of one shot stories for Parts 1 and 2
> 
> 3\. A Post Order 66/Ahsoka novel Barrisoka story (possibly a series)
> 
> 4\. A pre Clone War Luminara/Barriss story (again maybe a series)

Epilogue

Quinlan Vos awakes with a jolt as Moff Tarkin deactivates the shields that encloses his cell.

“It’s time Vos,” Tarkin says with a sniff, arms crossed behind his back.

Perplexed, Quinlan rises from his bunk, “He’s here?”

Turning on his heel, the older man scoffs, “It would be in our best interests not to be late when his Excellency arrives.”

Quinlan quickly catches up to Tarkin, “Must you always be such a prick?”

Not at all disturbed Tarkin replies, “Our leader may have an interest in you, but, as you know, I don’t. I’m just following orders.”

Quinlan smirks, “You have some nerve saying that. Do I have to remind you that you’re working under a Sith lord who at any given moment, could allow me to kill you?

Tarkin shrugs, “Perhaps… To me, he is an individual that values order. I’ve made my position quite clear on the Force. Sorcery is not something I respect.”

Quinlan lets out a hard laugh, “You’re one arrogant son of a bitch, you know that? In my experience, a Sith values power and control above anything else. Trust me when I say that your loyalty means nothing to someone like us. You don’t mean a damn thing to him and once your part is over, you’ll be disposed of.”

Just as the pair reached a docking bay within the prison, a couple of hooded guards clad in all red approached Quinlan. With a healthy buildup of frustration inside, Quinlan positions himself in a fighting stance, “What is this?!”

“Lord Mortem senses disloyalty within you given your shared bond with that Luminara,” the admiral answers in a bored tone, “You will be questioned once he is ready, but for now he wants no other distraction.”

Tarkin then nods at the guards as they activate their electrified metal spears similar to the ones Grievous used for his droid bodyguards during the Clone Wars. With Quinlan being weaponless, the guards easily electrocuted him, causing the man to scream in agony. The last thing Quinlaln heard was one of the guards saying, “If there’s one thing we Clones know, it’s how to stop a Jedi!”

Not looking behind him, Tarkin continues to board his cruiser just a few feet away, “Well done men, we shall see how powerful he really is once the Dark Lord is finished with him. Now, let’s move.”

________________________________________

Back at the ruins of what used to be the Jedi Temple, a tall Chiss male with another dark humanoid figure of equal height walked together in silence. Stopping to take in his surroundings the Chiss, Thrawn, couldn’t help but marvel at what was left. Thrawn could care less about the Jedi, but he did have an interest in art and culture. He was intrigued by the marble statues of past warriors and the colorful banners that hung haphazardly from the ceilings. The newly appointed admiral may just find some artifacts to add to his personal collection. But for now, Thrawn must stand beside his Sith Lord as bring the Republic down to its knees.

Thrawn’s leader could easily be mistaken as a shadow. Cloaked in all black robes with black gloves, the one called Darth Mortem stared at the destruction behind an expressionless, bone white mask, reminiscent of ones the Jedi Temple guards used to wear, but with red markings instead of gold. No one could place a true identity on Mortem. Even Thrawn, who was essentially second in command, knew nothing other than his Master’s intentions and visions for the future.

Mortem finally speaks with the help of a voice modulator, “It is a shame the fire didn’t completely destroy this place. Lord Sideous was clearly an unworthy ruler. An eyesore like this has no place in our Empire, don’t you agree Grand Admiral?” 

“I do, my Lord,” Thrawn replies with a bow, “Never again shall these places exist.”

The Sith looks to the Chiss, “Indeed. I sense that there is nothing of use for me here. The Jedi have been successful in saving their holocrons and anything of significance. I doubt you’ll find anything worth collecting, though it does warm the heart to pay one last visit.”

In the blink of an eye, the ruins became engulfed in emerald flames, cueing the duo to depart. Maintaining his cool exterior, Thrawn remains to be impressed with Mortem’s telekinetic abilities. Having studied the Jedi at the request of his superior, Thrawn believes that the Jedi may be outmatched in power this time around. As Mortem instructed Thrawn years ago, one must know it’s prey inside out in order to eliminate them. Thrawn, alongside his colleague Moff Tarkin, will soon be launching a brand new imperial navy in search of Jedi, young and old, so that their Master can use them for a greater purpose unknown to them. Regardless, Thrawn doesn’t care what happens to their Jedi hostages. The Chiss already found reward in his partnership to Mortem. Respect and power. Never again will anyone or anything see Thrawn as anyone less than man with his finger constantly on the trigger, prepared to blast at any given moment. 

Upon evacuating the fire, Mortem spares a final glance over the shoulder to his handiwork, “It’s time for you to pay the Supreme Chancellor a visit...I have a child to collect.”

“Yes, Lord Mortem.”

“And Thrawn?”

“Yes?”

“Open fire on the Skywalker residence on the way...make it hurt...wipe out the entire structure if you must,” Mortem orders with a wave of a hand.

“Consider it done, my Lord,” answered Thrawn before instructing a cadet to prepare their Stormtroopers for action via holoprojector. In his peripheral, Thrawn notices the Sith Lord vanish in a blur as he advances from building to building.

________________________________________

With a raise of a hand, Darth Mortem enters the home he knew to be the Kenobi’s with ease. With only the moonlight to guide him, Mortem slowly moves about the apartment, absorbing everything around him. From the many Mirialan deity statues decorating the living areas to the holographic still photos of the family on the walls, Mortem wanted to know everything. Anything that could assist in his vengeance.

A wedding holophoto immortalizing the moment Obi-wan and Luminara kissed at the altar captured the Sith’s interest as he floated over to get a closer look. 

_ Peace is a lie, there is only passion. _

A gloved hand rested on the couple’s smiling faces as disgust and rage swirled within Mortem. His hand then curled into a fist and broke the holo into pieces with the Force. Hoping to wake his victims, Mortem then ignites his red hued lightsaber and destroys everything in his path. He wanted hearts to break.

_ Through passion, I gain strength. _

Not hearing anyone spring into action, Mortem quickly makes his way to bedrooms he found to be empty, completely untouched. Furious, he then immediately dashes to the nursery. 

“NO!” howled the Dark Lord upon seeing the crib in the child’s nursery bare. He was completely sure that the Jedi would have returned from Naboo by now. He wasn’t planning on killing them yet, but Mortem wanted to show himself. He wanted to make the parents suffer as they would have seen their daughter taken somewhere where they couldn’t be found. Somewhere where the girl would be raised and trained in the darkness, fulfilling her Sith Master’s every wish until the time came for her to fulfill her true destiny; to put an end to the Jedi Order forever. 

_ Through strength, I gain power.  _

With hatred fueling him, Mortem’s eyes glowed yellow underneath his mask as he set the home on fire, just as he did the Temple hours before. Growling, Mortem destroys the crib with multiple strikes using his lightsaber, knowing that his main objective has been botched. Already, the screams of the other innocent sentients living in the complex could be heard, their homes turning to ash, while the perpetrator fled with incredible speed away. 

“Someday, somehow, Aurora Kenobi, you will be found and you will be mine!” Mortem screamed into the smoke filling the night sky. 

_ Through power, I gain victory.  _

Yet, not all was lost. From atop a tower, Mortem can now see the emergency speeders and cruisers making their way towards the Senate. It appeared that Thrawn was successful in assassinating Bail Organa after blasting the Skywalker home. Considering his failed attempt in capturing the littlest Kenobi, Mortem wondered if any Skywalkers were actually dead. Are all the Jedi still on Naboo? If so, the Sith will have to pay the planet a visit once he’s through with Quinlan Vos. 

The holoprojector inside Mortem’s cloak went off. An image of Moff Tarkin appeared in the palm of his hand. Hoping to hear some good news, Mortem addresses his accomplice, “Do you have the plans?”

“Yes, my Lord,” Tarkin drawls, brandishing a small circular object that projected the very battle station Sidious was planning on constructing post Order 66. 

“Good…” Mortem says, pleased, “And Vos?”

“Sedated and ready for questioning as instructed,” confirmed Tarkin with a nod.

“You’ve done well, Tarkin. I shall be seeing you very soon. There’s been a change of plans. It’s imperative that we go to Naboo, the Jedi have not returned as I’ve foreseen ,” the Sith hissed. 

“Very well, Lord Mortem. We shall set course for Naboo the moment you arrive,” Tarkin complies before Mortem disconnects the call. Launching himself back into the air, Mortem makes way for the secret navy deep underground where his subordinates would be waiting for him. 

There shall come a day where the Dark Lord wouldn’t need anyone or anything. Through Aurora, Mortem will achieve the very thing previous Sith Lords could not; immortality. No longer would the Rule of Two be a necessity. And there would be no one powerful enough to stop him.

_ Through victory, my chains are broken and the Force shall set me free. _

________________________________________

Worlds away on Naboo, Padme runs to her husband in tears upon hearing tragic news.

Anakin catches his wife in his arms, “What’s wrong, Angel?”

“Oh Ani… something terrible has happened!” Padme sobs into his chest.

“Tell me…” presses Anakin, stroking her brunette waves gently.

“Bail is dead!” Padme wailed.

“What?!” Anakin whispers, pulling back to look Padme in the eye. 

Brushing back tears, Padme explains, “Mon Mothma told me that last night there was a break in Bail’s office and he was killed by blaster fire. A group of troopers of some sort and that’s not even the worst of it!”

Anakin says nothing as he waits for her to finish.

“Anakin, our homes have been destroyed….” Padme confessed before placing her face into her hands and cried some more.

Clenching both of his fists, Anakin inhales sharply, “Damn it….. Damn it… DAMN IT!” he shouts as he slams his fist into the wall beside him, startling Luke and Leia from behind.

Padme rushes to the twins who start whimpering at their father’s apparent anger, “Ani, you have tell Obi-wan. We’re no longer safe there or here. Our enemies were expecting us back. Do you know where they’ve gone?”

With a huff Anakin answers, “No, but I’ll contact them immediately. Ahsoka and Barriss are supposed to return today right?”

Padme nods her head, “Yes, they should be here any moment now.”

“Perfect, then it sounds like we’re heading for Ach-to a little early then. Pack our things and contact Depa while I talk to Obi-wan,” Anakin orders before cradling the woman’s face,“and Padme?”

Padme looks to her husband, tears still falling from her eyes, “Yes?”

“I’m so sorry Angel…. I’m sorry that it has to be this way. That you have to leave everything behind. I know you wanted a life here on Naboo and I swear I was going to agree to raise our children here if it was safe, but…”

“Anakin, stop. None of this is anyone’s fault and the love I have for you and our family is worth fighting for. I will not allow Bail’s death to be in vain by staying here. I knew what I was signing myself up for marrying you and I regret nothing,” Padme says sternly, pulling the twins closer to her.

Anakin smiles, “I love you… I’ll be right back!”

And with that, Anakin dials his Master, his face grim knowing that he’s about to bring on bad news in light of his and Luminara’s special trip. 

“Anakin! What is it?” Asked the holo version of Obi-wan, who looked at his former apprentice curiously. 

“I’m sorry Master, it’s time for us to go….”replied Anakin sadly. 

Obi-wan sighs, “I see...have the newlyweds returned?”

“Not yet, but we’re leaving the moment they do. Obi-wan… Bail Organa is dead and our homes have been destroyed… I fear our new friend may know where we really are,” Anakin admits with a scowl. 

“I don’t believe it…” Obi-wan breathes, his hand covering his expression, “alright, I’ll get the girls ready and I’ll meet you on the island. Do you have the coordinates?”

“Padme is asking Depa,” Anakin affirmed with a nod.

“Good….well my friend...may the Force be with you. Contact me when you've all arrived safely and we’ll see you all soon.”

“May the Force be with you as well Master. I promise I’ll make contact when we arrive.”

“It’s going to be alright Anakin. I can sense your unease from here. If we can defeat two evils, there’s no reason why we can’t take on a third.”

“I understand what you’re saying Obi-wan, but there’s no reason for you to act like you’re not distraught to hear that we’ve lost our homes and a friend.”

Obi-wan gives Anakin a small smile, “Believe me, it hurts and I’m not sure how I’m to break the news to Luminara.”

Anakin shakes his head, “I don’t even want to imagine what would’ve been waiting for us had we all went home after the wedding.”

Obi-wan winced, “Best not to think about it. I suppose all we can do is be thankful that none of us were there, especially our children and that we just put our faith in Qui-Gon’s word.”

Anakin grins at the mention of the man who freed him long ago, “I wish he were here with us, Master.”

“Me too, Anakin, me too.”

________________________________________

“Caleb, you’re coming with me!” Isadora proclaims as she tugs on the confused Padawan towards her ship. 

“Hey, now! I was just alerting other Jedi to head for Ach-to immediately! What’s your hurry?” Caleb asks in exasperation. 

Isadora whips her head around with tears pooling in her eyes, “Because I need to fetch my Padawan. I’m about to tear apart a family and I just lost my home, so forgive me if I’m in a rush! I can’t do this alone!”

Caleb instantly regrets what he had said, “Isadora…”

“Oh spare me the apology! We have to hurry before something else bad happens!” Isadora cries, breaking into a run to her transport. Caleb wastes no time catching up with the Miriralan, wishing he could relieve her of her pain. 

Wanting to respect her need for space, Caleb decides to stay quiet as they lift off into space towards Lothal where a young Ezra Bridger could be found. After entering hyperspace, Isadora holds Caleb’s hand, startling the teen, “Tell me this is a dream…”

“I wish it were so, but I can’t lie to you,” Caleb answers softly, placing a free hand over hers, “Just think about your Padawan, I have no doubt you will raise him as you would your own son.”

Isadora chuckles, “I guess my wishes of motherhood are about to be granted then!”

Caleb smirks, “I know you don’t want to hear it, but Isadora, things will get better.”

“You say that like it’s a sure thing. Our lives have been nothing but unpredictable lately,” Isadora scoffs pulling her hand away.

“It’s not a promise, but it’s a start,” Caleb defends with a shrug, “I think that’s the catch of being a Jedi, nothing is ever set in stone.”

“You’re going to be a great teacher one day Dume,” the woman exhales, relaxing more in her seat.

“We’ll see about that!” the boy laughed before the two enjoyed the quiet ride together. 

________________________________________

Later that evening, Ahsoka and Barriss sat together cliffside on their new home planet of Ach-to. It wasn’t exactly what either woman had in mind post honeymoon, but they’d happily accept being safe and alive as opposed to the alternative. At the moment, Ahsoka was studying the native, bug eyed avian species, the Porgs, with great interest. 

“Hey babe, how much protein do you think these guys have?” 

“Ahsoka…” Barriss sighs to which the aforementioned women took on a look of hurt.

“But Barriss….you’re a doctor and you know it’s only a matter of time before my montrals and lekku start growing again. I need all the protein I can get off this place!” Ahsoka whines.

“I know my love, but still we have other sources of protein in our cruisers and we can always find more once we’re more settled,” Barriss reminds Ahsoka who stuck her tongue out at the mention of eating rations.

“What am I going to do with you?” Barriss chuckles.

“You married me, so I guess you have no choice but to love me forever and ever!” shrugged Ahsoka before eyeing a lone tree branch laying beside Barriss.

“Hey look, a stick!” Ahsoka points out, grabbing the branch before the Mirialan could smack it away. The Togruta then crawls to the small flock of Porgs that were chirping at the edge of the cliff.

“You cannot be serious right now!” laughed Barriss who crawled behind Ahsoka, “You’re so uncivilized carrying that when you have two lightsabers!”

Ahsoka eyes Barriss with a raised brow and a grin, “Are you suggesting I barbeque my dinner with my lightsabers then?

Barriss slaps Ahsoka’s bottom, hard enough to send the birds flying away. Ahsoka’s eyes widened as Barriss stared her down with a hungry look of her own. Within a few seconds Ahsoka spun around and pinned Barriss down, leaving the Mirialan breathless.

“Are you asking for trouble Mrs. Tano?” Ahsoka purrs to her mate, whose cheeks glowed pink.

“Maybe I am...what are you going to do about it?” Barriss fires back, raising her head to lock lips. After several minutes of passionate kissing, Ahsoka comes up for air.

“Damn Barriss!” Ahsoka gasped, “I swear it’s like kissing you for the first time all over again!”

Barriss rolls her eyes, “Oh really? You mean I’m able to put you in a dark trance to forcefully kiss me?”

“What?! No!” Ahsoka scoffs as she lays back down on the grass, “You just continue to surprise me!”

“I know.” winked Barriss, folding her arms to the back of her head.

Ahsoka bites her lip, “It’s a shame, we’re not in a bedroom right now…”

“What’s stopping you from taking me to bed?” asked Barriss,fisting the top of Ahsoka’s robes.

“More like who and by who, I mean Obi-wan and Luminara,” Ahsoka admits bashfully to a now embarrassed Barriss.

“Shit!” Barriss exclaimed, rising up to brush off the grass and dirt off her clothing.

“Well hello there newlyweds! I do hope we're not interrupting anything?” Obi-wan questions with Luminara stifling a laugh beside him. 

“I was just stopping Ahsoka from killing and eating adorable creatures!” Barriss blurted out, making Ahsoka cackle down below.

“Why thank you fair maiden for saving those poor little critters! Now would you please help a girl out?” Ahsoka asks sarcastically, holding a hand out for Barriss to grab.

“As if we haven't had some close calls before!” Luminara whispers to Obi-wan who lets out a laugh.

“I heard that!” Barriss says dejectedly to Luminara who pulled the girl in for a hug and kiss on the cheek.

“So what’s new Masters?” Ahsoka asks in an effort to change the conversation.

“Well, so far Jocasta is unloading all the surviving holocrons and archives into the new Temple library. Depa is putting some groups together to search for some food resources and Padme has become our source of outside intelligence, speaking only to Mothma and Chuchi. She may no longer be a Senator, but she’s hopeful in finding ways for us to hear what’s going on in the Republic,” Obi-wan explained.

“Is Padme alright?” Ahsoka inquires, looking glum at the mention of her grieving friend.

“She will be. Anakin is with her and in time, she will start feeling better. All we can do is be there for Padme as she’s been there for us,” Obi-wan assures, placing a hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder.

“Right,” Ahsoka nods, pausing to take a breath before continuing, “So what’s the sleeping situation going to be? Sure, we have a new Temple, but we don’t have any beds or furniture outside our ships.”

“We’ll sleep in the ships for now until we make the Temple more homelike,” Luminara answers with a small smile.

“Is it sad that I miss our home so much already? Who would have thought the day we left for Naboo, would be the last time we’d see that place again?” Barriss chimed in, resting her head on her Master’s shoulder.

Ahsoka shakes her head, “No, Barriss, you have every right to feel the way you do. I’m just as depressed….we had a pretty nice life there.”

“Yes, love… you mustn’t feel ashamed for grieving our loss. We too miss our home and it hurts us having to make another big change so soon after the wedding,” Luminara adds, rubbing the younger woman’s back.

“Okay…” Barriss exhales as a thought crossed her mind, “You know what this reminds me of?”

The three Jedi looked to the healer, waiting to hear what Barriss had to say.

“The night we were all separated on Mortis and we had to set up camp,” Barriss answers with a warm smile, “Gosh, that was the first time I actually spoke to Obi-wan!”

“Yes, I recall feeling a little nervous knowing I was alone with the student of the woman I fell in love with!” Obi-wan reminisces, giving the Barriss his signature wink.

Ahsoka beamed, “Same with Luminara and I! I got to finally see the woman she was hiding under that headdress of hers!”

Luminara snorts, brushing her wavy, onyx hair back, “Oh yes, the night of Ahsoka’s Mirialan education. I’ll never forget that night… You will always hold a special place in my heart Ahsoka.

“Mine too, Master…” Ahsoka agreed, walking to embrace Luminara’s free side.

Obi-wan turns to his wife who, in his eyes, looked absolutely beautiful bathed in the amber rays of the setting suns, “Who would have guessed our journey in that crazy realm would lead us here?”

“I suppose no one would have, but I got to marry the love of my life twice and bear his child. I’d say it was worth it,” replied Luminara lovingly, squeezing the two younger women in her arms, “Our married Padawans are a bonus!”

Obi-wan then leans forward to kiss Luminara, both hands cupping her cheeks. Afterwards, the man bows his head and whispers to his beloved, “The only good deed that blasted Council ever did was bring us together. Never forget how much I love you, my lovely Luminara.”

“And I love you, my darling Ben.” Luminara professed, placing a hand on the man’s chest. 

“Is there room for me in there?” Anakin teases by throwing an arm around Obi-wan.

“Hate to break it to you Skyguy, but you’ve embarrassed yourself too many times for any one to forget you!” nudged Ahsoka, pleased to see her Master in good spirits.

“I can say the same about you Snips, but I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Anakin says sincerely to his student before looking off to the orange horizon, “It’s funny, after this morning, I thought I wouldn’t be able to get past what we’ve lost, but now that we’re here, I feel hopeful for the future.”

“I'm with you there, Anakin. We may always find ourselves fighting against evil, but the Force is our ally. It always has been and it always will be. As long as we stay together and believe in the light, we have nothing to fear,” Luminara comforted with a serene expression, tilting her head to rest on Barriss. 

Barriss looks to her Master, “You are the light Master...just never leave us again.”

Luminara kisses Barriss’s forehead, “I’ll always be with you.”

“Just like I’ll always be with you two,” Obi-wan nudges you both Anakin and Ahsoka.

“What he really means Snips, is we’ll be looking after you. You and Barriss are set!” Anakin clarifies swooping the Togruta off her feet.

“Skyguy!” Ahsoka laughs as he spun her around once before setting her back down, “I appreciate the sentiment but you all need to stop acting you’re gonna die tomorrow!”

“It’s never a bad idea to tell your Padawan how much you love them, you’ll understand someday,” beamed Anakin. 

Ahsoka shakes her head in denial, for she wasn't ready to accept that they’ve reached the end of an era. The last two years have brought so much good in her life, that Ahsoka fears that she may lose it all. Was that why the Light side chose her to carry the power she has? Did the Force itself know something about herself that she doesn’t know? Meeting Barriss’s worried expression, Ahsoka begins to tremble with anxiety. 

What could possibly be wrong? They were safe now, the Sith cannot find them here. Ahsoka was a married woman with a loving family. Everyone was fine, even  _ hopeful _ for what’s to come. Sinister thoughts then hit her like a Kaminoan wave,  _ “Was it a mistake to save Anakin? To save Luminara? What if I was the only one meant to survive?” _

“NO!” Ahsoka shrieked, falling to her knees before.

“AHSOKA!” The Jedi cried, crowding all around her.

The world then turned dark with the suns having finally set. After several minutes of trying to console a hysterical Ahsoka, Barriss had no other choice but to find a sedative and inject it into Ahsoka’s arm to put her wife to rest. A stunned Anakin then picked his Padawan up, taking her to the nearest bed available while Obi-wan and Luminara comforted a distraught Barriss, both feeling a sense of deja vu with a similar incident having happened on their wedding night. It could only mean one thing.

Something was coming. What was going to happen and who was going to be responsible for it, the couple didn’t know. Their fates were in the hands of the ever elusive Force, which the Kenobi’s knew they may have dealt a bad hand changing the course of the future on Mortis.

_ Flashback _

_ Obi-wan waved at the Father and said “No more, we’re done here.” _

_ “You’ve killed my Son..” the Father continued. _

_ Without skipping a beat, Obi-wan says, “I did what I had to do to save my brother and the people I love.” _

_ The Father says nothing for a minute, but proceeds with, “My Son showed your apprentice things he was not supposed to. I warn you that there may be consequences that can do the galaxy more harm than good in the end.” _

_ “We will take our chances” Luminara scoffs at the Father. She knows it was ladylike of her but she just kissed the man she loved after saving the girl that was like a daughter to her and could give a damn about anything else. _

_ “So be it” says the Father disappearing. _

_ End Flashback  _

After a few hours of talking things through with Barriss enough to where she was emotionally in a better place, Obi-wan and Luminara persuaded her to sleep beside Ahsoka. With Barriss curled next to Ahsoka on her bed back aboard a ship of theirs, Luminara and Obi-wan hold each other watching the couple sleep. The woman thinks back to how familiar the current situation was back on the Republic medical station when she visited her recovering student post parasite. 

“Ben…”

“I know… things are getting a bit too close for comfort.”

“What are we going to do?” Luminara weeped into Obi-wan’s chest.

“All we can do is trust in the Force my love. Nothing can harm us while we’re here, so we have no reason to run for our lives. The stress of all that’s happened finally took its toll on Ahsoka, no different than you after Aurora was born. It’s alright Luminara, please don’t cry,” hugged Obi-wan, gently wiping away the tears on Luminara’s face. 

“You’re right…” whispered Luminara, feeling some relief, “We all just need to catch our breath.”

“Yes, we really should get some rest. Our daughter wouldn’t want her Mama and Papa to be sad,” Obi-wan joked, causing his wife to chuckle lightly.

“Indeed, let’s go. I think our work is done here,” Luminara concedes as the couple left the room. 

An exhausted Anakin met them just outside the door, “I finally was able to get the twins down, how are they?”

Obi-wan nods, “We just got Barriss to sleep and Ahsoka is resting as well. Now, it’s our turn, my friend.”

Not denying the truth in the older man’s words, Anakin bows and walks back to his sleeping quarters. Once inside their own bedroom, Obi-wan instructed Luminara to sit at the edge of their bed so that he could take her boots and dress off, leaving her naked. He then hoisted Luminara his arms to tucked into bed, her violet eyes twinkling in gratitude. She waits until her husband discarded his clothing before expressing her love.

“Goodnight Master Kenobi, I love you and thank you for choosing me.”

Pulling her close to him and after leaving a trail of tender kisses in the crook of her neck, Obi-wan whispered in her ear, “You are my whole heart, I will always choose you and would choose you in any lifetime. Goodnight Mrs. Kenobi, I love you too.”

Although Obi-wan fell asleep instantly, Luminara looked at their child that slept in a bassinet beside them. The mother smiles at her daughter, allowing herself to admire the beautiful creature that was her and Obi-wan’s legacy. 

“My dear, sweet Aurora...looks like you’re our only hope.”

Luminara’s eyelids then grew heavy and within seconds, she was asleep. Unbeknownst to all in the room. the ghost of Qui-Gon appeared, his hand brushing back a few stray bangs from Luminara’s face, “Sweet dreams, my dear. There’s no need to be afraid, I’m not going to allow anyone or anything harm you…not while I’m around.” 

Quin-Gon then placed a hand on his apprentice’s shoulder, “Pass on what you’ve learned my boy and all will be well.” 

Aurora’s eyes blinked open and she turned her little head to better see the spectre that came to visit her parents. Qui-gon felt this change and turned to smile down on the infant, “Well hello there, little one.”

Aurora's mouth widened into a smile and she let out a happy sound no different than if her mother, father, or Barriss were on the other side of the crib. 

“Looks like you know who your grandmaster is...” Qui-Gon says softly before blessing the girl with a final remark, “We shall meet again soon, Aurora, when the time is right. But in the meantime go easy on your mother and father… I think Anakin was enough of a challenge!” 

Aurora gurgled happily at the message and raised a tiny hand for Qui-Gon to hold before dematerializing, “The Force shall be with you...always.”

  
  
  



End file.
